Demons Have the Most Fun: A Cautionary Tale
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Sasuke should have known what he was getting into when he tried summoning his own Guardian Angel. They're really demons, you know. Thank God, Naruto will be there to show him the ropes... or eat him. Whatever comes first. Yaoi. NaruSasu
1. Never Share a Prologue with a Demon

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. This is actually a gift fic I did for **Ivvy****Moon** a while ago that I posted on one site and due to it's great success I have decided to test if it gets a good response here. I do not own Naruto, I still hope Ivvy Moon enjoys it and if this story gets a good response I'll continue to post more chapters.

The quote below really seemed to resonate with the story and is from Rihanna's new song 'Russian Roulette'. Oh and fan art would be loved also! XP

**Demons Have the Most Fun: A Cautionary Tale**

'_And you can see my heart beating/_

_You can see it through my chest/_

_And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving/_

_Know that I must pass this test/_

_So just pull the trigger…'_

~Russian Roulette by Rihanna

**Prologue: Never Do a Prologue with a Demon**

It's strange how when you think you are about to die things become that much clearer. The loud thumping sound of your heart whooshing in your ears is never quite overshadowed by the whispered words of your killer. They are just that much more intimate and intimidating as your attacker draws that much closer to your retreating form.

The faint taste of warm, metallic blood is dually noted and categorized mere seconds after you've bitten your tongue. While the stinging caress of fangs sinking into you almost feels like a warm embrace. Even your soft gasp of surprise could be considered more like a lover's cry for more as you find yourself clutching onto his arms moments before your legs buckle under you.

Yes, right between the paralyzing fear and the inevitable coldness of death there is a moment's clarity through the kaleidoscope of emotions. That Sasuke should experience such intense feelings so young while pressed against the hard, hot form of a naked demon would have to be forgotten for now. Better it were to regress just a bit to just how the ten year old boy fell into this predicament in the first place.

A FEW MINUTES AGO

It seemed almost impossible to believe that there was a moment where Sasuke Uchiha hadn't anticipated receiving his very own _'__Guardian__Angel__'_. He had prepared for this moment almost since the day he could take his first wobbly footsteps. Every Uchiha he knew that was worth their salt had one. His Aniki had one and now, finally, was his turn at the tender age of ten.

Sasuke was not foolish like the other citizens of Konoha to believe that a _Guardian__Angel_ was some celestial entity with feathered wings and a halo that watched and protected him from heaven. That was just the garbage that the government sprouted to the general public whenever they saw the presence of their _Guardians_ at their side. More like these so-called _Angels_ were wolves in sheep's clothing; demons that would rather rip and tear apart their ward rather than protect them and honor their contract.

Demons, simply put, weren't born… they were made. Created from all the malice, fear, greed, lust and hunger in the world, these creatures desired to cause the same. When they could, they would find holes and cracks in the wall that protected and separated our world from theirs and would go out disguised as humans to create wars and famines.

What Sasuke wanted to be was the person that stopped these things from happening. A Demon Wielder and/or Summoner is an individual with enough spiritual energy to control one of these demons. They summon and form a contract with the mean-spirited creatures so that in exchange for them coming to the human world and living off their Summoner's spiritual energy, the demon wielder has a _Guardian_ to protect, fight and serve them. With their _Guardian_ at their side they were almost guaranteed a high paying position in society as the protectors of their world and that's what Sasuke desired.

He wanted to prove his worth to his family and the teachers that had gathered here today for his demon summoning. This was a graduation of sorts into a world and society where everything seemed possible and all doors seemed to be open. So when the raven-haired child had uttered the last words to the summoning ceremony that had plunged his world into complete, suffocating darkness, he felt his heart plummet to his shoes.

All those people that had gathered to witness the turning point in his life, his mother, his father, his instructors and his Aniki, would now witness the few seconds before his untimely demise; that is if somehow their sight could pierce through the oppressing black that surrounded him.

Slowly the Uchiha retreated backwards, blindly seeking the edge of the inky, black abyss with his small fingertips. He would rip the darkness to shreds if he could so that he may breathe that more easily but something held him back. Sasuke knew that if he ran away from whatever he had just summoned then there was no going back. You could only receive one demon in your lifetime and if he left the circle without binding that creature to him and his services then he risked losing any future that he had been nearly guaranteed.

'What did I do wrong? What did I do?' Sasuke paused in his retreat and closed his eyes to gather his bearings.

'I drew the summoning circle correctly… Spent hours practicing last night and took my time now,' the child thought trying in vain to fight past his blinding fear and panic. 'I even said my words slowly so as… so as not to mess them up. So what! Kami, what could I have done wrong?'

Fingers, that were now clammy and cold, sank into his hair in frustration, ready to yank at the coal black strands even as he trembled like a small, autumn leaf in the wind. His eyes began to itch and burn with unshed tears while he tried to calm his racing heart. Sasuke's foot even prepared itself to stomp down in frustration even as his malfunctioning brain tried to find a solution before it ultimately crashed and rebooted itself. So when he heard the sudden noise in the otherwise deafening silence he froze.

A chuckle, husky, dark, rich and sultry pierced through the oppressing atmosphere. It felt like the heart wrenching wail of children, the screams of terrified women before they died and the panic, tear-choked pleas for mercy all rolled up in one.

Icy fingers seem to slide playfully down his spine at that chuckle. The invisible digits caressed each protruding bump on the small Uchiha's spine so that the hair on his nape stood at attention.

'What the…'

"Little human… Why have you summoned me? I was having such a peaceful nap," chided a silky smooth voice somewhere within the darkness. This time the voice seemed to carry with it the undertones of a thousand yawns and the strange comfort of being wrapped in a soft, thick blanket on a cold, winter's night.

Sasuke tried to force himself to breathe; his lungs demanded and begged it of him. 'Wh… why did I summon him?' the raven tried to think, furrowing his brow thoughtfully.

For the briefest of moments he remembered his rival walking down the hallway of their school in the exclusive white uniform with blue trim of a Summoner. The Uchiha remembered how any snide remark he had for the brunette was swallowed quickly in grudging admiration and jealousy as the crowd of drab gray uniforms parted for Neji in his new uniform. He remembered how spellbound the masses were even after the Hyuga left; how he could say nothing as Neji gave a brief, dismissive glance towards him and his own gray school uniform consequently making him feel shamefaced and angered.

He wanted **that**. **That**uniform, the respect that came with it… **everything**. It wasn't as noble as wanting to protect the world from evil fiends. Sure he wanted to do **that** too… but he wanted **this**more. He wanted to have a demon trailing behind him too like a protective shadow dressed in an all black uniform with red trim that would compliment his own pristine, white uniform.

But reality was determined to crash over him, revealing how childish, selfish and frightened Sasuke's heart truly was right now. It hammered so quickly in his small chest that he was afraid it'd bash itself into a million pulpy pieces before he could fully untangle his thoughts.

"I… I you are supposed to be my…. My…" The Uchiha stumbled out, slowly retreating backwards again even as he instinctively tried to make himself smaller by shrinking in on himself.

"Your what? Your slave? Your servant? Your faithful lapdog that trails happily behind you, ready to lick your boots, if it pleases you?" The alluring voice asked in obvious scorn and anger although somehow there was a hint of amusement mixed in there too.

Sasuke didn't know what to feel; didn't know what to say but could feel the blistering heat of the demon's words as if a lightless sun was pressed so close to his cheek that he felt faint from heat exhaustion. The textbooks at his Academy never seemed to have actually dealt with the demon's possible disdain and resistance to such bondage. They weren't human. They didn't feel the same things that humans felt so 'why should Demon Wielders seriously take them into consideration?'

Sasuke honestly felt that demons would be more than willing to make the pact if only to escape the desolate world they lived in. So why was his fiend being so difficult?

The child narrowed his eyes at the darkness, his chin stuck up defiantly in the air as he tried to channel his Aniki. Sasuke knew that Itachi wouldn't let some insolent imp, whoever he may be, try to browbeat him into giving up. Rather he would square up his shoulders like he was doing right now and demand the demon respect and acknowledge him as his true master. "You are what I want you to be," Sasuke said haughtily, voice trembling just slightly.

"You know those are brave words for such a little thing," the fiend replied with a soft chuckle. It seemed that the powerful entity approved of the little ones boldness before he slammed that theory to hell with words that felt like small daggers slicing at his small frame. "**I****could****crush****you****so****easily****for****that!**"

Sasuke whirled around so quickly that he nearly tripped over himself as he heard the words so close to him it felt as if the thing taunting him was whispering it directly into his ear. His small mouth contorted to let out a protest that was soon superseded by the gasp of awe at the creature that suddenly materialized from the darkness.

The nightmarish creature didn't look anything like Kisame or some of the other demons that he was privy to see in their true forms. (1) In fact the pompous demon standing in front of him looked incredibly angelic and godlike despite a few things that obviously screamed evil, bloodthirsty spirit determined-to-eat-your-soul. The powerful being was… how could the child possibly describe it in words that wouldn't somehow fall short?

The demon seemed untamed and sophisticated all at once. Temptation embodied standing their naked, sinewy and unabashed. He had a gorgeous mane of blonde hair with red lowlights that made his locks look as if they were softly blazing from within.

The strands that weren't pulled up into a high ponytail spilt down his back and over his brawny shoulders like wildfire nearly obscuring his yummy golden-brown flesh. Penetrating amber eyes, with a thin band of red around the outside of them, stared down at the small man child sizing him up while almost pouty lips curled up into a cruel smirk.

It was obvious that the fallen creature was humoring the boy by finally making an appearance in the chaotic abyss he had created. The bark of laughter that eventually fell from his sinful lips felt like the harsh smack of a tidal wave crashing down over the unsuspecting Uchiha.

Sasuke knew that that same laughter stemmed from the blush of embarrassment that colored his own cheeks. It irritated the raven haired boy more than a little bit that the gorgeous demon in front of him made him gawk and blush like a damn school girl in the first place. So before the innocent child could be further corrupted and/or humiliated by letting his eyes dip below the demon's navel the Uchiha shyly averted his gaze and cleared his throat.

"Why did you c… come if you didn't want me to have you," Sasuke asked bitterly. Or that would have been what he would have said if his tongue didn't feel like it was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

He could only stand there and watch the demon before him take him in just as he had done a few seconds ago. But it felt more like the demon was sizing him up, measuring his appeal and trying to determine whether he was worthy of being his master. So Sasuke instinctively lifted up his chin a bit higher and stood a little straighter for the demon; he vaguely noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the way the corners of the fiend's lips twitched upwards a bit in amusement.

Soon afterwards Sasuke could feel the mood lightening a bit and almost thought that he could relax. He even discovered to his own surprise and bemusement that he had held his breath while the demon appraised him. But just as he allowed his shoulders to settle down to their proper positions and right before he remembered his purpose in the summoning circle, the demon in question threw him for a loop.

"You are such a delicious looking child…"

The words rang in his ears deafeningly loud like church bells letting out a melodious booming sound. His blood was chilled instantly and he felt, to his dismay, that his feet seemed rooted to the ground. Sasuke slowly looked up at the beautifully cruel creature with wide, frighten gray as the demon started to converge on him like an angry storm cloud, licking his delectable lips.

"You wouldn't mind if I have just one bite, now would you?" the demon murmured even as he caressed a pale, baby smooth cheek.

You see, the demonic creature had held back his desires for as long as he could but the attractive child was oh so tempting. The way he blushed in embarrassment, the way his gray orbs darkened and smoldered when angered. Even the way he seemed to quiver on the spot even at the lightest of touches or no touches at all seemed to draw in the dark being.

He wanted to corrupt this child so badly that it was all he could think about or want since being summoned. So before the little one could let out a squeak of protest or try to escape he sank his fangs into the juncture of his neck and let out a sigh of contentment.

'Now this… this was heaven…'

Strong arms coiled confidently around the small, frozen form even as he bowed over the child nearly folding him in half in the process. He wanted to consume and savor everything about this child. Feel every frightened, jerky beat of his heart as he hummed his own satisfaction. Luxuriate and bask in the way the small human clung to him, despite his mounting fear, as if the demon was his everything and all.

Yes he was the alpha and the omega. And this child… this child was his… 'Would be his,' he amended.

He sipped gingerly at the salty, warm blood before he greedily sifted through the child's hopes and dreams. Attached as he was to the child the golden haired fiend was able to hack into the child's memories.

'Sasuke-kun…' the name floated to the surface like a fragile air bubble in mere seconds. It was carried on the same breath as an exaggerated sigh and in that instant the demon knew that that was the child's name.

'Sa-su-ke-kun,' he tasted the word on his tongue for a moment, savoring the sound of it. 'It fit the child somehow,' the evil spirit thought even as he continued to sift and walk through the memories.

"So now what is my new name little one?" murmured the demon against the small human's neck, "If you don't want me to kill you right now then you'll name me and quickly too."

WITH ITACHI, A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

They were all there. His father Fugaku, his mother Mikoto, himself and his demon Kisame had dressed appropriately for his little brother's summoning ceremony. Their petite mother had personally ironed and pressed the clothes that they were wearing now as if afraid that somehow one of the servants would somehow botch it up. As if any of the well selected staff would do such a thing, but admittedly they did lacked his mother's fine touches.

The woman in question was standing to the right side of him, clutching his arm and waving occasionally to her smallest child with her other hand. She beamed like a proud mother hen, her head resting just below Itachi's shoulder, as Sasuke took his first real steps into manhood. At that thought Mikoto would briefly glance downward at her purse that housed a camera. She was fairly disappointed that she couldn't take a picture of the ceremony before she'd perk up and mention something to her distracted husband then give Itachi's arm another friendly squeeze and pat.

He vaguely remembered his _Guardian_Kisame (2), who stood to his left, compare his mother to a magpie the way she happily chattered as if having not a care in the world as she flitted to one thing or another. It made a ghost of a smile touch his lips briefly as he remembered his stoic companion sitting patiently with his mother in the kitchen as she chattered about her day. The fact that his mother seemed so small when compared to him and his own 5'8 inches was made even more painfully obvious when his imposing demon seemed to dwarf the human woman at a staggering 6'4.

But even despite their undeniable height differences and their orientations, they seemed to fit into that domestic scene. Kisame would wrap his long legs around the kitchen stool's legs, nodding his dark head appropriately to whatever Mikoto was saying before making an astute comment. Then after all things were said and done and the conversation lulled a bit he would briefly sip at a warm cup of Chai before asking a follow up question that would have the dark haired beauty going off on another tangent. It amused more than annoyed the demon how much the woman was willing to talk about anything and everything and Itachi especially seemed to appreciate the loving attention given.

He knew that his mother didn't need to putter around the kitchen baking and cooking homemade things or traverse her vast gardens with a pair of clipping shears when they had ample staff but it did his heart good to see it. It showed that despite the riches around her that she was still a person who liked to work with her hands and create a home worth coming to. The only person she was willing to help assist her was Kisame despite the numerous offers by the awaiting staff.

When the demon wasn't with his master Itachi and/or seeing to his needs the gentle giant could be seen trailing behind Itachi's mother like a second _Guardian_. (3) Many times he was spotted in the gardens with his small mother, taming back the foliage and bringing back armfuls of freshly cut flowers to replenish the crystal vases. Kisame even seemed to have no qualms about rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt, exposing strong, sinewy caramel arms, in order to help in the kitchen.

Sometimes Itachi would watch from the doorway as his roguishly handsome demon kneaded the floury dough with long, capable fingers while his mother was off picking more ingredients from the garden. The tall, Mediterranean looking man would give the floury substance as much attention and patience as he would any task taken on by himself. His pitch black eyes narrowed in concentration before they'd dart upward; a noble brow rose in question by his master's presence. Then just as suddenly deep grooves in the side of his cheeks would appear with a knowing smirk as he'd dust large, floury hands off on his dress slacks.

With long, confident strides that belied his true strength, Kisame would easily close the distance between him and his master. Itachi could easily remember how those burning obsidian orbs would peer hungrily down at him, not missing anything. He'd then silently wrap capable arms around his narrow waist and draw his pale master towards him. Callous fingers teasingly tracing the full bottom of his lip before Kisame would—

'Everything was going perfectly.' Itachi forced himself to think, cheeks slightly flushed.

He didn't think it appropriate to let his thoughts travel to such an intimate moment in his private life when he could feel his jaw tightening in anger at what his father was doing now. Eyes narrowed in disapproval, the older Uchiha sibling watched his father excuse himself from the small gathering of people who had come to watch the demon summoning ceremony. It was business. Always business as Fugaku quickly followed the school servant who had brought him the message.

Not even the small warmth of his mother's small hand seeking his own could stop him from thinking his father, Fugaku, was a social climbing bastard who couldn't see the potential in his smallest son.

No, he'd rather hitch his wagon to Itachi's shooting star; assured that he and his demon Kisame would bring even more prestige to the Uchiha name then even Fugaku could himself. But this was his day… Sasuke's day and he was going to be there for his Otouto. So he squelched down his anger and gave his mother a small, wane smile before looking intently at his miniature image.

He watched with growing pride, that he was scarce to show Sasuke in person, as his little brother carefully drew the summoning circle in the middle of the expansive, stone room. It was formally a dungeon if the Uchiha could go by the rusted manacles still stapled on one side of the room. It was hidden deep underneath the school and attached to it was a rumor of how haunted the place was in order to keep away curious, non-summoning students.

Torches were dispersed at even intervals around the cold, slightly damp space. They blazed heartily but could not quite penetrate the darkness hidden in each corner of the room. Apparently the technology known as electricity and other appliances could not infiltrate this desolate area and its archaic atmosphere which left the torches as the only source of light to be seen. Yet despite the lack of harsh, fluorescent lighting, Itachi's eyes were able to run along the intricate swirls and lines that surrounded kanji letters that were long since forgotten by the vast majority of Konoha. Afterwards Itachi listened carefully and closely to the spell used for the summoning.

'He hasn't missed a step yet,' he thought with obvious approval as Sasuke took his time. It was better to err on the side of caution in such a delicate ceremony then to just jump so eagerly into it. Itachi had lost a friend to such eagerness as the demon that was summoned easily killed and devoured his friend for such a mistake in the ceremony before vanishing back to the demon world; since of course there was no longer a Summoner to tie him to the human world. (4)

So when Itachi drew himself away from such a gruesome memory to see what else his Otouto was doing, his hand suddenly clenched down hard onto his mother's. He felt cold and hollow all of a sudden. So much so that Itachi could barely feel it when his mother wrenched her hand free from his death grip only to put them up to her mouth in order to cover up a pained sob.

"Sasuke! Itachi what's happening to my… my baby?" Itachi's mother cried out in alarm. She took an involuntary step forward, almost prepared to walk through that inky darkness in order to retrieve her precious son before her eldest son grabbed her hand.

'He was too young. He was too young… How could I have let this… this happen?' she thought frantically, feeling more than a little faint.

Itachi even had to admit that he could almost feel the same kind of hysteria engulfing him. Fear stabbed viciously at his heart with a pitchfork as he saw how the summoning circle was soon swallowed up by an opaque, black dome.

It was unheard of and if he wasn't there to make sure that his little brother was safe then who would? He watched over Sasuke since the day he was born and even though he played it off like he didn't like the smaller Uchiha shadowing him, he was secretly pleased. So when this monstrosity, blocked his view of his beloved Otouto (5) all he wanted to do was rip down the ugly thing.

"Kisame," he began in a cold, precise voice; his face impassive for the most part. His dark orbs never left the dome as he heard the reassuring swish of a sword sliding from its sheath.

"Samehada is ready to bite into the darkness for you Itachi-sama," Kisame said evenly as he pulled out a curious looking sword. It was a huge prickly, looking thing that seemed to shudder in anticipation of devouring something… anything. But it was still not to be undone by its handsome master who stood obediently beside his Summoner.

The demon radiated an air of complete control and confidence, even in the most difficult of situations that seemed already a balm to Itachi's frayed nerves. "It's been a while since it has fed. Right Samehada?" The handsome demon cooed to his sword that nearly jerked him forward in its eagerness.

The corners of Itachi's lips nearly twitched upwards at the eagerness of Kisame's sword. Although the man at his side seemed almost just as reserved as he was, making for a perfect partnership, he was also just as eager as his sword was to slice into something even though he didn't look it.

Before anyone could protest his advances Kisame made a quick beeline towards the foreboding dome at the slight twitching of his master's ring and index finger. The dark haired demon leapt high before slicing downward onto the dome in a beautiful arch only to have the dark barrier reject his advances. Undeterred, he again rushed at it without further pause and slashed horizontally this time only to be met with the same unresponsiveness.

Kisame, after a few more quick slashes that left both he and his sword unsatisfied, scowled darkly at the unforgiving wall wondering why his Samehada couldn't bite through the dense material when it could easily cut through anything else.

'So what gives?'

BACK INSIDE THE DOME, AT THAT VERY MOMENT

"Naruto… please …" Sasuke gasped out desperately, shattering the memory the demon was currently wading through. His fingers convulsed as he tried to draw the demon closer to him even while he tried to push him away. He felt so cold and the blonde felt so warm pressed up against him that he was almost on fire. He was burning so gloriously against the demon that he didn't mind if he became a pile of ash later on.

His pupils were dilated to near pinpricks, cheeks flushed with both heat and desire while his pink lips parted to let out panting breathes. Sasuke needed this, hated this. He didn't want to die but if he had to why not in this beautiful killer's arms? The child could already feel his world starting to get a bit fuzzy around the corners; muting all colors as it went.

"Is that my new name little one?" (6)

The pleased voice purred so closely to Sasuke's ear that the child could feel another fine shiver ride down his spine. It felt warm, thick, rich and golden like dribbling butterscotch, the way the words seem to pour over the Uchiha. He felt so incredibly safe in his attacker's arms that if it was possible he'd have cuddled closer.

"Please Naruto…" Sasuke pleaded once more, this time capturing the demon's gaze with his own. His dove gray eyes seemed darker, more alluring somehow as he looked at the fiend with so much need and utter surrender. It was as if the child had already decided to yield his soul to the demon and throw his life away for this brief moment of euphoria.

"Please Naruto, what?" the blonde asked teasingly, secretly pleased. He knew that he had made the right decision in choosing this particular human. Sure he knew the child would fight the idea of his demon being the master instead of him when the euphoric feeling of their new bond wore off. But for right now the raven haired child was willing to give himself over to him and for that the adolescent should be rewarded.

"Do you want me to honestly stop?" Naruto questioned. His eyes, for a moment rested on the snowy white column of flesh that he had bitten into and before he knew it he was licking away the last traces of blood that was oozing out sluggishly.

Sealing the puncture marks he then watched with hooded, hungry ochre as the newly made demon mark blossomed like a dark flower into three swirling tomoes with a circle of intricate lines surrounding it. It was as beautiful and enthralling as the needy sound that Sasuke was making in the back of his throat to get his attention again.

"No… please more," the Uchiha insisted. Genuine fear flashed in his eyes for just a second at the thought of losing this feeling of floating.

It was freeing. No more worrying about proving himself or thinking about his future. He knew deep down somewhere that he should be alarmed and scared as hell that he was giving up his future so easily. Things were moving so fast that his head was spinning and he liked it. He liked this and he felt with eerie certainty that if he didn't give in now he never would when ugly reasoning finally smacked down over him.

"You're such a needy little human, aren't you?" Naruto cooed before lightly nipping the marking to Sasuke's growing frustration. He watched in amusement as the eager man-child coyly turned his head and arched his neck beautifully for the fiend to take a bite at his unmarred side.

"**Please**," Sasuke pressed desperately, eyes starting to shine with unshed tears.

"Such pretty tears you have. If I bite you even more, you'll die. You don't want that, now do you? No, you want to remain my plaything for a little while longer, right?" Naruto chortled as he brushed back a sticky lock of hair that clung determinedly to Sasuke's flushed cheek.

"You know you are just as delicious as you look Sasuke-kun. So rich and creamy and light on the tongue," he breathed out huskily. "It was a real pleasure tasting you."

He laughed once more at the small one's embarrassment but then became suddenly disappointed and angered at the way the child wanted to hide his hot face from him against his bare shoulder. The demon let out a warning growl in the back of his throat, wanting Sasuke to train his eyes on him again.

Naruto was so utterly enraptured by those tortured grey orbs that would fastened onto him so eagerly before skating away in embarrassment that he could stare into them for millenniums. They called to him somehow, reeling him in, just as the summoning had. Naruto wanted to just drown in those doe eyes fringed with lashes that any girl would envy.

So he nipped a bit harder on the demon marking, eliciting a mew of pleasure as the child arched against him before cuddling closer.

The demon hummed his approval, wanting to bask in what he did but he could already hear the stirrings of reality from outside the summoning circle. The opaque wall that had shielded the two from view would lift soon and the summoned creature would have to wait to enjoy his plaything again some other day. But even as he tried to unwind the boy's thin arms from around his neck he could hear the no longer insolent child murmur his protests which in turn elicited an amused chuckle from deep within his chest.

Sasuke began to feel like he could seriously enjoy his demon's chuckles and barks of laughter. They seemed to crash down over him or just simply float and submerge him in their warmth depending on the mood the blonde was in at the time.

'It's nice,' he admitted as he buried his face against the demon's throat. He could feel the powerful pulse of the fiend's heart against his nose, lulling him to sleep just as easily as he found himself luxuriated in the fact that strong capable arms were cradling and holding him like he was something precious.

'When was the last time I felt this safe? Was held like this?' he thought sleepily to himself, ready to close his eyes. That was until suddenly he felt a sharp pain against his backside when his tailbone made contact with the hard, unforgiving floor.

OUTSIDE OF THE DOME, JUST BARE SECONDS AGO

Kisame wasn't quite sure whether it was because of his Samehada relentlessly biting into the darkness that had caused the dome to finally shatter; or because whatever that was inside there had finished their heinous deed. But whatever the reason, the dome was gone now and Kisame as well as the invited teachers' demons had come to stand in a semicircle around the summoning circle with weapons at the ready. They all looked at each other with a knowing look, prepared to attack whatever was inside all at once before a small, familiar blur, whizzed by them.

Kisame's heart plummeted at the sight of the petite woman quickly dashing towards her son. He had been so focused and intent on pinpointing the demon inside so that he could attack it, that he had taken it for granted that the humans would instinctively draw back and wait against the wall. Not many of the Summoners felt it necessary to pursue taking up martial arts besides simple self-defense since their demons did a better job at disabling another demon and/or human then they could ever dream. So when he saw Mikoto Uchiha whizzing from behind him, tearstained face twisted up in agony as she reached for her son, all he could do was curse and force his body into action.

It happened so quickly that his Master Itachi barely had time to cry out for his mother before Kisame had reached her. His strong, capable arms wrapped around her slim waist, picking her up and inadvertently yanking her away from the grip she had somehow managed to gain on her own son. She flailed and kicked, scratching at the arm that barred her from her youngest born even as Kisame's other arm parried an attack from the now angered demon.

Kisame barely had time to shove Mikoto into his master's arms amid the screams for 'Sasuke' before he found the small Uchiha willingly going towards the demon. He cursed again, ignoring the bloody scratch marks on his arms as he prepared his Samehada for another attack. But even as he drew closer to the demon he had to duck quickly in order to avoid a teacher's demon careening towards him from a powerful swipe.

"Fuck! Double Fuck! And Fuck!" he hissed out in a steady hiss, wondering where the hell the tails came from. The shadowy things curled and flicked out menacingly around the golden haired demon like a dark nimbus. They seemed to strike out without much thought at any thing that threatened to draw near its master even as other shadowy appendages curled around the small Uchiha almost protectively, effectively wielding the child to the demon's side.

If that wasn't troubling enough Sasuke seemed completely oblivious to the chaos his demon was creating around him. He seemed to look up adoringly at the demon, not minding the fact that he was nude or that he could have killed his mother. More like he seemed to listen intently to what the demon was saying without using many words himself before sagging against his side in what appeared to be sleep.

BACK WITH NARUTO, JUST AFTER SASUKE FELL

The small Uchiha let out a small cry of pain and denial as he looked frantically up to the fiend for explanation. Hurt, beyond the physical pain that he felt, was clearly shining in his eyes as he silently begged the blonde for an explanation that didn't involve him being suddenly rejected.

Sasuke vaguely wondered if he had somehow come on too strongly as he slowly tried to scramble up to his feet. He felt so cold all of a sudden now that he was no longer pressed up against the hot, hard body. The Uchiha wondered shyly if Naruto would allow him to at least stand a little closer to him for warmth even though he himself was fully dressed; but suddenly he was being viciously tugged backwards by one arm.

A cry of surprise and a protest at the rough handling was quickly swallowed up by the fact that he could see light. It was blinding and gorgeous the way it pierced at his retinas, making him want to quickly close his eyelids until he was ready to adjust to the sudden lighting. But just as suddenly as he was pulled one way he felt himself pressed once more against that glorious form.

Teary eyed, he looked up into amber orbs that raked over him possessively, checking for damage on 'his property' before they glared down at the person that had tried to steal him away. Sound quickly filtered into his fuzzy head as he heard the cries of pain and screams of 'Sasuke' just floating on the surface of Naruto's rumbling growl.

Goosebumps littered his arms at that threatening sound just as quickly as it made his heart beat triple time. He wanted to be afraid of him… he should be afraid of him but his body betrayed him by melting against the demon's side. This was where he should be, and the reassuring heaviness of an arm wrapping protectively around his small waist reassured him that he was making the right decision.

'_Close__your__eyes__little__one_,' a soothing voice requested in his head.

Sasuke's head jerked up in stupefaction and wonder at that voice, only to see Naruto's eyes looking intently down at him. The small Uchiha quickly looked downward and pressed his face against the blonde's side. His face heated once more as a rumbling chuckle came forth making the Uchiha want to scowl a bit. Or smile… he couldn't really decide.

'_Just__close__your__eyes__little__one__and__this__will__all__be__over.__I__have__to__take__care__of__a__few__… __**pests**_.' Naruto conceded with a grimace, choosing his words delicately. All the while that he was trying to reassure his human, tails began to bubble and form behind him quickly in order to prevent the demons and humans from coming any closer.

They coiled from the powerful beings backside; first one, then two. They lengthened and thickened as they swished into existence; made from the same substance that had created their dark utopia inside the circle.

Another tail and then another shadowy companion formed and curled around the human child as if his arm wasn't sufficient enough to hold him to his side. The shadowy appendages were more than prepared to shield the small one from view in the darkness while their brothers waved menacingly overhead like a cobra rattling its tail before it strikes.

"But I can hear you in my head." Sasuke nearly whispered in awe as if afraid he'd doubt his own words once they hit the air.

'_Everything__will__be__fine,__just__sleep_.' The words came out as a gentle suggestion but it held just a hint of a command.

"Sleep?" Sasuke questioned, slightly confused by how distracted his demon looked from here to something else outside their personal utopia. Just the smallest spark of jealousy blossomed in his heart at the fact that someone else could command Naruto's attention more than himself.

'_Yes_,' the words came out as an exasperated, yet still patient sigh. '_It__'__s__so__you__don__'__t__have__to__hear__all__the__bad__noises__they__are__about__to__make_,' the blonde insisted, allowing clawed fingers to rustle the child's hair affectionately.

"Who are they?" Sasuke murmured, suddenly feeling the powerful pull of sleep sucking him down into oblivion. The Uchiha honestly couldn't remember anything beyond Naruto. Nothing mattered at this point but him.

'_No__one,__just__sleep_,' murmured Naruto coaxingly, brushing his fingers lightly against the demon mark.

"Yes… sleep…" Sasuke agreed, letting out a pleasant little shiver at the feel of the caressing fingers against that now sensitive patch of skin. His lips curled up a bit in a contented smile even as he allowed his eyes to close once more, not hearing his mother screaming to get his attention. He was too busy wrapped in thoughts of Naruto and being pleasantly surprised by the voice in his head that he didn't notice the utter chaos unfolding around him.

'_Everything__will__be__over__soon__…_' Naruto promised to the little one, all the while allowing a cruel smirk to carve its way across his lips as eyes so much like his Sasuke stared back at him in hatred and slight fear. '_And__I__'__m__not__giving__him__up__to__anybody_.'

"It's been a while since I've enjoyed a good killing," Naruto nearly purred out before he went on the offense, claws and tails at the ready. A snarl was already rising from deep within his throat as he quickly moved to slash at the human that held that damnable woman who tried to take his Sa-su-ke-kun away.

Samehada was quick to parry that strike that was meant for his master and his mother, inserting himself in between the two before it was too late. He then began to make a series of slashing jabs at the tails before driving the fiend back with a powerful swipe meant to cute at his midriff. Kisame was unnerved by the fact that the golden haired demon didn't have any good openings available to pry the child from his side and he was more than a little puzzled at the demon's sudden attachment to the human. Usually newly summoned demons bared so much abhorrence towards their master for putting them into captivity, including himself at one point, that there was nothing but that feeling inside them for a while.

But the way the demon seemed to hold the almost lifeless body earlier, almost endearingly in fact and the way he seemed to frantically check the child for any damages caused by Mikoto spoke of something more akin to infatuation and possibly love. It was as if the two had somehow become completely codependent to one another in a matter of seconds, and no matter how he tried to bite at the demon's tails with his Samehada; they grew back just as quickly.

It was useless to fight the demon in his current form when Sasuke's new demon had the privilege and advantage to be in his true form. So when he looked back towards his Master for permission to take off his demon limiter, he was met by cold, determined grey before they settled back downward to attend to his mother.

"Kisame kill it. Kill it, restrain it, whatever! It doesn't matter. You can take off your demon limiter if you have to. Just get that **thing** away from Sasuke at all cost. I don't want to see a single hair out of place on my precious Otouto's head!" Itachi ground out while cradling the body of his sobbing mother who seemed to sag heavily against him after the surprise attack.

Kisame smiled a predator's smile at those orders, smoothly bowing amidst the chaos to his master. His perfect, white teeth gleamed in the semi darkness as he turned back to the golden hair menace and removed what appeared to be a simple, bone colored ring from his ring finger. It clinked soundlessly and harmlessly to the floor in a puddle of water that suddenly appeared by his bare feet; the simple band was already causing a colossal change in Kisame so that he was nearly humming with pint up demonic energy.

In his human form his skin had the healthy pallor of a Mediterranean male but in Kisame's true form his skin was the frosty, silvery blue of a fish's belly. Fish scales, glimmered in iridescent rainbows here and there along the taut, muscular form that had somehow accumulated beads of moisture as if he had just come from a dip in the water. His well kept, short cropped black hair was now brushing against his shoulders in wet, loose strands that hid small, little sea shells tied here and there. Teeth that were perfect, straight pearls were now razor sharp needle points as Kisame smiled his predator's smile once again. His slightly webbed fingers with pointy claws quickly, ripped away at his hindering shirt to allow more freedom of movement as he slung his growing and ever-hungry Samehada across his broad, bare shoulder.

It was definitely a rare sight to see when Kisame transformed into his true form. The prehistoric shark teeth necklace, gleaming and rattling around his neck with every heaving breath he took was completely overwhelmed by the cackling, dark sound of Naruto's laughter.

"So you grow a few scales and teeth and think you can take me on you glorified, little guppy. You have no idea what I am capable of. I'll rip your head off and drink from your skull before you take him from me. HE'S MINE DAMN IT!" He howled out causing the meager torch lights to snuff out around the room, leaving them in complete darkness.

'_Yes__yours.__Always__yours__and__no__one__else__'__s_,' Sasuke murmured in his sleepy consciousness, determined to calm down his demon. A small hand barely managed to untangle itself from Naruto's protective tails to rest against the demon's heart when the lights suddenly flickered back on by the yawn and wave of a newcomer yet to be seen.

"If you were all my students, which some of you once were, I would all give you a week's worth of detention," came a tired voice followed on the heels of another yawn.

All heads, including Kisame and Naruto's, seemed to swivel around as one to the intruder who decided to crash their little party. The brunette speaker walked slowly down the dungeon's stairs in slippered feet, clutching a box of Kleenex in one hand while wrapping his bathrobe more securely around his slim frame with the other. He paused in his descent to sneeze and quickly reach for a tissue to dab at his cherry red nose before continuing downward to finally join the group. His itchy, watery brown eyes quickly swept over the chaos in front of him, making a slight tsking noise in the back of his throat before erupting into a fit of coughing.

"Is that the headmaster of the school, Iruka?" Someone ventured to ask in a hush tone, into the yawning silence of the brunette's last words. "He's a bit young, isn't he?"

"I get ready to turn into… into bed early because I have an awful head cold and what do I find?" demanded the sick brunette as he waved a new Kleenex tissue in one hand after stuffing the old one in his pocket. He didn't even give anyone a chance to respond before he continued. "I'll tell you what I found. A school messenger telling me that there is a demon attack in the basement. You should all be ashamed of yourself, disturbing a sick man like me. Especially you Kyuubi," he sniffled before glaring at the dangerous yet still bemused blonde.

"Who the hell is Kyuubi?" Naruto snarled this out, still frozen in mid attack. He wasn't going to relax just because some mere human decided to come and join them in their merriment. He narrowed amber orbs suspiciously, fangs flashing warningly at the possible rival for his Uchiha before adding yet another tail to wrap around Sasuke.

"You are. You are the one who killed my brother Minato. But of course you wouldn't remember now that you have been named. (7) Just my luck, right?" the brunette said brightly before dissolving once more into a coughing fit. "Still doesn't mean I ca… can't interrogate you. So Kakashi, if you would please," Iruka motioned for his demon to step out from among the shadows.

"Yes my Lord," a silver haired fiend announced. He stepped out of the shadows, placing the last torch he lit back into its holster, all the while smiling a secretive smile against his black Neoprene Half Face Mask.

To Be Continued…

(1) – A demon has two forms. Their humanoid form that they let the general public see that protects their identity and their true form that is first seen when they are summoned as well as when they are allowed to take off their demon limiters. Demons with no master wear humanoid forms willingly in order to blend with the masses and cause more mischief.

(2) – This Kisame is loosely based on my version of Kisame in my story 'Promise'. He has the same look and appearance as Promise's Kisame as well as the same calm, patience that the anime/manga Kisame desperately lacks. However he does have the same bloodlust and sword as the anime/manga Kisame.

(3) – Mikoto Uchiha lost her _Guardian_ a long time ago when the demon sacrificed its life in order to protect not only their mistress but her young boys as well on a summer vacation gone awry. A pack of demons had attacked the summer home they had been staying at and since Fugaku had to leave the vacation shortly after on business Mikoto's demon was the only one available to protect her, her children, and the house full of servants.

Kisame acts as a second _Guardian_ to Mikoto by chaperoning her when she goes out in order to protect her from any demons who might want to eat her soul. It's because a Summoner or a potential Summoner's soul is more delectable than any other human souls. So consequently they are targeted a lot which makes finding potential Summoners dually important so that they can learn to protect themselves and to protect others as well.

(4) – A demon who is summoned can only be tied to the human world once they are named by their new master/mistress. Even then, if their master/mistress dies they are shortly sent back to the demon world since their contract that allows them there dissolves upon their master's/mistress's death.

(5) – Yes, Itachi has a brother's complex. It's cute that way but no incest. It's a Bromance if anything, not a Romance kiddies XP

(6) – Like I mentioned before, in order for a Summoner to complete a contract with their attended demon they must give the demon a new name.

(7) – Once a demon has been named their past life with any master before their new master is erased. The name serves as a 'restart' button in order to protect their old master's secrets but is a real bitch when someone like Naruto is accused of killing someone in their past life. It's hard to accuse a demon of killing someone when they don't even remember the deed that they did. You dig?

A/N: Please don't forget to review. I spent tortured nights trying to draw out the images from my head. I was so obsessed with this story that I basically put all the other stories on hold until I finished it. And now I have, so review if you really like this story. Tell me what you like, love, want to see more of. Don't let this just be a 'review please moment' demon Naruto won't like that. He might abandon Sasuke-kun if you do.

Okay, maybe not abandon him but he might still be very miffed at everyone. Once again this is for **Ivvy****Moon** and thanks again **Lady****Laran** and **Aya** for putting up with my ramblings. I hope this story is semi original as well as hope that everyone out there enjoys it. And before you ask, this is not going to be a pedo story; it's just easier to manipulate Sasuke when he's smaller.


	2. Never Share a Past with a Demon

Hello Simply Hopeless here wanting to thank every single person who found this story worthy. I would especially like to give a big thanks to the ones who let me know how much they liked this fic by reviewing. I do not own Naruto but I still like revamping characters like Kisame in my fanfics. I really hope this chapter is as good as the first one and look forward to what you guys think of it. So don't be shy and let me know because I love, love, love reading the reviews. Well, anyway, enjoy, rate, review or whatever. Also this song excerpt is from Evanescence's song 'My Immortal' and it fits perfectly with how Iruka feels about Kyuubi/Naruto. Also special gift fic offer in closing author's note.

**Demons Have the Most Fun: A Cautionary Tale **

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light__  
><em>Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind<em>  
><em>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams<em>  
><em>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<em>_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

~My Immortal by Evanescence

/Recap/

_"Who the hell is Kyuubi?" Naruto snarled this out, still frozen in mid attack. He wasn't going to relax just because some mere human decided to come and join them in their merriment. He narrowed amber orbs suspiciously, fangs flashing warningly at the possible rival for his Uchiha before adding yet another tail to wrap around Sasuke._

_"You are. You are the one who killed my brother Minato. But of course you wouldn't remember now that you have been named. Just my luck, right?" the brunette said brightly before dissolving once more into a coughing fit. "Still doesn't mean I ca… can't interrogate you. So Kakashi, if you would please," Iruka motioned for his demon to step out from among the shadows._

_"Yes my Lord," a silver haired fiend announced. He stepped out of the shadows, placing the last torch he lit back into its holster, all the while smiling a secretive smile against his black Neoprene Half Face Mask._

**Chapter One: Never Share a Past with a Demon**

"Mah, it's been a while, hasn't it Kyuubi?" Kakashi said conversationally, ignoring the warning growl from the blonde as he sauntered towards the two frozen demons.

He hunched his shoulders a bit while he stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his worn out, black denim jeans. They hung a bit low on his hips revealing just a small, tantalizing glimpse of pale skin before it was swallowed up again by his skintight, black tank top with the silver Chinese dragon wrapped around his torso. A lazy smile sprawled across his clothed lips at Kisame and Naruto's wary looks forcing his only visible eye to nearly close in a happy crescent moon as the apples of his cheeks pushed upwards in his grin. It made the silver haired demon seem laidback and genuinely happy to see the violent blonde even as his sight was compromised further by such actions.

His other eye was firmly shut close, a deep scar running vertically across it and down part of his cheekbone, hinting to its uselessness which in turn further showed that he was unprepared to jump into a fight with the two already bloodthirsty demons. It almost felt like the older male was an innocent lamb walking unsuspectingly to his slaughter if it wasn't for this oppressive, almost heavy, crackling feeling in the air as the headmaster's demon drew closer.

Naruto instinctively shifted his body to look more towards Kakashi even as he kept Kisame in his peripheral view. He narrowed his beautiful ochre orbs at the approaching demon, not trusting him for a second as one shadowy tail smacked down in front of Kakashi to halt his approach. Once more he bared his fanged teeth in warning, clawed fingers visible and flexing, itching to rip into tender flesh while his knees bent oh so slightly, preparing himself to spring at either two of the idiots.

"I really did think that we were comrades Kyuubi; you, young master, Minato and I made a great team and you had to ruin it," Kakashi murmured with a slight pout in his voice. He let out a dramatic sigh of great disappointment and regret before kicking his bare foot at an invisible pebble. Even when he halted just a few inches from the smacked down tail, he seemed more fascinated then perturbed by the threatening appendage. He studied the shadow tail thoughtfully for a few heartbeats before looking up with a brow raised in amusement, obviously impressed.

"I even foolishly thought that we were more. Like actual friends more," he laughed bitterly before withdrawing his hands from his pockets to lift the tails of his ridiculously long red scarf to show it off. It looped around his neck twice in order for the tails to hit his calves and not the ground below. (1)

"Really off the topic but do you like this? My young master just made it for me today with love knitted into each little stitch while he was stuck in bed with the cold. But I think he might have gotten a bit too overzealous in the process," he sighed forlornly before suddenly drawing a sheathed, wicked long katana out of it.

"It does come in handy, however when you want to hide big things." He gave another crescent eye smiled that impaired his vision once again even as he pulled out the sword just a bit to allow his fingertips to worship the cold steel of the blade. "That and the ability to create small air pockets in space," he added before slamming the blade back home.

"Get the fuck out of our way Kakashi. You see that I already have him," hissed out Kisame as he narrowed his eyes at the silver haired demon and inched a bit closer to the blonde. He didn't appreciate it at all, the idea of the newcomer stepping into his fight and his sword Samehada agreed with him as it shivered and grumbled its protest.

"You 'were' fighting someone Kisame-kun but now I'm afraid I'll have to cut in. You see young master has requested I finish this up and you are sadly taking too long," Kakashi announced casually before shrugging as if it was no big deal. "No hard feelings, ne?" He let out a soft chuckle that he nearly choked on as Kisame quickly deviated from his earlier plan and rushed at him instead.

He was a big blue and black blur, needlepoint teeth gnashing together as he slashed his sword down on the insolent demon only to nearly tip over from the added weight on his sword. He looked up with slightly bewildered black eyes as Kakashi looked his covered up nose down on the shark demon. He had leapt up onto the tip of the Samehada just as it was about to cut him in two before he just as suddenly did a perfect somersaulted over Kisame's head.

For a moment surprised black orbs came into contact with one mischievous blue-gray eye as Kakashi looked at Kisame upside down before he had completed his move and slammed down onto the ground; legs bent to absorb most of the blow, his left palm spread out and resting against the ground to steady himself while his right hand clutched his sheathed sword close to his side.

He was now in front of Kyuubi and behind Kisame and before his rival could react he was on his feet and slamming his hilt backwards, smacking Kisame hard in the back of the head with a loud thudding sound that would at least have the shark demon seeing double for a while before sliding his blade back home in its sheath. Then with a crooked smile and a crack of his neck he sprang after Kyuubi with a great leap, ignoring the gasp of horror as Itachi rushed to check on the crumpling Kisame.

"Do you like my technique Kyuubi? I've been taking the art of swords up since you left so suddenly. I couldn't wait to try it on my favorite sparring partner," Kakashi said brightly, his voice light, his visible eye hard as flint stone. He now fully unsheathed his sword, tossing the finely carved sheath to the side so that he may quickly run his fingers against his blade once more. This time his fingertips glowed a crackling blue until his whole katana was encased with the crackling blue light of his lightening energy. Then before the blonde demon could overanalyze his weapon of choice he began a series of slashing attacks that seemed like flashes of crackling blue crescents in the air.

"It's because I've been imagining what you would look like when I finally carve you up and run you through with my blade Chidori that I've improved so much over the last ten years," he laughed, his sword crackling and chirping like a thousand birds. (2) "Don't worry… I won't cut you up too badly. We still have to talk to you afterwards," he consoled, unperturbed when his slashes didn't connect at first.

Naruto danced backwards, never even stumbling a bit at the slashing movements that came at him at all angles. It might have seemed like a light show to others on the sidelines but he could see the quick stabs and slashes as if it was slowed down tick by tick. His tails crashed down on the cocky scarecrow, parrying and trying to wrap around the nuisances body to smash him down against the hard ground or wall. But just as he had evaded the attack, so did Kakashi.

"Why should you care about a human now, Kyuubi? Why now?" Kakashi bit out, nearly seething between soft pants. "You didn't when you killed Minato. You didn't when my young master was crying for his dead brother. So what's with this sudden change? You couldn't have grown a heart so quickly when they locked you in that dark cave," he spat out as he increased his attack so that even though his sword didn't cut the blonde, the aura crackling around the sword left a small cut along the fiend's cheek. (3)

The blonde blinked at him surprised, a question forming on his lips at how the challenger knew that the only memory he remembered was being locked in the dark, cold recesses of a cave. There was only a small beam of light offered as chains weighted him down, preventing him from moving. The sparse foliage around him quickly died as he drained them of their spiritual energy as hunger set in before draining any creature that was foolish to come close. Even the little sparrow that twittered so happily when thinking he spotted a friend soon died to his all consuming hunger that left him lonely and wanting more. (4)

He had floated in and out of consciousness, fighting to stay alive on pure determination and spite before he was summoned and that was where he met his master… his savior. His beautiful, delicious owner had relieved him of that cramp space and submitted to him so readily that he nearly smiled at the memory even while his limbs hummed with renewed spiritual energy. He had only taken enough to stave back the hunger but had wanted more, so much more that the child was unable to give him at the moment.

So when the silver haired male managed to dredge up such a dark memory he quickly stopped and went on the offensive. Claw fingers crackling eagerly as they ripped at the air, slashing at where Kakashi's arm had stood a moment ago before his tail moved to trip him up.

"Yes, I know about that dark place they put demons in when they break their contracts with their humans. No sunlight, no life beyond that small beam of light. Did you enjoy your 'me' time?" he crowed flipping over the tail only to hear an answering snarl returned as anger clouded those honey gold eyes.

'Yes, yes get angry at me. Angry and reckless until I have you where I want you,' Kakashi thought to himself, narrowing his eye. Even through his own simmering anger he noticed that, despite Kyuubi going on the defensive before switching to the offensive, the fiend kept his small master well protected around his tails. He shifted his body to the side so that Sasuke would be farther away from Kakashi as he attacked predominately with his right hand, his left occasionally stroking black locks in unconscious comforting to his jarring movements.

Any move that was meant to cleave the child from the demon's side was met with a ball of orange-red light glowing in the back of Kyuubi's throat as he stretched his maw wide. (5) Kakashi knew from past experience that the beginning of this attack led to something so devastating and destructive that if he didn't dodge it in time there would be nothing of him left for his Iruka to grieve over. The headmaster's demon did however back off each time that that happened knowing it for Kyuubi's trump card and citing that the demon was only willing to use that attack to save the child instead of himself, which spoke volumes to Sasuke's value.

The one eyed demon took this to his advantage, seeing that the demon was so handicapped with the child. He still watched the shadowy tails that wreathed in menacing 'S' curls above the blonde's head like the snakes of Medusa ready to strike down and drain him of his life force before he sliced at the dark matter. (6) Each time it would slowly regenerate back but in the time it took for it to fully form he slashed at his shadowy brothers in order to slash at Kyuubi once again. Nothing serious really, just nicks and cuts here and there that started to bleed before healing over in a new patch of skin with a soft hissing sound.

His actions may not seem like much but he was slowly wearing away at the demon's already limited reserves. He knew that Kyuubi could only feed so much off of Sasuke's life force before he drained him dry and the fact that he used a lot of his flagging energy to create the black dome to do something in there that might have required him to use more spiritual energy made him believe that it wouldn't take long before he could use his special attack. (7) Mind you, if Kyuubi had been well fed, for which Kakashi was glad he hadn't been because then Kakashi would be singing a different tune. But since that wasn't the case and he himself was humming with spiritual energy from an earlier meal he was able to confidently extract a simple looking dog whistle from his scarf to which Kyuubi looked at more than a little suspicious.

"Kakashi!" The demon could hear his master's admonishing tone amid another fit of coughing that had his lips twitching upward in a small, sympathetic smile. He knew now that playtime was over as he blew on the specially made dog whistle that had the lights lit on the torches sputtering before nearly dying out as a sound of eerie howling began to fill the dungeon's four stone walls.

"They missed you too Kyuubi-sempai and I made sure they would prepare you a special greeting if they saw you again." The silver haired demon murmured in an eerily bright tone as one after another, dogs of all shapes and degrees of ferocity winked into existence from glowing balls of light. Before Kyuubi could even try to kick away at one of Kakashi's precious canines, the hell dogs latched onto their prey. Four of them snapped their jaws down onto his legs while one huge bull mastiff sank his massive fangs into Kyuubi's shoulder. (8)

Kakashi beamed down at his furry friends as they held on even as the blonde tried shaking them off but he could have easily told him that that was useless. They would stay latched on until Kakashi either called them off or they died from a serious blow to the head or chest; and since Kyuubi was in no capacity to fight them off when he was trying to simultaneously heal the many cuts that littered his sweating, golden flesh while also protecting his charge, the headmaster's demon found that now was the best time to use his last attack.

"Okay, young master says play time is over soooo…." Kakashi skidded backwards just in case the blonde decided to use his trump card. Then he slammed his hand down against the brick and mortar wall, secretly pleased at his handiwork. The rusty manacles that lay usually against the wall moments ago suddenly crackled into life, glowing with the electrical current pulsing through them. They swayed like sightless iron snakes entranced by their master energy before suddenly snapping down onto the blonde captive.

Kakashi made sure that the iron fetters had enclosed the prisoner's appendages fully before delaying further so that he could watch the metal snakes greedily begin to suck at his spiritual energy until one after another tail sputtered out of existence. It wasn't until the last shadow tail had winked out of existence that he called his dogs off so they too vanished one by one before he calmly moved towards the Uchiha child who slept obliviously curled up on the floor.

Kakashi snorted silently as he sheathed his sword and slipped it back into his red scarf before gently moving to scoop up the dark haired boy. The one eyed man had to admit to himself that the child curled up so peacefully in his arms with a soft smile on his lips seemed completely unperturbed by the fact that he had been part of an epic battle. 'A battle in which sleeping beauty here had garnered the attention of a fire breathing demon,' he mused thoughtfully as he eyed the blonde cautiously. Then just as suddenly as he stepped a few paces away from his worthy adversary he was besieged by Mikoto Uchiha who quickly snatched up her child before mumbling incoherent words of gratitude and admonishment in the same breath.

She nearly toppled over from the weight of her ten year old child but she refused to give him up to her eldest as she slowly rocked him. Mikoto kissed his dark head and murmured to the unconscious child how worried she had been before she began to laugh and cry at the same time. She didn't know whether to let the terror that she felt throughout the whole thing take her over or should thank her lucky stars that Kakashi succeeded where Kisame failed.

Mikoto did however smack the bemused Kakashi on his arm for hurting her son Itachi's demon before giving that same spot an affectionate squeeze before rubbing and patting Sasuke's back. She couldn't believe that her youngest had slept through all of that and he seemed so peaceful too. So she didn't quite have the heart to wake him even as she hefted him higher in her arms so that he wouldn't fall to the floor.

Naruto ground his teeth together, jaw muscles jumping when he refused to cry out in pain even as his arms were stretched out tautly so that there was virtually no give to even bend his elbows. His neck was encircled within a heavy metal collar that was bolted down to the ground underneath him so that he had to bend slightly or risk having the metal bite viciously into his tender neck. Even his bare ankles were shackled but had enough give that he could shuffle around just a bit to keep his legs from falling completely asleep. Yet despite all that he didn't stop struggling.

His lips, which had smirked down at his human mere moments ago, were now split open. His beautiful golden eyes with the slim ring of red around the outside were now blood red as he strained against his restraints. Not even the disappearance of his shadow tails, as his spiritual energy was slowly sucked out by the chains, could stop the blonde demon from straining towards his Sasuke. He wanted to nip at that mark one last time, wanted to breathe in that interesting combination of rain, vanilla and oranges that was his owner's scent.

His breath came in loud pants, his naked, bleeding chest heaving and glistening with sweat and blood as he paused momentarily before he fought against his bonds once more. The need to be close to the child was unbearable. He knew in his head that this desperate need to be closer to the small Uchiha to protect him, to encompass him came from the bite mark that he had given the boy. But it didn't stop his heart from aching less as if someone was squeezing the pulsing organ so tightly that his breath soon hitched and faltered.

It was like he couldn't get enough air to his lungs. It was like everything had lost color as soon as his soul was ripped from his side and no matter how cliché it sounded it didn't make it any less true. He existed for this boy, came to this god awful world for him. He had been saved from the darkness because of him and up until now hadn't known this kind of gnawing loneliness. Then again he hadn't remembered anything until Sasuke.

All Naruto could do as he saw the happy reunion was glower and struggle against his bonds. He never gave anyone permission to touch his human and as soon as he could figure away out of the iron fetters he was sure to teach them a lesson that they would never forget **if**they survived. Blood tickled down his left arm as he cut himself over and over against the manacles but he ignored the pain just as he ignored the brunette who was slowly approaching him.

Iruka's eyes had never left Kyuubi since the very first moment he laid eyes on him today. They never left when his own demon Kakashi took on his brother's former demon and they didn't leave now as he watched the blonde menace struggle against his bonds. He flinched slightly, almost afraid that the way the demon rocked and shook violently at his bonds that he would eventually ripped them out of their sockets and then paint the dungeon red with their blood. He could just picture with barely any trouble, the insatiable demon sinking his clawed digits knuckles deep into their tender flesh before ripping them to shreds, splattering blood everywhere as he went. But the manacles held and it was all thanks to his demon.

So just as Iruka had gathered up enough courage to face his own set of 'demons' and confidently make his way towards Naruto, the memory hit him like a sledge hammer. It drove its way into his solar plexus so hard that he stumbled and doubled over, his vision doubling. He let out a wheezing cough; eyes tearing up even as he blindly reached backwards for the demon who he knew would already be there. _Fire and scarlet red eyes stared at him. His screams for Minato made his throat hoarse as he tried to claw his way closer._

"I… It hurts." Iruka gasped out before falling into a fit of coughing that had Kakashi quickly scooping up the smaller man before his legs gave way. Iruka curled up against his demon, resting his fevered cheek against Kakashi's collar bone, his head neatly tucked under his chin. He pressed the Kleenex against his mouth, his hand shaking violently even as he continued to look at the blonde demon. He still couldn't look away, even though now he didn't see the same demon that was restrained in front of him. No, instead he saw the Kyuubi of the past crouched on the floor and no matter how he tried to shake the image out of his head and just close his eyes it was already playing behind his eyelids, sucking him in to that memory.

_"Kyuubi have you seen Minato? He promised me that he'd take me to…" Iruka trailed off in puzzlement as the demon came fully into view inside Minato's study._

_The brunette had been searching for his brother everywhere in the big mansion that they resided in. The eleven year old had hoped that his Aniki would still spend some time with him on his rare day off. He also had hoped that the council hadn't somehow tricked him into coming into work today. It wouldn't be fair when Iruka had just barely managed to wheedle Minato into taking him to see a baseball game with his favorite team playing. So it was odd for the boy to see the proud, blonde demon that was practically glued to his Aniki's side, alone and crouched like that on the floor._

_A soft smile spread across his lips as a sudden thought came to him as he stepped a bit further into Minato's study. 'Maybe Kyuubi has found another kitten and didn't want Minato to see it because he might want him to get rid of it?' he thought to himself. He knew very well and had witnessed on many special occasions when the withdrawn Kyuubi's golden eyes would light up at the sight of a poor, defenseless kitten. It was really a mystifying sight to see, if he could sneak up on him quietly enough._

_It was like the world melted away for the demon as Kyuubi played with the kitten's little pink pads. His golden eyes would light with such fondness and delight, a whimsical smile just barely touching his sinful lips as he pressed his fingers down on the soft pads to see the claws pop out before letting them retract back again. Then he'd repeat the same motion over and over again with a shiver of delight before rubbing the adorable fur ball under its little chin for its trouble and offering it a shallow bowl of milk as an apology of sorts._

_It was a rare delight to see that the blonde demon had a soft spot for things warm and furry. More like an absurd obsession that was only stifled by Minato's unavoidable allergies to anything feline. So when Iruka spotted Kyuubi crouched on the ground like that, his back facing him as if to shield something precious, he automatically assumed he was playing with a stray kitten with a bit of string or something. The brunette was even inclined to step further into the room and take a look at such a sweet, serene scene to see a peek of what Minato saw in Kyuubi that he didn't show to anyone else, when he felt a fine shiver ride down his spine._

_It was like he suddenly plunged down into a lake of ice water or could feel someone walking across his grave as soon as he finally passed the threshold of the study's door. His heart quickened for no apparent reason and some deeply rooted part of him, felt the sudden need to run as fast as his legs would carry him. An unsure smile spread across his lips in his puzzlement, brow scrunched in confusion as he fought pass the sudden and unreasonable fear that flooded his system and echoed in his head like alarm bells ringing._

_Sure Kyuubi was an imposing, frighteningly attractive being for sure with his strength and his views on humans 'enslaving demons' but there was no reason to fear him. He was a better bodyguard than any human that Minato had under his employ which was very important considering he was the President of Konoha or as the actual government addressed him as the Kage no Ô, Shadow King._

_Iruka was one of the few privy to know that behind the democratic government that the citizens of Konoha saw, was the true shadow government. It was a necessary deception in order to hide and protect the fact that demons existed. That not only did they exist but people like their precious president, their precious Saiban, used them in order to do their bidding. Minato had to reluctantly admit that it was more ideal to keep his people in ignorance of the fact in order to protect them from the harsh truth. That there were creatures that go 'bump' in the night hidden among them, ready to drain them of spiritual energy and/or the reason why some people advanced so much more easily than others were because they were Summoners wasn't an easy pill for anyone to swallow._

_Minato cared so much for his people that he wanted to protect them from that. He wanted to encourage the ordinary citizens to advance in life even though there was barely a snow ball's chance in hell that most would have such an illustrious, profitable career as those who could summon a 'Guardian Angel'. But despite all that, despite all that his Aniki had given back to the citizens of Konoha, trying to make it a better and prosperous place to live in, despite such injustices he righted he still received many death threats every day. And if it wasn't for the fact that he knew Kyuubi wouldn't allow any harm to befall his Aniki, Iruka would have been afraid to let his brother leave the house. He was grateful to Kyuubi for protecting his most precious person and the fact that his Aniki didn't fear to be alone with the blonde haired fiend made Iruka reluctant to fear him too._

_Sure, Iruka secretly had to admit to himself that it was comforting to have his own demon at his side when having to address the tall blonde but Iruka had sent Kakashi out beforehand to search for his Aniki too, leaving him alone so that they could cover more ground. It was just one of many more things that he sometimes hated about Minato being the President. Sure the blonde man was there for him; but when your brother is the leader of an entire nation full of humans and demons, small requests like coming to Parent/Teacher night or to a Winter Concert where you play a tree or the wind seems unsubstantial when compared to the small fires his Aniki had to put out daily._

_So when he did make what he believed a selfish request as to spend time with his brother at a baseball game, he had expected his brother to be eagerly awaiting him. Disappointment flashed in his eyes briefly at the thought of Kyuubi having a quickly scribbled note of apologies from his brother waiting for him. But even as he tried to put on a brave face and draw near the demon, slightly hesitant to interrupt him in his alone time he could feel his wavering smile sputtering out as red eyes fastened on him._

_They weren't the rich ochre colored orbs with the thin band of red around the rim that added and enhanced to Kyuubi's wild, untamed looks. The yummy gold was swallowed up by crimson red with the same slit pupils like his beloved cats. His eyes bled scarlet as if it weren't done taking over. The brimming, bloody droplets ran down his cheeks like tears, tickling down his strong jaw and chin before disappearing into his charcoal grey dress shirt. A growl rumbled deep within his throat, animalistic and raw in its warning as Kyuubi continued to look at the human boy suspiciously over his shoulder._

_"Wh... what do you have there Kyuubi? I… Is it a kitten? You know h… how Minato f… feels about those," Iruka stumbled out stupidly. His trembling fingers pressed to his lips too late to stop his words but they were out there and demanding a response. He felt so much like the unwitting teen of a horror flick that was so clueless to his own danger that he wished more than anything that his brother was there to chuckle at his foolishness, pat his head in reassurance before dragging him in a half hug so that he could inconspicuously turn to something else._

_But he wasn't there… he wasn't there and Iruka suddenly wanted to know why. He wanted to know why and he wanted to know why in the hell Kyuubi looked feral and ready to attack him if he stepped any closer. So like an idiot who thought he was being brave he took a step forward again, demanding where his brother was even as he began to hyperventilate._

_It was only the fact that Kakashi had started to turn back to find his master just before Iruka's fear had spiked that the silver haired demon was able to pull the brunette out of harm's way. A shadowy tail, wreathed and slivered back to its owner, vacating a small crater where Iruka had stood mere seconds ago. Iruka could hear his demon cursing softly above him as he wondered in bewilderment what just happen when he thought suddenly that this must be what a heart attack felt like._

_Sure he was a young eleven year old but his chest was exploding with such pain and fire that he really did feel like he was going to die. His veins ran cold; he almost forgot completely how to breathe as he stared stupidly at the bloody form of his Aniki cradled in Kyuubi's arms. There was no ignorant hope that he was alive and brimming with mischievous mirth at the prank he was ready to pull off when Minato lay like some overlarge rag doll in his Guardian's arms._

_Beautiful blue irises the color of a Caribbean sea or a blue sky after a rainstorm had finally pass, stared lifelessly up at his demon. No more would those eyes crinkle up with mirth and mischief, light with the soft touch of fondness and joy or darken with the strong determination that made him such a charismatic person. They just continued to look upward in shock and betrayal, empty orbs staring accusingly at the person who held their lifeless body to their chest._

_His healthy tan pallor that never seemed to diminish despite the fact of being cooped up in board meeting after board meeting was now waxy and pale. It no longer simply glowed with the inner radiance of the spirit within rather it was sucked right out of him and poured onto the oriental carpet in a growing puddle of crimson. How Iruka could so obliviously have bypassed the blood puddle was beyond him but he couldn't ignore the sadness and hatred that gnawed viciously at his young heart._

_He was alone in the world again and it was again because of a demon. He had already lost his parents to soul eating demons and only gained a little respite with Minato only to have him snatched up too into their greedy maws as well. It was like some cosmic joke made at the poor orphan boy's expense as he watched each precious person that he named lay dead on the floor to see no more._

_Iruka wished, he wished, oh Kami he wished that Kyuubi's tail had come down and crushed his body. It would have been a brief burst of pain that would shoot across all his nerve endings, making him choke on a stillborn scream before he would join the ones he cared about most. It would have been a more merciful way to go then to watch as he was again left behind._

_'We were going to go to a game…' He thought this childishly before trying to jerk out of the grip his demon had on him, the same demon that prevented his swift death. He felt so numb, so numb and hollow and Kakashi's touch was burning him. He couldn't breathe with that _**thing**_ so close to him making him feel like he was breathing in molten lava that burned at his lungs and ate as his oxygen so that each breath full wasn't enough and Kyuubi. His gaze as he looked his aristocratic nose down on him scorched him further when he wanted to curl up into a sobbing ball and lose himself in his misery._

_He hurt so much that he wanted to fight back. He hurt so much that he wanted to make Kyuubi hurt the way he hurt. To rip away that precious part of him that made him tick. That part of him that made him want to get up eagerly each morning to embrace a new day. He wanted to devastate Kyuubi; he wanted to annulated him so that each breath he dragged into his lungs was a constant reminder that he was alive and his precious one wasn't._

_He wanted… he wanted… he wanted… He wanted his brother back. He wanted to curl up on the couch with his Aniki to watch something even as boring as news before Minato 'muted' the television set and asked him about his day. No matter how dull in comparison to his own day Iruka knew that his Aniki would listen, smile and nod. He wanted that back. To remember his mother's hearty laughter or the way his usually stern father would dance his mother around the room when the thought of their poverty seemed to overwhelm them._

_There was so much want in him, so much need in him that he choked in it; drowned in it until it pour downed his cheeks and heaved out his chests in silent, hiccupping sobs. It was because of those demons. Demons were the ones that came to his impoverish village and gutted his parents' right in front of him because they wanted him and his spiritual potential._

_Why the hell would they give a rat's ass that Minato was the only thing that kept his sanity intact. They were only selfish and loathsome creatures that couldn't be blame because humans made them that way. But that didn't excuse them, not one bit when they were the ones that ripped away his childhood, hope and dreams leaving nothing for him to cling onto but himself._

_So with a cry he recklessly launched himself at Kyuubi knowing that it was a suicidal fool's attempt powered by rage and so much despair. Kakashi confidently wrapped his arm around his owner's waist and the poor brunette fought him. Iruka blindly kicked and clawed at the air; his tears obscured the sight of Minato and Kyuubi until they were wobbly blotches of red and yellow as he tried to escape to maim. Then when the kindhearted brunette finally realized it was useless he took in a shuddering breath before he poured his rage out into words._

_"HOW COULD YOU! YOU SICK BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU TAKE AWAY THE ONE THING THAT MEANT ANYTHING TO ME. I HAVE NO ONE NOW! WAS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED? WAS IT… WAS IT! TO LEAVE ME WITH NOTHING TO BELIEVE IN!" he howled out so loudly that his voice cracked at the end. His throat burned with the rawness of his yelling before he fell back to more hiccupping sobs all the while a migraine beat viciously behind his right eye, radiating lancing amounts of pain throughout his entire head._

_Iruka's face was now blotchy pink from his frustration and grief as he ignored the chocolate locks that fell from the tight restrains of his ponytail to flop against his eyes and brush against his shoulders. He seemed like a broken shell of his former self as he cried audibly this time while simultaneously sagging against Kakashi. All the fight suddenly left him so that he was left with this hollow empty feeling that weighed heavily on his chest and dragged his limbs downwards._

_'It was useless… who was I kidding… I was always meant to be alone…'_

_So caught up was Iruka in his own private pity party that he didn't realize that Kyuubi himself was in his own personal hell. That was until suddenly Kyuubi let out such a primal, heart shattering cry of pain and despair that it floored even the grief-stricken Iruka as it ripped pass the demon's lips. It reverberated through their bodies, bouncing off the walls to explore every nook and cranny of the once immaculate study before seeking sanctuary somewhere else in the house; it carried with it the sound of such pain and grief that it sounded like the wails and screams of the entire human race._

_Iruka couldn't believe that sound was coming out of Kyuubi and not himself as his head jerked up in wonder. That was what he had felt like doing and yet on Minato's demon it held such sincerity that his wails of pain paled in comparison, making his heart throb in sympathy; it was as if Kyuubi was the only one in the entire world who should be rightfully grieving for the lost of his Aniki and not himself. The sound simply raped his ears with such intensity and feeling that covering his ears up was useless. And for just a wavering moment he suddenly doubted that the blonde demon was the actual killer._

_Who could possibly cry like that without meaning it from the very tip of their toes to the hair follicles on top of their head? He stared with round eyes at this great beast, tears still blurring his own vision and clinging to saturated lashes so that he didn't realize until he wiped the wetness away what chaos Kyuubi had managed to invoke. That in all this time that his mind had tried to wrap around his Aniki's death, nine shadowy tails had unfurled from Kyuubi's backside to lash viciously and blindly out at the room._

_His heart throbbed and sputtered in his chest at the realization that if it wasn't for his demon he could have died several times over in the span of his grief as the tails whipped blindly around, smashing and cracking against neatly stacked bookshelves dispersed around the study. They created mini avalanches as texts such as Plato, Socrates and other dead philosophers lay in literary corpses on the once gleaming wooden floor. Their broken bodies piled up, mingling among the rubble of a bookcase that completely fell over joining the remains of his Aniki's desk that had somehow flipped to stand up as a Stonehenge marvel on its side. Even the stone fireplace was caved in, crumbling and sagging in the middle until not even the mantelpiece was distinguishable among the rubble._

_Iruka realized with bone chilling realization that this must be what a demon looked like when they finally snapped, pushed passed all reasoning. Kyuubi's eyes that once lit with such intelligence and understanding were now blazing garnets of cruel intent and madness as he held tightly to his human as if he was still precious. The bloody tears continued to fall as once again Kyuubi screamed his pain out, wanting the world to know his despair as everything literally and figuratively came crashing down around him._

_"HE'S MINE, MINE, MMMMIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEE!" he screeched surpassing any banshee wail as his neatly kept reddish blonde hair fell in a blazing halo around his head. This was the god of destruction embodied inside this demon as suddenly his maw yawned open impossibly wide to show a glowing ball of light in the back of his throat. (5) It was blindingly bright and grew larger and larger inside Kyuubi's mouth, barely fitting as it sizzled against his lips._

_Iruka didn't know what that thing was but he had a sinking feeling that if Kyuubi launched that attack then he would surely die. And suddenly in a cruel twist of events he didn't want to die anymore as the room was lit by the miniature sun of the fire demon. His need to live clawed unbearably at his chest born of his human's instinct of survival as he screwed his eyes shut. He could feel his demon wrap his arms protectively around his small frame to shelter the brunt of the blow when suddenly it was gone._

_Suddenly the blinding light was gone and so was Kyuubi, leaving a crumpled Minato behind to lay in his own blood as the berserker demon was sucked back to his own realm. It was such a cruel, blessed miracle that all the poor eleven year old cold do was choke on a sobbing laugh._

"The young master is tired right now and I am pretty sure that all of you have had an exhausting day." Kakashi's calm, monotone voice floated up to the brunette amid the wreckage of his flashback. Iruka clung to the thread of that voice, dragging himself slowly out of the darkness of his past to cling helplessly to the one person who proved his worth to him over and over again despite his initial fear of him.

He could barely see how Kakashi's toneless words were betrayed by a cruel twist of his clothed lips at the last part but thanked him from the bottom of his heart that it was all over. Kakashi would send these people away and take him to his room where he can hopefully have a dreamless sleep. The thought made him smile just a bit in relief as he stubbornly kept his eyes close for fear that Kyuubi might invoke other memories of when Minato was still alive.

"Hayate and Genma-sensei will see you out," Kakashi said as his final dismissal before breezing past the small Uchiha clan. The teachers that had accompanied them on the ceremony had already fled like cowards when the fight began leaving only Genma-sensei and Hayate behind to assist the distraught little group through the hellhole of a dungeon to the light of the waning day.

"I love my scarf," Kakashi said after a little bit of climbing stairs. Both eyes were now open and looking down at his miserable brunette who looked like not even the Jaws of Life would rip him from Iruka's grip. A soft smile lit across his lips at the look of concentrated determination on his Iruka's tearstained face.

"Huh? What?" the young headmaster asked in confusion. He finally ventured to open his eyes to stare into the mismatch pair of his _Guardian_. Iruka was always taken aback when he gazed onto blood red and stormy blue. His eyes were so frightening and attractive at the same time that each time he fully gazed into them Iruka suddenly received excited chills.

"I said I loved my scarf. You know the one you made for me. It's a symbol of our love for one another," Kakashi insisted, one handedly drawing up a bit of red scarf even as he continued to carry Iruka up to his room on the top floor of the school.

"No it's not. It's just a stupid scarf," the befuddled headmaster muttered, cheeks warm with embarrassment at the amused light in Kakashi's eyes.

"That you made for me from the heart," the silver haired man pointed out again.

"What is wrong with—" Iruka began in frustration, worried that Kakashi was intent on playing around with him so he could see his flush of embarrassment and frustration.

"Tell me you love me," Kakashi said calmly, suddenly serious as he stopped right outside of Iruka's private quarters.

"Wh… Why?" Iruka asked cautiously, narrowing big doe brown eyes suspiciously at his not-so-innocent demon. He still had a death grip on his demon but if Kakashi was going to play with his already frayed emotion today, especially when he was still sick, then he'd—

"I need… I need to know you still love me despite the fact that he's back," Kakashi began with a slight quiver to his voice even as he gently pried Iruka's grip from his shirt front so that he could sit his brunette master down on the ground to look at him. "Tell me that you love me," he softly demanded looking into confused mocha orbs.

Iruka hesitated. Not because he didn't love the usually proud and somewhat perverted demon. He hesitated because it was sometimes rare to see Kakashi so vulnerable and in need of his reassurances. It was so humbling to think that 'how he felt about the man in front of him' meant the world to the cocky, intelligent demon so that his heart swelled with the warmth and need to reassure him.

"Of course I love you Kashi. You marked my heart a long time ago," Iruka breathed out in awe. He then reached trembling fingers up to draw down his demon's mask, showing him fully a wickedly handsome face that only he was privy to see before hungry, hot lips crashed down on his as he was pinned against his door.

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER, IN THE UCHIHA KITCHEN

It seemed only natural for all three participants of the Summoning Ceremony to adjourn to the kitchen for a cup of coffee or tea. Kisame assisted Mikoto in carrying the still sleeping Sasuke up to his room where his mother, gently tucked him in and kissed his forehead. For the first time in nine years she fished for and pulled out the baby monitor, turning it on and placing it by his bedside before taking its companion down the stairs with her.

She smiled gently at Kisame as he pulled out a kitchen stool for her before sitting down and resting the baby monitor in front of her. "How are you feeling anyway Kisame?" Mikoto questioned even as she gratefully began to wrap her fingers around the mug her son offered her. She gave her eldest a warm smile of appreciation as well, thanking him for the foresight of brewing up some peppermint tea for her.

"It's just a little headache. It will go away in time," Kisame reassured the petite woman. He plucked the tea kettle from Itachi before he could protest and pulled out a chair for him so he could sit down with only a faint blush and frown to show his owner's embarrassment.

"It really wasn't right what Kakashi did to you," Itachi muttered darkly. He took one of the lightly powdered almond teacakes that his mother and _Guardian _made earlier that day before biting delicately into the light buttery crust, savoring it. Neither Itachi nor Sasuke were much into sweets unless they came homemade from this kitchen. Anything else made him cringe in remembrance of those insipid fan girls that plagued his childhood and tried to force him to eat their sweets.

"It was probably a necessary evil," Kisame said reasonably, although his jaw muscles jumped as he ground his teeth together. He settled down with his favorite cup of Chai and tried to resist the urge to touch the small bump on the back of his head. Sure it would quickly heal and fade away because like all demons he could heal easily but the indignity of it all wouldn't fade away as quickly.

"Still… he touched what was mine," Itachi snapped bitterly before narrowing his eyes at the flash of teeth at Kisame's sudden grin. "Don't look so amused, you are mine."

"Yes, Master. Of course I am," the Mediterranean looking demon said docilely enough. But the mischievous glint in his dark onyx orbs and the sudden appearance of his dimples showed that he found the whole situation genuinely amusing.

"But really what was with that? The whole ceremony scared the bejesus out of me from start to finish. I mean is that really ordinary for a dark dome to form like that around the summoning circle and how could my poor boy sleep through practically the whole thing?" Mikoto pondered aloud, bemoaning the entire situation as she nearly sloshed her hot tea against the ceramic island table as her fingers began to tremble.

She was pretty sure that the whole situation scared a bit of years off of her and she wouldn't be surprised at all if in the morning she woke up to her first gray hair. The fact that her husband wasn't there to help mediate the situation in anyway was disheartening to say the least and she was sure to give him a good dressing down as soon as he came back from whatever mysterious meeting he was dragged into.

"No, Mikoto-san that isn't normal. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that this demon Kyuubi, if that's his real name, created that dome so he could do something without anyone else seeing. I don't know quite what it is yet but if the reason for Sasuke sleeping like the dead is any indication of what is to come then we should all pay close attention to him," Kisame said seriously even as he gently drew the cup away so that Mikoto wouldn't burn herself.

"That is what I was worried about though." Mikoto insisted as she took up a teacake to nibble on so that her hands had something to do.

"I'm sure if there was anything serious to worry about than Iruka-sama wouldn't have allowed his demon to dismiss us so easily," Kisame tried to reassure though Itachi could see doubt barely hidden within his eyes.

"Well he didn't really look up for talking after he'd collapse. He could have just brushed our situation to the side until another day," Itachi said wryly, having to put the possibly truth out there. It displeased him that the young headmaster could brush the Uchiha name to the side like that for some common cold and a situation that happened many years ago with Sasuke's new demon.

"Well it's sort of understandable. I mean, he did come down to the dungeon in his sick condition, which we should all be grateful for because now we have Sasuke back with us. He could have just as easily sent some other people to handle the situation instead of dealing with it personally," Mikoto insisted, wanting to protect the poor dear. Even though she had been wrapped up in hugging and comforting the sleeping Sasuke she couldn't ignore how bitter the headmaster sounded when he spoke Kyuubi's name or the way he seemed to collapse at the mere presence of him. If rumors were true it was all the more understandable that Iruka's demon dismissed them to take care of his master.

"How does someone like this Iruka person become a headmaster anyway? He can't be much older than me and he doesn't really seem that qualified," Itachi pointed out. The elder son was a smidge jealous that someone so young could've risen to such a title faster than himself without him noticing. He was fifteen and a half and had already graduated from high school. There was much buzz surrounding him as he started his first year in college that he would be in great demand once he graduated and started internship somewhere. But the fact that this nameless nobody could possibly surpass his intellectual genius and his demon's might rub the Uchiha the wrong way.

"Well actually he is twenty-one. Apparently Iruka Namikaze, the headmaster of Konoha's top private school, is Minato Namikaze's adopted brother," Mikoto said in a hushed tone as if someone would somehow overhear their conversation.

"So he relied on his brother's name to get to where he is." Itachi finished, a bit relieve to see that his position as the number one rising star wasn't really being changed.

"Well… no. The Council… well you know who the council is, the council wanted to groom Iruka to take his place as the Kage no Ô because not only was he **that**talented but he was also favored by such a powerful person as Minato and his predecessor Sarutobi. But unfortunately he declined the offer in order to put himself wholeheartedly into flourishing the school that his brother had started to create in order to help manage and create strong Demon Summoners who knew what they were getting into. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him," Mikoto confessed even as she took up her tea again to drain it of its contents.

"I have. I just thought of this miracle headmaster person as being someone a lot older and young in the Council's definition as 'young', not my own definition," Itachi confessed, disheartened by the latest stats on his newest rival.

"I completely understand what you mean. But it's a really inspiring story once you think about it. How he lost everything at eleven and fought for not only his survival when the Council tried to deny him ownership of his brother's property but his place in the world as well. I mean can you honestly imagine how traumatized he must have been seeing his brother's killer holding his dead body, almost dying in the process himself before making such a success of himself? I would be absolutely devastated. I don't think I could ever imagine someone as close as actual family just going berserk and killing their loved ones. I don't care if they were ordered to or not. You'd have to be some kind of monster," Mikoto breathed out passionately in a hushed whisper before shivering appropriately.

"Yes, I guess to imagine that, you'd have to imagine one of your own slaughtering the whole family to even come close to Iruka's level. And I hear this isn't the first time he lost his loved ones," Kisame mused aloud in agreement, patting her hand in reassurance even as he gauged his master's reaction. He could see so clearly that Itachi had now found a rival worthy of himself to defeat and he himself had to admit that he wouldn't mind going up against Iruka's Kakashi.

Just as each individual was inclined to lose themselves in their own personal thoughts about the events that had recently unfolded and the information that they just learned they all stiffened at a sudden noise. A piercing scream that suddenly seemed to be coming from the baby monitor and another part of the house, alerting them all that Sasuke was in serious trouble.

To be continued…

**Important Dec. 23 2011-** I've decided as a late Christmas present to someone that I will give them a het or yaoi gift fic if I like their reviews for this week. (Will be posting this Friday and Tuesday.) They will have to provide contact info (e-mail) and give me three possible pairings and I will choose from those. If I do e-mail you/PM you, please let me know if you want crack, angst, WAFF, or author's choice as well as the three possible pairings. I should have their story up on whatever site the review came from on Jan. 6 and post the winner's username on both of my profiles.

(1) -The scarf was actually inspired by Kakashi's ANBU outfit. I thought it was a cute idea to keep even if he's not an ANBU shinobi in this story.

(2) – Since this is an AU and I like to bring some things from the anime and make it fit into the different settings, I decided to make Kakashi's favorite attack Chidori become the name of his sword instead. Also just as it's hinted that Kyuubi's element was fire and Kisame's possibly water, Kakashi's is most definitely lightening.

(3) - One of the advantages of Kakashi's Chidori is that even if the attack doesn't slice the opponent, the air around the sword is so intensely charged by the electrical current coursing through the blade that it acts like an invisible knife that just as easily slices if the opponent is too close to it.

(4) -The cave was actually inspired a bit by the cave in Saiyuki when Goku was vanished to spend his immortality inside it as well as inspired by the cave Kimimaro was forced to stay trapped in until he was needed. Since demons live on spiritual energy and the powers that be locked him in such a desolate area with sparse vegetation and creatures to feed off of Kyuubi was left with a gnawing hunger that has yet to be sated.

(5) -This is the same attack used when Naruto grew more than three tails and began to look more than a little bit like Kyuubi in the manga/anime. In that form he had lost all sense of reasoning and attacked friend and foe alike. He also formed an energy ball that left such a deep furrow of devastation in the forest as he fought against Orochimaru which coincidentally injured Sakura in the time skip.

(6) - Not only can Naruto release an energy beam that could create utter destruction like in the anime, his tail in this story can drain an unfortunate individual of their spiritual energy if it touches them. If the person is touched too long by the tail that person will either die or become a complete vegetable so best to avoid it altogether if you can.

(7) - Naruto is running on barely a quarter of his powers since when he arrived back to the human world he was ravenous with hunger. Not even draining Sasuke completely would put him at a hundred percent. It might have taken everyone who was there at the dungeon at that time to get him humming with power but his efforts would defeat the purpose because of course as soon as his master dies he will be sent back to the demon world.

(8) – Kakashi used a similar attack on Zabuza to restrain him so that he could use his Chidori. It's good for holding enemies in place, especially if you are using an attack that takes a while before it warms up.

A/N: Do you realize how long it took me to write the first chapter? Plus it was seventeen pages and then you guys had the nerve to review and send my star out of orbit. I thank you bunches for that.

**Aya** and **Lady Laran** thanks again for being my impromptu dream team. You guys may not know it but you keep me from going all pessimistic and insane with worry about how I should continue each new chapter/story by reassuring me constantly that I'm on the right path. **Kei-chan** I hear you want to join the fold and become my beta. But be forewarned I'll type your ear off with story ideas that I must abstain from until I finish the ones I have first. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I look forward to many more comments in the future.


	3. Never Take a Demon Home with You

Hello this is Simply Hopeless here wanting to give big thanks to those who have reviewed this story. I know some might find it difficult to comment but I really do love it when you do. You make me want to type all that much faster for you and since I just started back at school it's going to be all the harder for me to update when I have to focus on work and class assignments too. So yeah… ENJOY, RATE, and REVIEW!

**Demons Have The Most Fun: A Cautionary Tale**

_You hold me without touch./ You keep me without chains./ I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

~Gravity by Sara Bareilles

/Recap/

"_Yes, I guess to imagine that, you'd have to imagine one of your own slaughtering the whole family to even come close to Iruka's level. And I hear this isn't the first time he lost his loved ones," Kisame mused aloud in agreement, patting her hand in reassurance even as he gauged his master's reaction. He could see so clearly that Itachi had now found a rival worthy of himself to defeat and he himself had to admit that he wouldn't mind going up against Iruka's Kakashi._

_Just as each individual was inclined to lose themselves in their own personal thoughts about the events that had recently unfolded and the information that they just learned they all stiffened at a sudden noise. A piercing scream that suddenly seemed to be coming from the baby monitor and another part of the house, alerting them all that Sasuke was in serious trouble._

**Chapter Two: Never Take a Demon Home with You**

The night didn't start off as a scream as Sasuke luxuriated in the memory of his alluring demon. The child curled a bit on himself as if trying to capture that burning heat he felt when those fingers caressed his cheek and those fanged teeth nipped teasingly at his skin so that he begged for more. It unleashed a need deep inside of him that his young mind couldn't quite grasp. A fleet of butterflies knocked around in his tummy as his cheeks warmed at the memory and his arms prickled with goose bumps of excitement.

Long, dark lashes fluttered against his high cheekbones as he concentrated on capturing the essence of his Naruto. His delicate brows were scrunched together in concern when he didn't immediately feel hard, unforgiving flesh against his soft skin. There was nothing to meld against, he suddenly realized, as he blindly searched in the darkness and called out his demon's name.

"Naruto... Naruto please come here, I'm cold." Sasuke pleaded softly with the demon that was just out of sight. His eyes tried to flutter open to look into warm ochre pools that seemed to hold a coveted secret but each attempt he tried was met with Naruto's words from before.

'_Close your eyes little one… just sleep…'_

It echoed in his head, dragging him further down into slumber. He drowned in the weariness that crashed down over him; it pulled down on his tired limbs, dragging him down until he was once again walking in darkness.

His cheeks burned with a combination of embarrassment, frustration and naive anticipation at the thought that his _Guardian_ was looking at his helpless form right now in the waking world searching for the fiend. He could picture the blonde leaning against his bedroom's dresser or in some shadowy corner. He would look down at him coolly, his lips twitched slightly up in the barest sign of amusement.

Arms would be crossed over that bare tan chest of his and Naruto would drink in the look of utter confusion, helpless despair and frustration that would play across his young master's features. He would probably luxuriate in it longer just to hear the young Uchiha plea for his nearness before consenting with a dark, rich chuckle that would crash over him in a warm, velvety tidal wave.

'Tears... he likes to see me cry.' Sasuke thought frantically, as he fought in vain to get back to the waking world where his Naruto was. He nearly buried his heated face against his bed sheets in his embarrassment and frustration. His bottom lip held captive between his teeth at the memory of how Naruto complimented him on his tears of frustration. The blonde demon had called them 'pretty tears' as he pushed the child to his breaking point.

Sasuke wanted that now… to be pushed pass thoughts of caring how he looked to anyone else but Naruto. The blonde was the only person that mattered to him right now. His whole world hinged on him.

Tears began to leak from between his lashes at the thought of pleasing his Naruto. He wanted to show him how weak and pitiful he was when his skin was deprived of his caresses and playful nips. A mew of helpless need came from deep within his throat at how his body craved to be closer, always closer. The small Uchiha couldn't describe this all-consuming feeling to be consumed by someone or something greater than himself but he felt it.

He was dizzy with this burning want that gnawed at his stomach and heart. It was such an intense feeling that he didn't know what to do with it except give in. It hurt so much, 'this need' that his breath was coming out in hot, little pants.

'It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. I need… I want… please… Naruto, please...' The whirlwind of thoughts were now on constant loop. Sasuke arched his back beautifully for the invisible Naruto, licking petal soft lips even as he exposed his neck for the taking like some wanton sacrifice when he was stabbed with such shock and panic that the only way he could eclipse it was with the sound of his own scream.

INSIDE THE DREAM

Sasuke could only vaguely remember sinking back into the murky depths of sleep again when he saw a taut red string that was barely visible in the inky black abyss. He touched it because he had this unerring feeling that it would lead him to his demon and suddenly he found himself in front of Naruto. It was as if someone had managed to suck his soul out through a little straw and spit him out on the other side, into the school's dungeon. The small Uchiha would have pushed away the feeling of disorientation and nausea for the most part except there was blood. There was so much blood that it laid splattered out in little, miniature pools at his feet and it **all** belonged to Naruto.

Naruto was hurting. Naruto was hurting and in pain and all he could do was open his mouth and scream as he was brought back to the cusp of waking. He wanted to sink back in. He wanted to dive back into his dream world to save his demon because it seemed less like a dream and more like ugly reality as he finally managed to find the red string again. He grasped it tightly in his little fist, realizing that in his shock he had let it go, which in turn took him away from his _Guardian_. But now he was back again and the blonde was still in trouble. Naruto was covered in his own blood and sweat; stretched out like some faux messiah for another bite of the whip.

The summoning circle was no longer there, probably cleaned up by one of the school's custodians. The torches were still blazing as best as they could in the cold dungeon and there his fiend stood in the middle of it all. His arms outstretched, blood dribbling and branching out in little crimson rivulets from his wrists where the iron fetters bit too harshly into his flesh as he struggled to free himself.

Sasuke's world seemed to tilt completely on its axis at the snap of the whip, his hand convulsing around the red string even as he instinctively flinched. He saw it all. A flash of teeth, a hiss of pain followed by a warning growl as some strange brunette woman in a trench coat chortled in the background at his demon's stubbornness and it hurt him. It hurt him to see this and not be able to do anything about it but tremble in a corner.

The small Uchiha had a feeling that the participants in the room couldn't see him standing there a little to the side. If he reached out and tried to touch one of his demon's tormentors he was pretty sure his hand would go right through them. But his cowardly heart, which thumped madly in his ears, was afraid to draw attention to himself even as another crimson 'X' was added to golden flesh, branding his Naruto further.

"Kyuubi tell us what we want and my _Guardian_ Ibiki will stop," soothed the only female occupant in the room. She appeared to be like a villain or extra from the Matrix movie the way she oozed sex, danger and confidence. The strange, voluptuous woman couldn't hide her curves under the short, chic trench coat; especially when she had a leather belt cinch so tightly around her waist that some might doubt she was wearing anything under it except maybe those killer black bitch boots that gave her the extra height and needed leverage.

The young woman who seemed to be in control of this impromptu torture session appeared to be in her early twenties; purple highlights were barely seen against her updo of dark chocolate hair in the flickering light of the candlelit room. Her irises were lavender grey and flashed with such cruel amusement at the golden haired demon's obvious pain that it made the poor child shiver from head to toe. She seemed to anticipate each stinging blow and lick her mauve painted lips in appreciation as the blood continued to flow down sinewy muscles and hard planes.

Her demon barely sweated as he continuously cracked the whip against the chained demon with such precise strokes. The weapon of choice cracked open tender flesh as if the metal bits of the whip were biting into a juicy apple that exploded with flavor. The wielder, Ibiki, was a tall, intimidating brute with all sharp angles. His head had slight dents and bumps here in there as if he was molded out of putty by unskilled hands while two slicing scars further marred his intense features.

Ibiki's mouth seemed to be scraped out with a jack knife, the way the excess flesh seem to gather at one corner of his mouth, dragging that end down as if by a buildup of clay. But that held nothing on the raised, little crisscrossing scars on top of his bald, pockmarked head that only made the golden eyed demon wonder what the hell did his crazy ass Mistress do to him.

Naruto let out a bark of laughter as if he could honestly somehow find amusement in the situation he was placed in. He knew what she said was absurd and he decided to say so for the last time. "I don't remember anything. I've been 'named' remember?" he snapped out, blood dribbling down his lips. (1) "But even if I knew I wouldn't tell a crazy, psycho bitch like you. I'd rather die and drag your sorry ass carcass to hell with me!" He growled out with such force that the torches' light flickered for a moment before he spat out a bloody gob onto the dungeon's floor.

"You know… I was really hoping you wouldn't say that," drawled out the sensual female voice before continuing with a cruel twist of her lips. "Maybe I should beat it out of your flesh some more." Her words were thoughtful as she stepped around the gob of blood at her feet to sashay her way closer to him. Her painted black nails ran up his sides, gathering up the warm slippery red liquid before she teasingly circled a dusky brown nipple while debating whether to lick up a bit of blood off the demon's cheek before Naruto made a move to bite a chunk out of her.

"Awww, don't be that way. I think you're kind of sexy and edible all covered up in blood and sweat, trembling with pint up rage and gnashing teeth. It makes me just want to rape you. But… if you rather feel the caress of the whip instead of the caress of my tongue and fingers then… Ibiki whip him until he begs for me to stop. I want to see him crack and beg for my forgiveness and maybe… just maybe I'll think about it," she cooed, licking up the blood she had captured up on her fingertips.

"With pleasure Mistress Anko," Ibiki agreed with a knowing smirk, raising his whip high again.

IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD, SASUKE'S ROOM

Another scream of frustration and despair was crawling out of Sasuke's mouth and ripping past his lips as the sound of thundering feet reached his bedroom door. Undeterred by the door slamming open, the small frame of the frightened boy arched, hips lifting off the bed as if the scream was literally raking up his lungs and trying to force its way out of his body with it. Hands quickly pushed down at his shoulders, trying to keep him down in bed even as his mother's worried voice tried to shush and reassure her son.

"Sasuke... Sasuke sweetie it's me. It's your mother. Sweetie… Please open your eyes. It's okay it's just a dream," cooed out Mikoto, kissing her son's sweaty brow before taking his hand. She settled on the side of the bed, lips never leaving his forehead as she whispered reassurance after reassurance over him before accentuating it with yet another kiss.

But he couldn't hear them. He wouldn't open his eyes as he cried out for the one person he couldn't touch. His legs felt like lead as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. Tears that he had shed earlier for his Naruto came so much more easily now as he watched them torture his demon.

He wanted… he needed. Sasuke's body still craved for the blonde fiend like his lungs craved air. He wanted to feel the caress of fangs teasing him, making him mew out for more before they sank in. Sasuke wanted that feeling of euphoria and wholeness that only Naruto could bring in just the short time of knowing the blonde and they were hurting **him**… touching **him**. They were desecrating what was rightfully his; carving up the Uchiha's aching heart even as they tore away at that golden skin that felt so warm and inviting against his flushed cheeks.

'Stop… Stop… please…'

'_I want… I need…'_

'Stop… you are hurting him… Please…'

'_I want to feel his skin… his breath… to feel his fangs against…'_

"STOP HURTING HIM! HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE! I BROUGHT HIM HERE SO… SO PLEASE!" Sasuke let out a screeching wail of desperation as he clawed at something he couldn't get to. He could feel his mother trying to hold him down, trying to draw her hurting son into her arms. He could feel it and he fought all the harder because that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Naruto, needed to know he was okay and felt like he would simply explode if he couldn't feel some sort of reassurance from his demon.

Itachi saw his precious Otouto struggle against their beloved mother, crying freely and the eldest had this burning need to protect him. The older Uchiha brother wanted to cradle Sasuke in his arms and tell him that everything would be okay. He wanted to crawl right in bed with him and coax him to open up his eyes to show him that it was only a dream. But it seemed that the way Sasuke was fighting, it had to be more than that.

The keening wail for 'Naruto' stabbed at him sharper than any weapon or betrayal could. Itachi had started to walk confidently towards Sasuke, expecting to hear his brother cry for him at any moment when he heard that **other **man's name on his lips. It was Itachi that his Otouto ran to when he had nightmares. (2) It was his body that he sought out in the darkness to comfort his troubled mind but this foreign name, the same name that his Otouto had picked out for his demon with such care, was the name that fell with such desperation from his lips.

'He did this to him. Kyuubi, he…' Itachi thought darkly as he moved to sit on the other side of Sasuke. He fought pass his feelings of jealousy and rage at the demon that wasn't even there to slowly coax his mother to let him hold his brother. Gently he brushed sweaty, inky locks from his brother's forehead. He made soft shushing sounds and pushed his Otouto's hands down as the boy reached once more for something he obviously couldn't see.

"Bad dreams, bad dreams go away. Good dreams, good dreams here to stay." Itachi whispered those words into the shell of his little brother's ear three times as if it they were some sacred chant. His one free hand that wasn't cradling the child's form moved in a small circle around the child's chest and abdomen as if part of the ritual. (3) The Uchiha always said these words when his brother came to him after a nightmare and it seemed that it really reassured him as it was doing right now.

He could feel Sasuke sagging against him after the third time he said it. The eldest kissed the sleeping one's sweaty brow before looking into the concerned eyes of his mother. "It's Kyuubi, or whatever his name is that has Sasuke acting like this. I don't know what he has done but—" Itachi began in an angry, hushed tone even as he unconsciously rubbed circle's against his brother's back now. His fingers, however, suddenly stiffened at the next words that broke from the air.

"My name is Naruto, **not** Kyuubi. And I haven't done anything… **yet**."

The voice, so much like Sasuke's but not, interrupted whatever Mikoto Uchiha was about to say. It was thicker, richer with a scratchy, growly undertone that made all three occupants shiver as one as they peered down in wonder at the now awaken child only to recoil at the flash of honey-yellow wrapped inside a thin red band. The irises stared up at them from Sasuke's tear streaked face but they weren't the stormy gray that they were used to seeing. More like they reminded them of the hatred-filled eyes of Sasuke's demon that they had been all but been certain was locked in the school's dungeon.

Itachi drew away from his brother as if burned as he watched as something dark fluttered and spread across his Otouto's right cheek in inky black tendrils. (4) The source stemmed from three tomoe marks encircled in a delicate intricate line on his neck that seemed to glow a molten reddish-orange; the inky leaves that unfurled from the source quickly crawled down the creamy white expanse of the adolescent's right arm to his hand as well as a bit pass the bridge of his nose. The child seemed unfazed by the moving ink, looks of horror, and unceremonious unseating from his Aniki's lap.

Instead the man-child recovered fairly quickly to lay his small, nine year old body against the pillows behind him like he was an imperious, little prince. A crooked, little smile splayed across pale, petal soft lips as if genuinely amused by their cautious looks. The small Uchiha rested small hands on his chest as he absorbed the mother, brother and demon's reaction, savoring it. Naruto had grown tired of Sasuke's older brother simpering over a lost cost so the evil fiend deemed it necessary to let his presence be known to all.

A FEW MINUTES BEFORE, BACK AT THE SCHOOL

_Rip, rend, devour, and destroy…_

Naruto would first tie his two tormentors up like squealing pigs for the slaughter. He'd let them dangle by their wrists a few inches from the ground on meat hooks letting the weight of their own bodies plus the added weight of dead meat and gravity drag at their arms and legs. The fiend would leave them in that position for maybe a day or more until a shoulder or two dislocated, and then he'd skin them alive. He'd start at their navel and slice upward, watching the gaping red line grow as the innards threaten to spill out. The demon would savor it, their screams, as he stopped long enough so that that one captive wouldn't pass out as he moved to the other one.

Naruto would make sure that the two would face each other so that they would see how the other was slowly gutted in front of their companion. He would make sure they felt no pleasure in the pain he would ruthlessly give them. They would cry until there were no more tears to shed, scream until their voices became soundless hissing sounds as their throats seized up. And only when he had broken them thoroughly, had reduced them to gibbering heaps of flesh with the same whip that they used on him, he would become their kindhearted angel of death and devour their souls.

The demon embraced such murderous thoughts and licked his bloody, bruised lips as he tried to hold back another hiss of pain. His clawed fingers instinctively flexed at the red, wetness that he would soon feel against them as he carefully channeled the spiritual energy needed for his escape.

_Grind, crunch, twist, and bend…_

They were pathetic… humans. They wanted him to forget the past sins of his former masters and yet they wanted him to recall something that was no longer in his powers to recall. Humans were nothing but simpering, spineless meat puppets that were born wanting and needing. They grasped for power wherever they could find it and to them his kind were nothing more than a means to an end.

Naruto might not have remembered much about his past lives but the cruelty he felt radiating from the demon and his mistress was nothing more than another day in paradise to him. It reeked of déjà vu and cruel familiarity as he gritted his teeth against the fiery bite of the cat o'nine tails whip digging into his flesh. He wondered vaguely to himself how many times did his mouth gap open against screams that nearly raped his throat as it tried to force its way out? How many times did he have to smile and bear it; allow another master or mistress to break him as if he were some unruly horse that wasn't yet used to the bit?

His beauty was marred because of them; flawed by the testaments of pale scars that littered his taut, golden frame. He could have easily erased such ugly trivialities but he was masochistic enough that he wanted to remember each hurtful, pointless marking. Naruto wanted to wake up from every reincarnation knowing that this human would most likely be like the rest even if he couldn't remember anything else. There was no hope… no respite… just this endless loop of pain, endurance and tolerance.

Sure, the ochre-eyed demon could easily squish his human masters like the despicable insects that they probably were but the contract that bound him, was a constant noose around his neck. It pulled tighter, cutting off his air if he misbehaved too much, making him feel lightheaded and disoriented. He felt like a dog on a short leash or rather less than a dog because at least humans thought of those filthy mongrels as man's best friend. But to them demons were despicable creatures that knew nothing about suffering and pain, hunger and lost. Demons were only servants and lovers, playthings and bodyguards that were used to further their career goals while protecting their sorry hides.

'Oh and scapegoats… I can't forget we are scapegoats too,' the blonde thought biting back a cruel twist of his lips.

BACK TO THE PRESENT, SASUKE'S ROOM

Naruto had no home. No family, no friends to miss and care for him. He had nothing that truly belonged to him but the boy he had bitten. The demon had marked him almost as a last ditch effort to own something that no one could take away from and he'd be damned if they would now. So that was why he was here now in Sasuke's body, laying on the boy's bed, staring at the Uchiha's family with a look of amusement bordering on contempt.

The blonde demon had seen his panicked owner through the cloud of pain that washed over him at the school. He could feel his body respond to the closeness even though he knew that Sasuke's real body was somewhere else. But it was clear that the boy's need for him was so strong that his soul had left his body to go searching for the fiend. As weird as that sounded it was touching to the coldhearted, bloodthirsty demon to see the desperate need that Sasuke had to want to take Naruto from the pain. It proved just the incentive he needed to possess the child for just a little while.

"Wh… what are you? Wh… who are you?" Itachi stuttered out then grimaced when he realized he didn't sound as emotionally stunted, as he should sound. He quickly blamed his frayed nerves on the eerie feeling of watching his brother look down at him with such loathing, even if it was with someone else's eyes.

"I'm someone you fear. Someone you hate but also… also someone your precious Otouto wants to please very much. And I am pleased by his utter devotion to me," purred out the voice as he toyed with the corner of a pillow. "You see… Sasuke was gracious enough to let me take over his body for a while. It was really **sweet **of him to—" the fiend began before he was interrupted.

"Sasuke would never, **ever** willingly consent to something like this. He might be too young to see what a dangerous monster you are but—"

Naruto began to outright cackle, forcing the little child's head back as the eerie laugh trickled down from pale lips. It left the three with the feeling of an invisible maelstrom of glass shards whipping around the room and striking them in random directions as they watched their Sasuke chuckle so darkly. "Monster?" he shook his adorable, dark head in bemusement.

"You have to be kidding me, you stupid, little, meat puppet because… you see…" the fiend drawled out as he shifted up some and brushed his sweaty bangs from his forehead, "The only monsters that I see right now are staring right back at me." He murmured this before laughing at the foolish human's dumbstruck look while shrugging small, bony shoulders.

"You beat, rape, and break us like we are incapable of human emotions. You take away our names… our pasts and our identities but we can feel… **so many things** we can feel it all. Love… hate… pain…" He ticked off each feeling even as he ran blunt nails across a pale, flat torso, leaving five wet, scarlet lines in its wake.

"Oh yes, if I am a monster, it's only the monster that you make me out to be," he chortled looking at the glistening, crimson digits critically. He looked at their horror through lowered lids, lips twitching upward in another hard, cruel smile. "But that… unfortunately is beside the point. It's not about me, not really anyway. It's about him and the reason your precious Otouto… your darling son is screaming his adorable little head off isn't because of me but because of **want** and **fear** for me.

"You see while you kind folks were probably sitting around the kitchen table sipping expensive teas and chatting amiably about pointless events, I was in pain," he shrugged nonchalantly as if it was no real big deal. "Not just because I'm being whipped mercilessly, mind you, for a crime I don't even remember if I've committed or not; by, may I add, some deranged woman and her bootlicking demon in that cold dungeon you stuck me in. But **because** I'm being tortured and Sa-su-ke-kun can see it all. We are bonded and you took him away from me so he sought me out. You poor… pathetic… humans… (5)

"Do you really think you could keep me away from what is **mine**? Oh yes…. he **is **mine from the hair on top his precious head to the thoughts and dreams he'll soon have about me each night. He knows who his true master is; and if he doesn't I'll make sure he does soon enough," he murmured licking his lips in anticipation.

"Get out of him now!" growled out Itachi as he snapped out of his shocked and outraged state.

He took a threatening step forward, ready to deal alone with the blonde menace that dared to invade his Otouto's body. He shook back twin hands of concern that shot out from both Kisame and his mother as they tried to hold him at bay; worried by what the possessed child would do if he felt threatened. The action only made the eldest Uchiha sibling grind his teeth together, jaw muscles jumping even as he narrowed his darkening orbs at the amused demon.

"Sure I will… just call our dear headmaster and tell him if he doesn't call off those government dogs I'm going to slit their throats and bathe in their blood. You see… I have no obligations to hold back killing them and I'm pretty sure if I **really** get going I'm going to come for your sorry hides next. So please… if you don't mind, call them off for all our sakes. It's a real bitch getting blood out of my hair and nails, you know." He mused this pleasantly enough, glad that the humans and lone demon were in too much shock to argue sooner before he snuggled back against the pillows and folded his hands against his chest as if he'd fancy a nap.

"Oh… don't forget to bring my Sa-su-ke-kun when you come. He'll feel really lonely and hurt if you don't," he murmured amiably with a slight twitch of the corner of his lips. Eyes fluttered close in slumber for the time being before Kyuubi slowly eased himself from the child's body, making sure not to harm the little one in his exit even as he left utter pandemonium behind him.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL, JUST A MINUTE LATER, WITH IRUKA

Iruka stared blurrily at the wall opposite him as he listened to the hysterical ramblings of one Mikoto Uchiha before the cold, precise voice of her son was put on the line to continue the conversation in a growling hiss. He vaguely nodded his head in agreement as he cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder; his other hand rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he fought back a yawn that threatened to split his face in two.

"Yes, yes I completely understand…. Come right away… You're already halfway here? Fine, fine, then I'll have someone greet you at the door," the brunette murmured sleepily. The longer the conversation carried on, the more awake and alarmed the brunette became as he continued to listen about Sasuke's coma like sleep and Kyuubi's little appearance after they left the school.

By the time Itachi rudely hung up the phone on the headmaster's inability to sound more alarmed, Iruka's tired limbs was trembling with energy. But that didn't stop the sick brunette from sagging moments later against Kakashi, not wanting to deal with the situation anymore. He cuddled closer to his demon's side, welcoming the strong arms that wrapped around him and dragged his slightly smaller frame on top of him. He wanted to bury his face against the silver haired man's cool neck, breathe in his faint cologne and forget everything he just learned.

'I'm tired, sick and I really don't feel like dealing with the Uchihas right now when I spent a good majority of the night fending off Kakashi. I need… I need sleep,' he thought warily, yawning and adjusting himself against his _Guardian_. He welcomed the warm fingers that crept under his pajama top and rubbed firm, reassuring circles against his back to sooth his troubled mind because he was… troubled and tired and sick. But just as he settled himself to catch a bit more shuteye before having to deal with his new 'guests' he found the silver haired demon's hand creeping a bit lower, ruining the whole, peaceful moment entirely as he moved to slap the sly hand away from his rear end before it could get a firm grip.

"I hate you," he growled out in a low hiss as he lifted up his aching head to glare at his demon. The innocent look that greeted him made him want to narrow his eyes and pulverize the one he had given his heart to. But seeing as he had more pressing matters, he quickly began to push himself up and off the demon only to blink in wonder when he realized that Kakashi wasn't wearing his pajama bottoms… or nothing at all for that matter.

His look of bemusement and the cute tilt of his head made the silver haired demon chuckle darkly as the brunette continued to stare in dumbfounded wonder, unable to fully grasp or appreciate what he was seeing before Kakashi took the headmaster's distraction as an invention to molest some more. He smoothly rolled them both over so that Iruka was now forced to lie on his back with an eager demon between his legs. A hand caressed down the sick man's side to his thigh, preparing to lift the tan leg over his shoulder before Kakashi let out a sigh of his own when his adorable, little brunette didn't protest or at least welcome his advances.

The bi-colored eyed lover ground down his hips to show his partner that 'little Kakashi' needed a little love and attention but all the brunette could do was pet the silver haired male's head distractedly before sighing and pushing at his shoulder.

"Not now. We are having company in the form of the Uchihas' coming soon and I need you to go down to the dungeon and try to pry Anko and Ibiki, because I think that's who it was interrogating Kyuubi currently, from their prize. It seems someone has leaked out information that Kyuubi has returned and wanted to throw him a 'welcome back' party," he sighed out bitterly before moving to get off the bed.

"How do **they** possibly know if **we** didn't even know what was going on in our own basement?" Kakashi asked in astonishment even as he reluctantly moved to dress. He looked down at his lap and briefly apologized to 'little Kakashi' for waking it up for nothing. He promised his cock a little 'me' time if Iruka was still not in the mood later tonight before he drew up his boxers.

"It seems that even with as little spiritual energy as Kyuubi has right now, he still managed to possess the Uchiha kid. So if we don't want a bloody massacre on our hands I suggest you get moving while I go see what we have in the school's kitchen to offer our impromptu guests," Iruka grumbled the last part out even as he tried unsuccessfully to find his hair tie.

He didn't even notice when his demon had finally dressed himself completely before dropping a kiss on the frazzled brunette's head before pulling up his Neoprene half facemask only to leave seconds later. He just knew that by the time he had given up looking for his hair tie, slipped into his slippers, splashed some cold water on his face, took the powdered medicine Tsunade made him and wrapped his bathrobe around his slender frame, Kakashi was back again with a tea trolley and his guests in tow.

"I put the other guests in a special room for the time being." The helpful demon breathed this to his Summoner, pausing as Iruka closed and locked his door. His master looked at him oddly for a moment and he wondered if he might have forgotten a task asked by him. But just as he was about to part his lips to ask a question of concern he found Iruka gripping his chin firmly in his hand and tilting his face a bit downward.

Kakashi couldn't stop his treacherous heart from doing a funny, little flip at the thought that his master might desire a kiss. 'And right in front of company too. How pleasantly inappropriate of him,' the platinum blonde thought cheerily. The demon was more than happy to oblige his master, especially after he was so thoroughly jilted in bed. He had even prepared himself to lower his mask just a bit to receive the headmaster's kiss when he suddenly found himself instead frozen in place as he felt something soft and firm fluttering across his cheek.

"You had something right there," the brunette said smoothly, looking down in triumph at the blood that now coated his Kleenex tissue. "And by the looks of it, it seems like you had a little bit of fun," Iruka mused with a small smile of triumph. The clueless brunette then proceeded to pocket the Kleenex before leading his dumbfounded and twice jilted demon and the others down the hall to his official office in the gorgeous school.

"Tea?" Iruka offered tiredly as he watched as the Uchiha brood shuffled inside the office to take their seats in the comfortable chairs in front of his desk. Kisame, he noticed, opted to stand a little ways back with his hands folded in front of him between his Summoner and his Summoner's mother like a true bodyguard. The headmaster didn't even miss the slight narrowing of eyes when the other _Guardian_ spotted Kakashi before staring ahead as if nothing in the room interested him at the moment.

It made his lips spasm upward a bit because he knew his own demon would find Kisame's displeasure amusing. He sighed inwardly and moved to the tea trolley to pour himself a cup of tea out of the expensive bone china teapot. The sick man tucked a few mocha strands behind his ear, so as to prevent the locks from obscuring his face as he bowed slightly over in his task. It was simplistic and calming to do as he moved to place one steaming cup of peppermint tea in front of Mikoto gauging that she'd like three cubes of sugar instead of one or two.

"We have no time for such frivolities," snapped out Itachi, not pleased at all that the sickly man was trying to play at host. The elder Uchiha, who was currently holding his unconscious brother in his arms, felt that there was a time and place for everything and right now was not the time to be having tea parties.

"Tea isn't what I'd really call a frivolity," Iruka began soothingly, a thoughtful look wrinkling his brow before he continued. "It has some calming effects that you seemed to desperately to be in want of. No offense of course," the headmaster began silkily as he placed a saucer and cup in front of the irate Uchiha despite his affronted look.

"Would you like some too, Kisame is it? Or are you of the same mind as your master?" the brunette asked kindly to the tall man. His smile was wane as he unsteadily began to pour another cup of tea, adding a sprig of mint to this cup too. He was about to lift the cup when he realized his hands were trembling to the point that they threatened to slosh out the hot liquid within the precious teacup.

"Allow me," Kakashi insisted before the other _Guardian_ could move to offer his assistance. The silver haired demon, visible eye crinkled up in a crescent smile as he handed the tea carefully to Kisame despite the glacial vibe he was getting off his fellow fiend. He ignored this for the moment to lay some treacle tarts on the desk and made Iruka a cup of tea for him before guiding his master to take a seat making sure that the protesting brunette was comfortable on his lap.

"Can we please get on with it? The young master needs to rest and yet he's still courteous enough as a host to offer you some tea. Be a gracious guest and drink the damn tea because if it was up to me he'd be in bed, not discussing matters with **you people** until he's fully recovered." Kakashi said this amiably enough but his one visible eye narrowed dangerously even as he reached for a treacle tart for himself.

"Kakashi!" Iruka hissed out clearly scandalized before dissolving into a fit of blushing that made him want to hide his warm face behind his mane of mocha locks. He growled and leaned back a bit against his demon so he could elbow him in the stomach when the masked fiend dared to chuckle at his misery before plastering a fake smile against clothed lips.

"Please pardon my demon Kakashi. He takes his job as my nurse when I'm ill, very seriously. Sometimes **too** seriously if you ask me," Iruka said brightly before muttering the last part. He was prepared to get up and seek a less disagreeable chair when Kakashi snaked his arm around his waist to pin him to his current spot.

"See? This is what I mean. What's the use of having a deputy Headmaster and Headmistress if you can't use them at your disposal?" Kakashi hissed into the shell of Iruka's ear as he drew the brunette closer. He refused to be denied the nearness of his owner even if he had been thoroughly neglected since the Uchihas arrival. "Especially when you're so good at using me," he chirped up brightly before lowering his mask just enough to bite into the treacle tart.

"I… be that as it may," squeaked out the brunette swatting his hand away from his devious demon to look seriously at the Uchihas. "I know Kyuubi better than anyone right now and I expected your family would be back soon. Not quite this soon, but still… I had a sort of feeling that this was going to happen," Iruka sighed out. He sat up a bit before he felt his stubborn demon drawing him back down again.

"You had a **feeling** this would happen… and y**et** you let us go like that? With **no** explanation to what horrors we were going to face tonight?" Itachi asked calmly although he was obviously seething inside. The rubbing hand on his Otouto's back stopped; fingers clamped down onto the fabric before he forced them to loosen. He took a deep breath and let out a shuddering sigh, leaning forward to accept the tea in thoughts that it may indeed help calm his nerves.

"Yes… well I apologize for that. I think the cold I thought I had is in actuality a fever so it clouded a bit of my judgment. Although then again it could be the shock of seeing Kyuubi for the first time since my Aniki's death that could have forced me to forget such an important matter. It's just that… I've never seen Kyuubi attached to anyone, not even Minato, like that. His desperation, coupled by the curious mark that I could have sworn I saw on Sasuke's neck led me to one conclusion," Iruka finally admitted, decidedly looking down at his tea. He stared at the sprig of mint, frowning as it floated languidly in the murky depths until he was called from his troubled thoughts.

"And what conclusion would that be Iruka-sensei?" Mikoto insisted eagerly, interrupting any rebuking comment that her eldest may have had.

"Simply put... the symptoms that he is feeling are akin to a drug addict's sudden withdrawal from his drugs. Right now Naruto is his drug of choice and your desperate need to keep him away from the demon, dangerous though he may be, is doing more harm than good," Iruka summarized before taking a sip of his own tea. As farfetched as it sounded he knew and experienced the same symptoms himself when he was first bitten by a certain silver haired demon.

"Ho… how could this be? I… I, mean I have never heard of any other students reacting like this after a… a summoning," Mikoto began in bewilderment. Her fingers seemed to tremble as she shifted in her chair to clasp onto her son's hand that was offered to her. She looked at her other son with such agitation and worry that she wished not for the first or last time that her husband had actually come home after he had been called away. She wanted to hold his hand instead of her son and although she was glad that her eldest was the rock in which she anchored herself too it was still not enough.

"That's because Kyuubi left Sasuke a little present. It was most definitely the reason for that black dome a witness mentioned in his report to me. It's because he wanted to leave that bite mark right there without anyone interrupting the sealing process," he continued to explain with a heavy sigh. Iruka could already feel a headache starting up but he pushed that to the side to sip once more at his tea.

"Right where? I don't see any bite mar—" Itachi began, looking at the pale expanse of Sasuke's skin. He didn't see any noticeable markings that weren't already there but just as he was prepared to deny Iruka's words he remembered seeing the markings that flickered across his Otouto's face and arm when Kyuubi took over. 'Could that have been…' he trailed off in thought, trying to find out where the marking had suddenly gone.

"It is right here," Kisame suggested before pressing his fingers gently down against a smooth patch of unmarred skin that made the boy shiver violently. When he removed his digits the three tomoe markings with the circle of intricate lines flared into existence, reacting to Kisame's demon aura. It glowed a faint red-orange before fading into a black color tone.

"It's called 'The Demon's Proposal'," Iruka inserted in the silence that prevailed the revelation of the mark. If he hadn't seen such affects to his own person then he too would have stared at the sudden appearance of the marking but since he had, he also felt it prudent to push on.

"D… demon's proposal?" both Mikoto and Itachi said at the same time. They paused to look at each other, startled to say the words simultaneously before focusing their stormy grey eyes back on the brunette.

"Yes, well it's very useful but is a double aged sword as seals go. I'd advice you'd use your Uchiha influence to get that demon back** immediately**," Iruka said in all seriousness. They didn't fully understand the mark or the repercussion that were slowly being realized the longer they kept Sasuke away from the blonde haired demon.

"But didn't he kill your brother," Itachi couldn't help but point out. His brows furrowed in displeasure at the thought of letting his precious brother anywhere near someone who was capable of killing such a powerful Summoner as Minato. It was because compared to that the kid that slept obliviously in his arm would stand a snowball's chance in hell against his demon.

"I… thank you for your concern but if Sasuke isn't near Kyuubi until the effects of the mark wears off then things will get a lot more serious. Like I said before Sasuke is going through withdrawal because currently your brother is addicted to Kyuubi. His body craves his closeness to the point that he will find himself unable to think clearly or function properly without his demon around. For the first few weeks… yes sorry, for the first few weeks Sasuke will want to touch and be touched by Kyuubi. It doesn't have to be in a sexual sense but he'll probably want to sleep in the same bed as the blonde, maybe hold hands so he can feel the reassurance of his presence. Little things like that," Iruka began as he tried to remember how he felt when first affected with the condition.

"Little things? That doesn't really sound like little things? Sasuke is still at an age where he thinks that girls are icky and troublesome," Itachi pointed out. He didn't deem it necessary to add that he still found the loathsome creatures of the fairer sex icky and troublesome, well except his mother.

"Yes, I… he's too young to be this infatuated by someone. Maybe if it was something like puppy love I could possibly—" Mikoto began hopefully as she wrung her hands together. She was very put out by the situation and wanted desperately to have things go back to how they were before the summoning ceremony started.

"It's not that simple Mrs. Uchiha. The Demon's Proposal is almost a demon's equivalent to an actual marriage proposal. They may not be able to reproduce but they can decide to end their long lives by tying their lives to the person they bite. If Sasuke, god forbids, dies… Kyuubi will die instead of being sent back to the demon realm. The same goes for Sasuke unfortunately. If Kyuubi were to die then the strong bond that they now share will drag the child down to the point where he wants to die himself. It can happen quickly or slowly but… it will happen. There are rare cases when someone who is bonded like that has survived without their other half and even if they did survive they appeared to remain in a vegetative state," Iruka said severely interrupting Mikoto's protests in a no-nonsense way.

"I'm still trying to find the upside in this situation," Itachi admitted bitterly after a few seconds. He saw the look of regret that washed over the brunette's face when he crushed his mother's hopes for escape but he brushed that aside for his own concerns.

"Well the benefit of having a demon mark you is that it's like seeing color for the first time. Everything takes on a whole new meaning. Your senses are ten times sharper and your mind is so much clearer when your demon is nearby just as it dulls to fuzzy incoherent thoughts when he is away. Your _Guardian_ wants to fight for you not because you order him to or because it violates his contract but because it physically hurts him to see you in such pain," Iruka began breathlessly even as he unconsciously snuggled closer to Kakashi.

He didn't mind the silver haired demon lacing his fingers with his own as he continued to explain himself dreamily as if in a trance of their first time as bonded partners. "There is nothing he won't do for that child right now. Not death or sickness nor even the people who stand to separate them will tear them apart. It's as ironclad as any contract can get with no leeway or wiggle room for any expert lawyer to access. If you don't give that child to him he'll get him one way or another if what you say is true. Being bonded is such a beautiful and terrifying thing that cannot be entered into lightly. You appreciate and empathize with each other more, want to be closer, want to share everything including the pain Kyuubi felt when he was tortured. Sasuke-kun must have wanted to relieve his Guardian or at least share in that pain no matter his size or age.

"Kyuubi will want to share his strength and protect Sasuke's weakness. He'll strive to make that child stronger in ways that he would never be without that bond so if you want to do what's best for him, what's right, then you'll take him to him soon. Sasuke is now his attended whether you like it or not and there is nothing you can do about it!" The headmaster finished his lecture finally with a heartfelt flourish and another grateful sip of his tea to ease the pain of his sore throat. He appreciated the comforting nuzzling of Kakashi's nose against his nape, calming down his impassioned words so that he was more lax and manageable.

"Nothing? So if I don't find a way to release Naruto…" Itachi trailed off suggestively only to reconfirm his worse fears.

"You might just break Sasuke-kun if you don't," Iruka said with no embellishment. It was important for them to know there was no way around it no matter what angle they looked at things. Kyuubi had won as soon as teeth met skin and now nothing but death, maybe not even death, could part them.

"H… how do you kn… know so much, i… if you don't mind me a… asking?" Mikoto asked in a quivering voice. She looked so pale and felt so weak after everything was revealed that she was afraid she might have to fish in her purse for her stupid smelling salts to revive her.

"Because Kakashi has marked me," Iruka said calmly enough. He lifted up his pajama top only to feel Kakashi place their laced fingers against the place where his heart resided. "He has marked my heart a long time ago. I won't regret what he has done because it has saved me in the end. I think I would have truly gone insane without Kakashi reminding me that I still had something to live for. And I know this might seem bad, but maybe… just maybe this could be his blessing too," the brunette breathed out sincerely.

He knew that this was one of the worse possible news that they could have possibly found out about short of Kyuubi outright killing Sasuke in the summoning ceremony. It was going to be an uphill battle from here convincing the council to let a suspected murderer go free but it was necessary. Everything was necessary so that the small Uchiha's story could continue uninterrupted.

To be continued…

(1) – Remember being 'named' during a summoning ceremony restarts the button on a demon's life so he's in a sense reincarnated and cannot remember his past life.

(2) – Again… this is not going to be any Uchihacest… he just has a big brother complex and feels jilted that his little brother didn't call his name out for help. I'd probably feel that way too. (

3)- Okay this chant I actually got off of Grey's Anatomy. I like watching the show even if Christina and Berke have broken up. But anyway… the pediatrician surgeon, Dr. Arizona and the patient's mother said this over this sick black kid to reassure him when he had nightmares. It was so freaking sad yet cute because it wasn't dying he was afraid of because his mother said it was like falling asleep but it was the fear of getting a nightmare afterwards. So… the chant usually used to circle abdomen and chest area with two hands but Itachi was holding Sasuke with one.

(4) – Well… Remember the scene at the Valley of the End and Orochimaru's curse seal was activated and crawled over Sasuke's face and down his arm… well it's sort of like that. But it's because of reaction to a sexy demon, not a lecherous snake like Oreo-sama who wants to remain young and beautiful.

(5) – This last sentence is the same line used twice in my other new story 'Blood, Sex and Fairytales'. I know it's a shameful plug but it fit and I really want people to read it

A/N: Gah, I thought I'd never be able to get this chapter out of my head and then when I did I realized I'd have to split it in half because the situation began to bloom into something bigger than one chapter would be able to handle. I mean really Anko going all dominatrix on Naruto via Ibiki and then the whole possession and explaining of the marking toppled with everything else… meh… this is one hell of a day ne? But it's not over, not by a long shot and I hope not just Ivvy Moon but everyone else enjoys this fic.


	4. Never Reunite with a Demon

Hello this is Simply Hopless here and I wanted to glomp all those who have thought my story worthy despite the title and summary. I hope this story becomes successful and popular on otherwise… hmm… we'll see by Chapter 5. Anyway, I know it's a strange thing but I like it so MEH to all the doubters. Tremble for I am grateful to the ones who thought my story worthy enough to review. I am so beholding the love you gave me with the comments that I will now perform seppuku on myself with this piece of yarn because I hate pain but I think I still owe you guys' blood for forgetting to update this yesterday. *laughs at the thought of being a die-hard writer*

Keep in mind though guys that me dying by yarn will lead to a ticking sensation and possible yarn burn. So love me and forgive me with this long, heartfelt update that's actual content is 30 pages long without A/Ns. That's like two chapters in one kiddies so please love me again, read this story, rate and most especially review so that my apologies don't go to waste v.v

**Demons Have The Most Fun: A Cautionary Tale **

_'And I don't know/  
>This could break my heart or save me  
>Nothing's real  
>Until you let go completely  
>So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving   
>So here I go with all my fears weighing on me.' <em>

~_Sober _by Kelly Clarkson

/Recap/

_"H… how do you kn… know so much, i… if you don't mind me a… asking?" Mikoto asked in a quivering voice. She looked so pale and felt so weak after everything was revealed that she was afraid she might have to fish in her purse for her stupid smelling salts to revive her._

"Because Kakashi has marked me," Iruka said calmly enough. He lifted up his pajama top only to feel Kakashi place their laced fingers against the place where his heart resided. "He has marked my heart a long time ago. I won't regret what he has done because it has saved me in the end. I think I would have truly gone insane without Kakashi reminding me that I still had something to live for. And I know this might seem bad, but maybe… just maybe this could be his blessing too," the brunette breathed out sincerely.

He knew that this was one of the worse possible news that they could have possibly found out about short of Kyuubi outright killing Sasuke in the summoning ceremony. It was going to be an uphill battle from here convincing the council to let a suspected murderer go free but it was necessary. Everything was necessary so that the small Uchiha's story could continue uninterrupted.

**Chapter Three: Never Reunite with a Demon**

It was only when the headmaster of the prestigious academy school had finished with his impromptu, yet hopefully awe-inspiring, speech that he felt the unnerving urge to squirm in his seat. The buoyant, yet fragile, smile that had blossomed on his lips at the thought of the precious bond that he shared with Kakashi had quickly withered under the gaze of three pairs of eyes.

One lovely set, a few shades darker than dove gray, seemed to look right through him as they slowly shimmered with unshed tears. Petal soft lips, painted a demure shade of red, quivered at the information being processed even as a slender, elegant hand blindly reached for her son's to grasp. The watery droplets all the while clung to her thick lashes but she tilted her chin up proudly and stubbornly, determined not to let this break her.

Another set, that was now a lovely stormy gray from suppressed rage, seemed to skewer the self-righteous brunette for what appeared to be a lifetime but was in reality a good minute or two. Words were just not adequate enough to express the anger and frustration he felt for the man in front of him laying this all on their laps. Then before it looked like he would voice his disapproval anyway in short, clip words, he felt his gaze shifting over to his mother as her hand brushed his own. His gaze softened slightly for the woman, grasping the trembling digits that reached blindly out for his own. He gave them a reassuring squeeze before he offered his distraught mother a wan smile of comfort.

All the while that this was going on the third set, a soulless black, seemed to gaze at the headmaster with the same steadfast, unwavering look he had given him and his demon throughout the entire meeting. Those last pair of eyes absorbed everything and let nothing show on his handsome, Mediterranean features until he volunteered to break the tentative silence.

"Excuse me Iruka-sama. May I ask you a question or two? I will understand if you are not up to it but I'm a bit confused," Kisame began diplomatically in his rumbling, liquid voice. For a moment it sounded like the rippling smoothness of a mature stream was talking to the brunette and not the imposing _Guardian_standing behind his human charges.

"N... no, of course not. F… Feel absolutely free to… to… speak." Iruka stumbled the words out as if he were just waking up from a spell that the three gazes had cast him under. He looked at his audience warily, wondering if he shouldn't have just called the deputy headmistress and headmaster like Kakashi had suggested instead of taking it all on his already tired shoulders.

"Before I ask my question, let me first tell you that I have no family. I know it's an unusual declaration but when I was born or created or whatever you may call it I was alone in a world full of chaos. I had to fend for **myself**… depend on **myself**. I had no one to care for or anyone to care for me and it felt like a yawning, bleeding gap in my heart. This want I had, to belong in something I didn't quite understand or know yet." Kisame said this calmly as if he was discussing the weather instead of such a sensitive, personal matter.

It was no real mystery that demons were brought into the world with no family to call their own; but the way Kisame spoke in such a frank yet refreshingly urgent undertone, it made it seem like his audience was privy to some private, intimate secret that only pertained to him. He could even sense the shell-shocked Uchihas shifting slightly in their chairs to see their steadfast companion; the same demon who had not, until this very day, spoken of anything about his life before he met the Uchiha family, including the 'existence' or 'want' of a family.

"A demon never is born with a family but these people right here… These people, who you have shaken to the core of their very beings with your thoughtless words, **are** my family. They took me in when I had **nothing**and only ask of me my loyalty, servitude and a little of my time," he said fervently, his eyes momentarily blazing with life.

"I think it's a small price to pay for happiness." He murmured this last part sincerely with the slightest of smiles, allowing himself to calm down a bit. The smile in turn revealed the appearance of deep grooves in his caramel cheeks as dimples made their appearance.

"Kisame I… I never knew that…" Mikoto began but failed to continue. The petite woman had not questioned up to this point whether or not Kisame belonged to their family or not. She felt that he more followed her and carried on with her because he actually cared for her and not just for duties' sake like the other servants. The Uchiha mother gave him an actual choice to accompany her or not because she thought of him as more than just a demon or servant. In fact the matronly woman had accepted him into her fold as if he were her own doting son.

'Now you know little Magpie,' he thought but didn't say as much. He only spared her a fond glance and a hint of another smile before he laid his now soulless eyes back on Iruka and Kakashi, all warmth now gone.

"Your recklessness is destroying their happiness and when you do that than you destroy mine." He said this coldly, bitterly, even as he narrowed his onyx orbs. "What right do you have to lecture us to free this 'Kyuubi person' when you were the one who allowed your _Guardian_to put him in chains and drained him of his spiritual energy so he couldn't defend himself in the first place? You are more than a constant contradiction with your praising the demonic bond in the same breath that you are cursing the blonde," he continued with a disappointed sigh and a shake of his dark head in his irritation.

"…"

"I mean if you didn't let the interrogators in the school, then who did? And if you had one iota of doubt that what you saw could have possibly been the demon mark instead of a fevered conjured image then **why** didn't you inform us? **Why** rely on the excuse of hatred, fatigue and sickness when it could have very much endanger and destroy the life of an innocent? Or do you care so little for Sasuke-kun now that he's associated with **that**demon," he spat out venomously, his outrage more than a little justified. His fingers itched for his Samehada now as his cool, collected temperament disappeared, but he refrained when his attention was distracted by Mrs. Uchiha.

Mikoto patted the clenched fist that came to rest on the top of her ornamented chair as he fought for them. She wanted to say so much to him for saying the words she was afraid would break her if she forced them past her own lips. They needed to be said and she was more than proud that their champion, her surrogate son, was saying this in her place even as her pale cheeks flushed and her eyes continued to shine with unshed tears and so much emotion.

"Th… that's not what I meant. I never ever meant to… to leave Sasuke-kun in such a p… predicament. You have to… I'd never… please don't d… doubt my intentions I… I was only trying to h… help alleviate the…" Iruka quickly sputtered out, his cheeks flushed with something more than just fever. He was trembling on the spot, shaken by the accusations that were quickly flung in his face after he tried to help them. Confusion, frustration, guilt and the need to be understood all wreaked havoc on his head so that his cranium now fairly pulsed with the raging emotions and newly processed information.

"Alleviate the situation you say? It's more like you intensified it by making it worse." Itachi said this dryly in his bemusement while shaking his head in his disapproval. "My _Guardian_is right. What right do you have to—" began the elder Uchiha sibling. He was ready to dig into the poor headmaster now before the person behind Iruka cut him off.

"Mah, excuse me if I sound insensitive. Don't really care if I do **but**if someone were to kill this lovely lady right here, Mikoto, right? Well she seems very close to the both of you and if she was to suddenly be murdered and the killer somehow escaped and returned a few years later unable to remember he killed her… wouldn't your anger and need for justice resurface just as he resurfaced?" Kakashi said nonchalantly, hushing his owner into silence as the brunette tried to scold him for being so rude and blasé about the matter. The demon instead speared the three guests with a thoughtful yet calculating look with his one visible eye even as he drew his Summoner's body closer to his own, to help stop his trembling.

He knew that he was overstepping the lines by suggesting such a scenario but he was going for the shock factor right now. Kakashi was displeased by the fact that the kindhearted man in his arms was trembling so violently like a leaf in a vicious autumn wind because his words of encouragement were being misinterpreted and thrown back at him. The intelligent, silver haired demon could even feel the strong-willed man shrinking against him, making himself smaller even as he continued to take in and focus on the abusive words.

Kakashi would be damned if he would just sit back and let him take it.

There was a moment of oppressing silence after those words from Kakashi before Itachi shot to his feet, his heart thudding harshly in his ears; his grip on his Otouto tightened reflexively as he glared with hate-filled eyes down at the demon that would dare say something like that to him. He was an Uchiha, a prodigy, an heir to a powerful company. He had every right to lay blame on anyone who he felt deserved it and the both of them did for allowing all this to happen to Sasuke in the first place.

Itachi felt so unbelievably helpless and useless against the news thrust at him that he was infuriated. He wanted to protect his brother. But how could he when he was getting the information to, too late in the game to be of use?

He wanted his Otouto to wake up and reassure him that he was worrying too much. But he knew that, in reality, the only time the poor child in his arms had woken up since they had left the school that day was when he was possessed by the sadistic demon; so it didn't count. Add to that the fact that this all stemmed from a mark that the brunette had missed because of anger and sickness and it all boiled down to one unhappy, vengeful Uchiha.

"Don't you dare put my mother into such a situation!" Itachi spat out, his ivory face flushed a hot pink. "I don't care if it's hypothetical or not. I don't care if Kisame hurt your precious master's feelings because he **needs** the reality check. She, on the other hand, did **nothing** to your **precious**Master so just… just keep her out of this!" he ground out the last words before he licked his lips and tried to continue with a more steady, 'Uchiha controlled' tone. "Besides, it's not the same. It's been ten years, so he should be able to forgive what…" Itachi reasoned bitterly before trailing off.

He could already sense Kisame conjuring up his sword Samehada from thin air; probably because he was unable to take his master's distress no longer. The Uchiha's lips almost twitched upwards into a smile at the eagerness of his _Guardian_to exact vengeance in order to protect his Uchiha honor, Sasuke and his family. He knew the obedient Kisame had yet to attack yet because Itachi had not given him the nod of approval and though the young teen was sorely tempted he felt it prudent not to physically harm the people who seemed to have all the answers to questions yet to be solved.

Slowly he sat back in his chair again with renewed confidence thanks to Kisame. He waved his _Guardian_, after he was properly seated, to lower his blade though looked over his shoulder to give him a silent, meaningful look to still be at the ready. Itachi then tried his best to devoid his face of any hindering emotions such as fear and anxiety before looking at the pair in front of him with a warier eye.

He still did not like the demon putting his mother in any scenario that involved her unfortunate demise but he refused, like his mother, to show how it affected him. It was a crass and insensitive way to prove a point and he wanted to let the silver haired man know that not only was he displeased but that he'd have both their jobs when Kakashi interrupted him yet again from trying to speak once more.

"Oh is it really?" Kakashi asked this time in bemusement. The demon didn't miss a beat after the Summoner and his _Guardian_had settled down; his visible eye even rounded out in fiend surprise. "You say that. You sound as if you really meant it, that you would be able to forgive your murderer, but let's not kid ourselves. Nothing in life ever really comes out so neatly wrapped and packaged; and sure we could have handled it a bit better on our side but there is really no use in pointing fingers. Ten years can easily melt down to ten seconds when suddenly struck in the face with your past. The aching, festering wound that was slowly healing at the lost of someone you hold so close can just as easily tear open at the presence of the one that turned your life upside down in the first place." The silver haired male began brightly, his words laden with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"…"

"Oh, I know, you might be thinking right now 'well it's not the same because it's your **actual**mother that was killed in this 'hypothetical scenario'," the demon made a point to add the air quotations carelessly before continuing seamlessly on, "…and not some guy who adopted Iruka out of the kindness of his heart'. You probably might think that it's different because they aren't blood related, hmm? Was that it?" Kakashi said in a mocking tone, his clothed lips curled up in a bittersweet smile even as he leaned forward a bit as if he attended to chat with a good, old friend.

Itachi wanted to open his mouth in protest but found himself gently shushed by his mother who couldn't help but wonder what the nonchalant demon would say next. In fact all occupants in the room, including Iruka himself, were curious to see what the masked man would say or do next. It was like looking at a car crash. They wanted to look away, they wanted to snap out of the gruesome spell but they couldn't help but watch and listen as the man behind Iruka upbraided them.

"Sssuuuurrrreeee, every situation of murder is different but he's already lost his biological parents to demons. Saw them slaughtered right in front of his eyes because they hungered for the spiritual potency inside of him. Yet, in spite of all of his faults he still has managed to do so much good. He cared for me, an exceptionally hot demon, despite two separate demon related murders. He's managed to establish and take care of a school that specializes in not only educating the youth but teaching potential Summoners and their demons how to work together. Finally he was more than willing to come to your aide as sick as he is.

"So Kami, **forbid**it if he should hold a grudge against a single person, who he can actually and justifiably use as a scapegoat for all the fucked up things that have been going on in his life. Even if there is a chance Kyuubi didn't kill Minato he sure as hell didn't prevent him from being killed. He just as well have stolen away someone Iruka was starting to love just like an actual brother. But then again it's not the same," Kakashi snapped flinging Itachi's words back in his face before standing up abruptly with Iruka in his arms this time.

"As for the chaining him up thing, I felt that it was prudent. You might not mind a suspected killer running around your home when there are innocents asleep but we run things differently here. We have children here, left in our care by their parents, to think about. And you say that my Iruka is being emotionally biased but here you are relying on your emotions when it comes to protecting your mother and brother. The same with you wanting to protect your 'family' Kisame-kun," Kakashi continued, drawing Kisame back into the conversation. "So don't go pointing fingers when you're really upset at the fact that I beat you.

"If you want our help I'll give it to you but I'm not going to let you break what is mine because you find you can't always get what you want. He's feels bad enough that he missed such a crucial clue so don't push it," the older demon said with a final flourish of his rant.

"I don't want him to come down with us," Itachi said sullenly after the eternity of dead silence that followed. He knew that he had been thoroughly chastised, to the point that he couldn't look at the man that he silently made a vow to destroy. There was definite trueness in the silver haired scarecrows words and if he hadn't been guided by the strong need to protect and lighten the burden of his family then he would have seen that as well. Itachi hadn't had all the facts before which led to his frustration but even if he did he'd be damned if he would apologize to either man.

"I… I won't. I feel a bit lightheaded anyway," Iruka began a bit hesitantly. He gave his own demon a look that begged him to hold his tongue for a moment even as he made his move to stand on his own. "I think I will retire to my room," Iruka confessed with a halfhearted chuckle. His feet were almost to the ground, his hands prepared to grasp the edge of the table for support when he felt Kakashi draw him closer.

_'Don't go… don't let them break you.' _

The words were soft, but Iruka could hear his demon's words clearly in his head. It was one of the many benefits of being 'bonded' that they were able to communicate sensitive material in front of their adversaries without appearing weak before them.

Iruka hesitated, shook his head, and then turned with some difficulty in the arms that were wrapped securely around him. He offered his mate a sweet, yet tired smile as he reached a trembling hand out to touch his clothed cheek.

_'Don't worry about me koi. I really am sleepy. Go attend to them and I'll be fine. That child needs you more than I do right now.' _

The thoughtful words brushed against Kakashi's psyche just as softly as the butterfly kiss that Iruka laid on his chin before he was reluctantly released by his brunette. Another tiny smile was offered for his efforts before he turned back and tucked a lock of chocolate brown behind his ear and offered them all a warm, understanding look that belied the turmoil inside of him right now.

"It's obvious that given the hour and circumstances that all four of you would be reluctant to leave the school at this time without Kyuubi. I will have one of the school's servants contact a staff member at the Uchiha manor to send over a carryover bag with sleeping clothes for tonight and clothes to wear for tomorrow," Iruka began, all businesslike before wetting his lips and continuing.

"I will also inform a school servant to prepare some guests rooms for you as well as leave a message at Uchiha-sama's office that there has been a family emergency and he should return to the Academy at his earliest convenience. I will be sure to have his clothes brought over too just in case he does arrive. And if you find yourself for want of anything or need to ask any more questions please feel free to contact my guardian or ask for assistance from one of the school's servants. If that will be all then I will bid you all adieu."

There was warmth infused in those words but it was obvious to all that the man before them was working on autopilot. Iruka seemed to look right through the people he was addressing. His fingers clenched into fists on top of the desk before they finally relaxed as he finished. He nodded to affirm his words, giving them a starched smile of politeness before following it up with a short, cordial bow and headed towards Mikoto.

"And Mikoto-san… Please accept my apologies for my _Guardian's_harsh words. I am glad that he defended me but Itachi-san was also right. He shouldn't have dragged you into his example to prove his point," Iruka began civilly.

He then skewered Kakashi with a pointed look in which he only received a sheepish shrug in return to his great amusement. "Also…" he continued focusing his gaze and attention back on Mikoto, "I really do hope for not only your sake but for your son's own that I was wrong about Kyuubi. I know we wish we could live in a perfect world where we could possibly forgive and forget past indiscretions but we know better than that. Good night." Another simple incline of his head and he was gone through the door before anyone else could say anything else.

Mikoto could only stare in bewilderment as first the brunette left before his _Guardian_followed quickly on his heels.

OUTSIDE THE OFFICE

Kakashi was surprised at how quickly Iruka was moving in his state but caught up with his master before the stumbling man could fall from his emotional exertion. He knew that for all Iruka's brave words, the kindhearted man was dying inside. He was the type of person who would worry himself sick. He'd keep all the negative comments directed at himself bottled up, and smile sweetly in return even as the words ate him up inside.

Kakashi had thought he had broken his master out of that habit so that he would be more willing to speak his mind instead of keeping things in. The brunette sure seemed to strike fear into the hearts of his students and others when he was scolding them and could make a majority of his staff members scatter when he was in a foul mood. But he guessed when it came to sensitive matters like his deceased brother and his past in general; Iruka was once again reduced to the little orphan boy from long ago.

While still walking Kakashi smoothly swept his distraught master into his arms and carried him upstairs with barely a protest. He knew that Iruka knew that it was useless to fight him when he was determined to play the hero. Heck, if things hadn't gone to hell in a hand basket he wouldn't have minded playing 'fireman and helpless, lonely, and oh so sexy fire victim'. He even bought a small ax and a fire hose, not that he didn't already come specially equipped for the job as he allowed his mind to roam to the last time they played dress up.

"Your mind is in the gutter isn't it?" Iruka accused dryly after a few breathless seconds in which his _Guardian_quickly carried him up the stairs as if on an urgent mission. The brunette couldn't believe that even after all that had happened Kakashi was still horny. Sure it had been more than a week since they last had sex but the headmaster had more pressing things to worry about back then besides making 'little Kakashi' happy.

"Nooooo, of course not," Kakashi quickly shook his head in denial interrupting his master's musings. Although it seemed very hard for him to put on a face of innocence when his brunette looked so ravishing and helpless. Plus they were moving to the bedroom and cuddling didn't cut it for him. Sure it was nice in its own respect when used after enjoying the afterglow of lovemaking but when there was no sex involved it was less than filling.

The headmaster snorted slightly at his denial, calmed slightly by his demon "Is it really wrong that I can't quite forgive him yet?" Iruka asked breathlessly, blinking back the tears that burned at the back of his eyes. His fingers instinctively dug into cloth and flesh as he tried to stop himself from letting the water droplets fall because he knew once they did they wouldn't stop for a good while.

"Of course not, he's your brother. Blood doesn't matter. He's yours just as much as you're mines," his demon said soothingly, tucking his master's head under his chin. He was at the top of the stairs in record time when Iruka decided to continue.

"I want to though… I want to forgive him because there is a small chance that h… he's not the killer but… but… if he isn't than… than why…" the headmaster whimpered, feeling the first tear tickle down his cheek and throat.

"Shhh… I know. I know what you are going to say. Why didn't he protect Minato from the real killer then, hmm? It's almost just as bad as being the killer himself, so why? I'm sure that everyone would like to know that, not just us. But not now, right now you have to rest," Kakashi murmured in a coaxing voice.

"I never meant to hate him Kashi… you have to understand I respected him once," Iruka continued sleepily as if unable to hear what Kakashi had just said. He didn't realize that his _Guardian_had already opened his bedroom door and was laying him down on the bed until he felt Kakashi removing his warm body from his own. Desperately he grabbed for his sleeve after he was tucked in, only receiving a gentle and understanding look in turn.

"I know you did Koi." The silver haired male nodded his head in agreement, slowly prying his human's hand from his shirt before drawing his mask down to kiss his brow.

"He's been named but I can't stop seeing him. He's been named but I can't stop picturing him holding Aniki with all that blood covering them. I thought I successfully blocked out that memory so why… why do I?" he whimpered out desperately. His eyes were slightly glazed over as if he was already replaying the memory again.

"Shh… Be at peace and forget him for now," murmured Kakashi coaxingly. He put a little power behind his words in order to ease the worried, panic look that seem to crease his brunette's features.

"Peace? That would be nice… I… I'll try for you. Try for the both of us to forget him tonight," Iruka reaffirmed at the end, giving his head a slight nod of acceptance before yawning.

"I can stay if you really want me to," suggested Kakashi as an afterthought. He had no real qualms about abandoning the Uchihas to their own devises why he attended to his upset and still sick master. Besides he looked so vulnerable and fuckable right now with those flush cheeks and big watering eyes that he was already starting to unbutton his shirt when Iruka halted him with his words.

"No…. go. I'm good. Attend to them and then come back to me. I'll keep until then," he murmured. If he was in a better mood then Iruka might have taken more than just simple amusement in denying his _Guardian_his touch. For the brunette, the look of hurt and the look of all consuming hunger on his Kashi's face thrilled him to his very core despite the sadness and regret that lapped greedily at his own heart and soul. It brought out a sadistic streak in the brunette that left him lightheaded and breathless. But seeing that they both suffered enough already in that day alone, he allowed his demon a small allowance and sat up a bit to draw him into a kiss.

Strong, slender arms coiled around his _Guardian's_neck drawing the demon closer to him even as he arched his body up a bit to remove the space between them. He brushed his lips teasingly across Kakashi's own; it was an innocent yet barely there kiss that drew a frustrated growl from Kakashi. He chuckled softly to himself, smiling at the display of sharp teeth shown in anger through heavy lids. He was mesmerized by them, pausing to really look at the fanged teeth before kissing the pretty mouth that housed them again.

His heart quickened, starting to pulse in his ears, knowing that part of him would always be a bit afraid of his _Guardian_. But the spike of fear only thrilled him more as Kakashi returned his kiss just as tenderly instead of the biting, bruising kiss that he was half expecting. He looked curiously at his demon, wondering if he had read the man wrong but the heated gaze that was zeroed in on him made him almost forget to breathe.

Iruka knew now, always seemed to know on some level, that his demon always hungered for more behind his carefree mask of indifference. Kakashi was his _Guardian_but he was still a primal and dark being and his want was ultimately Iruka's want. But they silently agreed as one to draw apart. Iruka wanted to rest his forehead against Kakashi's until he could calm his beating heart but found his lover now holding him at arm's length.

"Don't test me Koi," the bi-colored male hissed in warning. He winced at the wounded puppy dog look that his master gave him, pulling him close to his frame when his Iruka would have pulled further away. "And don't give me that look either. You know I can't think properly when you are this close to me," he confessed huskily while hugging the brunette closer to him. "You need your rest so you can be prepared for when I finally pound into that tight ass of yours."

"Wha—" Iruka began in his bewilderment; his cheeks flushed a flaming red.

"You owe me Koi," the demon breathed out fervently even as he rested his forehead against Iruka's shoulder. "Kami, this Cold War you have going on in the bedroom since this recent sickness has given me the worst case of blue balls. 'Little Kakashi' misses you, you know that?" he murmured with a tired chuckle.

Iruka snorted and kissed the top of his lover's head. "You're impossible. It's my fault, hmm? I spoil you too much, that's what it really boils down to. I realize it now that I don't have time to give you my complete attention like I used to because of the pressing issues of work. But I am still your Master. I get to decide if you top or not and if I want to deny 'Little Kakashi' then… Well I don't want to do that because then we both suffer," corrected Iruka reluctantly blocking Kakashi's sudden blossoming grin with his hand.

"Shut up! I… there's just too much going on right now. Rain check for now, okay? Go downstairs and attend to the Uchihas' and we'll see what happens when you return," suggested the brunette finally in defeat.

"That's all I'm asking Koi," Kakashi said jovially with a crooked, impish smile. He removed the hand that nearly muffled his words before brushing a kiss against his fingertips and releasing them with a playful nip in parting. "I want you lubed up and ready when I return. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail," he crowed out happily even as he quickly stood and drew up his mask over his lips and nose.

"What happened to you saying 'I needed my rest?'" demanded Iruka in exasperation. His eyebrow suddenly twitched in his irritation even as he smiled ruefully in amusement at the antics of his horny mate.

"We can rest when we are dead." Kakashi countered seriously before his eyes curved into the familiar crescent eyed smile that belied his serious tone. He quickly blew his Master a kiss and ducked out of the door before the frustrated brunette could toss something at his head.

It seemed that as soon as the door clicked close behind his demon Iruka fell bonelessly back against his sheets and closed his eyes. "Kyuubi…" He breathed out that name in a regretful sigh knowing that his overtaxed mind would not easily give up on worrying about that demon when he was so intricately apart of his past.

In fact, Iruka's first memory of Kyuubi was tied with the first memory of Minato and Kakashi. They interlocked and intertwined with each other in such a way that he couldn't tell one side of the story without incorporating the other two in it. It'd be only a half truth if he did it any other way and as always just as Kyuubi had exited the brunette's world with a bang, so did he enter into it too.

FLASHBACK, FIFTEEN YEARS AGO

_Blood splattered like a wet, crimson banner across the wall to welcome further intruders into the little hovel that Iruka had called home for more than six years. The tiny, two-room home was in complete disarray, straying completely from its usual tidy self. Their kitchen/dining table, that usually sat a mere foot from the kitchen, was broken in two; the wood coated with the porridge that had barely been touched when the unexpected guests arrived._

A wooden, splintered table leg was mysteriously embedded deeply into the wall and not one wooden chair was spared from harm. One lone cup, that had managed to survive the fall, continued to roll in a lazy, drunken circle. It settled only to find itself spinning out of control again as many feet danced across the floor in a frenzied style only known to themselves.

There was a scuffling and growling noise towards the front of the home but he couldn't really care to pay attention to that right now as the little brunette laid his small, trembling body between his mother and father. The child was tired and done with tears; or at least he thought so after spending a horrific part of the early day cowering in a corner, his eyes brimming and nose running freely with snot and tears.

Slowly the six year old drew the dead weight of first his mother's than his father's arms around his wiry frame before he further snuggled between their still bodies. There was still just enough warmth left between his parents that his shivering had abated some. He allowed his eyes to flutter close then with a soft sigh, his hands pressed their palms against his chest so that they could see that their boy still lived thanks to their sacrifices.

Tears tickled and squeezed out of the corner of his eyes and rolled down either side of his head as he tried to call up the bliss and obliviousness of sleep. Iruka was determined to become a star too, just like his parents. He knew that as soon as they threw themselves in the way of the ravenous demons, their souls fled their bodies instantly and became bright, beautiful stars.

The young adolescent knew that they would shine down on him and protect him from now on but he wanted to shine with them too so they could all three be together again, so shiny and new. So he waited patiently for his death to come, his dead parent's arms wrapped around him to reassure him that everything would be okay.

END FLASHBACK

Iruka snorted at his childish hope even as he moved to slide underneath the covers. When he reminisced just then it was like watching a movie played by someone else for someone else. Sure he felt empathy towards the little one tucked between his two dead parents, waiting for a death that would never come; but he couldn't see himself fitting in that world anymore than he could see himself fitting into his old elementary school clothes. They were memories that had all served their purpose to make him into the man that he was today: a somewhat confidant, calm, kind, and complete control freak of an individual.

It was because of Kyuubi that he became the latter in the first place. He needed desperately to control the environment and the people around him because he knew that most of his past was in such disarray. He lived with a kind of fear, not knowing when another 'Kyuubi' would come into his life and turn his world of order upside down again. And sure his _Guardian_Kakashi had a more dominate nature fit for domming but the demon also knew and understood that the brunette needed to be in control even in the bedroom. So most of the time he initiated their sexual acts, only occasionally letting Kakashi top when he felt the demon needed to be rewarded or when he was too weak of will to stop his horny mate from taking advantage of him.

It was utterly disconcerting that thoughts of Kyuubi could reduce him to a pubescent teen full of hate and anxieties. These thoughts left him absentminded to the happenings of the world around him like the recent 'Sasuke incident'; as well as left him afraid to embrace the memories he tried desperately to bury within a small corner of his heart. But now that his brother's demon was back they all came flooding back in ebbing waves, crashing over him one by one, leaving him breathless, bereft of warmth and purpose and trembling among the bed sheets.

FLASHBACK, AN HOUR OR TWO LATER

_He wasn't sure how long he had dozed off but one minute he had closed his eyes and was dreaming of floating weightlessly in the starry sky and the next minute he was hearing voices that would have earn them pennies in the swear jar. Iruka screwed his eyes shut as if willing himself to fall back to sleep in order to push away the niggling feeling that something in the real world was wrong. His brow wrinkled together and lips twitched downward into a frown as he buried his nose against one of his parent's sides. But no matter how hard he grasped in vein at the inky darkness of sleep the people talking were too loud to ignore._

"Minato!" The child stiffened, suddenly alert by the velvety smooth voice that caressed the syllables of that name almost lovingly while still showing its displeasure with its dark and dangerous undertones. It was like dark chocolate, the way it was so bitter and sweet at the same time; it left the child with an almost melting feeling as his mind began to fasten onto the intangible words instantly. "You knew I really wanted to fight someone. Maybe bathe in a bit of blood but I guess we arrived too damn late to the party," the velvety voice continued irritably. "I want my reparations!"

"We didn't come here to fight," countered the long suffering and tired reply of another male. "You know how important finding potential Summoners like me are."

"You promised me souls, blondie." The first voice hissed out in his growing frustration completely ignoring what the other man had said. The words had the small child trying desperately to press further down between his parents in hopes of hiding himself from that hungry, anxious voice. His heart beating merrily along until his head fairly pulsed with the rhythm while the speaker continued. "Do you know the last time I've really eaten without caring the hell what happened to my meal?"He didn't even allow the other man enough time to answer before he threw down his reply in his agitation. "**Too**damn long, that's for sure."

"I feed you!" insisted the second voice, trying to hush his voice so that nosy people like the boy wouldn't overhear them.

"But not in the way I want to be fed Minato. I need more than a little nibble here and there. You're a true sadist, you know that? You, of course, are my drug of choice and you know how insatiable I am… could be. But you have denied me too often. You know how I get when I am hungry," he fairly snarled out the last words, not even bothering to hide the sheer volume of his voice.

"You can gorge to your heart's content next time," appeased the 'Minato' person trying to shush his partner.

"**FUCK NEXT TIME! **IF I DON'T EAT NOW I'LL…"roared out the first voice. Then close on the heels of the declaration the small resident heard something colliding and breaking against the wall that hid the second room from the first. Heart jumping erratically in his chest the child quickly muffled a broken sob against his mother's side, trying desperately not to make any noise even as he began to hyperventilate.

"Kyuubi! Why did you… What is it?"Minato began to scold before he switched to a more concerned and cautious tone.

There seemed to be a yawning pause in which Iruka thought that he would die from the suspense alone when he sobbed a bit harder at the next words.

"I smell human…" Kyuubi said cautiously, precisely as if unsure if said human was in hearing distance.

"Don't you dare eat him!" warned the second voice, once again admonishingly. It almost sounded like the young man was lecturing a four year ready to eat something off the floor instead of an actual human being.

The first person seemed to shift in the other room, if Iruka's overactive imagination was anywhere close to being correct, like he was carefully contemplating his partner's words before replying. "Are you going to sate my craving this time **Master**?" He bit out the last word bitterly as if he derived no real pleasure in saying it when he was so dissatisfied. "Or should I just take a small bite out of this one now?"

"Don't play around like that," was the only feeble response that the Kyuubi guy received. It seemed as if Minato wanted to believe that his partner was kidding and incapable of doing such crude things. But both he and, not surprisingly, the child believed that the first voice was dead serious.

"Who's playing? My body has been denied too long from enjoying a sweet, succulent soul and you've been too much of a sentimental fool to let me eat your friends," came Kyuubi's careless reply that had more than one person blinking in bewilderment.

"** THEY ARE MY FRIENDS**!" screeched out the Minato person as something tried to hit something else. The child wondered if the second voice tried to hit the first voice but didn't want to think too hard about it in case he missed anymore words coming from the other room.

Kyuubi snorted. "If you say so but they irritate me… most humans do," he added the last part dryly as an afterthought. He seemed unaffected by any attempts at assault if there was in fact any assault to begin with.

Iruka caught the sound of the other male letting out yet another long suffering sigh as if he had had that same conversation again and again. He had been waiting for a snarky remark from the other voice at any minute with bated breath when he had this suddenly irksome feeling that someone was staring down at him. The child quickly shook his head to himself, not thinking it possible because he would have heard but even as he lifted his tear-stained face to set his fears to rest, he nearly choked on air as he stared into calculating golden eyes.

"Well now isn't this interesting," said the stranger in front of him.

Instantly the child took in the sight of the handsome stranger, despite himself. He wondered where in the world he came from because he seemed obviously not to fit in this shabby place. He stood there, tall, lean and brooding with one hip leaning against the doorframe and his arms crossed thoughtfully across his chest. Those eyes, he hadn't mistaken them, they were piercing amber orbs wrapped in a thin band of scarlet. They hid behind heavy lidded eyelids that observed him intently without seeming too concern with the weird sight of a small child lying between his two dead parents.

His hair… his hair was cropped short and formed a sort of blazing halo of soft red spikes frosted in gold. (1) Sinful lips turned down in a frown, he seemed ethereal even with goggles on his head and the worn flight jacket that seemed just as worn as his ripped black denim jeans.

The child managed to take in the man's appearance with big doe brown eyes just as quickly as he identified the voice as the first one that wanted to eat him. It was disconcerting to say the least, especially when the child thought that the man in front of him looked at him as if sizing up if he was worth the trouble eating. Or that was what the impressionable child had thought as he quaked between his dead parents, face crumpling into despair as he began to let out soft, hiccupping sobs. He tried to quell the annoying noise when he saw the man's lip curl back in irritation but not even pressing trembling fingertips could stop the tears that blurred his vision and rolled down his cheeks.

"Stop that! You're frightening the poor thing," came the disapproving second voice. All Iruka could see was a yellow, black and blue blob that quickly scooping up the child before he could offer a protest.

The man began to automatically bounce the child in his arms, making soft cooing noises even as he simultaneously glared at his partner over the brunette's head. Or at least the latter was what the child was hoping he was doing as he tried taking shuddering, hiccupping breath after another. Hands fisting in a black t-shirt as he tried to gather his bearings knowing even to a child like him it was useless to say that everything would be okay because the evidence of that not being possible lay at their feet in the form of the child's dead parents.

"Kami, I wished we would have come here sooner. Poor thing to lose his parents like that, it should have never happened." The melodious voice above him muttered the words softly to himself, although Iruka could feel the vibration of those words tickling against his ear as he pressed his wet cheek against the man's chest. The child closed his eyes hoping that this was just some horrible dream and that he would wake up any moment to bounce onto his parents' bed and beg them to serve something other than porridge.

But the once comforting arms around his midsection were tightening around him so that he squeaked out in surprise. Blunt nails quickly dug in between himself and the strange male wanting none of this abuse only for the man to suddenly loosen his grip. He looked up reproachfully into an apologetic face that left him breathless as he stared into the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. Any reproachful words were quickly dried up on his tongue as he ducked his head bashfully under the blonde man's chin.

"Me and you both," grumbled Kyuubi seemingly unaware of the other two's shy assessment of each other.

It seemed clear to the child and the man that was holding him that it was obvious Kyuubi agreed more over the lost fight he missed by being late instead of the lost lives in front of them. Iruka knew that the man didn't know his parents. That he didn't know how loving and caring and precious they were to him. But his self-absorbed manner made the child want to instantly hate the red head if only for the fact that the man had honestly contemplated eating him plus his utter disregard for his dead family.

"But I'm more than sure…" began the red head before the blonde could scold him, "That this child wouldn't be alive without help. So who was it? I'm pretty sure these humans weren't capable of killing all those demon bodies we saw in the front, so how—" He breathed out more so to himself before something stopped him from continuing in his speculation.

"Drop him or I'll slit both of your throats." The voice was cold and serious as a tall man spattered in flecks of blood and gore suddenly separated himself from the pocket of darkness he had been hiding in. Mismatched eyes, one stormy blue and the other blood red, narrowed at the intruders that dared touch what was **his **through the silver curtain of wild, unkempt bangs that threatened to obscure his vision. He saw the human child craning his head backward to take a look at the newcomer before sighing in defeat when the frightened boy tried desperately to draw closer to the blonde as if hoping he would melt into him by some miracle.

"Ha, ha this is too rich!" Kyuubi suddenly laughed out loud into the silence of the stranger's threatening words. The demon wiped away invisible tears, handsome head shaking in his bemusement. "Drop him or I'll slit both of your throats. Rich, you are a fucking funny demon because if you knew who you were talking to you'd drop down to your Goddamn knees and beg for forgiveness," he chortled, sinful lips smiling cruelly at a possible challenge.

"He is **my**human. I fought others for him. I'm not above fighting you for him too," snarled out the silver-haired demon stubbornly. He was just as naked as the day he was born. (2) A mane of silver hair, caked in blood was the only covering he had as it fell a little below his round, firm ass. The hard planes of sinewy muscles quickly shifted and bunched together slightly as he readied himself to pull out a weapon from thin air.

"You know I hate your type? The naïve demons that are so wet behind the ears that they are actually willing to sacrifice their lives for their owners even if it means suicide for themselves. It's so fucking laughable how pathetic my race has become over the centuries. I am your senpai. Don't you dare snarl at your superior or I'll bite out your throat to help quench my thirst," the older demon said in a pleasant enough tone. Although there seemed to be power behind his words that gave the allusion that the beseeching wails of past victims were flowing through his speech.

"Kyuubi!" Minato cried out, quickly and reflexively smacking his partner across his chest with the back of his arm. He was unworried by the murderous look and flash of fangs that were flashed his way. Crystal blue eyes just narrowed in challenge forcing his demon to sigh in defeat and amusement as he looked the other way and worked his jaw in his agitation.

"What? What! I was being nice. I warned him, didn't I?" he quickly fired back with a winning, vulpine smile. "Besides…" he trailed off, eyes lingering longingly at his new, possible plaything. "I told you how I felt about upstart demons daring to challenge me. I've been itching for a fight and even if he's bound to this child I can already taste his blood on my tongue," he murmured huskily, licking his lips. If the child wasn't mistaken he could see an almost dreamy, glazed look come over the demon's eyes.

"Bound? Is that why this little one survived?" the blonde questioned curiously as blue met brown. They both pondered the information given, although one set of eyes was clueless to what was clearly going on. Iruka quickly tucked his head under the blonde's chin still flustered by his rescuer. His head hurt too much too think of such heavy matters so he comforted himself by listening to the steady, reassuring beat of the man's heart.

"Yes, yes but barely. I don't even think he's named yet. The link between the two is too unstable for him to be named," Kyuubi said in a suffering sigh of frustration, knowing what would come next.

"We won't fight you because despite my Guardian's eagerness to rip apart everything in his path, including puppies and rainbows, we really mean no harm. I just want to take your little master somewhere safe. I am sure you don't want him sleeping among the dead, do you?" Minato beseeched reasonably. His hands were already rubbing comforting circles into the chibi's back; bouncing him up once to keep the six year old's legs from slipping down from his narrow waist.

"I'm still hungry," whined out Kyuubi his mood suddenly souring more than usual. He hated when the blonde seem hell-bent on saving everything in his path, including things that the red head fancied on eating and/or destroying. But knowing that it would be an irksome thing if it wasn't quickly dealt with, he addressed the child. "Hey kid, you need to name him," he commanded instead of making it a suggestion.

"Iruka?" the miniature brunette said softly after a bit. He had reluctantly shifted his head to look at the red head from the safety of Minato's black t-shirt.

"Huh? Is that his new name kid?"asked the red head curiously. He then gave the other demon a measuring look wondering if he looked much like a 'dolphin'.

"No… no, my name is I… Iruka, n… not kid," he hiccupped. His bottom lip trembled as tears began to swim in his eyes again. He took only a moments comfort in the shooshing, cooing sounds that his human carrier made before the demon decided to speak again.

"Well Iruka, I'm pretty sure you don't understand this but that guy over there believes you are his master." He quickly waved away the silver haired demon's protests in irritation. Kyuubi knew that the demon knew that that was his human and that shouldn't be questioned one iota but the child didn't know that yet. "He is surprisingly in control of his senses and his instinct to kill, despite him being summoned so early. But that can change drastically. If you don't name him soon well… let's just say a dead mommy and daddy will be the least of your worries," he concluded for lack of better words. He shrugged away Minato's withering look of exasperation to look intently at the man-child.

"I… I…" Iruka stuttered out unsure of himself. He worried his bottom lip and looked at the silver haired demon once more. He was so scared and confused that his small body was wracked with shivers until he felt the blonde holding him tilting his chin up one-handedly. He looked dazedly back with wide brown eyes into the safe haven the azure pools offered him and found himself immediately calming down.

"I know this is all new and scary to you. It's a lot for you to take in, in such little time. But understand me; this is important Iruka-kun. I need you to name that demon. I know you are afraid of him just as you are afraid of my Guardian Kyuubi and possibly even me. But your demon will soon become an intricate part of your life. So give him a name that is worthy of him since he was the one who ultimately saved your life," suggested Minato in his soothing melodious voice. He offered the wide eyed child a small smile of encouragement even as he watched the brunette turn his head once again towards the intruder.

"Y… you saved me?" Iruka nearly choked out in wonder. He could vaguely remember a silver blob whispering to him that he would protect him while he blindly gazed at him through shimmering tears as he sat amidst his unmoving parents.

The silver haired demon nodded his head solemnly, unsure whether it was safe to do anything more.

"Ka…Kashi. I want you to be a Kakashi," he breathed in a shuddering breath. His hand fisted harder into Minato's shirt at his determined words before his breath nearly caught at the smile the bloodied demon gave him.

"As you wish my lord," Kakashi murmured as he pressed his hand over his heart and made a deep bow. And before Kyuubi could snort at such display of loyalty he blinked as he felt the bi-colored eye demon in front of them quickly moved at lightning speed pass them.

It was roughly at the same time the red-headed demon gracefully whirled around and cracked his clawed fingers eagerly at the new wave of prey that tried to pour into the small door in the front room all at once. It was obvious that their hunger for human souls, especially those of a Summoners' won over their fear of possible death.

"I guess that means I feed after all," Kyuubi nearly purred out in his approval. Then before he jumped into the thick of the fray he cast a sidelong glance at his master and the human boy. "Don't go doing anything stupid by trying to run off or join the madness," the red head warned cautiously.

"I wouldn't even dream of it," smiled Minato. The blonde had finally given his blessing on something and before Iruka allowed himself to shut the world out by closing his eyes and covering his ears, he could have sworn the red head winked at him before disappearing into the first room.

END FLASHBACK, NOW WITH KAKASHI

Soon after he departed from his young master, Kakashi had made his way back to the headmaster's office. He opened the door just enough to show the occupants left in the room that he had returned before slowly turning around and walking back out again. Words seemed an unnecessary kind of noise that would take away from this urgent moment and possibly lead to hurt feelings or bruised egos. So when he had given them a silent sign to follow, they did so with great haste. Keeping close to his heels the Uchiha party followed the silver haired demon silently downstairs to the monster that currently lived in the basement.

On other days Kakashi would have much rather preferred taking a surveillance tour of the school to make sure that everything was in its proper place before laying down with his master for the night. But since that wasn't an option he took a bit of solace in the fact that the school had enough sufficient funds to hire Summoners and their _Guardian_s to watch over the few sleeping inhabitants of the school.

The party moved quickly and silently, with large, purposeful steps; a few fingertips trailed against the rough stone wall as they circled tightly down the spiral stairwell leading to the dungeons. There was room enough on the stairs to walk three abreast but they walked in single file anyway with Kakashi at the front and Kisame at the rear as if preparing for a possible attack. It was a dizzying trip that was marked by little alcoves in the wall that a person could hide in, in case they needed to ambush whatever escaped the basement. But nothing that drastic happened so Kakashi, for his part, had not expected anymore unnecessary surprises that night, especially not an Uchiha downstairs, already waiting for them.

"What are you doing Obito?" The silver haired blonde asked his question with a tired sigh before he even descended to the last step before him. The words had slipped out naturally and his bemusement was genuine as he paid witness to the curious sight before him. If it weren't for the presence of the people behind him he would have sounded more cheerful to see his old friend.

"Feeding him… What else does it look like," Obito murmured distractedly, almost pouting at such an obvious answer. He moved to scoop a bit more ramen onto the chopsticks before he offered it up to bruised and bloody lips. A coxing 'ah' sound forming on his own lips before he smiled brightly at the weary bite taken.

"Well I know that you are feeding him but **why**is what I really want to know?" Kakashi pressed before reluctantly stepping down onto the basement floor.

He wanted to avoid the confrontation that might come from the other Uchihas noticing Obito but it couldn't be helped. The man he called friend was estranged from his family along with his identical twin brother Tobi because of what they represented. (3)

They were bastards, the both of them, born from the escapades of Fugaku's father Akihiko, who found escape from his loveless, arrange marriage in his childhood friend, ironically named Ai. Obito and Tobi were in all rights Itachi and Sasuke's uncles because they themselves were Fugaku's half brothers But since the family, including Fugaku, didn't acknowledge the twins as true Uchihas', the family didn't want Sasuke and Itachi to either. So when all he got from the four behind him was a wave of silence born of shock, all he could do was let out an inward sigh of relief.

"Because he looks hungry and if he really used to be Minato's demon than he should be fed. Minato would have wanted it that way," the Uchiha insisted, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder.

"Obito…" Kakashi began sternly before he was gently cut off.

"I've even cleaned up most of the blood he was caked in." Obito began then let out a disappointed sigh before continuing. "Kakashi… I don't care what he has done… If he killed Minato I really am sorry for you and Iruka. I really liked him too because he was the only one who really acknowledged me and my brother as something more than the black sheep of an illustrious family. But no one should have been left in the condition he was in. If he wasn't, you know… **what he is**… he'd have bled out from all those injuries." The Uchiha murmured the last part as if already reflecting on the condition he found the demon in.

He had even stopped feeding the blonde at this point to scowl down at the bowl of ramen he was holding because it had really been a shame. The demon in front of him was such a beautiful creature and for him to be sliced and beaten so badly was a waste. It was a miracle that Kyuubi was able to heal even with the shackles restraining most of his spiritual energy. If he hadn't he would have probably bled to death despite him being a powerful creature.

"He doesn't deserve your kindness or thoughtfulness though," Kakashi began gently, interrupting his friend's troubled thoughts.

"I am thoughtful, aren't I?" Obito questioned considerately before beaming up at the demon.

If anyone else would have said that Kakashi would have thought him or her conceded but on Obito it was endearing. Not to say the Uchiha didn't have his moments where he liked to pull practical jokes on people. He was a mischievous soul at heart but he still miraculously maintained a sense of innocence that resolutely clung to him despite all the hardships that he and Tobi faced.

Kakashi had to admit that Obito and even Tobi, by far, were one of the most interesting, weirdest humans that he had ever come across. They weren't dropped dead gorgeous in the striking way that defined his kin but there was something about them that belied their plain features and made them somehow more appealing. The twins' mouths were a bit too wide and their noses a bit too long but when they smiled it seemed as if their whole faces were lit from within and made others prone to smiling in return.

They had the same creamy white skin and jet black hair, as well as the famous grey, soul scorching eyes of their bloodlines. But were their families' eyes were prone to looks of boredom, glares of death and a sense of superiority and entitlement; the twins' eyes were filled with a merriment, mischievousness and zest for life at large which was surprisingly refreshing. Add to that, the fact that they had a boyish charm and charisma that seemed to attract people to them despite being rejected by their own family and it overall made for a pleasing picture.

So when youngest twin Obito, frowned in his disapproval at the demon's mistreatment Kakashi had to admit he felt a little bad. Not for Kyuubi, far from that, but for his friend rarely showed his displeasure and vulnerability unless he had been truly affected. He watched intently as Obito carefully tucked his disapproval back inside himself to force a pleasant smile on his face before carefully continuing to feed noodles to a murderous demon as if feeding to a little bird with a broken wing.

"Weren't you supposed to be here earlier for your nephew's Summoning Ceremony?" Kakashi couldn't help but question. He hated when one of the twins kept things bottled up and hoped to distract the Uchiha from his darkening mood with a valid distraction.

"Hmm? Oh… that…" Obito trailed off thoughtfully before setting the chopsticks down to scratch the back of his head sheepishly and finally turned around. "Well you see I was all dressed and ready but then this little old lady had broken her hip carrying her groceries. So my awesome _Guardian_Gai had chivalrously agreed to carry her while I carried her groceries to her home," he finished with a 'nice guy pose'. (4)

Though Kakashi had a sinking suspicion that the Uchiha had felt that he would be unwelcome to such a pivotal event and had kept himself scarce until the end. But the others seemed not to mind the obvious lie like he did because the bi-colored eyed demon was sure they already knew the ugly truth. Uchihas were good at looking the other way, especially when there was evidence of their bad influences. It seemed clear, however, as he looked casually at the small group behind him that one was too distracted by the demon behind Obito to pay attention to the words spoken for their benefit.

Mikoto felt it, the burning garnet that zeroed in on her as soon as she entered the room or more specifically it glanced briefly at her before zeroing in on the precious cargo she carried. She shivered visibly wondering if it wasn't too late to turn around and go back up the stairs again but even as she thought that she couldn't help but to glance down at her son. Her precious Sasuke who's warm breath tickled her neck as he slept blissfully on for the moment.

Lips pressed gently against his temple as she yearned to see him open his eyes once more to show the familiar gray instead of the angry ochre that had greeted her earlier that day. She wished that she had listened to the unerring sense of fear that she had felt for her son earlier that day as she laid out the clothes for youngest son. Mikoto had simply brushed it off as nervous butterflies at her son being on the cusp of entering adulthood with this demon ceremony but now she knew it wasn't just that. 'I should have—' she thought before she heard someone calling her.

"Mikoto-onee-chan, how are you?" Obito chirped up brightly sensing the tension that seemed to thicken the room as she continued to stare at the demon before looking down at her offspring.

It seemed like for the first time her eyes managed to focus on someone other than the demon and her child since she arrived in the basement. The matronly woman had been so absorbed in spiraling down in a wave of despair that she didn't realize that her brother-in-law was in the same room with her. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a disembodied voice, clearly not hearing Kakashi ask the same question earlier.

"I work here now. Isn't that great?" he replied cheerfully though it was obvious to all he had not a damn thing to be cheerful about right now. It was a defense mechanism that he rigged up a long time ago and it seemed instinctive to rely on such defenses now to help squelch his apprehension while seeming reassuring.

"I… well of course it's…" Mikoto began in surprised wonder. She was happy for her brother-in-law, she liked him despite Fugaku's misgivings but she wished he'd choose a better time than this one to try small talk. It also seemed that the demon, who her son had summoned, agreed with her because he chose that exact moment to interrupt them both.

"Why did you come here woman? Did you come to taunt me or something of that ilk?" snarled out Naruto as he glared down at the petite female clinging to **his**human.

"No… no I…" Mikoto trailed off feebly. She instinctively pressed her chest against her son's chest, absorbing some of his warmth in hopes of calming down her suddenly frantic heart.

"Stop that. That's not the proper way to address a lady," tsked Obito in an admonishing tone. He looked aghast at what he just said because victim or not the blonde was still a dangerous demon to be shackled like that but it was once again reflexive. His hands couldn't help but tremble slightly at the first wave of fear crashed over him as the blonde decided to turn his honey gold orbs to look at him dismissively.

Naruto briefly glared at the human, baring fangs in warning but let it go to focus his eyes back on the female human.

'Sasuke, I knew you'd come back to me...' He thought, his eyes softening momentarily for the human pup before he once more glared at the bitch who sired him.

"Why did you bring him to me then?" he demanded, rather than asked. His temper was rather short after his last encounter with humans and he'd rather not waste his time with their little mind games.

"B… because he's my… my baby boy and I wa… want what's best for him," Mikoto began on a shaky breath. She trembled visibly even as her son Itachi came to wrap his arms around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and took in a slow, uneasy breath before opening her eyes again and lifted her chin up in determination. 'You can do this Mikoto,' she coaxed herself.

"And you think I'm best for him," Naruto assumed smoothly as if that was the only plausible answer. An actual smile was preparing itself to touch down on his lips at the realization that these humans in front of him may actually be intelligent.

"No… Honestly, no I don't think you a… are. But you are what he wants right now. When he does wake up yours is the only name he speaks before drifting off again," the Uchiha woman began slowly, carefully choosing her words. Her fine brows furrowed together at the thought of what drew her son desperately to the blonde like a magnet to metal or a moth to a flame. She found that despite the fact that she now knew why he was so attracted to his demon, she still thought her son too young to be feeling this way.

"Is that so?" Naruto murmured, please by that fact.

"Yes. It's true," Mikoto confirmed her brow still creased with her frown.

"You do realize that even if I wake him up, that this need for me won't simply go away because you want it to. That me waking him up might actually make things worse for you when he realizes what your people have done to keep me away from him," he began in a warning tone, sensing the woman's hesitation.

"I know… the headmaster Iruka told us but…" she hesitated and bit down on her bottom lip. Her arms were already reflexively drawing her baby boy closer to her chest, as if to better protect him; her eyes were filled once more with unshed tears. Mikoto was unable to let go of him despite the harm she knew she was causing him by separating the two from each other but she needed more time. She needed time to absorb all of this troubling information and come to terms with it in some way.

She needed more time to realize her son was growing up and didn't need her to baby him and cut the crust off the food. She knew it. She knew that she was being selfish now but as she pressed her wet face against her son's neck she knew she couldn't willingly give him up. She couldn't lose him to a being, who could care less whether he was breaking her heart right now. No, no... She couldn't, she couldn't, she couldn't.

'We'll find another way to save him,' she thought fervently, crying freely now against his neck.

Naruto saw the woman's breakdown and narrowed his orbs in amber slits of distaste as he realized his human's mother was too fearful for her son to pay attention to common sense. It wasn't as if she was really sacrificing her child since he wasn't going to hurt what was now rightfully** his**. It pissed him off so much; humans attachments to intangible and tangible objects when demons could barely afford such luxuries and selfishness.

His golden irises were quickly swallowed up by the band of red; lips curled back in a snarl, flashing lovely, sharp canines as he used his siphoned energy that he had been storing sense his capture to rip his arms free from his shackles. His mouth sagged open in a silent scream, face flushed and blood splattering across the walls. The ground greedily sucked the blood that he offered it as he drew his bloody, shredded limbs together. A sliver here and there of bone was seen before his body began to quickly knit together the shredded tendons and flesh of his raw arms.

It had happened so quickly that no one really had the time to react. One moment Naruto was glowering at the hesitant Uchiha woman and the next he was encircling one bloodied hand around Obito's neck, nearly choking him, daring him to run. It was a sheer feat of Herculean strength and speed on his part that rivaled the beauty and dexterity of a jaguar in movement.

Elegant, clawed fingertips, that weren't otherwise occupied, curled into the band of his iron collar and with barely a flick of his wrist it broke in half before he combed bloody digits up into his hairline. They fisted there, drawing up reddish blonde strands that would have otherwise flopped into his face and obscured his view of the frightened humans. He looked at them through hooded lids, just a hint of liquid scarlet piercing through the fan of lashes.

The fiend couldn't help but lick his lips, as if he could suddenly taste their fear permeating the stone walls. It danced across his senses like a skittish rabbit and pulsed rapidly against the hand wrapped around the man's throat. His hand nearly spasmed to feel his captor's heart skip double time but barely resisted as he forced himself to take in a deep calming breath. His dangerously intelligent mind tried hard to quell back his animalistic desire to take a big, juicy bite of his victim's neck. One corner of his lips twitched upward a bit, forming a crooked smile on those sinister lips.

"You humans are always surprising," he panted out, adrenaline thrumming through his veins. He closed his eyes to take another deep, calming breath before continuing. "See here I thought you wanted to take the easy way out by handing over my new master but instead you always strive for the path less traveled. I hope idiocy isn't inherited or I'll grow tired of little Sasuke very soon," he sighed out as if truly regretful.

"Now Kyuubi..." began Kakashi even as he slowly drew out his Chidori. It wasn't yet glowing with his spiritual energy yet but his fingertips fairly crackled with blue energy.

"Naruto," the blonde corrected smoothly as if not truly ruffled by the whole ordeal. The demon had quickly created clothes for himself from the same wispy substance that had formed his tails and the dome from earlier. The wispy black substance formed flowing ebony hakama pants, tabi socks, zori sandals, as well as arm guards. With his long blonde hair already tied up mostly and the way he held himself proudly, he looked like a rogue Japanese warrior readying himself for battle. All that seemed to be missing was a katana to dangle, sheathed against his hip.

"Sorry, Naruto," the silver haired demon ground out. Kakashi was too angered by the sudden attack to his friend to be particularly fazed by this new feature of Naruto's shadows. What he really needed to do was concentrate on was calming the blonde down so that he would release Obito. "Don't you think you are taking this a little too far," he reasoned as he began to move an inch closer.

"No… In fact I think I'm not taking it far enough," Naruto mused thoughtfully before lifting Obito up off the ground a bit. "I have been more than patient and yet all of you treated me so poorly. Shouldn't I try to seek some retribution?" he asked the frightened Uchiha that he was holding up. He nearly chuckled at the way the human male who fed him with those same hands tried desperately to claw his way to more air. But with a bit of a shake on his part the hands flopped down to his side in silent defeat. The scratch marks on the demons hands already healing with a hiss of smoke.

"Or…" trailed off Naruto thoughtfully.

"Or?" Kakashi asked suspiciously even as his crackling fingertips ran over his Chidori so that the blade now crackled too.

"Maybe I should have my little Master decide," he murmured with an impish grin.

It seemed that as soon as the demon had murmured those words the still child in his mother's arms stirred as if he could suddenly breathe again. Pouty, pink lips took one large, hungry gulp after another as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling. All but Obito watched this miraculous sight as his mother sobbed harder and tried to pull her child into a hug. But Sasuke's was already slowly turning his head toward his demon. His ears were deaf to his mother's cries of delight or anyone else trying to speak to him as he looked at the man that had haunted his dreams.

'Naruto…' mouthed the small Uchiha as if not quite believing that the blonde was real. He blinked slowly, owlishly, as if his mind was still trying desperately to kick itself fully into life. But when he realized that indeed his demon was real and alive he quickly let out a keening wail deep within his throat and chest. He was experiencing tunnel vision as he kicked and squirmed at the person that dared hold him back from what was rightfully his. He begged and pleaded until his distraught mother finally placed him down seeing her presence could not comfort her last born.

Naruto, as if on cue, dropped his human prisoner as if it was a wiggling puppy that had just piddled in his hand in order to accept the attack from the child that made to leap into his arms. His own strong limbs folded around the small boy, wrapping him in his possessive embrace so that even as his ass hit the floor from the force of their colliding bodies, they didn't separate from each other one iota. The shackles around his ankles dug a bit into his flesh from the fall but it was not to be rivaled by the small set of canines that sank into the flesh of his bare shoulder.

The blonde let out a dark, rumbling chuckle at the eagerness of his human pup to greet him and reprimand him at the same time for making the child worry so. It was a primal, almost animalistic form of greeting that wrenched a scandalized gasp from Sasuke's mother but only made the demon stroke the child's soft, dark locks in silent acceptance. Naruto then began to nuzzle the child's neck with his nose; a deep guttural, growling purr coming from deep within his chest as he took in his Sasuke's scent, the tiny pulse against his throat, even the way the man child shivered as if knowing he was there taking him in.

"I've missed you too pup." Naruto murmured this small confession throatily into the soft shell of his master's ear; his warm breath caressing the fleshy, pink lobe and the side of his neck with gentle puffs of air. His strong, capable fingers helped to adjust Sasuke's legs so that his little master was properly straddling his lean hips before he looped one capable arm around his small waist. There was no real fear that the child would draw away from him, quite the opposite, but the people he observed over the little Uchiha's shoulder proved troublesome.

'I'll shred them into bloody bits of confetti first…' He thought with a finality that was not to be wavered by the small body that pressed urgently against him for more warmth.

All this time Sasuke had not released his teeth from his _Guardian's_skin even as he sought out comfort from him. His blunt nails dug into Naruto's biceps as if determined that no one would budge him from his perch; while he let out a muffled growl of frustration that bordered on a whimper against golden flesh for allowing the child to suffer so greatly for his expense. Tears clung to and saturated his long eyelashes as he shook with so much emotion swirling in his small chest that clawed hands were compelled to rub his back to comfort him. But it wasn't enough.

He felt like he'd explode into a million pieces if he didn't center and pour some of his fear, his relief, his anger and desperate need for him into that bite. He wanted Naruto to understand his pain and take in everything; be the vessel in which he could pour in all his problems and woes into before allowing the demon's sheer presence to purify and wash his cares away.

"It's time to let go," Naruto murmured softly as if he understood the sensitive matter. He hummed knowingly when his fingertips barely grazed the sensitive spot on the boy's neck. It flared into life, unfurling for its' true master to show its dark beauty without expanding to its full capacity like during the possession.

Sasuke heard the words but couldn't quite find himself obeying. Not when he felt those fingers grazing such a sensitive area. It was like all his attention, all his nerve endings were focused on the slightly, whimsical brush of clawed fingertips tracing the dark outline of the tomoe marks. It wasn't as thrilling as feeling teeth sink into that very spot but the feathery soft sensation released a fleet of butterflies in his belly and left him with a teasing promise for something far greater if he just fell. And** Kami **did he want to fall.

His teeth sank further in his growing frustration at the teasing without him even realizing it. Then the child blinked in surprise, coming out of his little haze induced by the fingers, at the first taste of warm, metallic blood on his dainty, little tongue. His lips were already about to pull away before he heard the words that made him stiffen in place.

"Let go or there will be definite consequences my little poppet," Naruto growled out. He curled those same caressing fingers back into his little owner's dark, ebony locks. His amusement at the punishment given to him was slowly waning as the child continued to bite him stubbornly as if wanting to make sure that his _Guardian_got the message that he was mad at him. He didn't fully realize that the child had been momentarily distracted by his tracing the marking earlier but was quick to seek retribution for the breaking of skin.

Naruto nipped the child's ear hard enough that he would get the message without his teeth breaking the tender flesh. "I know that you've missed me but I won't allow this kind of disobedience in you so early in the game, okay poppet? They haven't accepted it yet but you belong to me. You hear me? Mine!" the fiend breathed out hotly against blushing flesh. His curled digits yanked back gently at the child's hair as soon as Sasuke let go with a gasp. His own teeth nipped at the exposed, creamy flesh of the child's Adam's apple only to hear a soft, apologetic whimper from his human.

He waited a few heartbeats for his own heart to calm down before he looked at the pretty, helpless sight his human pup made. "Yes, yes, I forgive you now," he murmured with a soft chuckle, slowly releasing his hair.

For the briefest moment Naruto stared into the scarlet red eyes that he had only glanced at briefly when admonishing the boy before they faded into the luminous gray of his Sasuke's eyes. "I… I… don't leave. I can't… can't… it hurts." The Uchiha began to babble out in stumbling, halting words as soon as he could gather his bearings. His eyes were downcast, unable to look at his demon even as he wrapped his thin arms loosely around the blonde's neck.

"Shh… shh… I know. I know it did poppet. I won't let them take you away from me again. I'll kill them first before they do," he promised in a softer tone that nearly belied his dark words.

Sasuke nodded numbly, believing and taking reinsurance in the demon's words before he tucked his dark head under the demon's chin. "W… was it a dream Naruto? Did they really hurt you? I… because I saw…" the small Uchiha began, unable to let this worrying issue go.

It was clear to the blonde demon that Sasuke had been too distraught and distracted to see the blood that covered the upper half of his body. So not wanting to hurt his human any more, his clever mind quickly contrived a lie.

"Of course your brother, mother and the guppy wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. To think that they would leave behind something that is so obviously yours, for the wolves of the government to nip at; it's downright scandalous, unforgivable even." Naruto murmured his reassurance loud enough so that the other nosy occupants in the room could hear him clearly this time around. His shadow tails, which had blossomed out from his backside as soon as he circled his arms around his master, were now writhing around the two. It was a sinisterly dark nimbus of 'S' curls that threatened to spear any intruders who dared to come any closer to them.

He couldn't afford to have his enemies try to snatch up his pup when he was so distracted in his greeting. So when he made sure that they stayed at bay, he bent slightly over while still holding Sasuke one-handedly. He then began to pop the shackles around his ankles like they were made of paper cuffs before standing up in one fluid movement. His black hakamas rippled around his legs like black ink as he stood. The holes in the sides that would have usually been covered by a pair of boxers or even a kimono top instead revealed tantalizing golden flesh that showed how little the demon really was wearing.

"Isn't that right Aniki? You would have never indirectly hurt our precious Sasuke-kun by hurting me, right?" Naruto asked lightly, his lips twisted up in a cruel smirk that only the others could see over the child's shoulder.

"Of course not," snarled out Itachi. His arms were occupied with holding his mother who had fainted dead away when the blonde had bit down on her child's ear. It was too much for the already distraught woman to take and it was really pissing him off; the idea of this demon becoming an intimate part of their family.

"Well there you go then," Naruto said with false joyfulness. "But seriously, I really do wonder how demons ended up being the puppets in this scenario." The blonde demon mused thoughtfully even as he tried to get the suddenly asleep Sasuke to loosen his grip from around his neck.

It must have been a really tiring and emotional experience for the ten-year-old chibi to lose and regain his _Guardian_in such a short time, even if the small Uchiha had been asleep for most of it. Besides it was probably way past his bedtime so he probably wasn't used to being up past ten. But when he tried to get the raven clad in navy blue penguin pajamas to loosen his grip around his neck just a smidge, he heard the small Uchiha stirring and whimpering in his protests.

Soon a disheveled, dark head lifted up so that his small master could look at him reproachfully with sleepy, watering eyes that seemed impossibly venerable right now. His mouth bit back a yawn even as he tightened his hands purposely around his neck as if silently daring his demon to try to escape him and Naruto couldn't help himself. He laughed in genuine delight at the formidable and ravishing master that he would one day have.

Suddenly any protests that Sasuke might have had in his sleepy head from Naruto trying to pull away was startled away by the richness and sheer depth of that laughter. It was soothing, warm and velvety with hints of a dark undertone that added a surprising charm to it. The sound wanted to wrap around him and include him in a joke only known to the two of them; instead of making him self-aware of how utterly dependent he had become of the blonde so shortly after meeting him. His fragile ego was already appeased and a bit inflated by the sound and with no fear of suddenly losing his _Guardian_again he was settling his head back down on his demon's shoulder to sleep. Nose pressed against the pulse mark of Naruto's throat as a small smile lighted across his pouty lips.

Naruto found himself thinking that if all his other masters/mistresses had been this manageable and tempting than he wouldn't have been so bitter and filled with loathing for mankind at large. He wondered vaguely what the future would hold for the two them while simultaneously waiting for the small Uchiha to nod completely off. His virgin ears were too young and vulnerable to hear yet the way his mind truly worked and the way the conversation was soon about to turn.

"We are obviously more superior," he continued seamlessly. It was as if he hadn't just shared a precious moment with his very 'human' owner and was not holding him now as if he was something valuable to him. "We are stronger, smarter… Well some of us are." Naruto paused at this point to look at the newcomer that had been foolish enough to leave his master alone with him, thinking the chains would hold him.

"Welcome Gai-sensei, did you get my miso pork? I don't think I tried that one yet," he murmured brightly. The joviality of his voice did not reach his breathtaking features as his lips twisted into a sneer at the comical look of surprise and betrayal the green clad demon wore as he took in everything.

Several containers of packaged ramen from Ichiraku, that had been handled with care as the demon with the bowl-haircut had purposely made his way back to the school, were now scattered and leaking from the bags and onto the floor. It was so laughable how the buoyant demon's features could quickly fall into such sharp, serious lines as Kakashi slowly handed the unconscious Obito, that he had been holding, into the awaiting and trembling arms of one Maito Gai.

"Pathethic!" he snarled out in contempt at the man that bowed his head and sighed in relief after checking Obito's pulse. Naruto almost looked as if he was physically in pain at how the demon, clad from head toe in green from his emerald green turtleneck and olive green khaki pants, had literally dropped everything to attend to his master. "You have lived in your human shells so long that you have become softer than the underbelly of a newborn pup. To think I live in an age where demons actually care what happens to their enslavers that you become co-dependent and easily swayed by human emotions. It's damn near laughable," he hissed out. Then just as suddenly in a contradictory way he found himself lowering his tone so as not to disturb the young master sleeping peacefully and obliviously in his arms.

There was a deadening silence that followed those words as if the occupants in the room were expecting the would-be murderer to take himself up on his own offer and laugh at the sight before him. But when instead of that, they heard Gai speak, all paused to listen.

"I feel sorry for you... No, more than that I feel sorry for the master in your arms that now has to deal with you and your all consuming hatred. It will burn you just as badly as it will burn him." Gai said this impassionedly with slow, careful words before his jaw muscles spasmed as he clenched his teeth. It was clear that he had wanted to attack the demon for what he did to his master but Obito came first. For all he had suffered and for all he had selflessly given the demon who held him, the black sheep had to come first. His head remained bowed, his severe bangs nearly covering his eyes and thick brows so that his ardent heart would not abandon a comrade in need to attack an unworthy foe.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto growled out in a dangerously frigid voice. His arms nearly convulsed over the boy he held as he took direct offense at the care in which he gave his own master. He was literally starting to see red at the thought that the simpleton of a demon in front of him would dare to pity him and his when it was he that was the inferior being.

"You will never know the true joys of having a beloved comrade and ally to lean on," Gai pushed on passionately, embolden. "His springtime of youth is wasted on someone like—"

"Why serve humans at all then, when it's obvious that you hate them so much?" Kakashi quickly inserted himself into the equation to steer the hostile gaze that Kyuubi settled on Gai and his friend, away. Tense, he watched in a calculating way as the scarlet rimmed eyes shifted slowly towards him; a predator's ravenous gaze that quickly accessed yet another potential prey. The tails that had seemed to rattle like a rattlesnake before a strike soon, thankfully settled down, curling lazily into lax s-curls as the fiend contemplated his words.

"Well… it's because I've grown sick and tired of messily sampling inferior humans when I can go for the brass ring," Naruto said incredulously as if it was oh-so-very-obvious. Slender digits pressed reassuring circles into the human pup's back as he frowned thoughtfully as if trying to recollect. "I may not remember any of my masters or mistresses but I can't forget their taste on my tongue. It was so… so… rich and full-bodied, sweet and succulent… Better than any chocolate éclair or culinary confection that an experienced pastry chef could conjure up in his kitchen," he murmured dreamily, almost wistfully.

"Each time I taste one it makes me feel so… so alive…" Naruto settled on the word regretfully as if he already knew that very word was inadequate and paled in comparison to the sheer heaven he felt when devouring a savory soul. Just him thinking about it now, always thinking about it in the back of his mind, made him so… so… "** So damn hungry**," he nearly snarled the last words out as his nails dug reflexively into the back he was rubbing so tenderly. He shushed and brushed distracting kisses against Sasuke's demon mark to keep the child from waking and protesting at the ten pricking points of pain.

Thankfully the stupid navy blue, penguin fabric of the small Uchiha's pajama topped prevented him from breaking skin. He had completely lost himself in that feeling that made his darkened heart almost giddy and buoyant before coming to himself with a longing sigh. Then seeing the bemused looks of his lone, conscious, human listener he gave Itachi a wickedly crooked, little smile and licked his lips before continuing. "Well you're not a demon… you obviously wouldn't understand or appreciate my words. But you Ebisu… You may not be a demon but, I know you must have been seduced once or thrice by the sweet and alluring siren's call of a human's soul?" he questioned the being that stirred among the murky shadows deep within the dungeon's space behind him.

Naruto didn't bother turning around as a brunette man, clad in an expensive all black Italian suit except for a red tie and the smoky gray silk shirt, stepped from the loving embrace of the shadows to push slim glasses back up the bridge of his aristocratic nose with black, gloved fingers. All the demons but one stiffed as they looked at the man who had probably been listening to their conversation the whole entire time. They knew, just as easily as the reborn blonde knew, what the seemingly innocent being represented even before a slim, black scythe appeared in one hand and an ancient collar appeared in the other.

"Yes, but the difference between you and me, besides all the numerous, blaringly obvious reasons, is that I don't eat the souls that I'm supposed to be in care of," Ebisu said dryly as he came to stand beside the fiend. He looked as if he could be an European aristocratic servant when juxtaposed next to the half clad Japanese warrior. He was as neat and tidy as Naruto looked messy and wild with drying blood occasionally flaking off his golden flesh. His short, cropped hair was gelled and carefully combed back so not a strand was out of place, his thin lips seeming to form an ever present frown even as he lifted a lone, elegant brow at the **thing **Naruto was holding.

"H… how does he know who you are? He's been named? He shouldn't know anyone from his past life… so how?" Itachi stumbled out accusingly, confused by this latest development. His veins were still iced by the chilling speech of the his Otouto's demon when suddenly Kisame stepped in front of him and his mother, blocking his view from the elegant man. A waspish comment was readying itself on his lips when the cold, commanding look that Kisame threw behind his shoulder stilled him into silence as his demon conjured up his Samehada as if readying himself for battle.

"Isn't it obvious?" came the cool and intelligent voice. He seemed unperturbed by the loose ring of tense demons that were in front of him; more like took great pleasure in looking down his slender nose at the despicable cretins as he continued with much importance. "Where there is a demon there is death and where there is death there is unfortunately a shinigami like me who has to come down to earth and clean up the mess they leave behind," he said the last part with a long-suffering sigh. (5)

"So someone like me, who has coupled and worked so intimately with death can't just give up the ghost because I've been reborn again and again. Silly human, it's not your kind that police the things that go bump in the night," Naruto continued seamlessly, not glancing towards Ebisu once.

"That's why I take great pleasure in being hired by the Council to arrest you, Naruto, for the murder of the Kage no Ô Yondaime, Minato Arashi NamiKaze. The court meeting will be scheduled tonight, an hour from now but I'm taking you in now," Ebisu said in an authoritative voice.

Quickly thick handcuffs curled lovingly like bracelets around the fiend's wrist so that he had to loosen his grip on the child a bit so that the heavy metal would not bruise his delicate skin. The sides of slender thighs pressed firmly against his sides as the sleeping child compensated for the loss of space. A smile, unbidden curled bitterly across his lips even as he felt the familiar weight of a light, ancient collar of steel suddenly snapped around his neck without the death god moving.

Naruto knew the danger of trying to break out of the seemingly harmless collar. Sure it would have been easy enough to snap the surprisingly light material from around his neck just as he had broken the one that had been wrapped around his neck before. But this latest restraint wasn't lovingly named the _Guillotine_for just any old reason. As soon as he began to break the stupid thing, specially built blades would snap from the mysterious confines of the collar to collide together and sever his head from his shoulder. Amber eyes didn't need to look to the side to know that Ebisu was now sporting a smug smile on his narrow face that dared him to do something stupid and rash like that so he would deal with one less trouble-making demon.

"It was never Iruka and I that you had to be worried about when freeing Naruto," Kakashi began to speak, turning to face the frightened Itachi will an indifferent gaze. "Everyone, including my Master wants a piece of him but the Council comes first. So how…" he trails off and looks at his former sempai with amusement "…does it feel to be wanted so badly by everyone Naruto?"

"I get all warm and tingly inside just at the thought," the blonde murmured sneeringly. Then before he could say anything else he, his master and the shinigami holding his leash disappeared in a flare of light to Itachi's utter horror.

**"** SSSAAAASSSSUUUKKKKEEEE!****!**" **

To be Continued…

(1) – Since Naruto's hair is predominately blonde with red undertones it seems to me that when he wears his hair short like that when he is with Minato then the red undertones would dominate over his do.

(2) – Every time is summoned and reincarnated they are naked. So Kakashi being naked now hints to him being just recently summoned instead of being some crazy nudist.

(3) – Well I thought it cute to revive Obito since this is an AU and there was no enemy shinobi to help take him out in a rockslide. Also I really like Tobi to and since many, like me, believed that Tobi and Obito were the same thing instead of (spoiler) Madara Uchiha I thought it cute if they were identical twins.

(4) – Both Gai and Lee are famous for this pose and since I made Obito, Gai's Master he becomes the originator of the movie. =3

(5) – If you have ever seen Kuroshitsuji or read the book then you might see that I paid tribute to Will the Shinigami mentioned in the book/anime by having the always by the rules Ebisu mimic him in a lot of aspects aspects.

A/N: I really do hope you enjoy this because I nearly gave up several times and had **Kei-chan** and **Laran** coaxed me again and again to continue. I have, I thank them and of course this gift fic is for **Ivvy Moon**.


	5. Never Send a Demon to Trial

Hello everyone, it's Simply Hopeless here. I thank those who have reviewed and stuck with this story with barely a complaint. This is dedicated to **Ivvy Moon**, of course it is and a big shout out to **Lady Laran** for putting up with my angsting phases. I admit I have a tendency to angst and throw temper tantrums over my fanfics a lot to the point I declare that I'll quit them when I'm stuck with a nasty bout of writer's block _

Some may already know I have this fic posted somewhere else, (I'm going to update it there again someday guys, I just wanted to accumulate chapters so I don't update just four random times a year, so please suffer with me a little longer), but decided against my better judgment to update/publish it here too to see if the people matured enough to appreciate the story without me having to bribe, threaten and withhold to get reviews. We'll see how my experiment goes and the verdict will be out Feb. 17.

It does sound foreboding, huh? But until then please enjoy this chapter to the fullest. Naru-chan was a very naughty boy again. Tsk, tsk, tsk…

**Demons Have the Most Fun: A Cautionary Tale **

_I guess I'm guilty 'til proven innocent  
>And I'll be gone before they know what I hit em' with<br>And this predicament is pure coincidence  
>Oh, brother here comes another incident <em>

~ Guilty as Charged by Gym Class Heroes

_/Recap/_

"_It was never Iruka and I that you had to be worried about when freeing Naruto," Kakashi began to speak, turning to face the frightened Itachi will an indifferent gaze. "Everyone, including my Master wants a piece of him but the Council comes first. So how…" he trails off and looks at his former sempai with amusement "…does it feel to be wanted so badly by everyone Naruto?"_

_"I get all warm and tingly inside just at the thought," the blonde murmured sneeringly. Then before he could say anything else he, his master and the shinigami holding his leash disappeared in a flare of light to Itachi's utter horror._

**"** SSSAAAASSSSUUUKKKKEEEE!****!**"**

**Chapter Four: Never Send a Demon to Trial**

"Where did that Shinigami take Sasuke," hissed out Kisame. His Samehada was already pressed against Kakashi's jugular; the sword biting into tender flesh, even before his master's cry of dismay had faded the air.

Kakashi seemed to take his time in replying as he carefully inched the sword away from his jugular, a thoughtful look on his face. "Maah, to be honest I have no clue where that Shinigami could have stashed the two. All I know for sure is that the only way we can be certain to find them is if we go to Kyuubi's hearing," the headmaster's demon suggested finally. The hand that wasn't pushing Samehada away from his throat, gripped his own sword Chidori. He made sure his weapon was pressed warningly against Kisame's spine as if prepared to sever the skeletal cord if Kisame continued to go on the offensive.

"Kyuubi's hearing?" Itachi asked, trying to pull himself from the shock and grief that had stricken him so suddenly. He barely even noticed when Kisame had left Kakashi to come to his side in order to pick up his unconscious mother. He was that distracted.

"Was I the only one who was listening? Kyuubi is to be put on trial for the murder of Minato. The fact that this is all happening so quickly only means that we have a mole in our midst. Maybe even the same mole that let in the interrogators that tried to torture Kyuubi into a pointless confession. I know it's a lot to take in but try to keep up," Kakashi demanded even as he sheathed his sword.

He knew he shouldn't be irritated by the boy's slow processing skills because if he were Itachi then he would have a hard time swallowing this pill too. Not to mention the anxiety and fear he must be feeling in his desperate need to find a way back to his brother. But since Itachi had sent his Iruka into seclusion, which was still a bit of a sore spot for him, he could have couldn't care less right at that moment if he came off irritable and hostile.

"How do we make sure that we get permission to go to this hearing?" Kisame requested before his master could take offence to the harshness of Kakashi's words. He frowned disapprovingly at the demon even as he stepped forward a bit as if he would shield his Master from the negative words.

"We go to see Iruka of course. He hasn't become the headmaster for nothing without at least obtaining some clout, even beyond that of the prestigious Uchihas' in some areas," Kakashi said with glowing pride for his master. He quickly began to move to inform Iruka of the new developing events while the ragtag group behind him gathered up those who could not walk and followed behind. But he didn't wait for them to catch up to him. Instead he moved a bit faster than normal because secretly he wanted to take comfort in the presence only his brunette could offer.

BARELY FOUR MINUTES LATER, INSIDE IRUKA'S BEDROOM

"Iruka?"

"I'm already up. I didn't even bother trying to go to sleep," the brunette murmured smoothly even as he settled the phone onto the cradle. He had given the deputy headmistress a cursory call to inform her of Kyuubi's return. But now he wondered if that was a good idea to get the hot headed woman involved, especially when it came to matters of getting what she considered her 'son' back. But it was clearly out of his hands now, Iruka tried to reassure himself of that fact even as he remained with his back facing the door. He already knew who was calling him so he just focused on tying his tie properly before strong, capable hands took over the task.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" Kakashi said as he straightened the tie he had just knotted before reaching over on the bed to present his master with his suit jacket. As he retrieved it, he noticed the official letter of the government open and forgotten for the moment on the bed. It was clear then, if it wasn't before, that Iruka had found out already that Kyuubi was going to trial.

"I know I don't but I **need**to see this through to the end, Koi. Closure… I… I need closure so I can finally put the past firmly in the past," Iruka insisted even as he placed one arm inside the sleeve before inserting the other arm in the unoccupied opening.

"I know that… I… The last time you reacted to his nearness—" Kakashi began hesitantly, frowning at the young man's back. No matter how he felt about Kyuubi, there was no way in the seven hells he would let his Master anywhere near that demon. **Not **after last time and**not**when he knew how little the blonde valued other lives.

"It'll be okay. I won't let him that close again. I should have known how his presence would affect me. But I was too eager to show him that I grew stronger despite him. I wanted to prove that I was no longer that little boy." Iruka inserted gently even as he reached back to tie up his chocolate locks into a ponytail.

"You must definitely **aren't**a little boy," murmured Kakashi in a growling purr. He ran his capable fingers down his lover's sides, enjoying the way the brunette shivered before leaning back against him. He was already making quick work of undoing the buttons to his mint green dress shirt as he continued. "I wouldn't feel quite right having the kind of thoughts I'm having for you right now if you were," he admitted amiably.

"Naughty ones?" questioned Iruka, smiling in his amusement. He could already feel his demon's arousal pressing against his backside.

"The best kind," Kakashi agreed as he nuzzled the side of his neck. He wondered if it wasn't too late for a possible quickie before the trial; but already he could feel a hand slapping his hands away from untucking the headmaster's shirt from his pants. "It's almost too hard to believe that all of this has taken place in the span of a single day. My old sempai really does know how to make an entrance," he mused aloud, his pride more wounded than his hand.

"Is that admiration that I detect in your voice?" the brunette teased, his brow raised in amusement as he began to button his shirt once more. It was clear that both his _Guardian_and he had done a bit of hero-worshipping back in the day when they still thought Kyuubi was somewhat good.

"No… Well maybe a little bit but you know I only have eyes only for you," he murmured in a playful, chuckling tone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have more important matters to attend to. Or have you forgotten in the short time it took for you to abandon us in the dungeon in favor of your libido?" Itachi asked dryly, announcing his presence. He stood with his shoulder leaned against the door frame to the open door, a permanent scowl of disapproval across his face as he looked at his two least favorite people right at that moment.

"You're a big boy now. I figured you could figure your way back up the stairs and here again. Or was I mistaken just now? Did little Kisame have to hold your hand?" Kakashi questioned sneeringly, finding it more than a bit irritating that Itachi managed to pop up at the least opportune moments.

Itachi opened up his mouth, ready to snap back a ready retort when Kisame quickly cut in. "We would like it if you could take us to the trial, if what you say about Naruto's whereabouts is true," Kisame quickly inserted. He didn't see his master being riled up benefiting anyone but Kakashi, who seemed to take sick pleasure and torturing what was his. The fiend had wanted to attack the scarecrow but he was perturbed by how easily any offense against the silver haired demon was turned into an advantage for Kakashi.

"Of course they are," snorted Kakashi. He thought it amusing how the Uchihas were willing to doubt his Intel on matters such as Kyuubi just because he yanked their proverbial chains a few times today. It really wasn't his fault that they were so easily infuriated despite such a serious situation. The fact that he had become a bit colder and sadistic since 'Little Kakashi' had been denied his playtime with his favorite brunette over and over again, didn't even register to the genius demon.

"You have a mirror?" Itachi murmured in genuine surprise. He had suddenly spotted it in the corner of the tidy master bedroom and it dumbfounded him. The Uchiha had truly doubted Iruka's influence until now because only the most important of individuals could own a portal mirror. It had taken much bribery and wheedling before his father could possess one of his own and even then he only used it for emergencies.

"Of course the school has a mirror. The school and the government are one big happy family that way," Iruka said cheerfully though his smile didn't quite reach his warm, chocolate brown orbs. He didn't look at the older Uchiha male for fear that his displeasure at Itachi doubting him might show on face as he began to stroke the frame of the mirror. The same frame started to crackle with his spiritual energy as it seemed to stream from his fingertips to trickle through every little small crevice, unlocking secret compartments that finally activated the portal.

"By the special invitation of the Council, please take us to the trial of **Naruto Uchiha**," Iruka said in an important tone before stepping through the now glowing piece of glass. An involuntary gasp wrenched from his lips as he walked through the clear material as if going through a cold curtain of ice water that deposited him outside an identical looking mirror.

His eyes quickly tried their best to adjust to the dimmer lighting found inside the courtroom. The area he stepped into was huge and appeared circular, although that could have been because of the weak moonlight that streamed down from the ceiling's circular, domed window. Rows of candelabras divided the room in almost four glowing white parts that stopped just ten feet from the axis of the chambers. There in the center were two identical tables for the persecutor and defense attorneys to sit behind. It was more than three feet from a dark, throne-like chair with wooden thorny vines and roses in every form of creation from bud to explosive life creeping across the dark ebony wood. The majesty of that chair almost completely overshadowed the large podium that the accused would be forced to be chained to until sentencing.

There was a large concave judge's bench on one side of the room that threatened to encircle the entire room with its majestic greatness. It towered over the jury's stand of representatives of respected families that were directly opposite of the portal mirror and to the left of the judge's bench. Iruka had barely enough time to recover from the shock when he found all eyes in the courtroom resting on him.

"The trial will begin shortly Iruka Umino NamiKaze. Please take a seat along with your guests. Mikoto, Itachi and Obito Uchiha, I assume?" addressed a well-dressed woman in a pencil skirt with a tight, hair-scraping bun. She looked with a bored, European air behind the brunette to the three present Uchihas. The woman didn't even acknowledge their _Guardians_or even identify them by name like she did the headmaster and his guests. She just began to walk, expecting them to follow her to the seats on the right side of the jury box and the council seats. Her Manolo Blahniks were the only real noise in the room besides the barely their murmur of the jury.

Iruka bowed respectably to the heads of the council who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere to sit back in red wing backed chairs. He barely looked at the jury of representatives whose identities were well hidden by Venetian inspired masks and dim lighting. Its' purpose there was to protect their identities from the accused in case the person in question somehow managed to escape and tried to seek revenge later on. Iruka gave the jury a bow despite not looking directly at them. It was just shy of being informal before taking his seat as soon as he came to the guest chairs.

Kakashi quickly assumed his respective position standing behind Iruka, hands behind his back. He knew that in this mixed company he had no rights besides that of guarding his master. His eyes quickly scanned the room to pinpoint the exits and the few hired _Guardian_s dispersed around the court room to make sure that everything was secure, not relaxing one iota. It would be foolish to assume that even this courtroom was impenetrable to possible demon attacks, especially when so many high level souls resided within these hollow walls.

Meanwhile Mikoto, who had regained consciousness along with her brother-in-law as soon as the cool liquid of the glass hit them, was just about to take a seat between her son and Iruka when she suddenly paused. She had doubted what she had seen correctly but as she straightened up from her sitting position she was about to assume, she realized she recognized one of the members of the court. The Uchiha matriarch would have known that man, who was standing at the defense attorney's table, anywhere.

"Fugaku?" Mikoto gasped out, surprised to see her absent husband in this place. And it was clear to all that the head of the Uchiha clan was surprised to see not only his wife but his eldest son and his half brother here at the trial of the century.

"I see that our son's Summoning Ceremony didn't go as planned," he said conversationally to his spouse. He even looked almost apologetic for his absence.

WHERE NARUTO AND SASUKE CURRENTLY ARE

"Why are we here?" Naruto snapped out curtly. The blonde knew this room well enough for the occupants inside of it, though he had never really physically been there. He shifted the sleeping child in his arms so that he wouldn't see the sight before them if he chose to awaken. There was no need to confuse the human pup anymore than he probably was right now.

"I thought you were taking me into the big, scary courtroom," he continued on a sneer, red rimmed eyes narrowing at the Shinigami. He did not like where this was going at all.

"You know why we are here," Ebisu replied simply. He waved a gloved hand carelessly at the two specimens on the floor to include them in the conversation. He had no real love for humans. They were… insolent little children that allowed their human emotions to destroy themselves and he could care less how they ended themselves. But when a demon decides to make his work difficult by contaminating the souls that he was supposed to Sheppard into the afterlife then he had real issues with that."You broke them," he murmured in an almost accusing tone.

"Their souls are still usable," the blonde mused thoughtfully in a neutral, clinical tone. He didn't even have to look at Ebisu's fancy, little reaper book to know that the raven haired man was currently looking down at the names of Anko and Ibiki with more than slight suspicion. Probably because they weren't scheduled yet to die today but already looked as if they were jiggling eagerly at the handle of death's doorknob.

"Look they even know to be afraid of me," Naruto cooed out in a pleased tone before he smiled with a show of fanged teeth. His eyes seemed to brighten with pleasure as his two former interrogators quickly scooted across the floor more before curling up on themselves like centipedes trying to make themselves smaller to protect themselves from the unwanted gaze.

"You did this to them," Ebisu pointed out dryly. There was no doubt in his mind that the blonde had enjoyed torturing the male and female specimens. There was not a bruise shown or a drop of blood shed in the spacious, little safe room with its undisturbed queen sized bed. But there was a strong smell of urine and fear that permeated the room and made him wrinkle his aristocratic nose in distaste. He quickly reached, with a gloved hand, for a crisp, white pocket square to cover his mouth and nose.

FLASHBACK TO THE MOMENT NARUTO FREED HIMSELF FROM THE CHAINS

Just as the first drops of blood dribbled down Naruto's shredded arms to congeal on the stone floor, shadows had slowly slid up the spiraling staircase to its' targets. The dark substance, the same substance as the blonde fiend's tail, moved just as silently and smoothly as silk against skin. It sped eagerly towards its' appointed targets, thin spikes flying in all directions to peer under doors to find its prize before coming together again. And as soon as it located the designated room, it slipped under the door that tried to bar it with ease before it reformed into the body of one golden haired fiend with glowing red eyes.

"Surprise," he purred out in a dark, rumbling tone. He licked his lips in anticipation of the screams that would soon be coming from the room. Naruto was going to enjoy paying back his interrogators for their oh-so-loving welcome to the human world.

He looked with greedy eyes at the two occupants of the room who had resigned themselves to sitting on the bed before he intruded on their peace. Anko and Ibiki had quickly stood up, reaching for weapons that had already been confiscated by Kakashi before they entered into the safe room. But before they could even realize their futile move and plan for another means for attack Naruto murmured a word that was as soft and delicate but just as ensnaring as a spider's web.

"Tsukuyomi."

FIRST DAY IN HELL

_Ibiki and Anko felt like they had been ripped into millions of pieces before being slammed back together again when they found themselves victims of Naruto's attack. One moment they were standing in the safe room scrambling for a weapon and the next they were hanging erected and strapped against their own personal crosses, several feet in the air. The coarse rope began to dig into their tender wrists as the weight of their own bodies and the iron fetters around their ankles began to drag them downward, straining their arm sockets._

"_Such naughty, naughty children you two are," Naruto tsked softly as he made his presence known. He smiled a predator's toothsome smile as he stood before Ibiki and Anko. Both heads swiveled to look at the intruder, keeping him in sight, only to immediately recoil back as far as the unforgiving wood would allow when they finally peered into the hungry, unforgiving gaze of the demon's._

_There was such an animalistic and primeval need in those glowing orbs to devour the victims in front of them that they tried pointlessly to strain against the ropes. Their basest desires and instincts were probably telling them to flee from the enemy who would enjoy nothing more than to devour them to their very soul before sucking out the marrow of their bones. But they could do no more than curl their hands into fists as they tried to pull free while trying not to look directly into the eyes of the beast before them. _

"_Where are we? Take us down! " Anko demanded hoarsely, spluttering two commands at once as she realized it was useless to struggle. Her quivering voice seemed so frightened and small that it almost seemed like it didn't belong to her. _

_The brunette was in an alien land from what she could see. It was like she was swallowed up by an abyss of nothingness that was so cold and hostile that it tried to tug at her very soul and suck the oxygen out of her lungs. But surprisingly she was still able to breathe and to see by a surprising source. _

_The water, which lapped greedily at the crosses' edge and sat with docile calmness under the demon's feet, shone like the core of a burning supernova. Occasionally the water would spit out glowing bits of burning lights that looked like tiny, jeweled fireflies that would light up a skeletal tree or two in the distance. All of the images combined, revealed to her a barren and cold landscape which made Anko more than eager to return to the safe room that was no longer considered safe._

_She wanted to scream in frustration at her utter helplessness and he hadn't done anything yet. But it was the dreaded anticipation of what was to come that froze her extremities. She tried to speak, to plead her case but her mouth felt too cotton dry and her tongue felt too thick in her mouth to form the necessary words. _

'_Why… why did I do it?' she thought frantically to herself, pulse throbbing in her ears. She knew why she did it, had been ordered to, and had taken great pleasure in the task; but her mind couldn't help but hemorrhage up the same asinine questions as if it was destined to be trapped on constant loop until she found a plausible excuse. Anko tried to close her eyes to help calm her frayed nerves but the image of the fiend in front of her penetrated through even the thin membrane of her eyelids._

_Naruto was just as bare and sinewy as the moment he was summoned except for the maroon loincloth draped low across his narrow hips; his bare skin glowed a molten gold that was kissed with red from the rising sparks of fireflies. His reddish-blonde hair was gathered up in a thousand tiny braids that looped and spilled across his noble brow and shoulders with a small, dark bead here and there. Each bicep was encircled with an armlet with ancient script and his palms were stained with henna, whose delicate lines crawled up his arms like tiny fauna trying to tickle his inner elbow. _

_Anko had noticed the shadow tails that writhed behind his backside like the many arms of a Hindu god as the scene in front of her began to lighten with the aid of a white hot sun rising. Naruto seemed to look down at her and her demon with feign interest. Those kohl lined eyes were just as damning as they were beautiful with the unusual amber orbs nearly being eaten up by the scarlet ring of red. They promised such excruciating pain that she didn't realize she had been screaming for a while now until he commanded her silence._

_Anko didn't want to be silent but before she could protest or even convince herself that it was in her best interests to obey Naruto, she found her mouth automatically snapping close. It was as if some omniscient person was controlling her. And it was with the realization that she couldn't even control her own movements, restrained as she was, that made her start to pray for the first time in decades to any God that was out there._

'_Please, oh please God, Allah, whoever is out there… Please… I ca… can't... Make him go away. I'll go to church just… Oh God, I'll give to charity!' Her mind began to run in dizzying circles as she tried to fight back the panic that seized at her throat. It suddenly made it hard for her to breathe or let out a decent prayer. But her scattered thoughts were soon interrupted by the soft whisper of cloth moving against flesh as the golden demon drew near. _

"_Did you really think I wouldn't repay you back for what you two did to me?" he questioned, his voice rumbling in a low timbre. They had no idea… they had no idea of the consequences of stirring the hornets' nest that was his malevolent intent._

"_W… We wouldn't, I…if we weren't ordered t… to. You ha… have to believe," gasped out Anko, little drops of water running down her cheeks. The female interrogator shed them involuntarily; the tears that she hadn't let fall since she was a little girl, flowed so freely now so that they tickled down the curve of her cheeks before riding down the bend of her neck. _

"_Don't cry Mistress. Don't you dare let this asshole break you!" Ibiki suddenly roared out with such great emotion and fury that Anko's head snap suddenly to her left to look at her faithful 'Guardian'. _

"_I… bi… ki," she breathed out brokenly as she tried to savor the name she had given him so long ago. She had almost forgotten that he was trapped there with her. She felt so alone before but she realized now that she wasn't alone as her lips tried to half-hazard a wane smile at her loyal servant. 'Ibiki won't let me suffer like this,' she thought with a heady sense of relief that made her feel so giddy. _

"_You are beautiful, strong and independent Mistress Anko," insisted Ibiki, encouraged by her shifting focus. He spared a scathingly loathsome glance towards the blonde demon for working his human so easily into frenzy with little to no effort. The old scars on his face puckered as his frown deepen at the cocky smile that spread so easily across Kyuubi's face. He cursed the demon for acting so arrogantly when the battle wasn't even won yet. _

"_This piece of shit that dares to intimidate us should be the one that fears us, not the other way around. We are the best interrogators in all of Konoha. Accused people tremble at our presence when we walk into any room. Our employer at ROOT chose us out of all his other interrogators to see if Kyuubi remembers because **he knows** we are the best," murmured Ibiki confidently, dismissing Kyuubi to address his mistress again. "So don't you dare let him break you…Us!" he growled out warningly, jaw clenching and spasming with his frustration._

_Anko blinked tearfully at Ibiki as if recognizing him for the first time before she gathered courage from his words. She straightened herself the best her bindings would allow before she drew out a rueful smile from her corner pocket. It paled in comparison to the lascivious and malicious smiles that she had given Kyuubi when she ordered Ibiki to whip him earlier but it was a start, she hoped, in the right direction. "You are right Ibiki. Why should we worry when the Council will have his head if he even dares to lay a hand on us? We are the untouchables, you and I," she murmured, savoring the words even as they fell from her lips._

_Anko took a deep breath, steeling herself to face Kyuubi before turning to narrow her eyes at the bemused, blonde fiend. "Get us the fuck down before I have Ibiki come down and cut off your goddamn head and shove it up your ass!" She hissed this out vehemently with as much hatred as she could drip into those few words. The brunette was already vowing silently to punish the blonde haired bastard for making her fear something that wouldn't even dare do harm to her if he knew what was good for him. _

_Naruto let out a bark of laughter. He couldn't help it when they strove to tickle his funny bone so with their hopeless nativity and complete ignorance of who they were insulting and trying to intimidate. It was as if they almost forgot who the hell was holding all the goddamn cards in the world he created._

_Sasuke's 'Guardian' nearly doubled over, his hand pressed against his quivering stomach to help ease the pain from laughing so hard until he wiped an imaginary tear away. His lips threatened constantly to twitch upwards in his amusement even as he gave his head a whimsical shake in disbelief. "Well this has proven quite informative as well as entertaining, and we haven't even fully begun the performance yet," he chortled as he slowly straightened. Then, in what seemed like a blink of an eye he was on Anko like a hungry wolf on a bone. Her jaw going suddenly numb from the vice like grip he had on her chin. _

"_Do you kiss your mother with that pretty little mouth of yours?" he breathed out softly in a cordial tone, his voice still tinged with his bemusement. He let out another chuckle as he stood their in midair with only the support of the water under his bare feet that rose to accommodate his need to be at eye-level with his prey. _

_There was nothing in his eyes that dared Anko to enjoy in his revelry. Quite the contrary as his hungry gaze and suddenly stoic face erased all signs of him finding the entire matter funny. "It's very shameful I've run across so many ignorant meat puppets," he sighed almost as if he really was ashamed at the sad descent of mankind. _

"_You knew I am incapable of remembering my past and yet you were too determined and sadistic enough to follow your master's blinding orders to see reasoning," he continued admonishingly, only pausing to look at his two specimens with a calculative eye. "Both of you were. But don't you worry little human, what I do to you now will be our dirty, little secret that no one has to know about," he offered with a smile that would have been welcoming if it wasn't so frigid._

"_Im… Impossible. I'll tell them," she barely managed to gasp out with half her jaw immobilized._

"_Oh, by the time I am through with you, you'll be thankful if you can even remember to swallow your drool," he mused confidentially to Anko even as he stroked her hair as if she was some kind of overly large rag doll. "And as for them finding a bruise on you…well that's why I've brought you two kiddies here. This place gives me all the liberties of a real torture fest with none of the damnable hiccups of people finding bruises and cuts on your sorry, little hides," he chirped up brightly despite the severity of his words._

_There was such raw honesty and burning need to wreak havoc in those words that Ibiki, nicknamed 'the human lie detector', could not detect any falsehood in Kyuubi's promise. He suddenly began to violently struggle with renewed energy and a wild sense of desperate urgency as he tried to free himself so that he could protect his mistress. But no matter how he tugged and fought past any hiccups on personal injury to his own person in order to escape, the bindings held. There was no way he could escape the ropes around his wrists; they might as well have been made out of ropes of steel for all the give it gave him and his now bloody wrists._

"_Before our session is over you will confess to me all that I want to know." Naruto murmured this out calmly and confidently after he watched Ibiki's futile attempt to flee, fail miserably. His eyes had bled completely red after smelling the first drop of blood permeating the air. The blonde fiend hungrily licked his lips once more at the sweet acidic taste of horror that seductively teased his senses with its sudden increase in potency It was enough that he could become drunk with the feeling of power it offered if he didn't watch out.. So with effort he forced himself to reign in his bloodlust in order to continue calmly in his speech._

"_And if you don't give me what I want than I'll derive great pleasure in ripping the answer from your flesh," he said in a seductive murmur. He smiled inwardly at how tightly he held the reigns of his self-control in order to wrestle his animalistic instincts back into submission. It would have been a real faux pas to kill prematurely when they were just getting the party started._

_His targets, of course, didn't know his inner struggles as the blonde continued to look at the two clinically; a thoughtful look glazed his eyes as he thought how he should begin first. Then as an idea struck him, his sinful mouth teased into a crooked smile as he drew out a wicked looking nine tailed whip. _

_With barely a flick of his wrist the sharp, metal bits at the end of the whip cracked and flashed by the light of the water and the sun behind him. But before either Anko or Ibiki could fully realize or appreciate the introduction of their first torturing instrument, Naruto converged on them like a dark cloud, swallowing up the first of many cries of pain._

_THIRTIETH DAY IN HELL _

"_I could give you the best pain you've ever had. Do you know that?" Naruto murmured this while caressing Anko's cheeks with bloody digits that were already dipped liberally in the blood of her 'Guardian'. Ibiki had dared to talk back to him after some odd days in his personal hell so now the arrogant bastard was now barely conscious with his entrails leaking out of the yawning gash in his abdomen._

_He paused in his ministrations to bathe a bit in the whimper that couldn't help pulling from the woman's lips. Her body reverberated with the mini seizures after she had been forced to watch her partner be torn to pieces. Then he playfully blew in Anko's ear, watching as she shrank away from him as far as the unforgiving wood behind her would allow. "It could hurt so good if you'd just let it," he purred in a dangerously seductive tone before raking his clawed fingers across her belly._

_He watched in mesmerized wonder as the claw marks grew and darken to wet scarlet as blood welled eagerly up to the lines made. The neat, little row of wounds weren't as breathtaking as the lines he had made across his little Master's abdomen when he possessed him earlier that night. That moment had been breathtakingly beautiful even as he taunted his future in-laws. Wet crimson lines against unblemished cream white; the way it gathered against his wet digits made him want to lap and suck at every digit of his master's to taste each drop of bittersweet, metallic goodness. But it was the added memory of why he had to possess Sasuke in the first place, to soothe the worried soul of his master, that made him finally snapped and dig his clawed fingers deeper into her flesh then he had before._

"_You made him cry," he mouthed hotly against the skin of her neck with his warm lips. _

"_I should be the only one to envelope him in misery but you had to make him cry," he breathed out pressing his index finger into her mouth as if he wanted her to suck the lone digit to prepare her. But that was obviously far from his intentions as he hooked that clawed finger behind her fleshy bottom lip before dragging it downward to her chin. He nuzzled her throat affectionately as the brunette woman began to make, spluttering, gurgling noises even as he made another generous line._

"_Did you enjoy his tears?" He murmured after a few seconds. Naruto drifted his lips up to nip at her ear even as he skipped her vulnerable throat to slide the blood dipped claws down the valley between her breasts. Fresh blood eagerly followed wherever his digits led them, sometimes spilling ahead of his coated fingertips, his eyes indifferent to the whole matter._

"_I know you couldn't see them but if you could you'd see how perfect he was then. You could understand why I need to punish you right now," he tried to explain conversationally. He doubted but hoped that the human, that he was now playing like the strings of a finely tuned cello, would grasp and understand just a little, the need that gnawed so viciously at his heart. _

"_He was crying for me, you know?" He gave her nipple a cruel twist, which elicited a hoarse whimper from the split open mouth. He snapped his fingers to remove her cross so that she fell heavily back against him, his arm like a steel band across her torso, holding her dead weight close to her tormentor. He gently guided her head to rest against his shoulder before absently kissing her sweaty brow, the blood from her mouth trickling a sticky, wet trail down his chest._

"_You may have been the reason why he started but it was all for me. His misery, his pain, his lust his everything and all should only be focused on me. No one else will do," Naruto growled out, his voice no longer devoid of emotion. It sounded more like nails on a chalkboard, like the acrid taste of electricity in the air before a lightning bolt. "No one… **EVER**... I'll kill everyone who tries." He neatly snapped her neck with the hand not holding her up before watching with a feral, callous gaze as she slid in a boneless, sticky mess down into the hungry ambiguous maw of the water below. _

_Naruto knew that as soon as he finished working the rest of his steam off on Ibiki, who was being forced to awaken, that time would rewind backwards, mending broken bones and torn flesh so that his two favorite playthings would stand whole yet shaken at what was to come next. _

END FLASHBACK

"I don't know what you mean?" the blonde murmured, his eyes glazed over almost lost in thought. The irises were by this point, more red than golden, as he relived the glory of their pain. He seemed a bit disappointed that such an act had ended so soon for him even though it probably stretched like an eternity for his sufferers.

The Shinigami looked in distaste at the slow and easy smile that kept tugging on the corner of the demon's lips despite him trying to force it down. "This is obviously your handiwork," Ebisu insisted, withdrawing his handkerchief in order to push his glasses back up the bridge of his slender nose. The longing and fear that warred on the female specimen's face as she gazed covertly at Naruto while huddled close to her _Guardian_ hadn't gone unnoticed either by the Shinigami. But he dismissed it in order to look accusingly at his demon captive.

"I'd like to see you prove it." Naruto purred these words out with a dark, rich undertone like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary. The dark spirit could feel his charge stiffening in his arms by his words and knew instantly, with a bit of amusement, that the little minx had been eavesdropping. "So you've come to the world of the living, hmm?" he teased, drawing his human back some to look into those big, soulful eyes of his.

Ebisu narrowed his eyes in disgust even as Sasuke shivered in anticipation of his demon's attention focusing on him and only him before he nodded his head meekly at his demon. He barely spared the two bodies huddled on the floor a glance, knowing them for the cruel people who had tried to touch what was rightfully his. He wrapped his thin arms possessively around Naruto's neck and pressed his cool cheek against Naruto's warm one as he tried to take solace in the fact that Naruto was there in his arms when he woke up this time.

Naruto shifted his head to take in the sweet, clean scent of rain, vanilla and oranges that was his Master. His nose buried in his silky black tresses to luxuriate in the smell before he brushed a kiss against the small one's temple, eliciting a barely there protest from Anko. He smirked down at the jealous shell of a woman who had developed some twisted form of Stockholm syndrome in the last dying days of the 'Tsukuyomi'. He took great pleasure in denying her his touch now even as he focused his gaze back on Ebisu.

"And even if you could prove it, they had what's coming to them. You know it and I know it. They dared to touch me… Mark me and didn't think I wouldn't come for my revenge. Paybacks a bitch, you know?" He shrugged his shoulders carelessly as if breaking two humans was really no big deal in the life of a demon.

"Why did you do it?" came his little master's disembodied voice, arms tightening around Naruto's neck. Sasuke was willing to ignore the two interrogators on the floor. He didn't care what had happened to them because he felt, just like Naruto, that they deserved what came to them. But he couldn't ignore the sense of betrayal that blossomed in his chest at the thought of possibly losing his demon to anyone even to a little, white lie meant to protect him. He moved his head, which Naruto had tucked under his chin, to look with accusing gray orbs at his _Guardian_.

"They deserved to suffer for what they did to me… to us," he amended realizing how much pain it had caused to his human. He would usually derive great pleasure in seeing his human in such distress but he didn't want it to be over those two sorry meat puppets on the floor.

"No… Not that. I…you lied to me," Sasuke murmured softly, hurt tingeing his words. He had already blindly given his trust to his demon by offering him everything he had and yet his Naruto betrayed him in such a way by withholding information. The small Uchiha couldn't tolerate this indiscretion for an instant longer if they wanted to be together like he wanted them to be.

The blonde let out a long suffering sigh at how naïve his little master was about the necessities of life. "I was trying to protect what was mine. You are mine," he hissed out, eyes narrowed warningly in case his human suddenly forgot that. "I didn't want you to worry about unnecessary matters when I was already going to resolve it," he tried again in a more reasonable tone.

"I… I should worry. What they did… what they did to you and you let me… you let me believe that it was all a dream…" Sasuke began on a shuddering breath unable to continue as he shook his head in denial, tears welling to his eyes. "No, no I won't allow it. I… as your m… master…. As your master I demand you to obey my first order." Sasuke stumbled on his words as he tried to reign in his emotions so that he could properly remember the incantation he was supposed to say when he delivered a golden rule. His brow furrowed thoughtfully but he knew he said it right when Naruto suddenly straightened and looked at him seriously.

"And what is your order little master?" Naruto murmured dutifully even as he wrinkled his nose in distaste. He had been slightly tempted to take a nip at the demon mark so that his Sasuke would be more pliant and understanding to his disturbing sense of reasoning and justice but resisted, if just barely.

"The first rule is that I want you to always tell me the truth. I don't care if you lie to the others but to me… to me you'll always be honest… about everything. So no more lies or white lies," Sasuke insisted wholeheartedly, his chin rose up slightly as he looked determinedly at his demon.

"As you wish Master, is there anything else?" he questioned, as he was required to do.

"Don't you **ever** leave me again!" The words had spilled out of the boy's mouth before he could properly form the sentence into that of a command.

"What?" Naruto questioned in confusion. He didn't quite understand his small human's sudden outburst, especially when it was an improper order.

"I… it hurt too much when you left me," Sasuke tried to explain, his voice beginning to shudder with saturated tears. He began to tremble desperately, his arms tightening further around Naruto's neck as if he feared the older male would disappear in each blink of an eye. How could he possibly explain the yawning ache he felt in his heart when he had never felt such an intense feeling until he met Naruto?

"That was out of my hands, Poppet. You should know this already. It couldn't be helped," Naruto began to explain. Understanding began to dawn on his face as he moved towards the mostly made bed and perched on it so that Sasuke could draw closer to him without having to nearly choke him in his hug to do so because his own hands were still handcuffed.

"No, no I know you could do it," the Uchiha frowned down at his hands before looking up at his demon. "If you wanted to, you could make sure we were never apart. You… you could hurt them before they took me, right? But you held back, didn't you? I…" He hesitated, unsure on whether he should continue before he pushed on with a determined look on his face. "The second rule is that no matter what happens, no matter who tries to separate us, even if it's me, I want you always by my side. Even if I'm mad at you, stay close," he breathed out fervently, his eyes bright and shining with more unshed tears.

"As my little master wishes but remember these last three orders can not be broken no matter how much you might wish to undo them later." Naruto cautioned him even as he carefully withdrew his arms from around Sasuke in order to gently tilt his chin up when the trembling child would have bowed his head down. "Look at me Poppet because this is serious."

"I don't want these broken. A ma… master can give his demon three golden rules that don't compromise our contract and those are my three… well two. I'll come up with the o… other one later," he insisted with a small watery smile. "P… Please don't hate me." He didn't want Naruto to hate him for ordering him around but he needed to be reassured that he never went through what he did on this wild night.

"Of course I don't, you are mine. I choose you. I wouldn't bind myself to someone I'd automatically hate and want to destroy," the blonde breathed out rationally. He leaned forward to brush a kiss first on the child's forehead, then a fluttering eyelid before kissing away a tear from an alabaster cheek. He drew away and a small smirk teased across his lips at the way Sasuke seemed to tremble in anticipation now while still straddling his lap.

His small hands were on his demon's bare, tan shoulders, dove gray eyes lowered to half-mast as he waited eagerly for where Naruto would kiss him next. His head already began to tilt involuntarily to the side; it was if he was silently begging for his _Guardian_ to nip once more on the mark that connected them. The pretty blush of his extended even to that marble column of neck, throwing the mating mark in full relief; it tempted Naruto to bow his head towards it, handcuffs clinking when Ebisu quickly interrupted their little, intimate moment.

"If you two are done with your little confessions of love and devotion then I believe it is time to attend the trial. I just wanted to confirm what I already knew in this matter before we hurry to your execution… I mean hearing," Ebisu said in a clipped monotone. Though there was the beginning of a smile starting to form as he said that last part.

COURTROOM, AT THAT VERY MOMENT

The sound of flesh meeting flesh rang out loud and clear as Mikoto's elegant, small hand came crashing down across her husband's right cheek. Its' surprising sound beckoned all to take witness to the odd sight as all turned their heads to witness the petite woman trembling on the spot as she looked up at her shocked and enraged husband.

"What is the meaning of this Mikoto?" Fugaku demanded after he got over his initial shock and pacified the need to backhand her to the floor. He tried to smooth his features to look composed and filled with concern even as he tried to corral his wife's hands together to hold and take over the situation. But she quickly withdrew them from his grasp by taking a step backwards.

"No, what is the meaning of **this**!" she hissed out angrily as she jabbed a finger at the defense attorney's table. "How dare you come here now, Fugaku?" She barely knew how she had gone from almost sitting in the guest seats to standing there with a raging heart and a stinging hand to glare at her husband. She didn't know but she was determined to find out what her wayward spouse was doing there.

"I heard what happened to our son and I came to help," the male Uchiha began to explain soothingly. He once more tried to reach for his wife, his eyes darting surreptitiously towards the Councilmen and the jury's box to see how much damage control he would have to do.

"It's not for Sasuke that you are here **Fugaku Uchiha**. Don't you dare lie to me by saying otherwise," she ground out. She was seething at the clarification that he was more concerned about what**they** might have thought of him then what she thought of him right now. "Just admit it's because of our son's _Guardian_ that you rushed down here so fast. You are just eager for one of our sons' to possess the former Kage no Ô's demon," she argued, not wanting to be comforted now.

"We will talk about this later," breathed Fugaku fervently, looking down at his wife in disapproval. 'How dare she make a scene in front of so many respected individuals? The important thing is I'm here. But she's too emotionally attached to the situation to realize it,' he thought bitterly stepping forward even as his wife took a step backwards.

"No we will talk about this right now," hissed out Mikoto. Her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink as dove gray eyes narrowed dangerously to near slits.

"Our family can thrive off of his strength and prowess. He was the last demon owned by a Kage no Ô," Fugaku began in a loud whisper. "He is obviously a 'King Maker'. Do you know how rare that is? What that means? Nothing can be beyond our limits now," Fugaku pressed, his fist slamming against the table as if to emphasis his point.

"He nearly killed your brother. Does that mean anything to you?" snapped out the petite woman before she grabbed his forearms. She looked pleadingly at her husband, hoping that he could see her reasoning in all this. But what she saw made her want to slap him again as she released her hold to hug herself. "He turned our family upside down and yet you wouldn't know that because you are married to your work. Not me, you haven't been married to me for a while now. It's all about power with you. I'm surprised you didn't kick me out of the door as soon as I lost my own _Guardian_!" she ground out bitterly, angry tears springing to her eyes now.

"Mikoto… I would… never… You must know…I…" Fugaku began, startled by how adamantly his wife refused to hear him and his reassurances.

"I'm at my wits end. I'm scared and angry and flustered and anxious. I wanted you… **No**, I **needed** you by my side as our youngest son took his first steps into adulthood and you weren't there. You are never there… This isn't the first time and you know it!" she cried out in disgust. Her dark eyes snapped with a fighting spirit that refused to be quenched.

"If you don't mind the court would like to get started with the trial. If you can't abhor to this then you can take your little family disagreement outside where you won't have any distractions," requested the dry tone of one of the elder council members.

"I… gomen, please forgive me Council," Mikoto breathed out shakily, quickly bowing in apology. She had almost forgotten they were there in such a public place before she made her way back to her chair. Her fingers trembled as her eldest son offered her a hand of comfort.

"Yes, please forgive her your most dishonorable fogies. She didn't realize that this was my special day. The selfish creature; but aren't all humans selfish, among other things," quipped Naruto brightly, beaming down at the shocked masses.

The room fell silent as soon as the blonde walked into the courtroom with his dark haired warden. His clothes melted and shifted until they reformed into a well tailored black suit with a crimson red dress shirt and black tie. A roguish smile spread across his lips as he bowed mockingly to the jury while still having his master clutching to him like a human monkey.

"Kyuubi NamiKaze, now renamed Naruto Uchiha, you have been accused of the heinous crime of murdering your former master, one Minato NamiKaze, in the first degree before trying to murderIruka Umino NamiKaze and his _Guardian_ Kakashi. How do you plead?" began Sarutobi formerly. He was the former Kage no Ô and current head of the council.

"I plead not guilty, of course," the blonde said with a playful roll of his eyes and a charming smile thrown in.

The old woman beside Sarutobi bristled at the demon's cockiness and waved for the Shinigami to chain him before Sarutobi could clear his throat and reassure his fellow council member. "Go and chain him as Koharurequested," the head of the council requested of the Shinigami Ebisu. He watched patiently as the Shinigami led the demon to the podium before the death god allowed the magical chain he had held as a leash on Naruto's collar to thicken and sink into the podium that Naruto was to stand behind. As soon as that act was performed and the Shinigami stood patiently to the side, Sarutobi cleared his throat and continued. "You of course will be judged by a jury of your own peers as you can see on your right—"

"Lynch men you mean, but of course only the best for a demon," Naruto couldn't help but sneered out, his smile now all teeth. He dared the old man to think that this was not a lopsided trial but the man continued to plow on.

"Would you like to accept Fugaku Uchiha as your defensive attorney or would you be defending yourself? Mind you, Fugaku is one of the best in the circuit world and usually doesn't do 'pro bono' work. So you would fare worse without him," warned the old man, as if offering him friendly advice.

"I will represent myself if that's alright with you your honor," Naruto began seriously. Then back the process of immediately ignoring the blustering of Fugaku, who was trying to get the demon to reconsider.

"Are you that eager to die? There is **so** much damning evidence against you that at least with my guidance we can get the jury to lessen the punishment, if not anything else," hissed out an irritated Fugaku. He leaned over Naruto's podium, willing the blonde demon to reconsider and see reason. He was damned if he'd let a demon humiliate him on top of his own wife. He even flicked his gaze to his youngest son as if the child sitting on top of the podium would vouch on his father's behave. But Sasuke only silently bowed his head, letting his forehead press against Naruto's suit front even as he clutched a fistful of Naruto's sleeve.

"I am all but prepared to prove my innocence. I have nothing to hide and if I'm guilty, well…" The blonde chuckled a little menacingly at that part even as he looped his arm loosely around Sasuke as if daring the man to take him away. "I promised my master we'd never be parted, no matter what it takes." He said the last words in a sinister purr before he then dismissed Fugaku by shifting his body slightly. Chained as he was, he had to unhook his arm from around Sasuke so that he could gently tilt the silently brooding Sasuke's chin up so that they could look each other in the eye. "Would you like to sit with your mother?" Naruto asked courteously enough, although he already knew the answer.

"No," Sasuke said firmly and scowled at the demon for even suggesting it. It wasn't that the little boy didn't love his mother dearly. It was just he was still afraid that if he withdrew from his demon's presence then Naruto would vanish despite his promise and leave him alone again. He didn't want the blonde to break his promise and he didn't want to be intimidated into leaving by anyone, not even by family.

"Well then, shall we begin? Stenographer read off the report," Sartobi commanded before folding his fingers into a steeple-like position. He didn't quite care for the child to be so close to a convicted murderer but if the demon stayed chained up and the child pacified him for the moment then he'd hold his tongue, for now.

"Police records a week after the murder of the late Kage no Ô Yondaime show that one Iruka-san found the defendant Naruto, holding onto the bleeding body of the victim. Not only that, the eye witness Iruka-san reports saying that Naruto was, himself, covered in blood and seemed 'crazed' after the kill. The police also mention that there was no evidence of another present inside of the study room where Minato-san was killed except for Naruto, Minato, Iruka and Kakashi. There was also no coherent evidence of forced entry.

"The medical examiner also assures us that the body was dead almost an hour and a half before Iruka reportedly found it. The police summarize that Naruto, at the time Kyuubi NamiKaze, had motive and opportunity to kill his master before attempting to kill the others," replied the crisp, precise voice of the woman, who had guided and sat Iruka and the others earlier. She then pressed her ruby red lips together as she pulled out another roll of paper taken from her stenographer machine.

"Danzo-sama later checked to make sure that the reports were accurate by sending out two members from his special police force, ROOT. Danzo-sama told the council that he sent in Ibiki and Anko and they both confirmed that it could only be Kyuubi, the former _Guardian_ of the Kage no Ô, who could have committed this crime. They came to this conclusion after they interrogated both Iruka-san and his _Guardian _Kakashi.

"We also have confirmation from the Shinigami that Minato-sama's soul was not accepted into their possession, which makes them believe that it must have been eaten by a demon. End report," the female stenographer announced before setting the rolled up paper neatly into her briefcase. She then proceeded to place her manicured fingers over her stenographer machine, prepared to record the trial once more.

"Thank you Ms. Yume. Now would Iruka-san please come up to the witness stand so that the jury can hear your testimony again," Sarutobi suggested, but everyone knew it was an order.

Iruka didn't hesitate to stand although he found he could not meet Naruto's eyes as he made his way to the witness stand between the jury box and the councilmen's bench He made the familiar movements to the bailiff present that he was there to 'speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help him God'. He then sat and placed his hands in his laps, fidgeting just barely at all those eyes focused on him.

"What did you witness on that fateful day Umino-san," Sarutobi instructed kindly. He had seen the brunette when he had first came to report his Aniki's death and he knew how hard it must be to dredge up such sad and painful memories.

Iruka smiled faintly at the man's kindness before reciting the day's activities. How he had planned on going with his brother to a baseball game on his rare day off and had stopped to check on him in the study.

"….and there he was, holding my brother. I thought it was a kitten that he didn't want my brother to see at first. Kyuubi… I mean Naruto loved cats but my brother was allergic," Iruka laughed weakly at the fond fact. He still couldn't help but be amused by how such a dangerous man could be undone by kittens, of all things. He let out a tearful sigh at the thought of better times before he looked down at the clasp hands in his lap. "I… but when I saw what he held… there was no doubt in my mind that my brother was dead and that Kyuubi let it happen," the brunette said solemnly, this time looking the blonde straight in the eyes.

"Do you believe that this demon killed your brother despite not witnessing the act, yourself?" another member of the council asked. Half of his face was bandaged up and he wore a yukata of all things. But the bandaged man paid the head of the council no mind when Sarutobi looked pointedly at his colleague for taking over questioning.

"Yes, I do," Iruka said firmly to Naruto. His eyes were determined not to slide away from the penetrating gaze of the blonde. He refused to give into this choking fear.

"And why is that?" The mummified man continued with an approving look in his one uncovered eye.

"He was covered in my brother's blood and his eyes… his eyes… No sane person has eyes like that. They were cold. They were past the point of caring," the headmaster pushed himself to say shakily. His hands balled into fists as he tried to stop himself from shedding a tear at the chilling memory.

"Are you sure that you didn't kill him?" Sarutobi inserted, knowing he had to play devil's advocate here.

"W… why would I kill my only family?" asked Iruka in bewilderment as he finally broke Naruto's gaze to look at Sarutobi. He discreetly wiped a tear before he continued. "My Aniki took me in when I had **nothing** and **nobody**. He didn't care that I came from a poor village or that he already had enough on his plate. He cared, that much, that he'd give his hand out to a stranger. I'd never… he was the only home I had left. The only family," the brunette began to babble a bit at the end, tears silently leaking down.

"But you were in line to inherit all that Minato had if he passed away. Someone who has attested to being poor could profit handsomely from something like this. You even fought the courts for the house and money offered to you in the will," Sarutobi said pointedly. He was a fair man and would not let his judgment be questioned by even a demon.

"He would have wanted me to have it. But I'd have traded all that money and the home we both lived in, in order to have my Aniki back," Iruka said fervently. His eyes narrowed and lips tightened with his conviction.

"But you spent most of the money as soon as you got it, didn't you?" Sarutobi insisted, guiding the man to confess to what he did with the money from the will.

"Yes… well, I put most the money into my brother's pet project. It was his dream to fund and begin the school I'm now in charge of. H… He believed that Summoners should be able to work in harmony with their demons. He doesn't see them as just commodities to be used and disposed in power struggles. He had seen them as people who deserved our respect.

"The rest I used to fund a search for other Summoners, like myself, who are poor and unable to understand the gift that they have because higher society does not find them worthy. I bring those candidates back to my school to have them trained properly with free board," Iruka explained carefully. He was very proud of his school and the steps it was making to better the country as a whole.

"Make I ask a few questions? It should only be fair," Naruto partitioned, smiling when Sarutobi seemed about to dismiss the brunette.

"I… fine then, it is only fair," the old man reluctantly replied. He waved the demon to proceed although he didn't give the Shinigami permission to unchain the blonde in order to do so.

"Iruka, you know me as Kyuubi, yes?" began Naruto, unfazed by his mobility being limited to just the podium.

"Yes?" Iruka began, his eyebrow raised in his bemusement to the blonde now being his interrogator.

"And I was your brother's _Guardian,_ correct?" continued the blonde. He knew as much from what everyone had been saying lately about him but he wanted to confirm for sure.

"Correct?" Iruka answered; still silently questioning why the blonde would restate things they already knew.

"Did you feel that I failed your brother as a _Guardian_ before he was murdered?" The demon asked this carefully even as he began to unconsciously play with a lock of Sasuke's hair.

"N… no of course not," Iruka said adamantly. He was unable to deny that fact. "I felt better knowing that you were there for my Aniki in case someone might attack him."

"Someone attack him? Who would want to attack your brother?" the blonde said in mock confusion, raising a lone brow. He, himself, didn't know anything about his last master but he did have enough experience to know that people that were that high up in the food chain, as Minato seemed to be, developed enemies quickly.

"W… well there were those who didn't approve of his methods to improve the living condition of demons. He felt that they should be treated as partners, not something subhuman as I stated before. We both shared that belief," confessed, Iruka reluctantly.

"I see, and did the council members see eye to eye with your brother **most **of the time?" Naruto continued to question, methodically. His gaze was thoughtful and no longer bore the cheeky cockiness that he had used to irritate the council members.

"N… no, of course they didn't. He'd come home frustrated because for every step he took forward to improve things, they'd push him two steps backwards. That's why I wanted him to take the day off so he would have a day to unwind away from the political bull crap he had to constantly deal with," the brunette murmured passionately. His hands fisted on top of his lap. He had never liked the council for making his Aniki's life so stressful. He liked them even less so when they tried to interfere with both Minato's will and the school that he painstakingly constructed.

"Did he let slip to you which members gave him the most grief?" questioned the blonde. Then when he saw the brunette hesitate, he added, "Remember you are under oath and should answer truthfully." Inwardly he smirked; knowing that he would soon get the name of the man he **knew** was trying to set him up.

"Objection, he doesn't need to answer. It has no relevance to the court case," protested an elder councilmember with glasses and a trimmed beard.

"D… danzo-sama and his supporter Homura-sama," Iruka said weakly seconds after the objection. He flinched when the man, who objected earlier, spluttered, knowing he was one of the people he had named. He didn't need the council to come down on the heads of the school because he revealed such delicate evidence. But he had a funny feeling that the blonde was really going somewhere with this.

"Interesting… You mean the **same **Danzo, who sent interrogators to your school tonight. Uninvited, I may add?" Naruto clarified calmly as if he wasn't emotionally invested in this. He softly began to rub circles into Sasuke's back when the child stiffened at the mention of his demon's tormentors.

"We don't know that for sure…" trailed off Iruka, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't like the idea of being caught up in a feud between the council and Kyuubi.

"But he**is** leader of the ROOT police, as acknowledged by the lovely stenographer over there." The blonde continued innocently as if he hadn't planned from the start to 'out' Danzo. He offered the brunette the smallest of smiles as if to comfort the frazzled Headmaster despite knowing it would most likely have the opposite effect.

"Ye… yes, I guess so," Iruka agreed grudgingly. He wished the blonde would come to his point quickly so he could vacate the chair.

"So why would this distinguished gentleman send two interrogators to come question me when he, of all people, should know that demons that are renamed are therefore reborn and no longer capable of remembering anything. Unlleeeesssss…" He drawled out the last word as if it wanted to savor it. "He was afraid I'd managed to retain something, something that would jeopardize his foothold in the council if I were to spill the truth," purred out Naruto as he now looked smugly at the bandaged man. "You would gain from my last master's death, wouldn't you? Even if you couldn't be Kage no Ô, you would at least not have to deal with a starry-eyed brat spouting nonsense like equality for demons," he concluded smoothly.

"That's pure speculation Naruto-san. You have no evidence to support that accusation," interjected Sarutobi finally. He had been willing to hear the demon out but when the fiend started to accuse his fellow colleagues of doing something without solid proof, he couldn't hold his tongue any longer. These were definitely dangerous waters they were entering into.

"And the only evidence you have against me is that I was **holding** a dead body. The only eye witness available saw the**aftermath** of the murder and would have blamed me for his brother's death whether I did it or not. Because I know he's probably thinking right now,' If I didn't do it, why did I let it happen to his **precious **Aniki. I could have stopped it, so why didn't I? Right Iruka-kun?" the blonde pressed tauntingly, eyes back on the brunette.

"Why… Why couldn't you just keep him alive? All you had to do was protect him!" Iruka cried out, standing up suddenly, tears once more swimming in his eyes. He knew in his heart that Kyuubi could have done it if he wanted to. He could have protected his Aniki and he didn't. 'Damn him for that. **Damn him straight to hell!**' he thought fervently, teeth clenched and tears finally falling.

"Enough!" Sarutobi shouted and banged his gabble on the polished, wooden discus. He then pointed the gabble at Iruka. "You may step down Umino-san and Naruto… It is obvious that you are making a mockery of the court system. We are ready to call for a short recess so that both the jury and the council can make a ruling since, as you pointed out before, you are unable to testify because your memories of the events are wiped cleaned."

"I want to speak," Sasuke suddenly spoke aloud. His hand tightened its grip on Naruto's sleeve.

"Are you sure Poppet? You don't have to on my behalf. You must be so tired," he coaxed. His voice suddenly became silky smooth and hypnotic.

"No!" Sasuke quickly squeaked out and pulled involuntarily back from his demon. "I won't let you put me to sleep again just because you don't want me to be scared. I'm ten after all," he argued importantly, sticking up his chin.

"A grownup ten, I'm sure." Naruto mused even as he drew the child closer to him so he wouldn't fall off the podium.

Sasuke wasn't sure whether his demon was being sarcastic or encouraging but in order to address the council at large he had to hold firm to his belief. "Don't underestimate me," Sasuke ground out in a low register, eyes frowning up at his demon.

"I can see why you might think I'm being sarcastic but… I can sense so much potential in you. Such a young age ten is for you humans but already I can taste so much promise from you. It's only with the barest of control that I haven't sucked you down to your very marrow, Poppet," confessed Naruto, even as he traced a lone digit along the Uchiha's jaw line.

Sasuke shivered at those words, knowing them for the truth that they were. It both terrified and drew him closer to the fiend but he managed to shift his body away from his _Guardian_, with some difficulty, before hopping off the podium. Quickly he straightened up, tidying the top of his penguin pajamas before he took an important step towards the councilmen.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am the new master to Naruto Uchiha," the ten year old said importantly, in an almost solemn tone. He was an Uchiha and he wanted to be treated with as much respect as his title should afford him. No matter if he was still dressed in his sleeping clothes.

"Congratulations on successfully summoning a demon," replied the voice of an elderly female councilmember, Koharu.

"And at such a young age too, I'm proud. It's just too bad that you had to summon such a bad one," sighed out the bearded man, Homura.

"Yes, I'm afraid we'll have to take him away. It's, of course, for your own benefit and safety as well as for the safety of those at large," Danzo finished up, trying to look sympathetic to the child's plight. "Perhaps we can find a replacement demon for you. I'm sure an already summoned demon that hasn't been named is willing to be your _Guardian_," the bandaged man replied indulgently, as if doing the child a personal favor.

"What right did you have to touch what was mine?" Sasuke said in a small, trembling voice. He frowned at the ground below him, his small fists balled up at his sides. His bangs covered his eyes before he jerked his head up suddenly to look angrily at the almost faceless jury. Angry tears swam in his eyes, obscuring his view as he fought to take shaky breath after shaky breath. "What right did you have to discipline my demon? He's mine… mine so… so…**WHY?**" he said brokenly on a near sob.

"Sasuke, sweetie…" Mikoto began attentively. She was already out of her chair and was ready to go to her baby and hug him to her, except that Itachi quickly grabbed his mother's wrist. She looked at him in confused annoyance only to have him shake his head silently 'no'.

"This is his own battle to fight," Itachi said solemnly. His eyes never left his Otouto for a moment. He might not have liked the situation his baby brother was put in but he was proud that Sasuke was standing up for what he believed was right. "We have to let him grow up sometime."

Mikoto hesitated as if she was going to ignore her eldest son's sage advice. She really believed that no child should have gone through what her Sasuke had that day. It had even scared years off of her life as the hours stretched on with each new revelation. But when she looked back at her youngest and saw the way he stood up to the most powerful people in their country with no sign of fear but righteous anger and pride for what he summoned… She nodded her head in agreement and silently took her seat again, welcoming the hand that slid back into her hand.

Sasuke fought back the tears. He hadn't meant to cry. He wanted to prove to everyone that he was grownup enough to handle this on his own as he roughly scrubbed the tears away from his cheeks. He then jabbed his fingers at the shocked jury before continuing. **"**YOU ARE THE BIG, BAD GOVERNMENT SO WHERE IS YOUR PROOF! I WANT IT! **I WANT IT NOW!"** he demanded in a steady hiss. His hands snatched at the air as if he could yank down each accusation thrown at his demon.

"Sasuke, silence!" Fugaku snapped out, ready to snatch up his temperamental child. He was horrified by the behavior of his family today. First his useless half brother showing up to an event no one invited him to, then his wife back talking him in front of important people, followed closely on the heels of being rejected by a murderous demon and now this… 'This is the last straw,' he thought fervently.

He was almost halfway to his child when he faltered at the warning growl unfurling from deep within Naruto's chest. He looked cautiously to make sure the chains were still firmly in place but his body refused to take another step forward.

"Th... the day I named him was the day he became a new person." Sasuke pushed on in a softer tone, willing them to understand. He looked nervously at his father before he settled his gaze back up at the councilmen. "Even if Naruto came to me soaked in sin I will wash it all away. Even if his hands are wet and warm with blood I will wipe them clean. Even if somehow I get dirty myself in the process I am willing to in order to connect with him further," Sasuke pledged fervently, pounding his chest with his small fist with each declaration.

"I'm sure that if the circumstances were different then he would have made a fine demon," Homura simpered, finally interrupting the small Uchiha. His gaze was narrowed on the demon who he remembered never seeming to know his place in the world. **That** demon didn't deserve this child's passionate words. He wouldn't allow this boy to anchor himself to such a helpless cause.

"I was only indulging you since it seemed unfair to strip you of the title of Summoner just because you received a bad egg. But my patience is wearing thin. Shinigami take Kyuubi to the chair. We don't need a recess to deliberate as Sarutobi might have suggested. We **all** know this piece of filth is guilty, right council?" he asked, expecting all to agree with him.

Ebisu was already, releasing Naruto's chain, the leash reforming around his wrist again as he began to lead the demon towards the big wooden chair.

"You can't do this! **You can't!** You have no proof so let him go!" Sasuke shouted, angry tears falling once more. He was already walking towards the Shinigami, ready to snatch away the chain when he felt his brother's arms wrap suddenly around him. He fought them, begging his Aniki to let go so he could protect what was his. But Itachi held firm, making soft shushing noises.

"It'll be okay Otouto. I'll keep you safe," he murmured softly. He didn't want his brother anyway near the Shinigami. He had this suspicious feeling that the glasses wearing death god would most likely hurt the child for interfering in what he perceived to be justice. Itachi knew that despite wanting the demon eliminated, he couldn't let Naruto die if only because of the simple fact that his life was tied irrevocably to his brother's.

"Isn't that a bit archaic?" the blonde asked blinking in wonder at what he knew was the demon's equivalent of an electric chair. He had seen that same chair over the centuries and saw how the demons that were forced to sit in it were slowly drained of their essence until there was nothing left of them, not even a speck of dust.

Ebisu tugged on the blonde's leash, reminding him of the other way the blonde could die. He didn't question the fact that the demon wasn't fighting him the way that other demons might have after finding out their fate. He just became that more wary as he led the seemingly docile fiend towards the chair.

Naruto stood in front of the chair, red rimmed eyes narrowing as he sized up the ancient piece of furniture. It seemed almost too innocent and aesthetically pleasing to warrant the demon's cautious actions but not many could feel the pulse of dark magic before he turned to sit down in it. He slammed his open palms down against the studded thorns at the end of the chair's arms. His jaw clenched minutely against the moment's initial penetration.

Eyes sliding close, the blonde licked his lips at the burning feel of old magic wreaking havoc on his nervous system. It was like the odd sensation of licking an electric socket, the way the energy crackled across his molars and sizzled on the tip of his tongue. He didn't fight the wooden vines that entwined around his arms and legs to hold him in place after registering that he was a demon. Instead he enjoyed drinking in the gasp of the jury at how nonchalantly he caused pain, even to his own self. He was confident that the Uchihas wouldn't let him die if it risked killing their son as well.

"Do we all agree that Naruto Uchiha is guilty of killing the late Kage no Ô, Minato NamiKaze?" Danzo requested, snatching the gabble away from the blustering Sarutobi. His visible eye told the older man that he felt the man was too weak and soft-hearted to be their leader. Then he looked back at his fellow councilmen, pleased no one objected to the little coup d'état.

"You can't! My brother will literally **die **if you kill his _Guardian_!" Itachi said this in a firm, steady voice, even as he simultaneously picked up the distraught Sasuke to hold.

"What is this foolishness Itachi," Danzo growled out in his displeasure. He felt the elation of getting rid of Naruto once and for all dying away at Itachi's declaration. He didn't know the boy, who he had thought to groom as his successor, would make such idle comments unless they bore some warrant.

"Naruto formed a Demon's Proposal soon after he was summoned," Iruka said quickly, standing from his guest chair. "If you were to sentence Naruto to death, you would be in turn killing an innocent and earn the eternal scorn of the Uchihas' and their allies. If you decide on the other hand to sentence him to imprisonment for life, again Sasuke will suffer. The Demon's Proposal won't allow the two to be apart for long without one or both being driven mad. Naruto knew that when he bit Sasuke earlier today. He needed a guarantee that the council would set him free," Iruka admitted in grudging admiration. It seemed that Naruto knew that the council would be set on killing him no matter what. So he had made sure to cross all his T's and dot all his I's to prevent it from happening.

Danzo grimaced as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. He glared down at the smug demon that looked as if he had swallowed the proverbial canary. He could even sense the hesitation of his fellow councilmen, who had been willing up until now to let Danzo settle the matter. The old man refused to have his plans fall to pieces by a **demon** of all things.

"I am sure the child is willing to give up his life in the name of justice," Danzo said boldly to a few gasps. He clenched his teeth before forcing a cordial smile to the jury and his fellow council members. "Should we really let a murderous demon walk free to possibly terrorize the good citizens of Konoha because of one small hiccup?" he asked, trying to sound reasonable.

"My **brother** isn't some small hiccup, Danzo-sama," hissed out Itachi, hugging his brother tighter. Already he could feel his _Guardian_ slowly easing his sword out of its sheath as he moved to stand near his master. They would fight the government and free Naruto if it meant keeping his Otouto safe.

"Yes, before you sentence him I would like to submit a crucial piece of evidence!" A powerful voice proclaimed right after the resounding crash of double doors. A man with a wild mane of white hair that was barely tamed back into a ponytail, walked purposely into the courtroom. His busty, blonde _Guardian_ followed closely at his heels wearing a negligee and some track pants she had quickly slipped on after speaking to Iruka. She had quickly disposed of the last hired _Guardians_ who had tried to bar their entrance.

"Tsunade?" Iruka gasped out in surprise. Guilt suddenly flooding him for calling up someone who had been able to take out more than twenty hired _Guardians_ with such brute force. He should have known she'd do anything for her 'son'; but he also knew it would have been wrong not to let her know the situation earlier.

The blonde deputy headmistress ignored her boss and everyone around her as she quickly made her way to the restrained Naruto and practically straddled him in order to hug him properly. She felt so happy to see her boy again after nearly a decade. So happy in fact that she didn't register that he was trapped to an execution chair until she realized that he was neither fighting her back nor trying to hug her in return. That was when she looked down at what was restraining him before glaring up at the Shinigami who still held his leash.

"You damn sure will taste your blood, teeth and my fist if you even think about killing my boy, Ebisu," she hissed out, amber eyes narrowed. She was simply livid at the idea that not only didn't they invite her and her master to the hearing, but they also dared to try and kill what was rightfully hers.

"Jiraiya, what do we owe this pleasant surprise to? I would have sent you an invitation if I knew you were this eager to see your former friend sentenced." Danzo ground out his words between a biting smile even as he discreetly signaled to Ebisu to activate the chair.

To be continued…

AN: Dum… dum… dum… I hope you like meh cliffie. You probably won't but I'm channeling Naruto's evil right now XP Before you ask, demons do not have parents but Tsuande adopted Kyuubi as her son and refuses to see him otherwise. It, will be explained later. Sorry if the court discussion doesn't sound very court-like… closest thing I came to one is watching Judge Mathis and that's been a while .;

Also since I made it so that demons and not humans carry powers and weapons that might be seen in the anime, it seemed reasonable to give Itachi's Tsukuyomi to Naruto. I just love the way he uses it. Well hope you enjoy and until next time, Ciaossu!


	6. Author's Note

2/17/12

I'm sorry but due to the unpopularity of this story. and the fact that I have many stories still left unfinished and in need of my attention, at this time the story **Demons Have the Most Fun: A Cautionary Tale** has been put on hiatus. I apologize to those who were looking forward to an update but I do not see one in the near future. I have provided you with five chapters every other week for nearly two weeks, and seeing the low interest in this fic I will now focus my efforts and attention on my other stories in hopes of writing them to the completion and satisfaction of my readers. I apologize once more for the inconvenience and hope that one day I can come back to this again.

~Simply Hopeless

P.S. - I will be PMing the few faithful reviewers who actually commented on the actual content of the story to give them a special message.

P.S.S. - I seriously doubt flaming the story because you are disappointed by the hiatus will get me to update... actually the complete opposite.


	7. Never Give a Demon an Old Flame

Hello Simply Hopeless here to officially take this fic off of its four-month hiatus/suspension. You guys might think I'm the bad guy for not updating this until now but when you say 'I feel disappointed' in your reviews you should really be saying that to 'yourself'. I'm quoting from Raj from **The Big Bang Theory** sitcom here, but he says it eloquently. Raj: "It's like my girl Beyonce says: If you like it, you shoulda put a ring on it." If you like a story and you don't review assuming someone else will, and others don't review assuming someone else will, then don't be surprised when the author puts a story on hiatus or just deletes it because of lack of reviews. How are they going to give you the good stuff if you don't let them know what does and doesn't work?

Do you know some stories are harder to write than others? That's when I look at your comments to fuel me up because I see these guys really like this or that part of the story and it makes me want to write even when Naru-chan and the other refuse to do what I want them to do. So you saying 'great/update soon' practically every chapter just tells me 1) your review isn't really thought out and basically states the obvious and/or 2) my chapters, that I painstakingly work on, must not have been stimulating enough to warrant an actual comment. Also the whole, you should do it because you like writing. Well I do like writing and creating new ideas for my characters; but I honestly don't get paid for this and when I hit a roadblock your reviews serve as a rope to climb over that wall. Anyway, I don't own Naruto but this is still a gift fic for **Ivy Moon**, wherever they are. I will like to give special thanks and dedicate this chapter, plus glomp **Kei-chan** for pestering me to finish. It's finally caught up to the other site, so dig in. =P

**Demons Have the Most Fun: A Cautionary Tale**

_'How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away, somehow<br>….One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more'<em>

~A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

/Recap/

"_You damn sure will taste your blood, teeth and my fist if you even think about killing my boy, Ebisu," she hissed out, amber eyes narrowed. She was simply livid at the idea that not only didn't they invite her and her master to the hearing, but they also dared to try and kill what was rightfully hers._

"_Jiraiya, what do we owe this pleasant surprise to? I would have sent you an invitation if I knew you were this eager to see your former friend sentenced." Danzo ground out his words between a biting smile even as he discreetly signaled to Ebisu to activate the chair._

Chapter Five: Never Give a Demon an Old Flame

Danzo tried to slyly signal the Shinigami to begin the activation of the chair. But he doubted the death god was willing to risk being bodily injured the way Ebisu looked warily at the busty woman. His suspicions were confirmed shortly after they were made when Ebisu reluctantly handed the deputy headmistress, Naruto's leash.

"As if you would have willingly invited me to the party unless I crashed it Danzo. You could take your invitation and shove it up your—" Jiraiya began bitingly before he was justifiably interrupted.

"We came because we have one piece of vital evidence that might tip the scales on this trial," Tsunade quickly reiterated. She would not allow herself to be thrown out of the courtyard when her foolish master had something very important to say that could free her boy. But the way the two idiots were prepared to go at it, it was obvious to her that they had already forgotten why Jiraiya had forced his way inside the courtroom in the first place.

'And they say women are emotional in stress-like situations,' she huffed to herself. She then shook her head hoping her Master would make nice before she looked down at the blonde she was straddling. 'Kyuubi you came back to me. No, Naruto now.' She corrected herself automatically in her head even as she released him from the deadly collar.

Tsunade then helped to free him from the wooden vines before she once more hugged the blonde, pleased when he began to awkwardly hug her in return. She had almost been afraid that he might reject her presence. Then she pulled back slightly in order to pluck his forehead. "Gaki."

"Don't pluck my forehead you old bat! You could have given me a concussion with that freakish strength of yours," growled out Naruto. "And what the hell is with your getup? Do you always walk around in negligees and track pants?" he scuffed. He eyed the blonde demoness up and down in her lacey undergarments, his arm wrapped securely around her waist, baring his fangs in annoyance when she plucked him again out of spite. It seemed to surprise everyone who could hear the two blondes, that Naruto didn't seemed more perturbed by the woman's brand of affection.

"Idiot, only you would get yourself into this much trouble after being reborn," she grumbled before kissing his brow. She snorted when he grimaced before she looped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his own. "But at least you didn't forget your own mother," she sighed contentedly, taking solace in this single moment.

She couldn't hide the bloodcurdling chill she felt the first time she hugged him and he didn't return it. She knew she couldn't have any children because she was a demon but this… this arrogant, blood-thirsty knucklehead was her son. She had forged a connection with him over the centuries that was as fine and as intricate as a spider's web; but Tsunade had been afraid that the time had finally come when his renaming had erased their delicate bonds. Each time they were reborn it was a gamble whether they would remember old ties or be forced to start from scratch if either remembered the other afterwards. Heaven forbid if both of them forgot and stood facing each other one day as enemies. (1)

"We have Minato's 'Death Note'," proclaimed Jiraiya proudly. He sneered at the dumbfounded council before turning towards his demon that, standing now, was already pulling the precious stone that had been hidden until now between her breasts by a black, stringed necklace. (2)

"A 'Death Note'? Are you sure?" came the sudden thunderous exclamation from Danzo. Disbelief liberally colored his words as he looked in denial at the smug Tsunade sauntering towards them now. She was proudly holding up a simple blue crystal which had a small silver ball to either side to help disguise the fact that something that precious could and had been worn as some type of jewelry.

Sarutobi snorted and shook his head inwardly at the idea that the 'Death Note' had been brazenly hidden right under his nose. As many times as he had stolen glances and openly ogled the demoness's chest, just as many perverts probably had over the years, he had never thought… 'Incredible.' And he didn't doubt that it had been safely protected all this time because the only one stupid enough and/or brazen enough to try to grope the massive melons of the volatile demoness to possibly discover it was Jiraiya, her master.

"Minato would have assigned it to us if it was real." Homura insisted this and his childhood friend Koharu nodded her agreement vehemently.

"Well apparently he didn't trust you enough with the last recorded moments of his life, which frankly I'm not surprised about. But as you must know, I was just as surprised and dismayed when I found this on the day of Minato's murder. It only confirmed what I had feared would one day happen," he sighed out sadly, his triumphant smile dimming at the thought.

"What my prestigious colleagues' probably meant to say is that they don't doubt your words so much as they are perplexed that you didn't bring such critical evidence in earlier when we first charged Kyuubi of the heinous crime," Sarutobi diplomatically breeched. It was the first time he had spoken since his fellow councilmen had unceremoniously dethroned him from the final verdict.

He too had to admit to himself that he had been skeptical at first why a 'Death Note' would be given to someone outside the council. But he also staunchly believed that what Minato was pushing for was in the peoples' best interest. This in turn had garnered him enemies, including those from the council, and had thereby been the reason he was assassinated. The fact that Minato couldn't trust him with the precious 'Death Note' only confirmed his fears that he had allowed the council to make him a virtual pushover in his old age.

"The 'Death Note' had explicit instructions not to open until Kyuubi returned to us and was put on trial. Minato was afraid that this would happen and he wanted the evidence of his _Guardian_'s innocents to be fresh in everyone's minds before he was sentenced," Jiriaya explained, carefully.

"Well, we'll need confirmation that it is real. It could be a forgery," Danzo said resolutely, sitting down. He couldn't believe that the blonde brat was making his life difficult even from the grave.

"I thought you would say as much. That's why I made sure to wake up and have the inventor of the 'Death Note' system on a video conference call with us," Jiraiya readily retorted. He then snapped his fingers so a large screen materialized in the middle of the room. "The inventing wizard, Chiyo, will confirm for all those in the court who doubt me when I say that what Tsunade holds in her hand is real."

The large screen floating in midair suddenly turned on to show a tall, willowy, blonde wearing slim glasses, sucking on a lollipop while playing some type of online tactical videogame. His long locks were scraped back into a somewhat messy bun and his bangs were pinned back by so many hairpins. He seemed so focused on playing the videogame that, even when he one-handedly peeled the other side of his men's army green jumpsuit from his right arm to reveal a white wifebeater t-shirt, he didn't realize that he had an audience. That was until the image of the council took up the rest of his television screen.

The blonde seemed irritated by the fact that his game was being interrupted by the video conference call. "Who the fuck is…" The blonde growled out, jabbing his lollipop at the television set, then stopped when he suddenly realized he recognized someone on the screen. "Oh, hello Kyuubi baby, I bet you don't remember me, do you? Such a shame, un? 'Cause I certainly remember you," he said in a sultry timbre. Then remembering why they were there in the first place he turned his head to yell over his shoulder. "Hey Chiyo, you old crone! Get up. They are ready for you!"

The willowy blonde then let out a labored sigh of frustration and stood up when it looked like the old woman wasn't coming fast enough. He tossed the videogame controller onto the sofa seeing it as a moot point to even hold it before leaving the viewing area of the video conference call. He returned shortly after, carrying a short, ancient woman back to the video conference window. She was protesting and flailing all the way before she was sat carefully on the sofa despite her unceremonious arrival.

"Now shut up you old bitty and tell the people what they want to know so I can get back to my game, un," the blonde ordered, jabbing his hand at the screen. "Whatever game there is left to salvage now," he muttered under his breath.

Chiyo looked scathingly at her grandson's _Guardian_ before sitting up properly to peer at the dumbstruck people in court. "Excuse me for Deidara's rudeness. My grandson, Sasori, indulges the little twerp too much to actually discipline him," she began in her gravelly voice. The small woman then shoved Deidara out of the screen before continuing. "Jiraiya, tell that slug woman of yours to put the crystal on the tray I'm sending to you," she ordered just as the silver tray materialized in front of him.

"Mad you can't age as gracefully as I have Chiyo?" questioned Tsunade as she looked sneeringly at the old woman. She delicately placed the pendant on the tray not surprised to see the tray disappear just as quickly with their precious evidence. She might hate the old woman but Jiraiya trusted the scientific wizard to be able to lay everyone's fears to rest.

"Maybe if I sold my soul to the devil I could cheat fate too and remain young and beautiful but I chose not to be a parasite," scuffed the old woman, waving off the buxom blonde. As soon as the tray materialized in front of Chiyo, the inventor held it between her thumb and index finger. She peered at it critically with her beady, little eyes before murmuring some small chant under her breath. Suddenly, in small script was written the name of the life that had been recorded, the keeper of the 'Death Note', and the instructions on when to use it. She nodded her head, clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth in approval before stepping from the screen to do another test to confirm its authenticity.

It seemed to barely take less than five minutes before she returned again and placed the crystal down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "It is as Jiraiya says it is. I would bet my reputation on the fact that this is real. I'll send Deidara now with the crystal so that he can start the hologram up. And I must admit I'm a bit curious to see how this turns out, so keep me posted," she requested before the screen suddenly turned off and disappeared.

A few minutes later the blonde, named Deidara, walked through the mirror portal, rolling a machine in front of him. He was grumbling all the way; his men's jumpsuit, with the logo 'Red Sand' and a red hourglass underneath, was now properly on his shoulders instead of hanging from his waist. He paused momentarily to look at Naruto and smirked. "You are already in trouble, un? You're such a naughty boy," he tsked, wagging his index finger. He couldn't help but admit to himself that things had been boring without the reddish-blonde causing mischief.

"I'm sure if you can find a way to get me out of this situation then I'd be more than happy to show how much I appreciate it," suggested Naruto in a seductive purr. He was now free from his bounds and standing beside Tsunade, who hearing her son, smacked his shoulder.

"Tease," Deidara retorted over his shoulder even as he kept on moving. He smiled innocently at the ebony-haired little boy, who was glaring at him from his older brother's clutches, recognizing him as the blonde's new ball-and-chain. He could still fondly remember Kyuubi's last master, Minato, at that tender age and would have politely dismissed the little twerp just as he had Minato except that something had given him cause to pause.

The demon's once bored gaze took on a glimmer of alert excitement as gray orbs zeroed in on the edges of the mostly hidden mating mark on Sasuke's neck. "Who gave that to you?" Deidara demanded, pointing his lollipop at the boy. He had already taken an unbidden step towards the child, abandoning his cart, when he noticed the older Uchiha drawing his brother closely to him while his _Guardian_ shifted closer, as if to protect them both.

Sasuke sat up a bit straighter with his head held high, not realizing the possible danger in front of him because he was too focused on no longer being ignored. The ten-year-old knew he should have been appreciative of the old man and busty blonde crashing his _Guardian's_ hearing because they had evidence that would redeem Naruto. But the longer they stayed, the more irritated the small Uchiha became by the whole matter. He wasn't naïve enough to believe his speech was earth-shattering but he had truly believed that it had been sufficient enough to sway the court to his and his demon's favor.

All this time, since the gatecrashers arrival, he had been sitting limply in his Aniki's arms as a brooding lump of flesh; he spent the time glaring daggers at the woman who had continued to straddle, hug and kiss what was rightfully his. And when he was prepared to struggle out of his brother's vice-like grip and demand that the old hag get off of his demon, he found yet another rival blonde to contend with. The same blonde, who finally acknowledging his presence, was also the same who had flirted so shamelessly with his Naruto off and on the video conference call; blatantly flaunting the fact that he knew his demon longer and more intimately then he himself did.

So when Deidara rudely addressed Sasuke, the small Uchiha chose to ignore the fact that it was an order and not a request. He just slowly pulled to the side the collar of his pajama top so that anyone within viewing distance could see the three swirling tomoe marks encircled in a band of intricate lines. Puffing his small chest out, Sasuke felt very smug and validated by the fact that he owned Naruto's 'Demon's Proposal' when no one else did. "**My** Naruto gave me this mark and with this no one can come between us." The small Uchiha declared proudly, daring anyone to say differently.

Deidara raised an eyebrow in amusement before turning his head to address his fellow demon. "Naruto, congratulatory drinks are in order after this for tying the knot, un?" the blonde said jokingly over his shoulder. He had once more dismissed the man child once he had gotten his information because Sasori's _Guardian_ was too preoccupied with the task at hand and the utter shock he felt at the idea of the fiendish creature finally settling down with anyone.

The jumpsuit -wearing demon once more guided the bulky machine that he was carrying on a trolley, to stand in the middle of the room before he popped his cherry lollipop back into his mouth and got to work. Despite Deidara's call for silence as he worked quickly and efficiently to activate the 'Death Note' hologram, all gathered around buzzed in excited, hushed tones at this new piece of controversial evidence.

The juries' bitterness at being awakened at such an ungodly hour from their slumber was quickly dissolving as they realized that this could easily turn out to be a not so easily open-and-shut case. Their eyes once more stole lingering looks at the handsomely devious fiend then looked quickly away before he could freeze them with his cold, amber gaze.

Their voices grew a bit louder and a little bit bolder as the gossip mill continued to churn until the jury began to sound like a nest of angry bees instead of the distinguished body of Summoners that were to unfairly represent Naruto's peers. Even the Council had turned their impressive mauve wing-backed chairs slightly so that they could give each other meaningful looks as one or another tried desperately to figure out when their deceased Kage no Ō decided that they were no longer trustworthy enough to be keeper of such delicate information and evidence.

"I am so sorry …"

Those four, not-so-simple words accomplished what the banging of several gabbles and the irate cursing of Deidara could not; and that was utter and complete silence. Everybody stiffened as one as they finally heard the first words that streamed through the 'Death Note'. That simple confession from the voice of their fallen leader carried such bone-tired weariness, pain, and regret that it fell heavily in the hearts of the many gathered.

Curiosity piqued, all shocked eyes turned as one to eye the blonde, who proudly patted himself on the back for getting the decade old piece of technology to work. Then their awestruck gazes flickered upward to the ten-foot hologram of the man that was so beloved by his people.

"Aniki…"

Iruka barely managed to choke the words out as he looked from his vantage point in the witness stand at the life-sized hologram of his adopted brother. His eyes shimmered and burned with unshed tears that threatened to blur his vision until he roughly wiped them away with the back of his hand.

The hologram image flickered a few times before steadying as the old piece of technology stabilized itself. The frantic, thumping sound of Minato's own dying heartbeat was soon heard as the spiritual energy coupled by his own pulse helped to activate the 'Death Note'.

"I'm so sorry Iruka… I promised you I would take you to see your favorite baseball game but I guess… things changed," confessed the hologram apologetically. He still managed to look fondly at where he believed his brother was with his crooked, whimsical smile.

The brunette instinctively moved so that he could stand in front of his brother so those eyes that could no longer see him could be directed towards him now. He appeared almost to age backwards before every ones' eyes as they saw the trembling, helpless youth of yesteryears who was unsure of his place in the world, instead of the young but confident headmaster. The brunette trembled on the spot, wanting desperately to embrace the hologram but knowing somewhere in his troubled mind that he would only embrace air.

"I… don't… I wanted you. **Not** that stupid game… I…" Iruka began to argue brokenly. He quickly wiped his tears again with the back of his hand even as he was cut off.

"What kind of big brother am I? You are crying again, aren't you?" questioned the hologram. "I wish I could wipe away your tears and tell you things will be okay… I… I… hated that I can't even keep a simple promise like that for you… Not just that, I promised that I would protect you from losing anyone precious to you and here I am already hurting you with my death.

"I… I wished I had more time. I kn… knew this would happen… th… that I would become a martyr for my cause but I wa… wanted more time." Teeth clenched so hard that jaw muscles fairly jumped as the blonde remembered himself long enough to try to restart things properly while displaying a fist showing his Kage no Ō signet ring for all to see.

"I, Minato Arashi NamikKaze, the fifth Kage no Ō of the Konoha Precinct, use the power of my current station to authenticate this 'Death Note'. Let all in the Council recognize that these words are true and are not falsified by someone who is not me by the signet ring that I wear currently," came the composed and melodious tone. It was a marvel how the man could find the strength in himself to speak intelligently and with such authority when his face was so etched with pain.

"I'm sorry to say that I did not get a good look at the killer because I was attacked from behind. The fact that I can access my 'Death Note' at this point in time lets me know that my fears are valid. I am dying with n… no real chance of recovery," he breathed out. He had to squeeze his eyes close momentarily as the words began to sink in before he opened them again to push on.

"**He** did not kill me. I know the Council being the stubborn, pig-headed organization that it is, with its outdated beliefs and superstitions, will lay the blame heavily on Kyuubi for fear of exposing weakness in their own government system. I know all of you … I've worked with all of you and you will try to use my '_Guardian'_ as a scapegoat to put to rest the citizens fears before seeking the real killer out in the cloak of daggers and secrets you lovingly shroud everything in.

"I didn't get a good look at the killer as I said before but I would know my _Guardian_ from any line up or crowd. I do, however, know that my killer was a demon because of the inhuman way he moved and even though it was a glimpse, I'm pretty sure I saw red hair and unusually colored eyes. They seemed so cold and filled with a killing intent. He told me before stabbing me that… '_That this moment is necessary to begin the Revolution,' _whatever that means. I'm sorry that is all I co… could give you," he sighed out the last part in frustration. He then paused to sit up some from the slump position he lay in against something solid; but it was hard to tell since the 'Death Note' didn't display inanimate objects.

Minato had started to wet his lips a bit with his tongue before continuing when he abruptly froze. The quiet that seemed to lie heavily over the courtroom like a heavy blanket ready to suffocate the occupants somehow intensified as all in the room waited expectantly for Minato to continue. But whatever made the Kage no Ō freeze like that and forget his recording seemed to be coming towards the blonde and fast by the way the sound of Minato's heartbeat began to pick up. Then suddenly the courtroom heard the sound of a door slamming open before the sudden appearance of the accused killer.

The hologram Kyuubi moved so fast that one minute he was standing at the invisible door and the next he was wrapping strong, capable arms around the blonde. Back against what probably was the Kage no Ō's desk, since they were in the study, the blonde fiend dragged the human closer to his chest. His hand pressed against the bleeding wound, hoping to staunch the blood even as he buried his face against the crook of the man's neck.

Minato appeared to stay as still as he could; only moving one arm up so he could blindly pet Kyuubi's bowed head. His other covering one of the arms already wrapped securely around his middle. It was obvious the kind ruler wanted to give his _Guardian_ time to gather himself even as tears slowly ran down his own cheeks, 'Death Note' forgotten.

It was a minute or two before Kyuubi finally pulled his face from the man's hair, lips brushing a kiss against the palm of the hand that tried to comfort him. He continued to cradle it, moving it to cup his own cheek even as he revealed eyes that brimmed with garnet tears. The blonde's red-rimmed amber eyes seemed to stare for a lifetime at something that no one in the courtroom could see. Then he worked his jaw and allowed a crooked smile to smooth across those sinful lips and transform his face from one of anguish to that of cruel amusement.

"Do you think you can escape me that easily Minato?" snarled out Kyuubi harshly against his left ear. His voice was a husky, rich timbre that seemed to vibrate with his growing frustration and desperation as his clawed fingers nearly spasmed to clench tighter on what was rightfully his. It was clear that he was in pain, looking down at his blonde master even as he tenderly brushed his lips against the man's temple.

His eyes were now hooded scarlet slits that looked intently at his silent master as he continued in a steady hiss. "I don't care if you do die. It won't keep me from you. You are **Mine**, damn it. Not even death will save you from me." He was obviously frustrated at not just this situation but the way that Minato had remained quiet and mostly lifeless until now.

"Kyuuubi…" Minato finally began weakly as he tried his best to turn in his _Guardian's_ arms to look at the distraught, blonde fiend. But he only succeeded to turn his head weakly, each movement taxing.

"I've been in this body too many times. Nibbled on it, licked and stroked it; felt it's velvety center wrapped around my cock like a** fucking** vice and you expect me, **ME**, to give you up because of some would-be assassin?" He paused to wait for a response that would never really be heard before he pushed on in his outrage.

"I'll drag you to hell with me and damn your soul if it means that I can get just another taste," he purred out dangerously, already plotting. It seemed that he could not hear or refused to hear the plea in his master's voice as he continued on in his tirade. Kyuubi only stopped talking so he could re-position Minato more comfortably in his lap so he would be able to look at his possession better.

"I… It must be really hard for you to admit that you might actually like me… more than like me. You might even love me…" Minato began, pity and regret saturating his words.

"Humans use that word too carelessly. They **love** the taste of this or they **love** the look of that. Don't be so surprise that I might doubt your sincerity," Kyuubi replied dryly, making a wry face.

Although it was hard for the courtroom to **not** see that the demon felt something for the blonde human other than lust. Even if it was simply evidenced by the drying traces of scarlet tears that ran down his cheeks and creamy throat to disappear into a now ruined charcoal grey dress shirt. It was doubtful that **until now** anyone gathered there, who had seen the arrogant fiend in his past life, could ever believe or had ever seen the demon capable of such vulnerability and insecurity amidst all his angry declarations.

"I… it doesn't matter I love you. I mean it… I love you with everything in me and I'm glad you were the found who found me in the end," the dying blonde insisted, peering at his _Guardian_ through heavy lids. He then suddenly jerked forward slightly to cough up a gob of blood onto the floor. His body only prevented from lying next to his own fluids by the arm that refused to let him go.

"Damn it Minato, don't you dare leave me. I forbid it," growled out Kyuubi, suddenly all gnashing, sharp teeth. He stood abruptly, cradling the blonde carefully in his arms even as he looked frantically for something to help him. He took a few steps forward and then paused, unsure of what to do.

"And I… I'm so glad we met. I tho… tho… thought I was going to be alone in the world but yo… you found me, you made me what I am today. I… I truly was afraid you really were going to ha… hate me up until… until the very end," Minato continued laboriously. The words crackled at the end as he wheezed, unable to keep his breath for too long. His eyes remaining closed, his face twisted into a grimace after taxing his lungs so much.

"Fuck the sentimentality you aren't going anywhere," cursed Kyuubi. He paused to lean out what could have been the door, as if he would recall something out there that might help before he returned to his previous position. One handedly he shrugged off his suit jacket, holding Minato securely to his chest with his free arm before pressing the expensive fabric against the bloody wound that had spread despite his hand pressing against it to staunch the bleeding.

"I fe… feel so luc…ky just kno… knowing you," Minato rasped out, before erupting into another fit of violent, bloody coughing.

"Minato," Kyuubi hissed warningly. He was completely coming undone; worry clearly coloring his expression despite his best efforts even as he walked to the opposite side of the invisible room as if wondering how long it would take him to get to the hospital.

"You ca…can't stop death," Minato murmured mournfully as if he wished the demon could.

"Watch me," snarled out Kyuubi resolutely, finally coming to a hard decision.

Before the blonde could question his demon's words, fangs suddenly sank their way into the flesh of Minato's neck. He then released just as suddenly as he had clamped on before he took a vicious bite of his own wrist and dribbled their combined blood against Minato's neck "_We share one heart, one soul, one destiny. You will die when I die and then not even death will part us for long_." He hissed the words out in a guttural tone, his body starting to glow with the power of his words. He repeated what seemed to be the same words in an ancient dialect long forgotten, the glow fading, before he began to delicately lap up the damage. He ended the cleaning process with licking the last traces on his healing wrist, forgotten blood dribbling a line down his chin.

Kyuubi then looked down at his master and began to softly call for Minato to open his eyes but the man looked so waxy and pale. The demon shook him gently and then shoke a bit more violently, calling for his master to "open his damn eyes" and still nothing. Kyuubi shook his head in denial even as his legs gave out under him. Scarlet tears starting again, he began to cover his master's face in desperate kisses even as the Death Note hologram began to flicker as Minato's heartbeat came further and further apart as it finally started to falter.

"Minato…. Minato please… I need you. Don't you dare… Don't you dare leave me when I… I…" Even now Kyuubi couldn't say those three little words, instead the hologram pleaded to the seemingly lifeless form. His image flickered on and off like the flame of a candle in a gusty wind.

"Damn it… Damn that idiot. How could he do this to us? How could he…" The voice asked tightly under his breath. It was so similar and yet so different from the frantic hologram demon that only the _Guardians_ with their exceptional hearing could hear it in the courtroom.

They turned from the hologram to look at the reincarnated demon that had remained silent up until now. Some, like Kakashi, shifted closer to their unknowing Summoner's, their weapons drawn in case of a possible attack. Tsunade, on the other hand, gasped and reached out for her son, who had been trembling violently. His garnet tears rolling down his cheeks, probably without him even knowing it. She would have wrapped her arms around him to comfort him but instead she jumped back defensively at the sound that abruptly burst from her son.

"**EEEENNNNOOOOUUUUUGGGHHHHH!"** The roar crawled out between lips that were already starting to curl up in disgust, revealing sharp canines. But before anyone could realize the danger they were in one of Naruto's shadowy tails, which been slowly unfurling from his backside, whipped out to smash down against the 'Death Note' machine. A small crater formed where the sputtering hologram had resided and the wind from the collision had blown out the flames from the candelabras lighting the courtroom.

There was a pregnant pause that seemed to drag on for eternity in the darkness before two or more individuals began to scream and cry in panic. They were immediately hushed by their neighbors as the jurors and some of the councilmen began to shift uneasily in their chairs while their _Guardians_ prepared themselves for a possible attack. No one tried to escape though, not yet anyway. They were frozen in fear like fainting goats, unable to fathom what the unstable demon might do next now that he was free and clearly wronged.

The air felt suffocating and tense especially now that their vision was reduced to the weak moonlight pouring in through the ceilings doomed window, creating a natural spotlight for the silhouetted demon. He was truly nightmarish with the light throwing half his body into shadow and the other half into relief, as he stood hunched over, hand over his eyes and shadow tails wreathing around him. The tails seemed clearly agitated as they twitched at any potential threat even as their master remained sightless. One or two occasionally snapped forward warningly when it looked like someone would try to flee from their seat.

Naruto took in a shuddering breath, nostrils flaring as he tried to calm down the need to rip away the dumbstruck faces that he knew were hidden within the darkness. They had truly fucked him over and part of him, a huge part of him, felt he had every right to just paint the room red with the human pollution in the courtroom.

'How… in the hell did I allow myself to fall so hard?' he thought then suddenly began to laugh mirthlessly. If he had remained docile and hadn't taken the precaution to form his mating bond with the small Uchiha then he knew he would have surely died even before the court could've learned the truth. It was so fucking hilarious that everyone, including the man who had admitted that he had trusted his Aniki's life to him up until his murder, seemed to be against his rebirth when clearly he had seemed to have done everything in his power to save his former master.

'...he must have really loved him. My former self must have really loved him to do something so desperate… so stupid and forbidden… It goes against nature… against everything that I or the Shinigami belie—,' he thought before suddenly straightening at his epiphany.

His hysterical laughter died at the realization of who was the true mastermind behind this never-ending night dragging out with unnecessary interrogations and an almost execution. He still didn't rule out Danzo possibly killing that Minato guy but it wasn't him that had let Ibiki and Anko in to interrogate him so thoroughly despite them saying it was on the mummified man's orders.

The mastermind had been so utterly brilliant that if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto was beyond frustratingly pissed, he would have actually tipped his hat to the arrogant bastard nearly succeeding in killing him. Instead he briskly wiped his tears away, his fingers conjuring up twin shadow katanas as his suit melded back to its previous Japanese inspired look. All the while a sneeringly, ruthless smile spread across his lips.

"I have played around long enough with you human filth. Clearly the 'Death Note' should and has exonerated me of these unlawful charges and proven my innocence. But I know… Oh yes, I still know you meat puppets are too hell-bent on destroying me to clearly hear and Ebisu… You **fucking**, spineless bastard I know you are the one behind this goddamn night dragging out the way it did! **You** **knew**… you knew all along that he was still alive and yet you allowed them to take me through this song and dance because you wanted to know how," he snarled out as he pointed one of his katanas at the already retreating Shinigami.

Many people, despite the growing threat in the middle of the room, turned to their neighbors, murmuring curiously why the demon would believe that Minato was still alive when he was obviously in his last moments on the 'Death Note'. His pulse was getting weaker, not stronger.

Ebisu straightened, eyeing the mirror portal, longingly before he scowled and stood a bit straighter. "We do not appreciate demons interfering with souls that are destined to die," Ebisu said waspishly but promptly. He pushed up his glasses with his middle finger, unconsciously flipping the demon off in his agitation.

He didn't see any point in denying the fact that he had orchestrated tonight's entertainment with well-placed words in Danzo's and his cronies' ears. Not when Naruto already knew what was going on even if the others hadn't yet. 'The less they know, the better,' he thought prudently before speaking once more. "Besides… I despise you and your kind and if that means getting rid of one less parasite after wringing out the truth, then so be it."

Naruto snorted, shaking his head in bemusement before he began to twirl his wicked blades around like they were mere batons as he began to warm himself up. "It seems obvious I'll have to kill you and your little death buddies before I go looking for Minato. I don't care what my past self was thinking. Minato still owes me his soul and I'm about to collect **WITH INTEREST**," he snarled out, smiling now with all teeth.

"This is preposterous. A very well-known coroner, Haku had confirmed his death," spluttered out Danzo going pale behind his bandages. He thought he was going to have a coronary with how everything seemed to explode in his face with the arrival of the cocky demon.

"I know Haku… I… maybe he's different but my brother had suggested possibly using him in the school's services…" trailed off Iruka feebly. He had never asked or seen his brother's coroner but he had seen his brother's lifeless body and there could be no way, no way at all that he was actually alive all this time without him knowing it somehow. 'And if he is, why hadn't he come back to me?' he questioned, doubt filling his heart and mind.

"You actually used that traitor?" questioned the Shinigami, addressing Naruto and not Danzo as he narrowed his gaze. All thoughts of retreat were practically forgotten as he zeroed in on this new tidbit of information. It was a bit of a sore spot that such a talented death god had turned rogue to join one of the filthy parasites that their society despised so much.

"He has proven blindingly reliable throughout the centuries. Good at masking deaths, which really comes in handy since he was one of your brightest," cooed Naruto triumphantly. "Want to know how I turned him, it was quite challenging," he purred, licking his lips lasciviously. (3)

"I… I've gathered up enough information." Ebisu spluttered out, flustered at the demon poking at a sore point, especially since Ebisu had been preparing to make Haku his successor. "It's unfortunate that I couldn't attend your execution but maybe we'll have better luck next time," Ebisu offered briskly.

His body began the process of phasing out that it did when he first appeared in the dungeon at the school. But before he could complete the process his form abruptly solidified as he realized that the courtroom had been charmed so that the only way in or out was through the mirror portals or the double doors that Tsunade had burst through earlier. Grimacing, he calculated his closest exit before summoning his Scythe to block the shadow tail that was determined to pierce his heart.

"Like hell I'm going to let you escape without slacking my blood lust with spraying your entrails everywhere!" Naruto snarled out, his other shadow tail snapping forward to break one of five mirrors near him before beginning an onslaught of attacks so fast that most could only hear the sound of metal clinking against metal.

WHERE SASUKE IS NOW

Seeds of doubt had started to sprout everywhere at the interaction he saw between his hologram _Guardian_ and his former master. He may have been ten but even he could see that in Naruto's gruff way he had truly loved Minato, no matter how quickly he may have denied it. Unconsciously Sasuke fingered a strand of his ebony hair wondering insecurely if he should perhaps bleach his hair since his demon seemed to have an obvious preference for blondes.

'So why did he choose me?' he thought bitterly, nibbling worriedly at his bottom lip. He had thought that maybe their mating mark was predestined. That him summoning Naruto and Naruto choosing him wasn't just some act of desperation and that the feelings of longing and acceptance he felt from his _Guardian_ were real and not entirely products of the mating mark. But as he continued to watch his past Naruto and the present Naruto both coming undone as he had his little crisis, he didn't really know what to believe anymore and that chilled him even more than the lights going out at his_ Guardian's_ sudden attack.

"Shit!" Itachi cursed above Sasuke's head as he drew closer to his demon even as the remnants of Naruto's mirthless laughter died away. "He's snap, hasn't he?" The elder Uchiha son whispered softly to his _Guardian_ even as waved his mother and uncle to stand closer to him and his little group.

"I think the reality of his betrayal was too much for him. They were going to kill him and now… now this…" Kisame trailed off as he readjusted his Samehada. He was alert and very worried by the outcome because even when he was battling Naruto, he hadn't seen the blonde move so fast and that was without the assistance of twin blades.

"Wait! What's happening? Why is he… is Naruto going to be okay?" Sasuke demanded his brother to answer him as he looked up at his Aniki. He had been too lost in his own self-pity to fully realize that his _Guardian_ was hurting right now and needed him. But his demand for answers fell on deaf ears as the others prepared themselves to fight back in case things turned ugly.

BACK WITH NARUTO

Ebisu nimbly hopped from place to place as if he were following steps that only he and the demon in front of him knew. Occasionally his eyes would widen in surprise and he would barely dodge a tail coming from behind him but with the help of his scythe the Shinigami didn't believe he was in any real danger.

"I'm going to fucking filet you, you cocky bastard," howled out Naruto. He hated the fact that everyone had seen him at his most vulnerable even if it was a past life. Not only that, it really got under his skin that the Shinigami wasn't taken his attacks or death threats seriously. It was as if Ebisu was just indulging the irate demon.

"Aren't you forgetting your human and their family? Wouldn't want one of your tails to accidentally attack them or my scythe to accidentally slip and lop something off, now would we?" mused Ebisu aloud. He spun elegantly around to kick away a shadow tail before he elbowed another that had threatened to curl around his neck like a noose. He didn't like the fact that he was working up a sweat and was finding it less amusing and more tedious by the minute.

"You wouldn't dare!" snarled out Naruto, narrowing his red-rimmed orbs. He would have spared his master a glance but he didn't want for Ebisu to seize the opportunity to slip through one of the mirror portals. So relying on his bond letting him know that his master was anxious but safe, he quickly used his dexterity to break another mirror, diminishing the chances of escape.

Ebisu actually snorted as he adjusted his glasses once more even as he sidestepped one of the katanas that sliced a bit of his hair off. "It would be a pleasure to take away something that you find precious parasite. I doubted that the day would ever come and now… now that it has it would be a pity to waste it before you lost interest again," he tsked thoughtfully. It had truly been fortuitous that he finally had something truly precious that would utterly cripple the fiend once it was gone.

Quickly, without a backwards glance, Naruto raised a shadow dome big enough to encompass not only the Umino and Uchiha group but also the jury. The frantic, panic screams that were heard as the shadow dome closed over their heads were quickly muffled as they were surrounded in the protective cocoon. They might not know it now but it was done for their own benefit to protect them from what was happening on the outside. He would have probably even encompassed the council in the dome as well if he hadn't hated them and was close to running on empty.

It was spite and the need for blood and revenge that pushed him on despite his body already flickering in and out just as badly as the hologram him had been moments ago. He had never received Minato's soul at the end of their contract and had expended more energy than he even had, so the ability to maintain his demon body without reverting to his loathsome human one was becoming damn near impossible. If he didn't watch himself he would even bypass the whole human transformation and go into complete hibernation. And that was what Ebisu was betting on.

"Damn it all! I'll kill you first before you put your fucking hands on what's mine," Naruto hissed. He put on a burst of speed even though his movements had already started to become sluggish with the gnawing of hunger that threatened to eat away at his sanity.

"Promises, promises," Ebisu quipped. He darted towards a salvageable portal mirror before back stepping when a Katana sliced the air where he once stood. He frowned at the sound of shattering glass and splintering wood as the third of the five mirrors were destroyed.

"I will end you!" Naruto roared, blood red eyes greedily watching Ebisu's every movement. He did not hesitate to leap onto the Councilmen's bench, to follow the Shinigami, who had jumped up to the high perch like a nimble gazelle. Naruto was too focused on the task at hand to have opportunity to even think about how the council members scattered frantically around him.

Homura barely had time to pull Danzo from harm's way as claws raked the place that Ebisu had stood just moments ago. The two old men were both now on the floor, their eyes staring up in terror at the rampaging demon who had torn half of the court apart without them fully realizing it. Danzo tried to sit up straighter, preparing to protest or give some lofty order to the demon but one look into those liquid red eyes, that had gone past caring and he quickly clamped his mouth closed.

The reddish-blonde demon would have continued in that way, destroying and harming indiscriminately until he could finally pin down the frustratingly taunting Shinigami, who anticipated his reckless plunge into bloodlust and madness; except there was one thing that suddenly froze him to the spot. His clawed fingers were inches away from a nameless councilmembers face, ready to rip back the flesh to slack his thirst, when his head jerked to the right to look at his dome of protection.

He whined piteously in the back of his throat like a freshly scolded puppy as he felt the pain and urgency of his Summoner calling him through their shared bond. He had only erected the stupid thing to protect his human and yet somehow Sasuke was injured. His beloved master was injured and 'they would all pay,' he thought as he quickly let the opaque dome fall to access the damage.

"Naruto…" Sasuke trailed off helplessly as he stumbled forward now that he could see again. His fingers were fairly embedded in the mating mark on his neck. The digits flexed, digging in deeper when those scarlet orbs finally fastened on him after the gatecrashers, the mechanic and the hologram had taken his demon's complete attention in the courtroom. His small body had fairly burned with his jealousy at how many times they had touched or whispered intimate things to his _Guardian _while he had to sit passively in his brother's arms. But now… now his demon finally acknowledged him and it made him lick his dry lips in anticipation despite the five points of pain.

"Pop-pet…" The reddish-blonde fiend murmured as reality finally crashed back down on him. It was barely a blink of an eye and suddenly Naruto was kneeling in front of Sasuke. One hand wrapped around his tiny waist to draw him closer while the other quickly yet carefully forced bloody fingers from his neck and away from his body as far as his master's small arm would extend.

Throat rumbling with a growl he began to delicately clean up the mess his Poppet had made. The pink muscle slowly traced up each bloody line, circling the puncture marks, before stiffening the tip of his tongue to dig in enough to admonish his master's rash actions while simultaneously savoring the metallic richness brought to his palate. He drank in the soft cry with a quiet smirk before completing latching his mouth against Sasuke's mating mark and lapped hungrily at the child's essence that only made him hunger for more after being denied so long.

Sasuke could feel his knees buckling at his insatiable demon's hunger; his hand that wasn't being held at arm's length clenched, blunt nails digging against the fabric of Naruto's back as he mewed for more. He had been waiting for this euphoric feeling, to be the only one in his demon's world that was of importance.

Carefully, the blonde fiend managed to force his lips from the child's neck before he fed too deeply, but that didn't stop him from drawing his human pup even closer. His hand finally drew Sasuke's palm to his lips, kissing the open palm before slowly drawing each digit into his mouth to clean. A sensual creature Naruto slowly pondered what it would be like when his Master was old enough to appreciate what these tiny gestures meant without the influence of the Demon's Proposal. Would he still blush so innocently for him or would that slowly be lost as he matured into a more fuckable partner.

"Poppet… you didn't have to do this," he rasped out softly after he had deemed the child clean enough. His sharp gaze watched intently as his owner's dilated pupils finally trained on him, tears starting to form in those big gray eyes.

"I couldn't see you and you wouldn't stop. I just… they would have taken you away again if they thought you were trying to kill them. They can't have you again. Y… you belong to me," Sasuke hiccupped, dissolving into tears not that he knew that his Guardian with safe with him now. The ten-year old was both emotionally and physically exhausted, so he couldn't deal with the possible idea of losing his demon after such a hellish night.

"I would never leave you, you are mine Poppet. Mine," Naruto softly cooed. 'Why would I leave you when I haven't even trained this body yet,' he thought but didn't admit it just yet. He just gently wiped away the tears, and kissed the child's forehead to reassure him.

"And I… I'm not a mistake right? What we had… have…. You chose me over him on purpose, right?" Sasuke couldn't help but hiccup. The doubt wouldn't leave him until he knew that he was truly special to the demon. He didn't care if it was the mating mark or what he truly felt, he just needed to know.

"I admit that our strong attraction and feelings for each other is because of the effects of the mating mark but it is only temporary. It only strongly amplifies dormant feelings that were always there. If I were to have bitten someone else there would have been no chance I would have bonded with them. What we have is one in a billion, Poppet. You are this sinner's only saving grace." Naruto insisted this fervently while still kneeling in front of his master. He needed for his human to understand that he didn't chose recklessly without knowing for sure it was to his own benefit.

Sasuke didn't realize what was happening until it was happening. One moment he was readying himself to reply, that he believed him and just wanted to go home and forget today, and the next Naruto had whipped them around, tearing a bloody strip down the Shinigami's chest before drop-kicking him through the last remaining portal mirror with a snarl. His shoulder was torn and bleeding from where Ebisu had stabbed it with his scythe, knowing that the demon would use his body as a shield to protect his small master from impending danger even after being so thoroughly distracted.

Flesh and sinew were already slowly mending themselves together as Naruto fell down to one knee again and rested his forehead against the Uchiha's thin chest as all his strength fled him to tend to his injuries. "No one can have or touch you but me," he breathed out, relieved that he was able to protect his small human in time.

"I know, I know," Sasuke agreed, his body almost seeming to fold protectively over Naruto as he fisted his hands against his demon's back; lips pressed against the crown of his _Guardian's_ head. He wondered to himself when this nightmare would end even as he felt reassured by those strong, protective arms coiling around him once more. They had both almost completely forgotten that there were others in the room before one of the councilmembers finally pierced the silence.

"As… As much as we the council ha… hates to admit it. You are right Kyuubi… I mean Naruto," began Homura in a shaky voice.

"Yes, yes, I have to **grudgingly** admit that there is too much damning evidence given by our **beloved**, deceased leader for us to just kill you and buy your silence forever," began Danzo diplomatically. The bit of his face that could be seen pass the bandages was very much displeased by the turn of events but he was anything if not a politician who could turn things around as if he was going to come to this conclusion anyway. "But… I have a feeling that you would take half if not all the courtroom down with you if it came to us disagreeing with you now. Am I right?" He smiled bitingly after he asked that question.

"Of course," Naruto's muffled reply came somewhere in the region Sasuke's chest as he stubbornly refused to let go. A tired smile spread across his lips as he continued, "I will extinguish every last miserable life if it came to that."

"Congruent on all the evidence we have seen thus far we have found you, Naruto Uchiha innocent of man slaughter and conspiracy to overthrow in all degrees. How does the jury plea?" Sarutobi spoke in an authorities' tone before Danzo could dig a hole for everyone present.

"Not Guilty!" the jury dutifully replied. They seemed more than relieved that they had not only been unharmed but was in actuality protected by the dome if the wreckage of the courtroom was any evidence of the fact. Their eagerness to leave was not only contagious but insisted upon as the strong desire to spread the news unfolding before their eyes of the Uchiha boy receiving a powerful demon and the confessional 'Death Note' took over.

"And the council so seconds this plea—" Sarutobi continued before Danzo eagerly interrupted.

"But…" Danzo superseded, jumping in before Sarutobi could completely dismiss the matter.

"But?" quipped Naruto, in dry amusement. He had finally lifted his head from his master's chest only to settle his small human in his lap, as he sat facing the council, Indian style, on the floor. His movements were very sluggish but he was sure he could muster a shadow tail or two if the living mummy tried his nonexistent patience.

"Yes, but the council and I must also agree that Naruto, you are a very dangerous creature and a menace to society that must be restrained until a proper time when your master Sasuke can fully control you. You did just threaten our lives mere moments ago. You're too volatile. So I suggest… no I order that Jiraiya bind your powers in such a way that he is in one-tenth of his power. O… only gaining one-tenth more each year the boy, Sasuke grows," Danzo quickly formulated out loud. He could not trust that the demon wouldn't somehow seek his revenge on the council and himself for being wrongfully imprisoned. If he had had his way Naruto would have been dead.

"Bastard, I won't allow it. I'll tear you limb from limb and keep you alive so you can see and I'll enjoy every gory second of it you motherfucking mummy," snarled out Naruto. He stumbled to his feet, setting Sasuke down only to sway slightly, teeth grinding down against a spasm of pain. Even with the energy boost from Sasuke it wasn't enough to stop him from his impending transformation.

"Naruto please… for Sasuke's sake, don't tax yourself further," Iruka insisted, practically running up to the agitated demon. The brunette hadn't wanted to believe what he saw on the hologram but there was no reason for his Aniki lying to him and he still wanted… no needed to know what Naruto had meant earlier about his Aniki not being dead.

"For Sasuke's sake? He questioned then snorted, stumbling forward before his legs nearly buckled under him. I wo… would never do to him what I did to your brother. From an objectionable position I can... I can see now that that decision was born out of emotional attachment and desperation. If he… I… If I hadn't been so attached then I… I…" Naruto tripped over his words as he clutched his head, trying to stop himself from seeing double.

"And what did you do that was so unforgivable?" Iruka insisted weakly, even as he watched Sasuke trying to support his unstable demon, while glaring at the headmaster for pushing his demon when he was already past the point of breaking.

"I turned him into a demon…" The blonde sighed this last confession out before collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion, a loathsome human.

To be continued…

A/N: Yeah, finally managed to power through it this time and what a doozy, ne? I hope you enjoy all the drama and mayhem and I look forward to your comments. So until next time, ja ne!

– Tsunade and Naruto are not blood-related because, as I stated before, demons aren't born they are made. So there can't be any familial ties like mother and son but that doesn't stop some demons from adopting each other as family. The only problem with that is that each time they are reborn they run the risk of forgetting each other and in the worst case scenario both forget and possibly become enemies for one reason or another.

– I basically used the same crystal that Tsunade and later Naruto wears in the anime/manga. I thought it befitting and it is sort of reminiscent of Minority Report, with the name of the victim and whatnot etched onto an object that can be viewed, Star Wars with the hologram, and Kuroshitsuji with the a piece of jewelry representing the soul.

Death Note, as you can see is not from the anime/manga, it is a hologram will of a person's last moments that can be access only when there is no chance of survival and the person wants to leave their dying words.

– Haku seemed so innocent and makes the perfect double-agent. So in this story he is a former Shinigami who turned just like how Undertaker did in Kuroshitsuji. I think I mentioned this before but watching the anime really inspired me to write this story.

A/N: I'm planning to get my anime geek on at a convention next week on July 27th and to relieve the boredom of standing in long lines I'm going to update a few stories in the morning so I can read the comments in the long lines. Since I'm almost finish writing the next chapter to this I'm hoping that if this chapter gets enough reviews I'll update it then. But that's up to you so please be kind to your authoress and leave a message about this chapter. Ciao.


	8. Never Give a Demon a Sleepover

Hello this is Assassin's Kiss/Simply Hopeless here thanking you for reading and reviewing this story. It must mean you are really interested in this story to have read to this point. If you flip from to this site you might already know that I have taken this story and YouTube Fool off hiatus on . But the reason I put it on hiatus in the first place was both the quantity and quality of reviews of my Naruto stories on 's have been subpar, especially for the time, energy and forethought I put into each chapter. No matter if the chapter was written in advance on another site or has a lot of hits, if there is no real feedback I consider the chapter/story so far a wash and needs to either be redone and/or placed on hiatus until I can regroup. For example I rewrote a huge chunk of the Demon Trial chapter because of a reader's comment.

It makes me really appreciate my other site readers/reviewers because you guys review me even without e-mail alerts, although I do e-mail updates to many of my reviewers; you actually comment on the chapter's content instead of saying some generic variation of 'awesome/update'. Plus you readily forgive me when I've disappeared for a few months, albeit with some veiled threats here and there. You guys rock in so many ways I feel sad when writer's block, manga read-a-thons, Facebook computer game addiction and/or life prevents me from updating faster. I'll stop gushing about crap most of you probably only skimmed through, so enjoy.

**Demons Have the Most Fun: A Cautionary Tale**

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
>Either way I don't wanna wake up from you<br>(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
>Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true<br>(Turn the lights on)_

~ Sweet Dreams by **Beyonce**

/Recap/

"_And what did you do that was so unforgivable?" Iruka insisted weakly, even as he watched Sasuke trying to support his unstable demon, while simultaneously glaring at the headmaster for pushing his demon when he was already past the point of breaking. _

"_I turned him into a demon…" The blonde sighed this last confession out before he collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion, a loathsome human._

**Chapter Six: Never Have a Sleepover with a Demon**

Short hair as fluffy and golden as a baby chick's nearly eclipsed the two delicate, thin wrists lying beside the sleeping head. Long lashes fluttered and pouty lips drew back in a frown on the round, little face as the child slept obliviously on despite the many eyes staring at him in his cage on top of the coffee table.

"What is he?" Iruka asked cautiously of the solemn audience gathered at daybreak around the cage of the golden-haired creature. The eventual capture and bargaining of Naruto's release was a blur to the sleep-deprived and emotionally exhausted headmaster. It had consisted of placing a sort of house arrest on Naruto that prevented the demon from transforming into his demon form outside of the Uchiha Estate or he'd be forced into a temporary hibernation fifteen minutes after his transformation. Also in implement was Danzo's suggestion of restricting eight of the nine demon tails, which were the wellspring of Naruto's powers. On the anniversary of his rebirth one tail would be returned back to him until his master's eighteenth birthday, when hopefully Sasuke would have the blonde demon under control. The courtroom had agreed that Naruto was innocent of all charges but couldn't disagree with Danzo that some steps had to be taken to restrict the blonde, who was clearly emotionally unstable and vengeful to mankind at large.

All who had entered the school's basement at some point last night, with the exception of Ibiki, Anko, Ebisu and Fugaku, were now gathered in one of the school's spare drawing rooms to unravel what the hell they should do next after retrieving him from the trial. Any ideas on the brunette's part had dried up on his lips after finally convincing his hot-headed deputy headmistress that she should rest now so that when they went to sleep she could guard over her son. He just barely managed to muffle a mouth splitting yawn before forcing himself to sip at his medicated tea that was forced on him by the disgruntled Tsunade. She had strongly made it clear that she felt sick people shouldn't push their body's limits, which he had.

"Haven't you ever seen Naruto in his human form?" Itachi asked in bemusement. Gritty eyes barely glanced up at the headmaster before curiosity overtook him and drew his gaze back to the little inmate. His finger, after hesitating for a moment or two, reached into the cage in order to poke at a chubby cheek resting on the huge, circular dog pillow. Thankfully his _Guardian's_ quick reflexes had saved the sleep-deprived Itachi from losing that digit as a row of inhumanly sharp teeth snapped down at the place his finger had been seconds ago.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you. He's craving energy like a chronic junkie would his drugs. So he is highly dangerous and will attack indiscriminately, hence the cage for** our** protection," Kakashi drawled out in a lazy matter-of-fact tone. He seemed the only one not sleepy as he shifted his drooping human on his lap so that the brunette could cuddle up against his personal body pillow while the body pillow in question continued to peer at the golden-haired specimen better. It almost seemed as if Kakashi was determined this time he would unravel this sleeping enigma.

"A little too late for that warning **demon**," Itachi snapped bitterly, glaring at Kakashi. He allowed himself to be soothed by his _Guardian's_ lips brushing against the sensitive skin of his wrist that was already starting to bruise from where Kisame's viselike grip had harshly yanked his hand free from harm's way.

"But I've never seen him like this," Iruka began, as if still stuck on his earlier statement. "Ever since I've been in my Aniki's guardianship, Kyu… I mean Naruto… well Kyuubi then and Naruto now, has always been in his demon form. I… I guess it is a testament to Minato-nii-san's powerful soul that he could sustain a behemoth like Naruto for so long without having his demon revert back to his human form to conserve energy." (1)The brunette finished solemnly albeit a bit befuddled on how to address the demon, name-wise, when addressing both his past and present lives.

"I don't like this," Sasuke mumbled to himself. He knew that the small boy in the cage was his Naruto but he didn't look like him and he didn't give off the same powerful, awe-inspiring vibe that left his knees quaking and his blood thrumming with need.

"He looks so… so…" Mikoto began, at a loss for words. If she had known this was the demon's human form she wouldn't have been so fearful for her baby boy's life.

"Innocent? Deceptively so it seems," Kakashi readily answered.

"It's the innocent ones you have to watch out for. He could easily lure in his prey without them realizing how much of a heartless bastard he really is. They wouldn't know until it was too late." Kisame picked up the conversation even as he instinctively drew his owner closer to his person when the blonde demon shifted in his cage.

"I heard rumors that he had lived for a long time in the human world without turning into a human even before meeting Minato. Even when he met Minato he was the one who initiated the contract which seems unusual considering his dislike of the quote on quote 'meat puppets'." Kakashi informed with a tiny quirk of his lips and his hands making air quotations.

"I guess it was something about Minato-nii-san that drew him in. Maybe the same something that had made Kyuu—I mean Naruto willing to form the Demonic Proposal with Sasuke so soon after meeting," Iruka said, hoping to find a connection somewhere.

"Thinking of that, what does that mean, 'I turned him into a demon'? How did he do it and aren't aren't our kind born from the negative energy of mankind instead of whatever Naruto did to Minato?" Gai ventured to toss those words into the discussion. He had honestly pegged the demon incapable of substantial emotions beyond that of all-consuming hatred after what he did to his Master Obito; but now how could the passionate demon ignore that Death Note?

"We'll have to wait until he wakes up," Kakashi suggested sagely. It was useless to ponder to deeply on questions that wouldn't be answered until the source of those questions was conscious enough to help alleviate some concerns.

"And when he does? Can we really trust him to tell us the truth?" Itachi asked suspiciously. Every bone in his body screamed not to trust the demon that had brazenly cozened up to his Otouto by implanting false emotions into Sasuke's heart. He knew that if only his Otouto was in his right mind then he would see the heartless monster that was currently sleeping like the dead. No matter if he didn't kill and had in fact loved Minato, it did not rid the violent nature and unknown crimes that stained those hands red.

"I'd like to believe we could, but..." Iruka ventured in cautious defense to someone that up until now was his sworn enemy.

"I don't know if it's safe to trust anything anymore," interrupted Obito. He was reluctant to speak with his throat still sore and his voice slightly raspy, but he couldn't keep his concerns to himself anymore. He paused to lick his lips, looking more at the floor than at any one in particular. He doubted anyone had seen the usually cheerful individual this solemn and knew that most would sooner or later focus their attention on the vivid imprinting of Naruto's fingers around the Uchiha's now bruised neck. "He didn't kill Minato, so there is that big 'who killed Minato?' floating in the air. Danzo's a big possibility and so are Shinigami, like Ebisu. Not only that we, well those who knew Naruto before his naming, we keep seeing him as Kyuubi but he's not… I don't know where Minato-senpai's demon went but that's no longer him. I want to trust this new him but… I was naïve the first time by trusting too quickly."

"It's been one hell of a night but all we can do is bide our time until he awakens, ne Obito? Then maybe we can wring out an apology or two from him and figure out where the hell to go from here," Kakashi reiterated. He tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere by seeming blasé in his suggestion. He just really didn't want anyone to open Pandora's Box further and cause mass anxiety in the room when they had yet to figure out the mysterious Naruto yet.

"I… If you need some time off from school it's understandable Sasuke-kun. A week or two or even more is no problem since you need time to adjust to your new demon and I'm sure one of our teachers or even Tsunade would be glad to stop by to catch you up in classes and transition you into your new position," Iruka breeched delicately. He mustered a tired yet encouraging smile from his reserves when those big doe eyes focused on him. The headmaster worried how this impressionable innocent would handle the difficult road that he would be forced to travel from now on since summoning his_ 'Guardian'_. 'Would he think it was worth it in the end?'

"Well if there is nothing else to talk about I would like to go to bed. Preferably my own but I'll settle for here," Itachi declared abruptly as he suddenly stood. His hand had settled possessively on his Otouto's shoulder as he guided Sasuke towards the door, giving a momentary glare at the headmaster he had yet to forgive. An Uchiha smirk formed on his lips in pleasure at how quickly the brunette's smile shriveled up into nothing at the wordless rebuttal of his good intentions.

"How fortuitous for us," grumbled Kakashi as he rose as well. "I'll show you guys to your rooms. The servants should have prepared them now and Iruka as soon as you inform Tsunade she is on guard-duty I want you to go to bed immediately," he ordered, before affectionately pressing a clothed kiss atop the brunette's head.

Iruka nodded and playfully pushed his '_Guardian_' away from him. "Go ahead now and I'll see you in a bit," he offered with a wan smile. He could see his Kakashi reluctant to go, what with him putting up such a brave front after being snubbed. But he shook his head in the negative; his eyes telling his demon that now was not the time. He was relieved when Kakashi caved in, albeit reluctantly. A fond smile formed on his lips, however, when his Kakashi quickly and gallantly drew up his hand and kissed his knuckles in silent support before following the irate Itachi and his family to their rooms.

Left alone, Iruka turned to look at the deceptive innocent sleeping in the cage. His whole body quaked with so much emotions swirling inside of him that his legs soon crumpled under him. But even then he couldn't stop looking at the demon that had once again turned his life upside down. There was so much doubt, fear, and residue anger swirling inside his chest, making it ache to the point that he had to press his hand against his chest to prevent it from spilling out into a sob. But there was also hope, so much hope that he had thought had shriveled up and died when he saw his brother's body lying lifelessly in Kyuubi's arms that fateful day.

Tears welled in his brown orbs as he remembered the image of his hologram Aniki and how he interacted with Kyuubi. He had not known that side of his brother and thought he'd never get to see his brother again to know. But now the demon he had sworn to hate, the one who had winked at him and came to rescue him many years ago when he was an orphan lying between his dead parents, had also given him his first seeds of true happiness. And it hurt so much that that human-hating demon could make him feel so much and reduce him to a child each time he kicked his way into his life. He didn't know what he would feel next as he bowed his head so low in gratitude that his forehead touched the carpeted floor.

Iruka just felt so damn grateful, between the broken, hiccupping sobs that he didn't realize that his demon had already returned to the room, sans guests, until he felt himself being picked up like a newborn. He was appreciative that his demon allowed him time to cry out some of his emotions onto his shoulder before allowing him to speak sup in a trembling voice. "My brother's alive, Kashi. So all that bottled hate… where is supposed to go now? I… I feel so naked and exposed without it, yet so grateful it doesn't cloud my memories of him. But what will I tell my brother when I seem him?" he asked in a quivering voice.

"You love your Aniki, so he will understand and that hate… you can hold onto just a little bit of it a little longer. It has supported and motivated you this far to rise from your grief, despite all the misfortunate things that happened to you, in order to build this school and become the kind, strong-willed man you are today. It'd be hard for anyone to let go of all that hate at once," he offered before kissing his forehead. "Besides… that bastard needs a kick in the teeth for playing his cards so close to his chest. I would have never thought… Damned if he doesn't always keep you guessing," Kakashi said admirably, shaking his head. He then carried his master, who was already starting to nod off, to their shared room; neither realized a sliver of red had opened to watch the headmaster and his demon's exit.

A MONTH AND A HALF LATER, AT THE UCHIHA MANSION

It had been a bit of an adjustment but Sasuke had gotten used to the ritual of opening his eyes each morning to be greeted with the cage of his golden-haired '_Guardian'_. Naruto had yet to awaken from his slumber since he had reverted to his human form and each morning it filled the small Uchiha with disappointment and bitterness as he prepared for another school day alone. The triumph of being an official Summoner was overshadowed by the fact that there was no '_Guardian_' to show off to his adversary, Neji.

It had taken a lot of pleading and wheedling on his part to persuade his brother to allow his _Guardian_ to be moved into his room where his cage hung from a chain attached to the ceiling like an overlarge bird cage. Sometimes when he was alone in his room and needed to be reassured of Naruto's presence he would insert a trembling hand inside the cage and stroke the golden head of his demon while prattling on about his day. Sometimes a scarlet eye would slide groggily open to stare at him with a predator's cruel intelligence, which in turn left Sasuke gasping for air. It was so soul-sucking and intense that he wanted but could not remove his hand from the downy, golden head for fear of the row of inhumanely sharp teeth that occasionally revealed themselves.

Sasuke both anticipated and feared these moments when his Guardian was trapped between the dream world and the waking. Sometimes he'd mutter something in a guttural tongue that one time sounded Russian and another time Celtic. Once his angelic face twisted up into a bittersweet smile as his one-eyed gaze softened and he reached through the bars to stroke Sasuke's cheek. "Minato, you optimistic fool," he murmured in an affectionate tone. "I should have ignored my hunger and left you in that street that night to die." Or other times he'd break his one-eyed staring contest to let out a keening wail that was so heart wrenching and loud that he had mere seconds to yank his hand back before his older brother and mother came rushing in to see what the matter was. They would then insist on removing the cage, for fear of the negative effects Naruto's presence had on their Sasuke, but the smallest family member stubbornly refused.

Peering at his cell phone picture of the sleeping Naruto, to help combat the gnawing distance that his mark demanded he close between him and his attended, Sasuke wondered. The small Uchiha wondered in his new classroom, whether in those moments of lucidity his 'Guardian' was reliving his old lives; if that was even plausible then it could be dangerous.

He had already learned during his training to become a Summoner that there was a reason why the demons had been forced to forget everything that had to deal with their former master when they passed and the contract ended. It was because whether willing or unwilling, demons became unofficial confidents to their masters. So the renaming was a failsafe in order to protect their master's secrets that would have normally died with them, but would have continued to live on and on in their confident as they continued to live. As they say, loose lips sink ships and a demon no longer under contract would have no obligation to keep their master's secrets. So any chance of Sasuke telling his brother or someone else of his theory about Naruto remembering things during his hibernation was quickly swallowed by fear that they would take away his' _Guardian'_ for fear of what he could possibly reveal.

He would rather have this slumbering '_Guardian'_ and relish the connection he shared on the rare occasions he touched him and Naruto responded with a one-eyed look, rather than not have him at all. And unbeknownst to him, it was also a ritual for Itachi to check his Otouto's room every few hours whether he was at school or not to make sure the demon remained slumbering in his cage. Each time he'd open the door and saw the blonde fiend slumped over in unconsciousness; his mind was immediately flooded with relief for not having to deal with the menace for another day. It had been a blissful forty-four days for him and he was hoping to make it a lucky forty-five when he froze at the door, barely hearing the words 'Tsukiyomi' breathed out from petal soft lips.

"Sasuke?"

Tears trickled down pale, blood-smeared cheeks as the ebony haired boy tried his best to hide his battered body within in the confines of the golden cage. His school uniform was in shreds. The cloth barely covered the boy's body and only seemed to reveal the symphony of bloody scratches and bite marks that littered the once unblemished alabaster skin. "I… I didn't mean to let him out," Sasuke began in a hiccupping sob. His watering dove gray eyes darted nervously around, one moment looking at his brother and the next looking away in shame as he wrapped his trembling arms tightly around his blood-cake body. "He… I got out of school early and he was awake and I… I couldn't help myself. I let him out. But then… but then… I'm sorry Itachi-nii-san, I should have listened," he sobbed his last sentence out.

"What did that monster do to you?" Itachi demanded, already sick at heart. He then regretted his words immediately when his brother squeaked and seemed to shrink within himself with a babbling of sobbing 'sorry's.

"It's not your fault my sweet Sasuke, never ever. He'll pay. Your Aniki will make sure of it," he soothed softly as he began to stumble towards his precious brother. He quickly pulled out the only key to the cage around his neck and was prepared to open the door when he felt himself jerked to a halt by a voice behind him.

"No, wait," Kisame bit out from the doorway. The influence of the Tsukiyomi, although weak and Naruto's current form, had nevertheless paralyzed Kisame from the neck down as he found himself trapped in illusionary quick sand. But he could still see everything going on in the real world and speak up his warning.

"Kisame, why the hell should I wait?" Itachi questioned, narrowing his eyes at his demon. It wasn't like his Kisame to defy his wishes both spoken and unspoken. He had thought they were of like minds but if he couldn't understand that his brother needed him, he would have to discipline his '_Guardian'_later. 'Sasuke needs me damn it!' he hissed in his head.

"That's not your brother," Kisame quickly explained. The dark abyss of his orbs begged his master to understand that he was not openly defying him when he called out to him to stop; instead he was protecting him from his own emotional foolishness.

"Of course it's my brother and he needs me. You wouldn't understand because you have no siblings but I do, and I will sacrifice everything that I am for him," Itachi spat out in a no-nonsense way. He dismissed his thunderstruck demon in order to turn his worried eyes on his Otouto. Itachi fumbled, his hands shaking at his desperate need to get to his brother before the key finally slammed home and he turned it.

"It's very impressive that so soon after recovery you could manage such a high-level illusion like this Naruto. Although of course it still is weak enough that you are allowing me to speak, unless you are doing it on purpose," Kisame said bitterly. His Samehada was ready to bail his foolish master out if need if only he could move his hands to grab it. Not even his foolish master deserved to fall for this deception.

"W… what do you mean? I said I'm sorry," came Sasuke's quivering, tearful reply. His thin arms wrapped eagerly around his Otouto's neck and his legs around Itachi's waist as soon as his brother pressed close to the opening of the cage. His teary eyes looked up pleadingly for his brother to clear up the misunderstanding between him and his demon as the child sat on the edge of his cage.

"So you mean to tell me if I call the school right now, my master's brother won't be reported still in his classroom?" demanded Kisame. He was bluffing since he still couldn't move, but already he found himself able to now wiggle his fingers. It was a little accomplishment but it gave him heart to think if he pushed against the boundaries of his invisible cage it would eventually break.

Sasuke's pale lips suddenly twisted upward in a cruel, little smile before he tilted his head upward to whisper secretly to Itachi. "I wonder if it was jealousy or actual instincts that made your Kisame hesitate to bring you to me, hmm Nii-san? Either way you should have listened," chortled the child, done with playing. The soft sound of rustling filled the air as his ebony hair bled back to liquid gold, his bruised and battered alabaster skin became once more the somewhat unblemished golden brown, and dove gray eyes became deceptive scarlet ones.

"Naruto?" Itachi choked out in disbelief. He naturally tried to recoil back as the Tsukiyomi dropped but felt the pinpricks of sharp claws against the nape of his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Porcelain, unless you want to paralyze yourself," Naruto lightly scolded but had reflexively dug his clawed fingers deeper into his nape. He licked his lips, luxuriating in the whimper that Itachi couldn't hold back and how Kisame couldn't do a damn thing while still paralyzed by his Tsukiyomi.

"I've been forcing myself into hibernation when our Sasuke's around me to prevent myself from giving into my baser desires. Now if you allow me to slack my thirst by feeding on you now, I will make sure to be careful when I start feeding from your Otouto again. It's early; he doesn't know how to taper my feeding to protect himself and I'm too hungry right now to do it for him, so you… you'll have to do for now Porcelain. Hopefully I won't kill you but if I do, my sincere apologies," he sneered.

Itachi knew those cold, predator eyes didn't give a damn whether he was alive or dead, as long as the blonde monster could feed. 'And he's supposed to protect my Otouto? He is his betrothed?' He wanted to shake his head in denial but could already feeling the tickling sensation of his own blood dribbling down his neck.

It was very wrong for Naruto to even suggest eating at another man's dining table especially when Itachi and Kisame were obviously intimate. How could Itachi know the social faux pas in the demon world? He knew it might take a while for the elder Uchiha to realize what a precipice he was on but his insatiable stomach had finally forced him out of his healing hibernation and now voiced a demand for satisfaction.

"W... what will it take for you to stay away from him? W… would my soul do to break your hold on him, demon?" Itachi ground out breaking the blonde from his reverie. The eldest Uchiha didn't want to die but if there was a high possibility that he was going to die anyway than he would rather do it to free his Otouto from the shackle hold the demon had on him.

"It's not so easy to break, the Demon's Proposal," Naruto said seriously. He seemed to look rather thoughtful at Itachi's willingness to sacrifice himself.

"I… but…" Itachi spluttered as his blood ran cold at the demon's sincerity. Where was the violent yet witty comeback? He needed the hope that there was some way out of this mess. He couldn't leave this world with his Otouto doting on this demon.

"Never mind that, don't tempt a parched man with promises of water and not deliver Porcelain. If you are willing to offer then I won't hesitate to take everything you are and everything you have even if your half of the bargain remains unfulfilled." Naruto's fingers, which were not digging into Itachi's neck, grasped firmly to the Uchiha's jaw. Instinctively and sadistically they claw-like nails dug in when Itachi attempted to pull away. "Itadikimasu," he mumbled under his breath before greedily swallowing any protests with hot lips, sharp teeth and a moist tongue.

It was a violent invasion of Itachi's person. It wasn't just a raping of his mouth, the elder brother realized as he tried in vain to push the slick tongue from exploring the cavern of his mouth, but also a raping of his soul. He trembled not from the sheer passion of the kiss but from the pain and fury of being so violated and being unable to do a goddamn thing but pound a fist uselessly against the blonde's hard chest. Itachi prayed the lightheaded feeling he was experiencing meant he was just losing consciousness as his vision became blurry and not him walking towards the bright light.

When had those fingers from his nape moved to his hair to unbind his hair and massage his scalp like a lover would and not like a predator feasting on its prey? He greedily gulped in air now that his lips were spared. Tears, he hadn't known he had shed, tickled down the sides of his face as his hair was yanked painfully back so that those hot lips could continue to devour him. He felt each and every hot, opened mouth kiss searing against his throat, branding him. They were joined by teeth that tried to draw blood each time they pressed close and he could already feel his knees buckle in his anticipation. His fingers clenched onto his tormentor's shoulders for support, seemingly drawing him closer.

"You are tangy, but aren't quite up to par with your precious Otouto. Hopefully you will taste better with age," Naruto purred this out in a dangerously liquid tone. Then he bit down savagely onto Itachi's fleshy bottom lip, drawing a pained moan and more tears.

But just as quickly as the kiss had begun and seemed to stretch for eternity in bittersweet agony, it ended abruptly with their bodies being forced viciously apart. Naruto stumbled back and would have righted himself and retaliated against the interloper for disrupting his meal now that he became adult-sized again but when he looked down at the intruder, his heart falter. "Sasuke?" he questioned in disbelief as he missed his timing to right himself and instead fell hard on his hand, a furious master following him down with pounding fists and tearful eyes.

"You can't… You can't do that with Aniki! You are mine damn it! Only I can be this close! Only I can feel your fangs against their throat you… you DOBE!" Sasuke cried out hysterically as he continued to pound his fists against his demon's chest. He didn't see his brother looking dumbfounded at his brother, blood dribbling down his chin while a now freed Kisame stood at his side, whispering if he was okay. He could barely see the flicker of guilt on his own demon's face, because of his tears. His body shook violently, his demon mark flaring up in relief and spreading up across half his face like living ivy at the violation of his mate seeking out someone else.

It was just a meal, I assure you," soothed Naruto trying to corral his master's hands. He kissed those fists over and over again once he had finally captured them until his Poppet's had stopped struggling and allows his head to forehead to fall against his _Guardian_'s shoulder.

"I… I don't care. It felt like you were cheating. Even my mark knows what you did was wrong so… so you can only be intimate like that with your master. Look only at me, think only about me," he breathed out bitterly. He felt emotionally drained and empty now that he had allows his sobs to subside and his anger to die down a bit.

He had ironically gotten out of school early and was eager to tell his demon about his day when he heard Naruto's confession to Itachi and it hurt. It hurt that his demon was literally and figuratively so close to him all this month and yet had pushed him away instead of trusting him to find a middle ground that wouldn't result in seeking out his brother.

His chest ached at remembering how close his brother and his demon had been to each other. It was like they were lovers the way Itachi clung to Naruto the way Sasuke had wanted to since the first day they met. How dare his Naruto give his first kiss in his new life to his brother when he hadn't yet received his first kiss? How dare he covet his Aniki's throat so lovingly when already the memory of those hot lips on his mating mark was becoming harder and harder to conjure up? It made him seethe at the unfairness of the situation as he finally lifted his dark head up and sat up straighter, glaring at his adulterous mate.

"Come again?" questioned Naruto in bemusement, tensing up. He knew what Sasuke was trying to do but he was too emotional to make such a serious decision now.

"That's my last wish, you can only be that close and intimate with your master whether it's feeding or otherwise. You are mine Naruto. As your master, I get to decide who you feed on and how you do it," he muttered bitterly, daring his demon to contradict him.

"You stupid, jealous, little fool," Naruto sighed out in frustration as he drew Sasuke closer. "As my little master wishes but remember these last three, more like four, orders cannot be broken no matter how much you might wish to undo them later. Our demon's contract is officially completed," he recited. He hated the feel of the weight of his demon limiters materializing on his right ear with the contract's completion. He could already feel them curbing his bloodlust to a more manageable level, but that could be because he had so many.

"Kisame's was only a ring but you now have several piercings. Are they all your demon limiters?" asked Sasuke curiously. He looped one thin arm around his demon, one hand reaching to play with the miniature red and white Uchiha fan earring dangling from Naruto's ear. He was more relaxed now and at peace now that the ground rules were set in place. It didn't matter if it had been his brother or if he had been a victim, the Demon's Proposal influence could only focus on Naruto's infidelity and resolving it.

"He probably needs that many because he has so many murderous thoughts in his head Otouto. You should really get off his lap. You barely even saw what that bastard to me, you are so bewitched by him," a jaded Itachi grumbled, taking up the handkerchief his demon offered. It had been one of the most frightening and strangely thrilling moments in his life and when he expected his precious Otouto to be sympathetic to him instead of jealous, it turned out like this.

"Y… you did that Naruto?" Sasuke questioned in wonder. Instead of pulling away from Naruto he shifted in his lap so that he could lay his back against Naruto's chest as he looked at his Aniki while simultaneously relishing the missed contact. He felt both apologetic and unsympathetic to his Aniki's injuries. Sasuke was sorry that his demon had gotten so out of control in his hunger but he kept feeling pangs of jealously as he saw the beginnings of hickies forming on his Aniki's pale throat. "Apologize Naruto, I won't allow you to feed on family from now on." He ordered this while reclining his head back against his demon's shoulder so he could simultaneously wrap loop both arms around his demon's neck and draw him hopefully closer to nibbling his mating mark.

"I am sorry Porcelain that I fed on you without permission and nearly killed you in the process," Naruto said remorsefully. Or at least he sounded remorseful even as he bent his head lower, without further prompting from his Poppet in order to brush his lips teasingly against the now dormant tomoe marks.

"Your sincerity is sorely lacking and why do you keep calling me Porcelain? That's not my name, its Itachi," hissed out Itachi, tossing his bloody handkerchief at the blonde's head.

Naruto downright sneered, pausing in worshiping Sasuke's neck with teasing brushes of his lips in order to look directly into Itachi's eyes. "It's because Porcelain, you may be beautiful and cold just like a child. But as a human you are also fragile and if you cross me I'll just toss you like a child having a tantrum and watch in satisfaction at your shattered remains," he purred out, then sunk his fangs into Sasuke's marking so the drugged pleasure with prevent his tiny master from protesting his sadistic words.

Itachi paled a deathly white then his face flushed in anger at the threat that went over Sasuke's head because he was being so easily manipulated. He couldn't stand such evil near his brother for another second and he closed the distance between them, body quivering a little in fear, even as he beckoned to Sasuke. "Now you Sasuke, come, dinner should be ready," he commanded, all the while glaring at Naruto who had bared his teeth in warning. A warning growl was now too far behind.

Kisame quickly backed up his young master with the aid of his Samehada drawn out and ready. And that was how Mikoto had found the four, thirty or so minutes later, all in a standoff with Sasuke and Naruto refusing to part and Kisame and Itachi demanding they do so quickly. "I don't really care right now whether you are awake or not Naruto. I should care more but my dinner is getting cold and I don't have time to watch you four play statues. So get your asses down the stairs now or I'll make you all clean this mansion from top to bottom with toothbrushes," she ordered, smacking a wooden spoon against a sauce pan. "And you better not fight at the table," the petite woman warned over her shoulder, leaving four flabbergasted males to hurry behind her heels.

THE NEXT DAY, MORNING, SECOND DAY OF ITACHI'S PERSONAL HELLA

A lone brow rose questioningly as Itachi stepped into the kitchen, head throbbing with a migraine and half-expecting the delicious smell of food to be coming from his mother. The little culinary wizard usually made their meals, only once in a while letting the Uchiha's personal chef make something only when she wanted to watch in order to copy and create it the next time. Her kitchen and her garden were completely her territory; although many had argued that the whole mansion was her domain to control as she saw fit. So it was irksome to see the familiar blonde hair of his precious brother's _Guardian_ bent over whatever he was cooking.

"Why are you down here in the kitchen," spat out Itachi irritably. He didn't get that much sleep last night since he had insisted that he sleep in the same room as his Otouto when it was clear that the now awake Naruto was going to be sleeping with his precious Sasuke. If he could he'd have slept between the two in order to keep them from touching each other in their sleep but he had to settle, with some mediation from his mother, with sitting on a spare futon and glaring at the sleeping pair all night with his own demon at his side. The appetite that had renewed itself upon smelling the food had withered at the sight of the blonde nuisance. His fingers gripped the back of his customary chair, eyes looking askance at the two other occupants, Kisame and his mother, who were sipping their Chai tea amiably as if this was normal.

Naruto snorted, not bothering to turn around as he gently laid another fluffy pancake to the side of him. He quickly added more butter and drizzled out more pancake batter before flipping the frying bacon to the other side to brown.

"Don't ignore me," hissed Itachi, releasing his chair to take a step forward. He was itching to pick a fight with the demon after seeing the hickies standing in relief on his pale neck in his bathroom mirror.

"Do you really want to see how fast your _Guardian_ is, Itachi-kun?" mused Naruto as he finally turned to face the irate Uchiha. He gave his master's brother a warm smile that didn't quite reach the frigid amber pools of his red rimmed eyes that were no longer a feral red. He quickly and efficiently began to untie the white apron revealing that he was wearing a tight-fitting gray knit turtleneck that hugged the hard planes of his torso and biceps. His freshly painted black nails and the silver armor ring glinted wickedly in the kitchen's fluorescent lighting as he pushed up what seemed like thin, black rim reading glasses on his nose.

The red lowlights in his blonde shoulder-length hair was practically obscured when he had piled his hair up that morning into a messy bun held together by a lacquered black chopstick while he cooked. His right ear was adorned with several piercings, his new demon limiters, and the last earring at the bottom of his lobe led down to a dangling, mini Uchiha fan. Around his neck was Tsunade's blue pendant necklace with Minato's Death Note that Mikoto had given to him that morning, telling him it was now his. Black denim jeans hugged slim hips and were belted by a loose hanging silver chain with a cross made of tiny chrome skulls at the end. He looked sophisticated and mature with just a touch of evil intent, which was a vast improvement to his wilder, 'I don't give a fuck' air that he had donned each time he had morphed from outfit to outfit. "I'm here because I'm hungry and because I may admit that at the time I was a tad bit agitated by the situation," he explained as clearly as possible. He then tried to offer the apron to the Uchiha matriarch but when she waved him to continue cooking, while loftily sitting on her chair like a kitchen queen, he sighed and retied it back on him.

"But… you seem remotely civil? Why is that? Is it because you secretly poisoned the food hoping to eliminate any competition to your master's affection" Itachi asked suspiciously even as he finally allowed himself to ease into one of the kitchen chairs. He couldn't trust this demon, not after seeing the destructive power that Naruto was capable of during the summoning and trial. And especially not after yesterday when he had been violated but Itachi had to reluctantly admit that the banquet of Western and Eastern breakfast foods on the table did smell deceptively good.

Naruto downright smirked at that, genuine amusement glinting just briefly in those cold pools before the turned and placed the bacon on a separate plate. "Maybe because I haven't had to fight every five seconds to retain my master and I'm not stark crazy from hunger, but that could just be me," the blonde admitted, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Well we ourselves were a bit reluctant to welcome you into the family because of the rumors we heard about you Naruto-kun. But I do apologize for the misunderstanding and should have trusted that you had only our darling's best interests at heart. Although how you showed your affections was a bit… much," Mikoto picked out as diplomatically as an Uchiha peace ambassador would.

Mikoto didn't know quite what to do as she watched the little catfight between her son and her other son's new demon but at least here she felt she could impose. She didn't fully trust Naruto despite allowing him to cook for them. Her doe gray eyes had watched with a hawk's sharpness as he mixed and stirred everything, even as she hummed occasionally in agreement to what his dining partner Kisame had to say. This was after all her little boy's demon and despite the fact that he almost single-handedly destroyed the courthouse he had done it for her little boy and, violated her eldest she had to retain whatever peace should could with the volatile demon. Although it could also be that this was very much something she would have seen and read in the hot and spicy BL novels she secretly read.

"Well I apologize as well for coming on as strongly as I did," Naruto conceded with a crooked smile. He knew that they were only playing house, none fully trusting or feeling quite as apologetic as they truly felt. But he knew that Mikoto at least knew the game they were playing and knew that nothing would be accomplished without some leniency on both sides.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one," Itachi countered blandly before shoving a piece of fluffy egg into his mouth. He then paused realizing what he had done and although just that bit of egg was heavenly, he stubbornly refused to let the demented demon know it.

"Is that so? I hadn't noticed," Naruto mused allowed, clearly able to see that even Itachi couldn't deny his culinary skills. He was already turning back to take off the pancake before it burned when he felt something slamming against his back. At first his hackles were raised at the invasion of personal space, a shadowy tail so close to piercing the skull of his unknowing attacker before he visibly relaxed at the smell of vanilla and oranges that was his small master.

"Naruto I was afraid that you left me again. I… it's been so long that I thought yesterday was a dream. I even half expected you to still be in that cage when I woke up this morning," Sasuke' muffled words came somewhere against the demon's back.

"Don't tell me that that cage will be my permanent sleeping quarters Poppet? It's a bit cramped as bedrooms go," mused Naruto aloud in amusement. The blonde demon didn't seem particularly perturbed that his human had still not let go of his waist. He even paused in his stirring to lightly pet the raven's head reassuringly.

"Of course not, I want you to sleep with me from now on like last night," he demanded with a soft scowl. 'So I can touch you and you can hold me in your arms,' he thought shyly but didn't voice.

"I object!" Itachi bit out before Naruto had the time to respond.

"But it's big enough to fit us both Aniki," Sasuke began to whine, tightening his grip around his demon's waist. If he could forgive his demon for his discrepancies then why couldn't his Aniki?

"I will not have my impressionable Otouto in a bed with that heathen," howled out Itachi, standing up to his full height. The glass of orange juice he had generously poured, fell, but he refused to look apologetic as he glared at the sinful demon.

"Lecherous maybe, but heathen… I don't think I've been called that in a century or two. You really know how to make a demon feel nostalgic," Naruto murmured, waggling his brows in order to piss the Uchiha male further.

"Since Sasuke is determined to have Naruto in his room I will request Kisame bring the fainting couch from the spare room and bring it into Sasuke's. Naruto can sleep there while Sasuke remains in his bed. Any objections?" Mikoto offered, although everyone knew that it was more of a demand then anything. They still couldn't quite believe that the docile woman had cursed at them yesterday.

"No mother," Sasuke and Itachi said one after the other. Both moved to take up their customary chair and sat while Itachi hastily began to dab at his orange juice before it spread further across the kitchen table.

"As you wish, madam," Naruto said with a flourishing bow before returning back to his food.

"Also Naruto, the Headmaster Iruka wants to speak to you as soon as you are able to go to school. I already told him you were awake and he's expecting you this morning. It seems you two have things to talk about and of course Sasuke is invited to attend before he goes to his classes," Mikoto said almost mysteriously.

"Well, well, you barely started your first day of school and already you've been sent to the principal's office," Itachi said sneeringly.

"Yes… I, unlike you, seem to be in high demand these days," Naruto countered before turning of the stove and setting the last food item down on the table. "Now if you don't mind, I'll have to eat quickly if I'm going to make to my appointment and afternoon classes on time," he replied, smirking mysteriously. It had been a while since he last attended school.

– If you haven't noticed this by now, when a demon has been summoned he usually remains in his human form to conserve energy and not tax his master's spiritual energy. The fact that they never saw Naruto's human form until now means that Minato had a large enough spiritual energy to sustain Kyuubi but that also means that could shorten his lifespan depending on how much Kyuubi devoured.

A/N: I surprisingly had to cut this short and save the school scene for next chapter since I'm already late for my convention. I just wanted to update at least this story since I missed you guys and yes, yes, I'm a **review whore.** But I get no money from this and your reviews really put a smile on my face.My brain is in complete vacationing mode and doesn't feel like being bother until school starts up. I just barely managed to convince it to churn out some chapters for different stories. So whichever ones are the most popular, the ones I updated this July, will be the ones I'll be continuing to work on the rest of the year. So here is hoping this is one of them because Naru-chan has a Minato to hunt and a Sasuke to seduce. XP

P.S. –If people continue to review this story like they did in the past I might come up with a prequel featuring Kyuubi and Minato's lives leading up to Minato's supposed death. So keep loving the story the way you have been.


	9. Never Take a Demon to School

Hello this is Simply Hopeless a.k.a. Assassin's Kiss… a.k.a. Miss Simply… a.k.a. Kiss-sama here saying thank you so much to those who have reviewed this story. I'm giving you all my aliases now because some jerk face tried to** plagiarize** my story in November. Yep, just up and decided I had abandoned it since I hadn't updated the story in like a month and then ripped the entire chapter from me, told everyone I was plagiarizing my own self to the admin. And said I had gave them permission to do it when they couldn't even figure out I was a girl and not a guy.

I'm sorry it takes me a while to update. Technically speaking I have papers backed up I need to write for class but I knew you guys have been waiting patiently for this so please be patient. And if you have concerns e-mail me or pm me, don't go ripping off work I spent torturous nights working on.

Anyway, I feel your love and it tastes like butterscotch all sweet yet hard to chew. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been apologizing a lot lately but I swear this probably took at least 72 hours to write up if not a weeks' worth of writing and a few months of brainstorming and beating both my muse and Naruto to behave. This is twenty-four pages of hard work. I appreciate your love through your reviews and hope to receive more. So love me all over, okay? =3

Shout outs to: **shisui-love-weasels, Mecheela, PhantomOfTheOper** (welcome back), **choclatbandit, SilverSauce, .exorcist**, **Alex**, etc.

**Demons Have the Most Fun A Cautionary Tale**

'_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places i'd never been  
>So you put me down oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places i'd never been  
>Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground<br>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble'<em>

~I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift

/Recap/

"_Well, well, you barely started your first day of school and already you've been sent to the principal's office," Itachi said sneeringly._

"_Yes… I, unlike you, seem to be in high demand these days," Naruto countered before turning of the stove and setting the last food item down on the table. "Now if you don't mind, I'll have to eat quickly if I'm going to make to my appointment and afternoon classes on time," he replied, smirking mysteriously. It had been a while since he last attended school. _

**Chapter Seven: Never Take a Demon to School**

"We don't have to go to school today… or ever. I'm fine right here," Sasuke declared. He simultaneously dug his heels in, forcing Naruto to stop as they neared the gates of the Uchiha compound.

The blonde demon could have easily dragged the boy through the gates, even if it was kicking and screaming. Or even swept him up into his arms and marched him to class despite transforming into his diminutively smaller human form. But instead he just stood there, back still facing Sasuke and his larger hand still wrapped around his small master's thin wrist. It made Sasuke fidget and squirm at how quiet everything became and how no matter how he pulled he couldn't free himself from his demon's grasp.

"And why is that Poppet?" Naruto asked after a space of a full five minutes. Minutes he needed to calm himself down in order to think rationally. "Did you not want to show me off to your little friends? Are you suddenly ashamed of me?" Naruto asked, in a chillingly low tone.

He had, for those five minutes, entertained the idea of crushing that thin wrist; it wouldn't be that hard. A hard enough squeeze and Sasuke's bones would rub painfully together before shattering as the pressure increased exponentially. His fingers reflexively tightened at the thought, anticipating that delicious cry of pain and the shimmer of tears against pain filled eyes. But he stopped himself, if barely, wanting to hear what the little one had to say first before delivering judgment.

"Th… That's not true… it's just…" Sasuke stuttered out trying to fish for the right words. The fine hairs on his arms were standing up on end, but he didn't quite know why. All he knew was that once Naruto walked out the gates he wouldn't be his anymore. Not the demon that set his soul trembling with each touch, word, and look he gave him. Sasuke looked up wanting to convince his demon that they should stay but only froze up, feeling cold inside at his demon's refusal to even acknowledge his presence by turning around to face him. The only thing keeping the Uchiha from going into possible hysterics was the fact that they were still holding hands.

'Does he hate me now?' he thought dumbstruck.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Naruto said dismissively wrenching his hand out of Sasuke's desperately grasping one. He could only smile inwardly, slightly appeased when he heard his small master's breathe hitch as they finally lost physical contact with each other. "I'm not just going to let my humanity get the better of me just because I'm forced to be a human," he murmured. He then stepped confidently out onto the sidewalk outside the gates, before pivoting around to face his master. His demon form fell away only to seamlessly meld into that of his human one. His hair was now short and spiky with no hint of red; his calculating, red-rimmed amber orbs were now a wide and innocent sea of blue. He was significantly smaller as if he had shrunk in the dryer and his form and features seem rounder and softer compared to his demon forms' more seductively hard edges.

It was a complete 180 from the demon that Sasuke had secretly lusted over. It didn't matter that the blonde was now wearing the black uniform with red trim that all demon _Guardian'_s wore at the school. It meant nothing if the 'human' Naruto wore it because it was meant for his 'demon' side. It just didn't feel right and that was why he had hesitated to go pass the threshold of the Uchiha Compound. This was not his Naruto and it was all he could do to hold back his frustrated tears and not try to yank the blonde back through the gates.

"Honestly Poppet, I didn't know you to be that shallow. Sure my appearance has changed but that's all. You might regret it one day but I'm rotten to the core... and one day I'll make it my mission to corrupt and devour you in every way possible but right now…" He trailed off and grabbed Sasuke's hand with a vulpine grin, "I don't want us to be late for my first day of school."

Naruto tugged on the hand and a shell-shocked Sasuke collided with his _Guardian's_ body. He blinked stupidly up, heart throbbing madly as he gazed into those blue eyes that seemed to take cruel pleasure in his bemusement. 'It's the same,' he thought in relief. Then Sasuke tried his best not to stumble as the blonde began a quick pace towards the school.

Why had the Uchiha assumed that this blonde haired, blue-eyed creature be the complete opposite of his Naruto? Sure, when he stole peeks at the determined blonde human now and when he was still hibernating in the cage, he could clearly see their appearance were different. There was also the fact that most demons that he saw with and without their demon limiters were polar opposites from their counterparts. But those eyes… the intensity in this blue orbs were just as scorching and cruel as his demon Naruto's amber pools and that fact sent the same familiar thrill throughout his entire body. Was it possibly the first signs that Sasuke was a masochist?

"It doesn't happen all at once," Naruto admitted reluctantly as they quickly made their way to the Academy.

"Huh?" Sasuke murmured intelligently. He had been so lost in his thought that it was all he could do to make sure that he didn't trip or run into anything as he was led to school. He hoped his mother had told the demon how to get to school because he was too distracted to give directions and Naruto had not seen the outside of the establishment in his new lifetime.

"The human form being all soft and weak, it doesn't happen all at once. Not to demons as old as me, they don't. Right now these demon limiters on my ear curb my blood lust. But if I were to stay in this human form, except for in the case of emergencies, then it'd happen slowly but surely. I might lose myself to my humanity and once it gets a hold of me, well it might not let go this time," he sighed out in frustration. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought but he knew it was true. He had seen it done to too many worthy adversaries to not be clueless to the 'change'. (1)

"Is that why no one has seen your human form until now? Is it because you didn't want to lose to your other self?" Sasuke asked genuinely curious. It seemed to the Uchiha that this humanity that Naruto was talking about was more than just his human form, but another self entirely. A self that was beyond the curbing of blood lust and other animalistic urges that demons may have.

"In a way I can understand why humans would prefer demons to stay disguised as humans. It's better this way… safer. My demon side, that side of me is volatile and has its violent impulses that can't easily be controlled if me or my master aren't vigilante and of a strong will; if you are human the need to kill will fizzle out and you'll roughly have the same morals like honesty and loyalty that humans so cherish. Add to that the fact that demons consume more of their master's life energy to stay in their demon form than in their human forms, then it's no wonder they want me a neutered human," Naruto explained thoughtfully.

"I don't know why… but you're teaching me so much…I… Thank you," Sasuke murmured, genuinely grateful. It was clear that Naruto must have pondered this issue each time he was reincarnated and was forced to assume his human form again and again. But honestly the Uchiha hadn't expected for his demon to be so willing to share his thoughts even if he ordered him to be honest. He had never directly told him to reveal all his theories and trade secrets; but the fact that he deemed the ten-year-old worthy was heartwarming even if possibly influenced by the 'Demon's Proposal.'

"Poppet, knowledge is power and strength in this world. You should already know or should be taught these things now versus later. Later is too late when dealing with me and my kind. I'm not going to start vomiting rainbows and glitter anytime soon just because of a few demon limiters. But I **will** keep you safe, better than if I allowed my human self to take over," Naruto concluded. He gave Sasuke's hand a gentle squeeze, pausing to draw it up to brush his lips against his master's knuckles, before starting to walk again.

Any more questions that Sasuke wanted to ask his blonde demon was met with a wall of determined silence. But this time he was too happily appeased to mind the silence between them; his fingertips tingling with the memory of those lips on his hand.

Barely a few minutes later they came to a stop in front of the Academy's doors. But although one of the grand double doors was open, it was blocked by a petite, androgynously beautiful male dressed as if they had escaped from a wall scroll or a kung fu movie. Their lean, petite frame was clothed in a black Chinese outfit with embroidered silver phoenix feathers embossed on the sides of the sleeves and pants. His long black hair was drawn back in a clothed covered bun with thick locks of hair framing either side of his face. Just a hint of lip gloss shone on those pouty lips that instantly turned up in a smug smirk as he spied the demon jogging up to him.

"Haiku it's been a while," Naruto greeted the pretty teen that was leaning against the door of the only open entryway. He inwardly snorted in amusement as the pretty raven bristled at the demon getting his name wrong. It was one of the few things that could ruffle the otherwise placid face of the ex-Shinigami, that and bringing up Zabuza.

"You know that's not my name **demon**. It's Haku and you're short," the beautiful raven spat out, pale cheeks flushed an appealing pink. He had always had to look up at the older demon but now he took great, relishing pleasure in looking down at him now.

"As observant as ever for a Shinigami," growled out Naruto displeased. He swatted away the delicate hand that tried to ruffle his blonde spikes, openly glowering at the Shinigami. "Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be Iruka's lap dog or something," he half grumbled, half growled out.

"What because your past self ordered it? I am tool to no one except maybe Zabuza; but he's unfortunately occupied at the moment taking care of our latest Summoner candidate. The little brat is not used to being so far from her village or parents," Haku explained simply with a miniscule shrug of his shoulders. He didn't like it but he had grown used to the whining and crying of human children he had to separate from their families for their own good.

"Shouldn't you be the wiser choice to take care of the child since you look more nurturing?" questioned Naruto, although he doubted it. He was not fooled by the sweet, little smile that Haku offered him now. If Haku hadn't been born a Shinigami he would have surely been born a demon. It was all in the way that cold, calculating mind of his whirred off plans of attack and ways to wring out the most amusement from any mission taken on. If it weren't for the fact that Naruto had offered him something a long time ago to make him switch sides then he was sure they would be at each other throats more than they were right now.

"The way I look and my people skills have no correlation to each other. You of all people should know that I only hold one thing precious to me. His dreams are my dreams and the rest of the world could go to hell for all I care," Haku, said blandly even as his smile sweeten even more on his pouty lips. "By the way you look adorable in that outfit. First day of school, huh? Should we take a picture to commemorate the day you became a 'big boy'?"

"I forgot that most Shinigami don't have much in the way of a personality, but nevertheless have a dark sense of humor that leaves them in hysterics at the cruelest of jokes," Naruto snorted out even as he tried to walk pass the arrogant ex-Shinigami.

"You have a joke for me Naru-chan? I'd love to hear it. Only a sick mind like yours can come up with such amusing material. It will be your admission inside," Haku offered quickly, practically salivating at the idea. He was so determined now to hear a joke that he didn't waste time pulling out senbon needles from his wide sleeves in case the blonde tried to fight his way in.

"I have an appointment," Naruto insisted, narrowing his eyes cautiously, already pushing his human behind him to protect. He knew as soon as he mentioned 'joke' that he shouldn't have said it. It was him and another ex-Shinigami in England who seemed to practically pounce him each time they thought he might have a good joke for him. (2)

"Don't worry about that human; he had an unexpected phone conference he needs to conduct with that one's older brother," Haku announced, pointing his chin at Sasuke who shrunk further behind Naruto. "So he says if you can spare some time after your classes then that would be preferable. Anyway, that's no longer important, what's important is you telling me a joke. A real juicy one Naruto or I'll convert your little boy toy into a pin cushion," Haku commanded, haughtily before licking his glossy lips in anticipation.

"Fine," the blonde sighed out in defeat, barely holding back rolling his blue eyes. Who was he to deny the usually quiet ex-Shinigami his odd request if it meant continuing his first day of school in peace? He crooked his finger for Haku to follow him to a clump of trees more than ten feet away from the school. His hand halted Sasuke from walking with them. "Stay," he ordered strictly before the ex-Shinigami glided importantly behind him, his body practically trembling with anticipation.

Sasuke frowned feeling slightly slighted, but more curious then anything. He hadn't known that the beautiful teen was a former Shinigami. He had thought he was a Summoner, the same as the others in the school; except special because he never attended classes and would disappear for long periods of time, only to return with placid or crying children gathered around the giant that was his _Guardian_. Secretly many began to call Haku the 'pied piper' the way he could control children with a sweet, helpful smile and a few notes from his flute hidden somewhere on his person.

Sasuke wanted to know how his volatile Naruto had tempted the pompous Haku to fall from grace. But just as he made a decision to start walking towards him, he flinched as he heard maniacal laughter. He watched in bemusement as the reserved teen began to roll on the ground, hands clutching his sides to keep them from aching. His _Guardian_ stood above the hysterical Shinigami with a somewhat smug look on his face before he made his way back to Sasuke, leaving Haku behind.

"Oh… oh my… you sick bastard," Haku wheezed out between his laughter. "I haven't laughed so…You're so wicked, it's… it's delicious. Simply… Ah, Kami, my sides hurt fro… from laughing so hard."

Silently Sasuke raised his brow at the approaching Naruto about Haku's cursing and praising among his laughter. He could hear it all the way from hear it and left the ten-year-old more than a little disturbed. "What could you have possibly said to make him laugh like that?" Sasuke murmured in a hushed whisper, looking anxiously at Haku who had at this point stopped writhing on the ground only to stare at the sky and left out an occasional chuckle.

"If you want to sleep again in the near future, you won't ask," Naruto said seriously even as he took up Sasuke's hand again to lead. He was appreciative that the raven hadn't pressed further. Only a cruel, twisted mind could feel appreciation in what he had truthfully told Haku. "Also you shouldn't be afraid of him. He's mostly harmless once you know his quirks," the blonde offered off-handedly as he tried to reassure the silent Uchiha.

"Tha… That's possibly the first time I've ever really heard him talk. He usually just stares down anyone who tries to talk to him until they apologize and walk away. Or ignores them completely by turning to that giant partner of his who completely dwarfs him and has sharp teeth and missing his eyebrows," confessed Sasuke, unable to defect from his hushed tone. Part of him was afraid that the odd ex-Shinigami might trail behind him and possibly fill him with needles if he said anything bad about him or his Zabuza.

"Except for Zabuza's company, Haku is more or less a loner. If you want a civilized conversation, you'll have to go through Zabuza. That's how I usually go about it if I want to save myself a headache. Zabuza's also the reason I managed to turn Haku in the end. I'll tell you about it later if you want to hear more," offered Naruto, glad that Sasuke didn't seem as spooked as before. If anyone should make his little human seize up in fear, then it should be him.

"I'd like that," Sasuke murmured sheepishly, giving Naruto's hand a grateful squeeze. He thought for the second time that day that maybe school with this version of Naruto wouldn't be so bad if at the core he was still his usual self. But even as he entertained the idea of smiling pleasantly at that thought, they were forced to stop as a long haired brunette with a loose side ponytail and the uniformed blue and white uniform of a Summoner blocked their way to the classroom that was a few feet away.

"Move out of our way Hyuga," Sasuke spat out. He purposely stepped in front of Naruto this time as if he would shield him with his frail ten-year -old body that was roughly the same size as his _Guardian_'s. The Uchiha glowered at his rival, chin up, daring him to challenge him in his choice of demon. He had looked forward to proving how strong and superior his _Guardian_ was to Neji's once he woke up from hibernation; but now was not the time. He was just starting to accept this other side of his Naruto and he didn't want that ruined by embarrassment at the diminutive size and innocent appearance of his human form.

"Uchiha, I have to admit that I expected more from your demon than this weak thing. It's kind of a disappointment," Neji sneered, looking as if he pitied the delusional boy. He had honestly thought that the boy, that was only two years younger than him and had managed to get his demon sooner than even him, would have had a Guardian that would have made him green with envy. But the pathetic, wide eyed blonde that looked more cuddly then scary was a far cry from that, even if he was in his human form. His clan was talented at gauging out the strength of a demon's power through their aura and he could barely even sense an even reasonable demon aura off of the blonde boy.

"Whose this asshole?" growled out Naruto, already starting to crack his knuckles. He was trying to make a good first impression by coming to his first day of school on time. But if jackasses like the pampered brunette in front of him kept interrupting his first day out in public with his human, then he was going to have to break a few jaws to make his point clear.

"That's Hyuga Neji. Ignore him. He's of no importance," Sasuke said breezily. He was already smirking at how much that comment had irked the brunette, who was now cutting his pale grey eyes at them.

"Rock Lee, I think we need to teach these failures the proper way to greet the elite," ordered Neji taking a step away to let his _Guardian_ enter behind him. He smiled smugly, arms crossed as Sasuke shifted nervously as his Lee stepped out. He knew why the Uchiha would hesitate because he had seen firsthand the destructive power that was trapped within that beanpole body when the school had had one of their sanctioned fights.

Rock Lee was a Chinese-looking teenager with a severe bowl-like haircut, which barely hid his very thick eyebrows. The human disguised demon stepped promptly out of the shadows once his name was called, bowing first to his Summoner before bowing politely to his two opponents. In his human form Lee wasn't ugly looking, far from it; he was actually almost handsome, standing ruler straight after bowing, in his black and red uniform that was identical to Naruto's own. But there was still something about him that was unsettling. It was hard to put a finger to what it was as the serious teen began to lower his lean frame into a fighting martial stance; but the blonde was determined to figure out what that was at whatever the cost.

"Yes Master Neji. I will show them the power of hard work. I don't need to hide or disguise my moves. I do not have to. Even if you are hiding some great power among those demon limiters, you will fail because of my might for I am the mighty Rock Lee," he declared proudly even as he beckoned with his hand for Naruto to come closer.

"Yes, beat them until they realize how much of a loss cause it is to ever catch up to us. That their fate will always be to be beneath us," Neji commanded loftily, smirking at the fidgeting Sasuke.

"If you even dare to touch my human I will break every last one of your fingers before you can even have the time to say 'What the hell?'" Naruto said warningly with a beaming smile.

"You don't have to do this," Sasuke said hurriedly to Naruto. He could already see how the blonde's blue eyes lit with icy cold anticipation as he began to roll his shoulders and do a little bounce or two in his eagerness. "This isn't a sanctioned fight. Guardians can't fight each other in or outside of school grounds unless there is a teacher present to give the okay and assure the safety of bystanders," Sasuke hurriedly explained. He didn't want his demon to get kicked out even before he set foot into their homeroom class.

"Do you honestly distrust my skill Sasuke?" Naruto demanded in a low disapproving tone. His smile fell from his lips as he looked at his master, his blue eyes flashing for the briefest moment, molten red.

"I… I have no doubt you'll be able to defeat him. Even without your tails, **but** I don't want to lose you like this. They'll kick you out if you start breaking the rules now and I can't… I can't bear being apart from you again," Sasuke pleaded, half hysterically. He realized now that Naruto was awake that having a picture of him at school was never enough to satisfy his mark. So to lose him again, no matter how much it made him look like a coward in front of his rival's eyes was to be avoided at all costs.

No matter how he burned with an ugly desire to see Neji's ass handed to him on a platter, his desperate need to be with his demon would always, always outweigh his schoolyard rivalry.

Sasuke tried his best to ignore the dull ache he felt when Naruto called him by his given name since the first time they had met. He had gotten so used to the endearing nickname, Poppet, that he never wanted Naruto** not** to call him that. No matter how silly that sounded, no matter how his body shivered in anticipation of another appearance of that scarlet red in those eyes like when Naruto was hibernating. He didn't want any of it, if it meant losing the first verbal sign that Naruto cared for him.

"Poppet, if it worries you that much then I won't. But now that I have time to pause I realize it. Damn it Fuzzy-brows when do you blink? It's kind of creepy, you know? How you just stared at us this entire time without feeling the need to blink once," Naruto confessed as he realized what was wrong with him. It wasn't just that; Lee's eyes were opened wide enough that he could see the whites all around the pitch-black irises, as if Lee was eternally startled by something. He seemed inwardly pleased at finally realizing that but more so at knowing that his human didn't doubt his skill, even trapped in this human body.

"Uchiha, are you that much of a loser that you feel the need to rely on rules to save your precious _Guardian's_ skin? Well fine then. Just admit that I and my _Guardian_ are far superior than you and your _Guardian _and you can walk away with your tails between your legs," offered Neji slightly, disappointed but willing to take consolation in this.

"Just let me punch that smug bastard's face once. I'll make sure no one will notice that I did it," Naruto pleaded to Sasuke. It had been a while since he fought in human form but he had been itching for a fight since that slimy Shinigami escaped from their last battle. So Fuzzy-Brows was the best form of entertainment right now

Sasuke knew he was going to give in once those big, luminous blue orbs, begged him silently to accept. He let out a sigh of defeat as he reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. There was still a part of him that sort of wanted to see Neji fall on his ass despite everything he just thought. But just as the two demons sprinted towards each other, Naruto feigning to the left before spinning to the right, someone interrupted the roundhouse kick Lee was already aiming towards Naruto's back by grabbing Lee's ankle and the scruff of the blonde's uniformed collar.

"Gaki! I like a good fight as much as the next person, but I prefer my students in class and not trying to start a schoolyard rumble in the hallways. First day of school and already you're trying to drive me to drink," snarled out a very pissed, very buxom blonde, deputy headmistress.

"Like it takes much for you to drink," snorted Naruto, rolling his eyes. He had stopped his struggling however, seeing it as a pointless pursuit. The blonde demon didn't feel like taking on Tsunade in this form; not when he knew one small miscalculation and a punch from her would probably shatter his fragile, human bones and end him up in a cast.

"Gaki don't undermine my authority in this Academy. You may be my son but I'll knock the both of you back into your old lives if you piss me off," Tsunade hissed out even as she gave both demons meaningful looks. She waited until they silently nodded their acceptance before she looked at their Summoners. "And you Hyuga and Uchiha, you two should know better. What do you think we try to teach you in those Summoner classes? You two are so hung up on how you look with your new social status and Summoner uniforms that you two completely forgot that you are supposed to help restrain your _Guardians_; **not** encourage them to fight unless it's to defend the innocent. Demons don't need much provocation to fight and if they get too invested in it then even their owners can get caught in the crossfire," Tsunade continued to scold even as she released their _Guardians_.

Her arms crossing under her pinstripe corset vest, pushing her busty chest up and forward against the already straining crisp white dress shirt and black tie trapped underneath the vest. Her attempt at professionalism was lost on Naruto even though his mother decided to wear black dress slacks instead of a tight mini. Those high heeled shoes, messy blonde bun, pop of red on the lips and of course the corset vest emphasizing Tsunade's greatest assets, was a distraction to any hormonal, heterosexual male and bi-curious girl in school. As for him, it only irritated and made him more possessive of the demon he reluctantly called his 'mother'. It was bad enough her Summoner salivated over her; he didn't need any more filthy humans getting the wrong idea.

"We understand Deputy Headmistress," the two boys said practically in unison bowing deeply to the crossed blonde. Both boys hoped that their indiscretion wouldn't mean that they would be issued automatic detentions. But even as they looked up nervously to see what judgment was spelled out for them in those amber orbs, they both seemed to gawk as one at the sight before them.

Tsunade had crouched down so that she could be eye-level with her fairly irritated son. She took sadistic pleasure in the way he squirmed and easily blushed in embarrassment in his human form with just an involuntary hug given by her. "Naruto-chan I haven't seen this form in so long. You look so cute, especially in your little _Guardian's _uniform. I could just eat you up and Kami, you should have called me right away when you had awakened. I could have walked you to school on your first day or something," Tsunade gushed, practically smothering him in her chest for the second time around. Then as if that wasn't undignified enough, she eagerly kissed his forehead before trying to wipe away the kiss mark with her thumb.

"I hate you right now," he said coldly and loud enough so the others could hear. The smaller blonde did not even bother to participate in either one of Tsunade's over-enthusiastic hugs that were a disguise to share her message while simultaneously embarrassing him.

"Old allies can be made new again if you allow them a chance to redeem themselves," she had whispered cryptically into his ear unbeknownst to the others. He knew whom she meant and he didn't need her meddling in his business. He'd, however, decide on his own whether the person in question was worthy of forgiveness when the time came.

"Y… You don't… You can't possibly mean that," spluttered Tsunade. She widened her eyes dramatically in consternation as if his words actually hurt her. But she had been with him long enough to know that if he had really hated her then he would have disposed of her a long time ago. Theirs was a relationship not just of convenience but that of warm familiarity and appreciation of each other's quirks and pet peeves.

"No self-respecting** man **wants to be called cute. Especially not in front of their master and their master's rival. So if you will excuse me **woman**, I have a class to attend to," Naruto said dismissively. He smiled grudgingly at his mother for her little revenge for him not contacting her sooner, before he waved his bewildered master to follow him to class. The blonde had a lot to think of, as he frowned in concentration. Depending on their meeting later today Iruka could be one of the allies that Tsunade hinted at; but he doubted the brunette had anything to offer that was really worthwhile.

"Naruto you were just about to pass the class," Sasuke quickly piped up, interrupting the blonde's train of thoughts. He looked concerned for his _Guardian_ but the blonde shook his head when it looked like the ten-year-old was going to inquire further.

"Let's get this over with Poppet," he sighed out in resignation. "It's time to confuse the enemy by mingling with the sheep," he mumbled under his breath. It only earned an alarmed look of confusion from Sasuke that only intensified at the sudden, happy-go-lucky smile that spread across Naruto's lips as he dramatically threw the door to their classroom open.

"I see that you are the absent_ Guardian_. Sasuke's right? I'm Asuma-sensei; let me introduce you to the cla—" A bearded man, built like a lumberjack began as he scrapped back his chair from his desk. He had tucked back the cigarette, he had been fiddling with, behind his ear; then froze and blinked in surprise as the blonde decided to boldly interrupt him.

"Hi my name is Uchiha Naruto. I hope that we can become fast friends soon; but I understand if we don't. You might just be intimidated by my sheer awesomeness because I won't lose to any of you. Got it!" declared the blonde fiend. He thumped his chest proudly before standing with his hands on his hips, legs apart; his toothy smile was carefree and seemingly oblivious to the unbelieving stares.

Everyone in the classroom, that had been sitting or standing while talking to their classmates, had stopped almost simultaneously to stare at the blonde, dumbfounded. It didn't take a psychic to puzzle what the others were thinking about this loud, abrasive blonde creature. It was probably along the lines of 'What the hell!' and 'What an idiot!' But the sleep-slurred 'troublesome' from a ponytailed male student could sum things up nicely too.

"Yeah, Uchiha he's a real keeper," Neji snorted shouldering his way roughly pass the two boys. His demon's wide-eyed gaze turned to Naruto, offering him a serious salute of appreciation for his boldness before he quickly moved to flank his master.

"You're really unpredictable in your human form. So sit over there until I can figure you out," grumbled Sasuke in disgust as soon as he quickly made it to his desk. How could he believe so easily that 'human' Naruto was his Naruto when he did something as idiotic and embarrassing as that? His demon was above such reproachful things and would not have passively participated in that involuntary heart to heart with Tsunade, even if she were his 'mother'. It filled the small Uchiha with doubt as his ears fairly burned with his embarrassment as all eyes seemed to follow him and his demon. His fingers quickly curled around the pink tips as he bowed his head in shame, wishing the day was over already.

"So mean. What if I call you Poppet, would you let me sit next to you then? Or better yet you can sit on my lap," Naruto suggested, waggling his eyebrows suggestively even as a smirk eased its way onto his smiling lips. He then plopped down next to Sasuke and patted his lap in offering only to jump in surprise as Sasuke slammed a textbook down between them on the desk.

"Die you little midget! Only he can call me that!" Sasuke hissed out in a loud whisper. His pale cheeks burned a deeper pink as he lifted up his textbook from his desk as if he'd bludgeon the blonde with it this time. Then he suddenly paused at sheer amusement that shone in the blonde's big blue orbs. Realization of what Naruto said before entering class suddenly dawned on him as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the blonde. "Are you trying to be a wolf in sheep's clothing?" Sasuke asked, irritated.

Naruto tapped his nose with his finger even as a slow and easy smile spread over his lips. He knew he had chosen the right master; his eyes continued to twinkle with mischievous pride before he splayed his arms out in front of his desk. "To know the enemy you must become the enemy," the blonde said sagely.

"How can anyone here possibly be—" Sasuke began in bewilderment before the teacher let out a loud curse, interrupting him.

"Hey, class will have an impromptu free period for homeroom. My wife's in labor," Asuma quickly said even as he hurriedly jammed his arm into his coat sleeves. He practically left his briefcase in his hurry to evacuate the room; his body trembled with both anticipation and dread as he doubled back before finally leaving again.

"What was that just now?" Naruto requested, eyebrows rose incuriously at the human's sudden retreat. He had been too busy scanning the paired Summoners with their 'human' _Guardians_ to really pay attention to the teacher until the buzz of conversation, suddenly increased exponentially in their excitement.

"Idiot, didn't you hear him? His wife Kurenai-sensei, our other teacher, is in labor. He can't attend this class because he has to attend to her," Neji offered sneeringly, even as he came to sit on the edge of a nearby desk. He honestly couldn't see why anyone would take pride in such an empty-headed blonde when the only thing he had going for him was the many piercings in his right ear.

"Watch it Hyuga," growled out Sasuke. He didn't need some snobby brunette calling his _Guardian_ an idiot even if the blonde was playing one for his own amusement.

"I just call them how I see them Uchiha," Neji huffed, hopping off the desk. He could already see his cousin approaching them and their desks, so he decided to retreat with his demon Lee to somewhere with more savory company.

"Honestly, what the hell is his—" Naruto began before he forced himself to stop as a shy ten-year-old stood in front of them, with her_ Guardian_ following reluctantly behind.

"H… Hello, my name is Hi… Hinata. Hinata Hyuga and th… this is my _Guardian_ Shi… Shikamaru," stammered out a flustered raven-haired girl. She was one of the few that had admired Naruto for his boldness when he introduced himself to the room. She could remember stuttering so badly when she had to introduce herself to the class that in the end the teacher had taken pity on her and allowed her to sit down in her seat without any more words given.

"Hello there, Hinata-chan," chirped up Naruto happily taking up her hand to kiss. "I hope that we become very close friends." His smile seemed to widen exponentially at how quickly the already blushing Hyuga, turned beat red as she stilled against those warm lips. She began to splutter and absently nod her head, wanting to get back her hand back while simultaneously liking the feel of his warm hand wrapped around hers.

"Shameless," grumbled Sasuke. He didn't know if the blonde was inwardly laughing at him or not but he didn't like how Hinata was looking at his _Guardian_, whether he was in human form or not. It still displeased him that Naruto was flirting with Hinata. He had thought he had made himself perfectly clear yesterday that Naruto was** his** and **only** his.

"What's shameless about wanting a new friend?" Naruto asked coyly even as he offered his master a crooked smile. He still had yet to let go of Hinata's hands, wondering whether she would request it back anytime soon as he playfully slid his hand further up to caress her inner arm. "You can't obliviously be jealous of the bumbling idiot, now could you?"

"Troublesome," sighed out the brunette _Guardian_ as he thrust his hand out in front of the blonde's face. He watched with sleepy brown eyes as the blonde analyzed the offered appendage before he released his mistress's hand in order to shake this new one. There was something about the offered idiotic smile that was so deceptively sweet that it was a bit off-putting. Naruto's word of challenge to the class seemed to ring true in his ears, but the way he presented his challenge and acted now, was most definitely false.

"I… I would li… like that too," Hinata stuttered, more than a half-beat off. She didn't know what to do with her trembling hands now that both were free so she kept combing her fingers through her short bob as if she would make herself more presentable.

"Now look you broke her," Sasuke sneered. He could clearly spot a love rival even if she had yet to know that she was one yet. The jealous streak in him wanted to embarrass the shy raven further for even attempting to get to know his _Guardian_.

"Did I?" Naruto questioned, barely able to hide being pleased. He winked at the flustered Hyuga and she let out an undignified squeak. She quickly buried her face into her hands before quickly apologizing so that she could retreat to the safety of her desk. Her pony-tailed partner followed at a leisure pace, muttering another 'Troublesome' at the love triangle that was already forming.

"Are you going to introduce us to your new _Guardian_, Sasuke-kun?" piped up a sickeningly sweet voice from across the room. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke focused their attention on the new person, the person in question gave her bubblegum hair a flirtatious flip before giving what was supposed to be a winning smile.

"Hi, my name is Sakura-chan and this is my huma… err Mistress Ino." Sakura quickly chirped up while walking; effectively leaving her blonde human behind in order to make a beeline to their desks. She had meant to be the first to introduce herself to her beloved's new _Guardian_ but unfortunately both Hyuga's had occupied their attention at different times. So as soon as they were freed up she had gone for it despite her Mistress begging her to wait for her.

"Your fragrance is a bit pungent. Did you bath in it?" Naruto asked, offering the offered hand Sakura thrust into his face, a bored look before dismissing it as unnecessary.

Shikamaru, who had decided to sit relatively close to Sasuke and his _Guardian_ to enjoy the festivities, had let out an amused snort. He shook his head in bemused amusement before shifting his head slightly so that he could passively watch the entertainment unfolding before him from the relative safety of his desk.

Sakura's smile froze; cheeks flushed a hot pink in embarrassment, as the expected kiss on her hand was rebuffed. She wasn't even offered a lousy handshake but she pushed on after allowing her hand to flop down to her side. "Well that's not very nice to say to a lady, is it Sasuke-kun? Your_ Guardian_ should be grateful that my Mistress and me have been keeping you company until his return," she murmured in a sugary-sweet baby voice. She had already plastered herself to the anti-social Uchiha's side. Her arm was thrown around his shoulder as if her presence didn't make Sasuke squirm inwardly at the invasion of his privacy.

'Honestly, if I knew such a cute Master was up for the taking then I would have waited patiently for him to summon me in the demon world instead of settling for Ino-pig,' she thought mournfully, with a pout. She barely glanced behind her as her Mistress managed to squeeze her way into the tight-knit little gathering. Her mind and body had already dismissed her as unnecessary to her goal of making the delectable human hers. 'Maybe blondie will be up for a trade?'

"Don't touch him," Naruto said stonily. His eyes were flat and unreadable as they narrowed in warning although he still remained seated.

"Who are you to tell anyone to—" screeched Sakura indignantly before Sasuke interrupted.

"You're one to talk when you were all over that Hyuga girl. If I want to talk to Sakura-chan then I will with or without your permission. You don't own me. Actually it's the opposite," Sasuke snapped back bitterly. Inwardly he was pleased that his demon was at least jealous of the other _Guardian's _proximity to him even if he, himself, was not pleased by the situation.

He had rebuffed her advances time and again, even before he knew he wanted to belong to Naruto; but she was anything if not persistent. He barely bit back a shiver as Sakura practically squealed in his ear in her delight at her precious Sasuke-kun defending her honor. She was already trying to hug him to show her gratitude when she suddenly froze in fright at the overwhelming pressure of someone's demon aura suddenly beating down on her in waves.

"Are you really that hard of hearing?" snarled out Naruto, showing sharpened canines and a flash of red. He rose to his full height; practically towering over the 'human' form of Sakura now as he quickly reverted back to his demon form and the clothes he wore that morning. All of his demon limiters except for the miniature Uchiha fan had shattered as his anger pushed for him to transform.

Sasuke had thought the restrictions placed by the council made it all but impossible to see the blonde like this outside of his home. But now everyone, including his rival, could see how fearsome and powerful his sexy demon was as he shook away the last remnants of his humanity. Involuntarily he began stroke his mating mark while watching, entranced, as his _Guardian_ slowly stalking his prey.

Naruto's one unbound shadow tail flicked dangerously back and forth like an agitated cat as he glided closer to the annoying pinkette with a quiet determination. The chrome skull cross of his belt similarly mimicked the tail but at a more leisurely pace as it slid back and forth on its chain before occasionally spinning in dizzying circles.

Sensing danger, Sakura had quickly tried to babble what appeared to be an apology as she stepped backwards. Her head occasionally snapping around to see where she was going before her emerald green eyes fastened back on the peeved off demon who looked and felt nothing like the weakling blonde who rebuffed her earlier.

She winced when the back of her legs smacked against one desk and then another in her effort to get away. Her frightened eyes skated pleadingly to her classmates for assistance but they only offered the two a wide berth around the spacious rectangular room. Some pushed her forward when she tried to hide behind the others with a 'leave us out of this' or a 'you brought this on yourself'. She stumbled forward, quickly righting herself before she suddenly noticed an opening and tried to run towards it and into the safety of the hallways. But before she could even touch the cool doorframe of their classroom door, Naruto was there, in front of her, in all his silent fury.

The blonde fiend effortlessly captured and raised Sakura up by her throat as if she weighed nothing more than a freshly born whelp. His amber eyes, with the thin band of red on the outside, narrowed in both cool anger and sadistic pleasure as she desperately tried to claw at his hands with the talons of her demon form she had shivered into in her defense. With one great shake and a squeeze of his hand she stilled, whimpers falling from under her beak like nose.

She was just as much human as she was bird when in her demon form. Her pink hair was a softer, yet still annoying pink that, that seamlessly melded into a bunch of long, fluffy white feathers midway down her back with softer, shorter downy feathers at her temples. Half her fingers were scaly black tipped talons that had did a number on Naruto's hand. Feathers radiated horizontally from her spine as if they would form a feathery ribcage to frame her naked torso and mostly feather-covered breasts. Her body was humanoid in form but around the more private areas like her breasts and buttocks, they were covered in reddish brown feathers that ended in a plumage of feathers that connected with her back feathers and wings before leading down to her skirt like tail.

It was clear to everyone that she was some type of harpy. Many hadn't seen her demon form before because she was most likely reluctant to admit that she was that loathsome, mythological creature that were given to take things from people like scavengers. Her eyes shown with fresh tears as she looked pleadingly at him to release her. However her limp, docile form was nothing to his stony silence.

"I didn't want people to see what I was capable of just yet. I **really **wanted to lay low, play nice and make friends. But you were too empty-headed to understand my warning **not** to touch him." Naruto began to speak calmly, choosing his words carefully before he gave another shake of his hand when he spoke the words 'not'. "Were you being this inappropriate when I wasn't around, you little harpy bitch? Should I rip off your arms and shove your wings down your goddamn throat so you will be able to comprehend not to touch what is mine?" he snarled out vehemently.

"Naruto, it's okay," Sasuke began cautiously. He had come to himself when Naruto had ended his game of cat and mouse and had picked her up in such a way. The small Uchiha carefully began to pick his way towards his _Guardian _through the maze of broken up desks that were no longer in the eight long, straight lines with the huge divide in the middle. He was fairly surprised that Naruto hadn't thrown a desk or two around in his rage but this silent, smoldering anger was chilling in its own way. "Put her down before she passes out."

"**I** am the **only** one who can **touch** you. Isn't that what you said? 'Only I can be **this** close! Only **I **can feel your fangs against their throat? So what should I do when you allow this silly little slut press her grotesque body against what you told me is rightfully mine," spat out Naruto in cold fury, seething at Sakura's limp form.

She let out a barely audible "sorry" that only earned a sneer from Naruto before he tossed her like a rag doll against a line of undisturbed desks. He didn't even have to look behind him to know that she hesitated to move from the pile of desks for fear that he might do more than leave bruises on her throat and some banged up limbs. He chuckled darkly even as he slowly made his way towards his displeased master.

"Little master, why so mad? I did what you said," he quipped teasingly, with a hard smile. He was confident that if he truly went on a rampage, no one, including his master could stop him. Not in time anyway. But not wanting to be separated from his little human just yet he decided to sit back leisurely in a chair, legs crossed as he waited in amusement as Sasuke closed the rest of the distance.

"You can't choose to remember things when it suits you Naruto. Jealousy is a two way street and you only mocked me when I expressed it. So don't you dare—" Sasuke began bitterly before he was cut off.

"Dare what, little one?" he murmured in a seductive purr. He slowly encircled Sasuke's tiny waist and drew him closer even as he uncrossed his legs so that their bodies were now flushed against each other. "I'll proudly admit in front of all these useless pieces of trash that every vengeful part of me belongs to you and you to me. Not even the blushing of a insignificant girl could change who I chained myself too." He continued, pleased when Sasuke completely forgot about the semi-circle of classmates around them and wrapped his slender arms around Naruto's neck.

"So you're not attracted to Hinata?" Sasuke whispered hotly. His forehead creased in a frown even as he looked at his demon with half-mast lids while he leaned heavily against his demon to enjoy the warmth radiating from his body.

"She's just a child," Naruto snorted incredulously as if that was a no brainer.

"I am too," grumbled Sasuke displeased. He nearly pouted because Hinata was actually older than him by several months. So if she was considered a child then surely he was one too, which irritated him because he wanted to catch up to his _Guardian _as soon as possible. He wanted to become an equal that was loved even more that Minato from his past life. But he hesitated to see what Naruto would say if he mentioned him.

"You have too many possibilities to be **just** a child." He murmured this sincerely even as his eyes looked intently on the little one who nibbled worriedly at his bottom lip.

Then as if sensed his words weren't enough Naruto uncoiled Sasuke's hands from around his neck to flutter kisses against his fingertips. Those butterfly kisses then moved to gently kiss eyelids that quickly fluttered close for him. His hot lips brushed against Sasuke's forehead to smooth out the frown of doubt before he nipped playfully at his chin. He smirked when he felt his trembling master's breathe hitch before he finally shifted upward to lay a simple, chaste kiss on those slightly parted lips.

He could have gone farther. An animalistic part of him wanted to claim his human now, regardless of his age so that no more Sakura-bitches would even dare thinking of speaking, nonetheless speaking to his human. But he only allowed his lips to linger on Sasuke's for the space of a few frantic heart beats before he drew reluctantly away. "Who do you belong to?" he requested, needing to hear his master now.

"Na-ru-to," stammered Sasuke flustered. Sasuke seemed to have trouble remembering how to breathe as he stared in dazed wonderment at his demon. This was worlds different from the drugged pleasure he received when Naruto bit/teased his mating mark. It was his first kiss and it was in front of everybody. It was… It was so grownup. He could feel his cheeks flaming and coloring to the tips of his ear as he tucked his face against Naruto's neck.

"You shouldn't do that! He's just a child," screeched Sakura. She had bided her time, waiting until Sasuke and Naruto were thoroughly distracted before he decided to stand up. But she was stopped from marching over Naruto and clawing his eyes out by Shikamaru who placed his hand gently against her shoulder before shaking his head silently 'no'.

In his books things could have gone a lot worse for everyone in the class if Naruto had ignored his master's pleas. Shikamaru, personally, had wanted to see things play out; so when he could feel the school's _Guardians_ running towards the classroom, after sensing the sudden spike in demon energy, he had used a little of his demon powers to kidnap their shadows and hold them frozen a few yards from the classroom door. 'So this is the true Uchiha Naruto? Still troublesome but more interesting than that other person he was trying to portray,' he thought reflectively.

"B… But he attacked me first," squeaked Sakura indignantly, gesturing to her bruised throat. Everything in her screamed for revenge, especially when she had been brushed aside twice by the blonde who was now basking in the warmth of who should have rightfully been her human.

"Are you really that dense that you can't see that Naruto-kun was only trying to protect his mate," spat out Shikamaru bitterly, his fingers now digging into the pinkette's shoulder. Every demon, one by one, sensed the situation as soon as Sasuke had begun to play with his 'Demon's Proposal' that flared to life with Naruto's intense demon aura. That was why they had all passively given Sakura and the angry Naruto a wide berth so that the stubbornly ignorant Sakura could get her just desserts.

"N… no it can't be," Sakura whined, even as she winced at Shikamaru tight grip. She refused to acknowledge the fact that Sasuke-kun was irrevocably taken because she had desperately fallen in love with him as soon as he entered their classroom for the first time.

She would have offered this 'Naruto' person any babble she had collected and secreted over the years to take Sasuke off his hands. But not that even this hope was gone she moved dejectedly to an upturned desk, righted it and plopped down with a pout. "We'll see," she mumbled, crossing her arms in momentary defeat.

Shikamaru waited a beat to make sure that Sakura would stay and behave. His hand gesturing to Ino to come over and possibly comfort her sulking Guardian before he boldly walked towards the cuddling Naruto and Sasuke. Hands raised halfway to show that he didn't carry any weapons, he then shoved them back in pocket as he noticed with both relief and disappointment that Naruto had finally went back to his human form.

"He's my human. I can do whatever I want to him as long as he accepts it," growled out Naruto warningly, a flash of red, flickering in otherwise serene blue eyes. He had stubbornly held onto his demon form for as long as he could. Despite shattering the demon limiters except for the one, eight of his tails were still restrained and he was barely fighting back the healing hibernation that came when he used too much energy.

"I never challenged that Naruto-kun. I just came to see if it was okay for us to set back the desks and reassume our seats. Our next class should be starting soon," began Shikamaru in a calm, reassuring tone. He had been unofficially been named class president and it was his job to keep the peace when the teachers were away.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, sizing up Hinata's _Guardian_. But sensing no ill intent he slowly coaxed Sasuke to move out of his hands so he could sand and lead them both back to their desks. He was too stubborn to say thank you but he nodded to Shikamaru in acknowledgement before hiding a huge yawn behind his hand. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of chairs scraping and desks being lifted and placed back where they rightfully belong. The air was slightly tense as more than one curious pair of eyes looking towards the lightly dozing 'human' blonde who was once more holding his content human. Many burned to discuss what played out before their eyes but thought it prudent not to anger Naruto with meager gossip as one by one they sought their chair and prepared for next class.

"If no one is going to say it then I will. Uchiha, your_ Guardian_ has some nerve disrupting the class like that. I don't care whether he's the son of the deputy mistress or defending your honor, he's out of control," Neji bit out importantly as sought a chair, within earshot but relative safety of his rival.

"I didn't actually mind," Sasuke murmured nonchalantly. He wished he could just stand there with Naruto's arms wrapped around him. His hands occasionally moved backward to pet the golden head of hair to reassure him that this wasn't just some dream.

"Of course you didn't," Neji sneered, popping up from his seat like an eager jack-in-the-box. The brunette was inwardly seething because he had not sensed the massive power that Naruto had hid from him when the Hyuga had first challenged him. There was probably more of it if Naruto was truly the rumored 'Kyuubi' and he hated the fact that his rival and not him would be master of such fearsome power.

"Unless you want to volunteer yourself to be my experiment I would suggest you stop talking and sit," ordered the strict voice of their next teacher. Quickly a bespectacled teen scrawled the words 'Kabuto – Biology 202 on the board like he did every class before he pushed his cart of curiosities further into the room.

"Of course Kabuto-sensei," Neji quickly replied, flustered as he sought his chair. He paled at the thought of being a part of one of Kabuto's experiments as the teacher instructed one of the students to give a small cage of white mice to the ends of each row to share.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun and his new _Guardian,_ Naruto-kun, your presence is required at the headmaster's office. Apparently you caused quite the ruckus and Headmaster Iruka wants to take disciplinary actions. If he'd just given you to me I'm sure we could have come up with better arrangements," the lanky teen announced, his glasses becoming opaque in the fluorescent lighting.

"Th… that's okay. We will go now," Sasuke quickly announced even as he roughly shook Naruto's shoulder. "Wake up Idiot, you got us in trouble after all," the Uchiha grumbled. His panic at the creepy smile Kabuto was continuing to offer him, overriding the afterglow of that kiss or the cold look his demon gave him for being forced out of his light doze.

"I'm up, I'm up," Naruto slurred. He stumbled to his feet and allowed himself to be led out with another yawn.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, IN THE HALLS

They walked in relative silence all the way to the Headmaster's office. One or two eyebrows raised at the still frozen _Guardian's_ under Shikamaru's shadow spell. Sasuke gave a weak smile of appreciation when Naruto captured up his hand to hold before they walked down the lone corridor to walk to the office, hoping for the best.

Naruto stumbled a little since he was still groggy and in desperate need of an energy boost so he wouldn't fall over into a sleeping pile. He was just about to let his master know he needed a bite like yesterday when his sleepy eyes widen in surprise before they narrowed in suspicion at a familiar blonde.

"What did you tell him Deidara?" Naruto snarled out, all teeth. He quickly released Sasuke's hand and didn't hesitate to slam the taller blonde against the wall despite his smaller, frailer, human form.

"It seems that you remember who I am, un?" snorted the blonde, trying to laugh off the pain radiating from his tailbone hitting the wall.

"Of course I do. You don't live as long as I do without learning some tricks. I remember you and I remember Baa-chan," he growled. He was impatient to know what the demon mechanic was up to now and all Deidara was doing now was stalling.

"So do you remember what we were planning on doing before you got distracted by that human, Minato…" Deidara asked inquisitively, curious to see how much Naruto was willing to tell, especially in front of his little human.

"Not here you idiot but yes, yes I do. I'm the one who came up with that plan so their was no way in Hades I was going to let a simple rebirth make me forget that," grumbled Naruto bitterly. "Now stop distracting me and answer my question Deidara before I go ape shit on your ass."

Deidra tried his best not to snort because despite Naruto's diminutive size he knew that if pushed to the brink of insanity, the fiend would happily leap over and drag all around him down with him. "Iruka promised to pay for the machine you broke during the trial if I told you a little about you before you met his Aniki, un. And I… I told him that you… I… we were nameless," the mechanic said reluctantly, wincing as Naruto's grip tightened on him. (3)

"What else, what else did you tell him?" snarled out Naruto. His eyes slowly flashed gold then red before he forced it back to tranquil blue.

"Nothing. Only… only that the reason you formed a contract with Minato in the first place because that was the first time in a long while that a human has interested you so much that you offered your servitude to him on a golden platter," he hissed out in pain as he felt clawed fingers digging through the tough fabric of his mechanic's jumper and into his flesh.,

"Deidara, you traitor! Did you reveal the plan we had as well?" Naruto fairly snarled out ready to strangle the blonde with his own intestines if he answered in the positive on this question too. But before he could punish the blonde for revealing any of his secrets, Kakashi tentatively cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Ky—Naruto, Master Sasori told me to assist them the best I could," Deidara cried out apologetically. He hadn't wanted to betray an old ally but he couldn't out-rightly disobey his Master Sasori either.

"You served me first before you served that red-haired nuisance," snarled out Naruto knowing he should have killed blonde as soon as he expressed interest in a red-haired child.

"My Master Iruka will see you now," the one eyed male spoke up boldly. Although he was curious to hear more about whom Deidara served and why, he knew his master was anxious to see the blonde in his newest master inside.

Naruto scowled, twisting his fingers inside Deidara before yanking them out and casually licking a bloody finger. "We will talk later Deidara," he promised. His hooded eyes daring the blonde mechanic to disobey him now after what he did. He waited until the shaken demon nodded his head in agreement before he dismissed him with a flick of his bloody fingertips. "Go."

He then ignored the stares from two pairs of eyes as he walked into Iruka's office, licking his fingers. His eyebrow raised in quiet surprise at the fact that his human form dissolved as soon as he entered the headmaster's office. He was once more wearing his tight-knit turtleneck and hip hugging denim pants. The mini Uchiha fan dangling from his right ear, swung lazily back and forth as he turned his head to make sure that his little master was close behind him before he walked into the room with a knowing smirk and a shake of his head. "A little too trusting if you ask me," he murmured, silently accepting the tea offered to him.

"We requested that my office also be a free-zone for you to be a demon in good faith. I know now that I could have had no better _Guardian _than you to serve my Aniki," Iruka began diplomatically. He tried his best to ignore the blood flecked fingers as he offered him a thoughtful smile.

Naruto offered Iruka a apathetic smile at that before he took a seat on the couch, rather than sit on the seat that Kakashi had gently pulled out for him. "Is this what I think it is?" He could already see something crimson blossoming like a sinister rose in the bottom of otherwise clear water.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked curiously looking down at the clear teacup. If he was anything but an Uchiha he would have touched the water with a finger to see how the blossoming rose remained suspended like that.

"It's Sun Drop tea. A distant cousin of New Moon Drop tea," Naruto said with a slightly amused look. "You brew it like you would any normal tea that has loose leaves except when you pour the water over the sifter of leaves the tea will come out clear. But smell," the fiendish_ Guardian_ offered drawing the cup closer to Sasuke.

"It smells like sandalwood and… and summer?" Sasuke said in bemusement. He wondered how something like a tea could embody so well as that tea but the word sprung to his lips unbidden before he could curb the impulse to say it.

"Yes, quite like summer. It's a tea meant to allow the person drinking it to see the memories of the one who dropped their blood in. Blood has memories of the user's body, did you know that Sasuke? Even if the mind forgets the past your blood doesn't because it has water memory. When I first bit you, my mind was flooded with memories of you in your past life. If I were to drink this tea I would taste the memory of Iruka's, is it? Clever but unnecessary," Naruto said dismissively as he set the cup down to the headmaster's disappointment.

Naruto snorted before standing and closing the distance between himself and the headmaster to before yanking off the 'Death Note' from around his neck. "You should have this?" he said dismissively setting it in Iruka's unwilling hands.

"Why, Tsunade gave this to you?" Iruka began with a frown of disappointment. He had honestly thought if the blonde demon had drunk the tea it would trigger a memory of his own. Something that was powerful enough for Kyuubi to remember himself and who he truly loved.

"What do I need with old memories? The ones I seen did me no good and it seems this Minato person was more trouble than he was worth," Naruto replied with a nonchalant shrug. He made his way back to his anxious human, still feeling a bit hungry. He wished that the brunette Headmaster had some tea with a little bit of soul in it but he doubted he would be that curious for a starving fiend like him.

"You don't mean that… I…It is 'cause you can't remember that… that you…" Iruka murmured shaken but unable to continue. It wasn't that he disliked Sasuke-kun, far from that; but his brother deserved the man that had risked his life trying to save him. The man who had offered a piece of himself to his dying Aniki and had managed to shed tears for a virtual strangle at his past life's love confession, that was who Minato needed now that he was a newborn demon.

"That I loved him? Laughable really and you… until you thought I killed your Aniki you liked me too didn't you? Maybe did a little hero-worshipping," Naruto questioned, in amusement, a placid smile offered.

"I… yes… um… you watched me from time to time and you had always kept my brother safe, s… so what wasn't to admire?" Iruka began bashfully, feeling suddenly embarrassed to admit this after he had been determined to hate him during their last meeting. He then flinched as Naruto suddenly tossed the cup holding the Sun Drop tea, at the wall close to Iruka's head in a fit of anger.

"And look where that got me. All of the good attentions in the world couldn't stop you from betraying me in the end, ne? A monster is still a monster no matter what he does, you should remember that too Kakashi or your master might betray you too." Naruto said dismissively, already bored with the conversation and how Kakashi's sword was drawn and at the ready now.

"I'm sorry. Is that what you want? I'm sorry for making your new life miserable. Sorry, Sorry, sorry but… but what about me? I had thought my Aniki was dead for so long and I was determined to hate you for that. But you come back into my life again tell me my dead brother is still alive and it fills me with so much hope.

"Yeah, laugh all you want but ever since you gave me the good news I've been hoping to have more. I guess I'm greedy that way to want my life to go back to the way it was. Back to when Aniki was hear and at my side and you were there to watch over all of us. It's the selfish wishes that I had since you stole my childhood away but I want it. I want it all. I want you to remember so everything can go back to the ways things should be," gasped out Iruka, angry tears of frustration rolling down his face.

The Headmaster looked so lost, so desperate and small standing behind his mahogany desk that if it wasn't for the knife of betrayal Sasuke felt at what Iruka was saying, he could have sympathized. But if he allowed Iruka's plan to unfold then he could lose his blonde for good and that would destroy him. He'd rather be painted out to be a villain then give up what he believed felt so right.

"I'm remembering."

"Wh… What?"Iruka barely managed to whisper as his body was about ready to sag in defeat.

Naruto let a long suffering sigh as he combed his fingers into his already bound hair. He looked into the disbelieving eyes of the Headmaster before turning to look at his small master who had ordered him to always stay truthful to him."Poppet, ever since I saw Minato's hologram and realized what I did, I've started to remember him. It's not much. Shards really of fragmented conversations and disembodied feelings; but I think if I allow it, my memories of my past life and the love I felt for him can come back. So what do you think I should do Poppet? You wanted to be treated less like a child so now that you know, what should I do."

"A… Anything that will keep you at m… my side. I… I can't lose you to him," Sasuke began panicked. He was already feeling his chest tightened painfully at the idea of losing his Guardian to anyone. Especially when that anyone was a ghost that he had thought was dead.

"Then it has been decided. I can only serve one master. So I will kill Minatobefore I remember to love him again," Naruto announced determinedly, kissing the crown of silently crying master's head.

To be continued:

A/N: I promise you when I first wrote this chapter Naruto didn't remember Minato but then one day it hit me, what if he did. And so here we are, all dum, dum, dumming it again. I'm really looking forward to your comments. Hint, hint; but wow, this was longer than I expected by I introduced a few characters so it is to be expected. Despite Haku's cute appearance he was a lot more sinister than I first thought O.o; Naruto bursting through the door is reminiscent of the Chunnin exam where he declared himself to everyone. I was tossing back and forth whether I wanted Naruto's whole behavior to change once he becomes human but someone who as stubborn and strong-willed as Naruto would rather play sweet and trusting then actually be it.

Oh well, can't wait to see what I write next either… seriously… how am I going to top this _

1– The Change happens when a demon stays in their human disguise too long. The longer they are human with human thoughts, the more they begin to emulate human emotions and start to see humans more as companions than food. Naruto sees it as a spiritual neutering of demon desires.

2– Yes, since this story is influenced by the anime Kuroshitsuji I decided to give a shout out to Undertaker with this comment.

3– The Nameless are demons who come to the human world without a master. So Deidara admitted that he and Naruto were able to live in the world without a master.


End file.
